


Santa Who?

by Akeela_of_the_Demon



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, M/M, il titolo poteva anche essere qualcosa come 'Escaping from Xmas' probabilmente, ma scritto peggio, o come guardare un episodio natalizio di Doctor Who sotto acidi (cit.), perché non avevo acidi sotto mano, post-2a-stagione originale, un caso olistico natalizio
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 74,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akeela_of_the_Demon/pseuds/Akeela_of_the_Demon
Summary: Come aspettarsi che l’universo rispetti le festività, e non precipiti un caso olistico proprio durante le festività? La risposta breve è: lasciate perdere, non aspettatevelo. Qualcosa sembra voler garantire ai tre soci dell’agenzia di investigazioni olistiche - & amici/conoscenti/parenti, naturalmente e immancabilmente - che questo non sarà un Natale come gli altri. E il vivido sospetto che quest’anno l’universo abbia deciso di ricoprire il ruolo del Grinch si fa quanto mai strada a valanga.
Relationships: Farah Black/Tina Tevetino, Todd Brotzman/Dirk Gently





	1. A very Xmassy spirit (Making spirits right)

** Parte prima – A very Xmassy spirit (Making spirits right*) **

I.1

L’ufficio dell’agenzia di investigazioni olistiche – l’unica di Seattle, di tutta l’America, e, per quanto ne sapevano, di tutto il mondo – era insolitamente tranquillo quella tarda mattina di inizio dicembre. Probabilmente, anzi, quasi sicuramente, per la cospicua assenza in quel momento del famoso – o secondo alcuni famigerato – detective che ne veniva considerato dai più il protagonista, da altri l’ispiratore (o cospiratore), e dai suoi colleghi e conoscenti perlopiù come un amico e collega altamente tollerato.

Si sarebbe facilmente potuto giungere alla conclusione che non c’era un caso olistico in corso al momento. Altrimenti, o il suddetto – o sedicente – detective olistico sarebbe stato intento a rimbalzare – metaforicamente e/o letteralmente – da una parete all’altra, sprizzando energia più o meno nevroticamente eccitata e teorie che andavano dall’improbabile all’assurdo e viceversa senza minima soluzione di continuità, oppure i suoi due soci, e amici, e conviventi, non sarebbero stati lì in ufficio a godersi quella relativa calma come se fosse – come lo era – un’oasi praticamente insperata nel turbinare tempestoso degli eventi universali, ma intenti a cercare di tener dietro al rimbalzare sopraddetto, che avvenisse fuori o dentro i confini dell’agenzia.

Dal divano provenne il rumore di una pagina di rivista che veniva girata, e l’ennesimo verso saccentemente e ironicamente critico a mo’ di commento. Farah, seduta dietro la sua scrivania, corrugò la fronte leggermente infastidita dal rumore distraente, e distolse gli occhi dallo schermo del suo computer portatile aperto davanti a lei solo per gettare una vaga occhiata in quella direzione. 

Anche se da lì non riusciva a vederlo, con lo schienale del divano interposto, sapeva che Todd doveva essere sdraiato lì, intento a sfogliare una rivista musicale. Ancora non aveva idea del perché le acquistasse, visto che lui sembrava convinto che praticamente tutti i gruppi musicali contemporanei, e quasi tutti i cosiddetti cantautori contemporanei, fossero una ridicola scempiaggine piena di sé e vuota di vero talento o ispirazione musicale. Si sarebbe detto che acquistasse quelle riviste apposta per trovare una conferma a questa sua generale (e generalizzante) opinione, visto che immancabilmente le sfogliava in pochi minuti, iniziando gli articoli per interromperli dopo sole poche righe, oltraggiato dall’inconsistente idiozia del loro contenuto e di come venivano scritti, secondo lui. Farah era ben più saggia di così, dal lasciarsi sfuggire una domanda del genere. 

Dirk lo aveva fatto una volta, naturalmente, e il risultato era stato un lunghissimo monologo di Todd che aveva contenuto perlopiù insulti travestiti da critiche a chiunque suonasse o cantasse – o parlasse o scrivesse di musica – attualmente nel mondo o giù di lì, condito di qualche paragone e commento più gentile verso alcuni di coloro che lo avevano fatto in un recente passato che andava più o meno dagli anni ’30 agli anni ’90. Dirk aveva ascoltato, annuendo con una gentile smorfia confusa, senza capire praticamente niente di alcuno di quei riferimenti, o nomi di cantanti, musicisti, album, canzoni e via dicendo, scoccando occhiate relativamente allarmate a Farah, e spalancando gli occhi impressionato e ancora confuso di fronte a solenni affermazioni melodrammatiche di Todd del tipo ‘Dagli anni 2000 la musica è morta.’. Farah aveva roteato gli occhi così tanto in quell’occasione che aveva temuto di non riuscire più a guardare dritto davanti a sé.

Ora, lei si limitò a sorseggiare un altro po’ della sua tisana rilassante calda, e a ritornare con lo sguardo allo schermo del suo portatile acceso, mentre diceva distrattamente «Niente di valido anche stavolta, suppongo.»

Todd emise un verso frustrato e schifato, gettò la rivista sul tavolino, e si alzò a sedere sul divano. «La solita spazzatura.» confermò convinto, gettando un altro sguardo in cagnesco alla rivista.

«Hm-hm.» annuì Farah, cercando – senza troppe difficoltà – di rimanere concentrata sulle sue ricerche.

Dopo qualche attimo, Todd si alzò dal divano, raccolse la rivista, e andò a buttarla direttamente nel cestino della spazzatura. Dopodiché si fermò un momento in piedi e la guardò, corrugando la fronte. «Tu che fai di bello?» domandò, in tono non particolarmente più convinto. Entrambi sapevano che se Farah avesse provato a spiegarglielo sul serio, probabilmente lui non l’avrebbe capito davvero, né lei avrebbe avuto la pazienza necessaria per provare più di così a farglielo capire.

Farah cercò meticolosamente e rapidamente una breve risposta chiara. «Ricerche. Sul nostro ultimo caso.»

Todd corrugò ancora maggiormente la fronte, e sembrò per un momento seriamente preoccupato. «Ma l’abbiamo risolto, no?»

«Sì, certo.» confermò Farah, trattenendo un sospiro, e prendendo un altro sorso della sua tisana rilassante. «Ma volevo approfondire alcuni aspetti.»

Todd sorrise appena di sbieco, cercando di non darlo a vedere. Non disse niente a proposito del fatto che a volte Farah continuava a quel modo a condurre la sua personale lotta di logica contro le assurdità che l’universo schiaffava loro tra le mani, o direttamente in faccia. Todd immaginava che lei stesse cercando di capire se veramente nessuno si era mai accorto prima che una colonia di piante infestanti aliene avevano prosperato in un’intera giungla sotto una piccola cittadina in Texas, o se davvero non esisteva alcuna precedente segnalazione di cammelli a tre gobbe. Questi erano solo alcuni degli elementi comparsi a vario titolo di rilevanza in alcuni dei loro ultimi casi.

Todd sospirò ancora, stavolta più annoiato che preoccupato, e si guardò intorno per la stanza. «E comunque, dove si è andato a cacciare Dirk?»

«Ha detto qualcosa a proposito del fatto che aveva voglia di cioccolata calda e si è fiondato fuori dalla porta circa un’oretta fa.» riportò distrattamente Farah. Era stato prima che Todd scendesse dal piano di sopra, quello abitabile, nonché abitato da loro tre. Farah era ancora piuttosto fiera di aver trovato quell’edificio per la loro agenzia, ad un prezzo più che ragionevole e in uno stato più che passabile. E di come aveva saggiamente amministrato altri fondi – ‘investimenti’, si era ridetta più volte, come cercando di convincere soprattutto se stessa – per le riparazioni e l’arredamento, dirigendo e sorvegliando il tutto accuratamente, nonché valutando con magnanima e infinita pazienza le opinioni e richieste di Dirk e Todd, bocciandone con massima ragionevolezza alcune, e concedendo parsimoniosamente altre a mo’ di compromesso.

Todd riportò lo sguardo nettamente su di lei, ora con un’intera, profonda incrinatura nella fronte. «E tu lo hai lasciato andare così?»

Farah gli spedì uno sguardo eloquente, e Todd abbassò il proprio con un certo imbarazzo intimidito di scusa. «Potrebbe trattarsi di … un nuovo caso?» riformulò, rialzando la sua espressione tra l’imbronciato-preoccupato e il vivacemente interessato.

«Sulla cioccolata calda. Perché no?» commentò Farah, tornando a fissare lo schermo del proprio computer.

«Già, non sarebbe così strano, a questo punto … » Todd accennò un sornacchio ironico, e decise di andare a cercare il proprio cellulare. Quando lo ritrovò, da dove era caduto infilandosi tra i cuscini del divano, scoprì che c’erano almeno sei messaggi ancora non letti. Tutti di Dirk, naturalmente. E naturalmente nessuno di essi era particolarmente chiaro.

«Hum … Farah?» accennò Todd, tornando verso la sua scrivania mentre con la fronte corrugata leggeva i messaggi. Dirk gli aveva scritto cose che andavano dal ‘Ho trovato una nuova tavola calda! Cioccolata calda deliziosa!’, al ‘C’è qualcosa di sospetto che mi sfugge.’, e finivano in cose come ‘Oh.mio.dio. Todd. Oh.mio.dio. Ho scoperto una cosa fantastica!’. «Credo che Dirk … potrebbe essersi cacciato in qualcosa.»

Farah emise una specie di gemito rassegnato, alzando gli occhi al cielo e lasciando definitivamente perdere le sue ricerche sul computer per guardarlo. «Okay, che cos’è stavolta?» chiese, anche se ormai nemmeno lei aveva un’oncia di speranza sul fatto che anche Dirk potesse averne la più pallida idea, tanto per cominciare.

«Beh … non ne sono del tutto sicuro.» rispose Todd, leggendo l’ultimo messaggio, che diceva ‘Non ci posso credere! Perché non mi avete detto niente?! Oh, volevate farmi una sorpresa? Oh accidenti, stupido Dirk, sempre a rovinare le sorprese’. Todd rialzò lo sguardo su di lei, la fronte aggrottata di nuovo tra la perplessità e la confusione. Farah non era stupita del fatto che anche lui non ne avesse la più pallida idea, e sospettava che di lì a poco non ne avrebbe più avuto la più pallida idea nemmeno lei, di che cosa poteva stare succedendo. «Ma potrebbe essere … dicretamente preoccupante.»

Farah non chiese retoricamente quando mai non lo era, e optò invece per un «Che gli è successo stavolta? Ha inciampato in una tomba azteca?»

«Beh, non ne fa menzione.» Todd ricontrollò rapidamente i messaggi. «Ma non per questo significherebbe che non … »

E in quel preciso momento la porta d’ingresso dell’agenzia si spalancò di colpo, facendoli sussultare appena, e mostrando un Dirk praticamente senza fiato che sembrava essersi precipitato lì di corsa, e ora in piedi sulla soglia a riprendere fiato, che li fissava ad occhi spalancati, e in generale piuttosto melodrammaticamente.

«Oh.Mio.Dio.» fu tutto ciò che disse, con enfasi.

Farah si stava già alzando prontamente in piedi. «Qualcuno ti sta inseguendo? _Qualcosa_ ti sta inseguendo?»

«Cosa diavolo è successo?» chiese Todd praticamente contemporaneamente, andandogli incontro di riflesso, e controllandolo da capo a piedi automaticamente, come cercando indizi di che cosa potesse essergli eventualmente capitato. Il suo tono era come sempre sospeso tra la preoccupazione nervosa, l’aspettativa tra il timoroso e l’energicamente combattivo e affascinato, e un principio di non meno automatica irritazione non meglio specificata per Dirk, per qualsiasi cosa potesse aver combinato, o non fatto (come chiamarli prima, o essere più chiaro e meno allarmante nei messaggi).

Dirk prese fiato, e si ricompose un poco. «Oh mio dio.» disse di nuovo alla fine, fissandoli con un ché di bonariamente accusatorio. «È Natale!» aggiunse poi, quando gli sguardi dei suoi amici e colleghi sembrarono dare segni di spazientimento, spalancando le braccia ed esclamandolo animatamente.

Todd e Farah aspettarono qualche istante, ma Dirk sembrava non meno convinto di doversi aspettare una qualche loro reazione, piuttosto che di dover aggiungere lui qualcos’altro. Si scambiarono un cauto sguardo tra di loro. E infine sospirarono e si rilassarono, con aria relativamente paziente.

Dirk li guardò deluso, lasciando ricadere le braccia lungo i fianchi. «Oh, quindi non ve ne eravate accorti nemmeno voi due. Questo non sembra qualcosa di molto efficiente, considerando che abbiamo un’agenzia di investigazioni olistiche. Con tanto di targa, per giunta.» Qui lui scoccò una delle sue consuete rapide occhiate profondamente affezionate alla targa appesa alla parete.

«Dirk, è il … un qualche giorno di dicembre, ma sicuramente non è Natale.» corresse Todd con un sospiro, andando a prepararsi un caffè in cucina.

«È il 25 dicembre. Il giorno di Natale.» specificò meglio Farah, tornando a sedersi e a tentare di riprendere il filo delle sue ricerche. «Ogni anno. Sempre la stessa data. Per convenzione.» aggiunse poi, come sospettando che Dirk stesse per chiedere proprio quello.

Dirk spostò lo sguardo dall’uno all’altra, sembrando ancora più criticamente superiore. «Ma certo, lo so benissimo che il Natale è … quel giorno di … dicembre.» affermò in modo che voleva far sembrare credibile, con uno sbuffo sardonico. Avanzò nella stanza e si chiuse distrattamente la porta alle spalle. «Quello che volevo dire, è che è quasi Natale!»

«Mancano diciassette giorni.» puntualizzò Farah.

«Appunto!» insistette Dirk pervicacemente, prima di essere leggermente distratto da un rumore di tazzine che proveniva dalla cucina. «Todd? Saresti così deliziosamente gentile da … ?»

«Ti sto già facendo un tè. Anche se hai appena bevuto una cioccolata calda, presumo.» giunse la risposta rassegnata dalla cucina. Farah rivolse un sorrisetto di riflesso con un angolo della bocca allo schermo del suo computer.

«Oh, quella è stata secoli fa.» Dirk si lasciò cadere di peso sul divano, agitando vagamente una mano a mezz’aria e facendo per appoggiare i piedi direttamente sul tavolino lì davanti. Farah si schiarì la voce nettamente, senza nemmeno staccare gli occhi dal computer. Dirk si tolse le scarpe ubbidientemente, prima di appoggiare i piedi sul tavolino. «E comunque era prima che scoprissi che è quasi Natale!» Di nuovo impresse un tono entusiasticamente celebrativo alle ultime parole.

La mancanza di entusiasmo celebrativo e/o rivelatorio di nuovo proveniente dai suoi colleghi lo lasciò nuovamente perplesso. Dirk si girò sul divano per guardare Farah da sopra lo schienale del divano. Lei sembrò notarlo, e con riluttanza gli lanciò un breve sguardo.

«Hum, vuoi dire che … dovremmo decorare l’ufficio?» chiese, con una smorfia dolente.

«No, quel che voglio dire … » iniziò ad obbiettare Dirk in tono petulante, prima di bloccarsi, riflettere rapidamente, e spalancare gli occhi. «Oh! Sì, questa è una splendida idea! Ottimo lavoro, Farah.» si complimentò, spedendole un sorriso raggiante.

Farah sembrò raccogliersi un momento, chiudendo gli occhi, per auto-maledirsi. «Va … bene. Si può fare.» disse infine lentamente, annuendo, come se stesse concordando con l’amputazione di un suo braccio.

Dirk la fissò confuso e sempre più sospettoso, ma poi notò Todd che ritornava dall’angolo cucina, portando le tazze calde, e agguantò prontamente la propria, complimentandosi con un altro raggiante «Oh, eccoti Todd. Ottimo lavoro Todd, grazie. Farah ha appena avuto una splendida idea!»

«Attento! È bollente.» si allarmò Todd relativamente, per l’entusiasmo di Dirk nel maneggiare la tazza. Quest’ultimo, che aveva appena fortunosamente evitato di rovesciarsene il contenuto addosso, e stava per prenderne un’incauta sorsata, si interruppe e optò per assaggiare appena il tè con più precauzione. Todd roteò gli occhi e si sedette sulla poltroncina dall’altra parte del tavolino, sospirando. «Intanto, cerchiamo di evitare ustioni di terzo grado. Di nuovo.»

«A mia discolpa, quella volta non si trattava certo di tè bollente.» replicò Dirk, con un suono nasale di superiore correzione amichevolmente divertita «Bensì di … »

«Sì, grazie.» lo interruppe Todd nettamente «Ricordo fin troppo bene. E comunque, ho sentito l’idea di Farah.» anche lui fece una smorfia come se le decorazioni natalizie rappresentassero l’equivalente di andare dal dentista per una dolorosa operazione, prima che il suo sguardo si focalizzasse su Dirk, o meglio su un punto in particolare del suo vestiario. «E quella dove l’hai presa?» chiese, inarcando un sopracciglio tra lo scettico e il sospettoso.

«Che cos … ? Oh, sì.» Dirk afferrò un lembo della sciarpa che aveva al collo, di un rosso brillante e decorata con disegnini di foglioline di vischio con bacche, di slitte e di fiocchi di neve, e con uno svolazzo se lo sistemò al collo. «Non è splendida?» disse fieramente. Si sistemò anche l’altro lembo allo stesso modo, ma stavolta il movimento esageratamente svolazzante produsse un trillante rumore di campanellini. Campanellini che appunto erano come apparsi dal nulla appesi lungo i bordi più corti della sciarpa.

Todd roteò gli occhi «Mona, naturalmente.»

«Ovviamente.» si limitò a concordare Farah, sebbene sembrasse ancora intenta a cercare di concentrarsi sulle sue ricerche sul computer.

«Ottima intuizione, Todd.» si complimentò ancora Dirk, accarezzando con affettuosa soddisfazione la sciarpa. «Non è fantastica? Ad ogni modo, sono oltremodo stupito che non mi abbiate ancora fatto la domanda più importante!»

«Ovvero?» chiese Todd, in tono scettico, ma nascondendo un sogghigno affettuoso dietro la tazza di caffè da cui stava sorseggiando.

«Bof. Come ho scoperto che è quasi Natale, chiaramente!»

«Non dal calendario. Quello lo abbiamo già escluso.» notò distrattamente Farah, mentre Todd roteava nuovamente gli occhi.

«Perché Mona si è trasformata in una sciarpa … esplicitamente natalizia?» commentò Todd ironicamente. Per poi lanciare un accenno di sorriso verso la sciarpa, come temendo di aver rischiato di offendere Mona. 

Non era ancora sicuro di come se la stessero cavando lui e Farah nel loro rapportarsi con Mona. Sebbene fosse da mesi loro coinquilina – e di fatto più o meno collega nei casi, o perlomeno partecipe sottoforma di qualche oggetto – raramente erano riusciti a scambiarci qualche parola. Ancora più raramente l’avevano incrociata nella sua forma umana. E Todd non era sicuro che si potesse considerare una conversazione amichevole parlare con una torcia che risponde lampeggiando in codice morse (solo Farah l’aveva capito ed era stata in grado di tradurre), o con una rana giocattolo che risponde gracidando in suono metallico registrato.

Dirk emise un altro suono bonariamente scettico. «Avanti, Todd, non essere ridicolo. Sono un detective olistico, dopotutto! E anche voi.»

«Hum … » fece Farah scetticamente a labbra strette da dietro la scrivania.

«Pertanto, ho seguito con piena ispirazione il flusso dell’universo, che mi ha condotto … » continuò Dirk, come se non l’avesse sentita.

«Ad una nuova caffetteria per la cioccolata calda?» tentò Todd, nascondendo abbastanza bene lo scherzo dietro un tono piuttosto scettico.

«Uff, certo che no.» Dirk agitò una mano a mezz’aria. Poi si interruppe e corrugò un momento la fronte. «Beh, sì, anche. In realtà, sì, ecco il punto! Voi _pensavate_ ingenuamente che avessi semplicemente voglia di cioccolata calda, ma in realtà … »

«Noi. Noi pensavamo … » notò di nuovo distrattamente Farah a mezza voce, con un sorrisetto, continuando a cercare di capire i dati di un sito che stava consultando.

«In realtà era un modo dell’universo per condurmi a questa scoperta, naturalmente!» terminò enfaticamente Dirk, tutto soddisfatto. Si prese un lungo sorso di tè come per premiarsi.

«Quindi hai … scoperto il Natale.» osservò Todd, inarcando un sopracciglio, ancora piuttosto divertito.

«Beh, è proprio questo il punto.» annuì Dirk, affondando più comodamente sul divano e agitando un poco le dita dei piedi appoggiati sul tavolino, sembrando una specie di ragazzino troppo cresciuto particolarmente fiero di sé. Todd contemplò l’immagine complessiva senza nemmeno accorgersene, come incantandosi un poco con la tazza di caffè ancora sospesa davanti a sé. Sorrise ancora di più per inconscio riflesso, e più morbidamente per un momento, prima di accorgersene e riabbassare gli occhi sul proprio caffè, corrugando la fronte.

«Che non è veramente Natale?» chiese, sintonizzando il tono di nuovo su una nota più scetticamente provocatoria.

«Dettagli. Anzi, non proprio!» continuò Dirk, prendendo ad agitare un poco la sua tazza di tè, come a sottolineare i ritmi irregolari del suo discorso. «Stavolta l’universo ha finalmente optato per darci un più che generoso preavviso! Così non ci perderemo il Natale!»

«E con questo vuoi dire che … ?» Farah staccò gli occhi dallo schermo e occhieggiò tra lui e Todd, stropicciando l’espressione in un poco convinto tentativo di interpretazione «Avremo un caso a Natale? Un caso che … riguarda il Natale?»

«No. Beh, può essere, anche.» annuì Dirk. «Ma non intendevo questo.»

Farah tappeggiò un poco le dita di una mano sulla scrivania, assottigliando le palpebre e guardandolo, come se si stesse appena trattenendo dall’esprimere più corposamente e chiaramente l’implicita domanda a spiegarsi.

Todd sospirò e scosse la testa, poi sembrò colto da un pensiero e fece vagare lo sguardo per la stanza, piccole contrazioni involontarie del viso che sembravano sottolineare un sospetto che lo metteva crescentemente a disagio. Il suo sguardo tornò più volte a spiare la sciarpa kitsch, esplicitamente festosa, appesa al collo di Dirk. Gli sembrò che un lembo d’essa si muovesse appena, come incoraggiante, e con tanto di piccolo scampanellio annesso. 

«Vuoi dire che … l’universo vuole che festeggiamo il Natale … ?» disse infine, come se si traesse a forza le parole di bocca, per il resto recalcitrando alla sola idea con tutto se stesso.

«Esattamente!» Dirk balzò dritto a sedere con tanto entusiasmo che riuscì alla fine a rovesciarsi un po’ di tè addosso. Sussultò di riflesso allarmato, prima di rendersi conto che in effetti non era più bollente. «Oh, scusami Mona.» disse, fissando una piccola macchia bagnata sulla sciarpa. Uno dei lembi d’essa si mosse per dargli qualche colpetto scampanellante sul petto, che sembrava tranquillizzante e per niente offeso.

Dirk sorrise rasserenato, e rialzò lo sguardo e un sorriso entusiasta su Todd. «Proprio così, Todd. Oh, lo sapevo fin dal primo momento che ti ho visto, che saresti stato un ottimo assistente!»

Todd girò la testa giusto per rivolgere altrove la sua espressione, in lotta per chiudersi su un procinto di imbarazzato sentimento invadente col quale da settimane – o forse mesi – a quella parte non era ancora riuscito a venire del tutto a patti, né tantomeno a sviscerare meglio di così – anche perché aveva fatto tutto l’opposto che provare a fare qualcosa di simile, ed emise un verso forzatamente scettico e critico. «Veramente, la prima volta che mi hai visto non avevi idea di che ruolo avessi nel caso. E comunque, abbiamo definito che siamo soci, ora, a pari merito. Tutti e tre.»

«Socia _e_ finanziatrice. E promoter. E incaricata dei … rapporti con le forze dell’ordine. Se proprio non si possono evitare.» puntualizzò Farah.

«Oltre che ottima con le liste!» ricordò Dirk, indicando verso Farah e scoccandole uno dei suoi sorrisi eccessivamente complimentosi, così che lei seppe immediatamente che le stava per chiedere qualcosa. «Farah, dovresti proprio essere tu a occuparti di buttare giù una lista, tanto per cominciare.»

Farah agitò le sopracciglia, ancora più dubbiosa. «Una lista … di che cosa?»

«Di che cosa è necessario per festeggiare il Natale, naturalmente.» spiegò Dirk, roteando gli occhi con bonaria intenzione, come se volesse essere gentilmente paziente verso il suo essere rimasta indietro.

«Mhmm … » disse Farah a labbra strette, lanciando sguardi verso Todd, come alla ricerca di spalleggiamento nel gestire quell’improvviso entusiasmo determinato di Dirk. «Non abbiamo appena detto che … avremmo decorato un po’ l’ufficio? Per i clienti. Per fare … buona impressione, immagino.» Si fermò nettamente e corrugò la fronte, come se quelle ultime parole le sembrassero francamente un’utopia. «Un paio di festoni e lucine andranno bene, o quel genere di cose.» annuì a se stessa, ritornando a dedicarsi al suo computer. «Cercherò qualcosa di adatto e me lo farò spedire.»

«No, io non parlavo di, pft, semplici _lucine_.» ribatté Dirk, tra il deluso e il superiore, come se non avessero capito affatto. Scoccò uno sguardo a Todd come alla ricerca di complicità, ma lui sembrava relativamente irrigidito sulla poltrona, come se stesse cercando di non farsi notare per non essere più incluso nella conversazione. Dirk tornò a guardare Farah.

Lei lo stava già fissando con aria inquieta e confusa. «Vuoi dire … che vorresti un intero albero di Natale?»

«No, io … » Dirk si fermò come trafitto per un momento, prima di tornare a illuminarsi e praticamente saltellare da seduto sul divano. «Oh. Oh, Farah, splendido! Ci siamo! Ecco, sì, un albero di Natale. Suona molto natalizio, a giudicare dal nome! Benissimo, puoi aggiungerlo sulla lista!»

Farah fece per obbiettare qualcosa, ma Dirk si era tornato a girare verso Todd, relativamente preoccupato dal suo mutismo, e dalla sua espressione in generale inquieta. «Todd? Che cosa ne pensi?»

«Io … non sono ancora del tutto sicuro di aver capito perché l’universo vorrebbe che festeggiassimo il Natale.» disse, piuttosto tetramente, crollando le spalle e scuotendo la testa. «Non c’è niente da … risolvere nel Natale. Insomma, non è un mistero, anzi, è piuttosto risaputo. È solo … una festa.»

Dirk sbatté le palpebre, corrugando la fronte mentre notava l’aria tra il nervoso e l’abbattuto di Todd. Tirò giù i piedi dal tavolino e si sporse verso di lui con attenzione sensibilmente attenta e intenta. «Vuoi dire che dovremmo fare una festa?»

«Cos … ? No. No, non volevo dire questo.» scosse la testa con decisione Todd, sembrando ancora più corrucciato. «Intendevo dire che è una festività, Dirk. E anche se all’inizio magari aveva buone … intenzioni, come ricorrenza, riguardo a stare insieme ai propri cari, scambiarsi doni, e via dicendo, è chiaramente stato tutto quanto inghiottito dal capitalismo sfrenato e decerebrato, e dalle manfrine ipocrite della gente “per bene” riguardo all’essere “buoni” un solo periodo all’anno o giù di lì, e alla fine ora … è solo … »

Todd rialzò lo sguardo e si interruppe a metà del suo discorso criticamente impegnato notando l’espressione di Dirk, che lo guardava speranzoso e preoccupato. E piuttosto confuso, come quando cercava di capire di che cosa stesse parlando, ma con impegno attento e disponibile. Todd fu colpito da un’improvvisa intuizione, che non fece niente per migliorare il suo umore.

«Tu … non hai mai festeggiato il Natale.» disse, quasi nello stesso istante in cui lo realizzò di colpo. Farah girò bruscamente la testa di nuovo verso di loro, ora totalmente concentrata sulla conversazione piuttosto che a metà ancora intenta al computer. E relativamente allarmata.

Todd si pentì subito delle sue parole. Dirk aveva spalancato gli occhi e si era tirato indietro sul divano, iniziando a giocherellare nervosamente con i lembi della sciarpa. I campanellini erano spariti dai bordi d’essa, e il rosso era cambiato in un morbido blu. Sembrava anche diventata più grande e più morbida. Di nuovo, Todd non pensava proprio di aver acquisito tutta questa confidenza – o anche solo conoscenza – con Mona, ma aveva imparato, inconsciamente perlopiù, o forse perché Dirk aveva detto qualcosa una volta a proposito dell’umore di Mona e di ciò di cui prendeva le sembianze, che lei a volte prendeva le sembianze di un determinato oggetto, o di una determinata versione d’esso, in base all’umore e alla specifica volontà, a volte solo una delle due. E un’altra cosa che aveva imparato di lei, è che aveva una certa propensione ad essere un’amica protettiva e gentile con Dirk.

«Certo che ho festeggiato prima il Natale! Suvvia, chi non l’ha mai fatto?» stava replicando Dirk, troppo in fretta e nervosamente.

Todd praticamente sentì l’occhiata penetrante di allarmato avvertimento ammonitorio di Farah. Non che ce ne fosse propriamente bisogno. Si sentiva già come tutte le altre volte in cui le peculiarità di Dirk erano più riconducibili al periodo che aveva passato prigioniero del progetto Blackwing, piuttosto che a … beh, tutto il resto di lui, connessione con l’universo compreso. Era come camminare sulle uova, insomma. Non solo Todd si sentiva immancabilmente come la persona meno adatta al mondo a cercare di parlarne in maniera sensibile, e allo stesso tempo come quella che più desiderasse farlo per poter offrire a Dirk qualcuno che ascoltasse, che almeno cercasse di comprendere. Si sentiva anche completamente smarrito di fronte alle reazioni imbizzarrite di Dirk, che potevano andare da una chiusura imbarazzata, ad un tentativo forzato di fingere che non fosse nulla di ché per poi sottrarsi alla conversazione e rimanere nascosto chissà dove con umore decisamente abbattuto, fino al parlare con nonchalance di qualcosa che suonava agghiacciante, e rimanere francamente confuso e perplesso di fronte alle reazioni piuttosto scioccate di lui e Farah.

«Dirk … » Farah aveva già assunto il suo tono morbido e comprensivo che Todd le invidiava, specialmente in quelle situazioni. «Non c’è nessun problema. Per l’albero di Natale, intendo.» 

Farah aveva inoltre deciso di assumere sull’argomento un atteggiamento assecondante la volontà di Dirk, riassumibile in: se ne vuole parlare, ci sarò, se non ne vuole parlare ci sarò comunque e parlerò d’altro. Todd le invidiava anche quella sensibile capacità di mantenere una linea continua in quello. Lui tendeva piuttosto ad allarmarsi, ad essere invaso da un misto di rabbia, di dolore empatico, di impotenza, e di irritazione per il chiudersi di Dirk, e quant’altro, come in un maldestro e puntualmente di solito mal piazzato tentativo di controbilanciare come Dirk, così spesso, non fosse nessuna di quelle cose, o non le mostrasse, come se si fosse arreso molto, troppo tempo prima.

«Ne ho già avuto uno!» disse precipitosamente Dirk, ancora assai nervosamente. Era quel tipo di nervosismo particolarmente nevrotico e sulla difensiva che Todd collegava a quando si parlava – senza parlarne al contempo – di quando Dirk era stato nel progetto Blackwing. Quel tipo di nervosismo che sembrava permeare l’intero corpo di Dirk, come se si stesse sforzando di non dare a vedere che sembrava aspettarsi di essere colpito da un momento all’altro. Todd lo percepiva puntualmente come una specie di coltellata allo stomaco. 

«Riggins me ne portava uno di solito. Di albero di Natale. Era grande così, circa … » Dirk cercò di muovere le mani, si rese conto di avere ancora la tazza di tè in mano, che stava stringendo piuttosto convulsamente, e la appoggiò sul tavolino. Indicò con le mani un’altezza di circa una spanna. «E una spina elettrica, che potevo attaccare nei periodi di buio per la notte, e si illuminavano delle lucine colorate.»

Dirk si interruppe di netto, e occhieggiò tra Farah e Todd, la prima che si sforzava di annuire con un sorriso attento e sensibile, il secondo con lo sguardo nettamente abbassato e i pugni serrati appoggiati sulle ginocchia. Le mani gli tremarono appena e lui le abbassò di scatto in grembo, corrugando la fronte un momento. «Comunque.» disse, schiarendosi la voce nervosamente. Mona era diventata praticamente un poncio, con uno spessore spumoso, una tinta di un gentile azzurro pastello, e un disegno di tenui stelline. Dirk se la strinse un poco addosso di riflesso e riafferrò la tazza di tè, dando un lungo sorso prima di proseguire con piglio forzatamente normale, che perciò non lo sembrava affatto. «Potremmo sempre … »

«Festeggeremo il Natale.» disse di colpo Todd, rialzando lo sguardo con una tenace determinazione. Solo per trovarsi fissato da una Farah relativamente sorpresa, ma che sembrò capire meglio di lui cosa gli prendeva e perché, e un Dirk piuttosto confuso dal suo atteggiamento che sbatteva le palpebre. Todd emise un breve verso sarcasticamente divertito, e fece una smorfia a come gli uscì. «Ma sì, perché no? Festeggeremo il maledetto Natale.»

«Okay … » Dirk lo stava fissando piuttosto confuso e relativamente preoccupato. «Beh, non direi proprio ‘questo è lo spirito’, perché non sono sicuro che lo sia, o che debba essere questo, ma … »

«Ci sto.» annuì Farah, rivolgendo un altro sorriso a Dirk, quando lui girò uno sguardo stupito ma gradualmente sempre più speranzoso verso di lei. «Allora … » e con un sospiro sollevò il proprio cellulare, aprendo la sezione delle note. «Dobbiamo fare una lista, giusto?»

Dirk si illuminò positivamente, e quando si girò speranzosamente verso Todd, anche lui sembrava stare sorridendo. Almeno un poco, ma sicuramente più sinceramente. Dirk se ne sentì parecchio rincuorato.

Al suo collo c’era di nuovo la sciarpa spensieratamente kitsch ed esplicitamente natalizia, con i campanellini che trillavano quietamente ma celebrativamente di vita propria.

I.2

Sherlock Hobbs scese dall’auto della polizia di Berbsberg, quella mattina, e si prese un momento. Lì fermo in piedi, inspirò l’aria decisamente fredda e relativamente pura di quella parte del Montana, gonfiando il petto senza fretta con le mani piazzate sui fianchi, e mentre la espirava in nuvolette di condensa si godette anche la sensazione della neve crocchiante sotto la suola dei suoi vecchi ma ancora solidi scarponi invernali. Quando riaprì gli occhi, contemplò la centrale di fronte alla quale aveva parcheggiato come sempre, e un sorriso spontaneo ma caldo gli spuntò sul volto.

Era strano a dirsi, probabilmente, ma da quando mesi prima era stato coinvolto in un caso olistico, o soprattutto da quando Bersberg e lui, e Tina, e i loro nuovi amici dell’agenzia di Dirk ne erano usciti dopotutto salvi, si sentiva meglio. 

Forse era solo il sollievo di poter rivedere ancora tutta intera la centrale di polizia che lui era tenuto a presidiare con Tina (c’erano voluti giorni per ripulire i postumi della festa suscitata dall’incantesimo di Suzie Boreton), o più in generale come Bersberg e gli abitanti coinvolti si erano ripresi dopo quello sconvolgimento di eventi, e come la CIA alla fine se la fosse defilata senza seminare conseguenze eventualmente peggiori (dopo che Hobbs e Tina se l’erano cavata con una specie di serrato ma breve interrogatorio mentre erano ancora in ospedale). Forse era che, dopotutto, sia lui che Tina avevano guadagnato da quel turbinio di eventi improbabili e disastrosi più fiducia in loro stessi, oltre ad aver risolto un doppio caso di sparizione (quello dei coniugi Cardenas, Francis era stato lasciato registrato come disperso, mentre loro avevano saputo che a quanto pareva regnava ora da seduto sul trono di un paese delle favole che era una sorta di realtà alternativa), e ad aver guadagnato un certo maggiore credito grato da parte dei cittadini (non che avessero potuto spiegare esattamente quello che era successo, ma il loro prodigarsi a tranquillizzare tutti e aiutare con la ripresa collettiva della cittadina dopo i vari traumi, non appena usciti dall’ospedale, aveva molto aiutato; oltre alla voce che si era diffusa che il loro ricovero in ospedale fosse stato dovuto proprio al loro aver eroicamente affrontate una non meglio determinata masnada di “feroci criminali”). Forse era stata la sorpresa attonita di suo fratello quando gli aveva chiesto che diavolo fosse successo, e lui si era ritrovato a rispondergli con un sorriso che si trattava di faccende coperte da segreto militare, ma poteva stare tranquillo, lui e Tina avevano sistemato le cose. E forse, dopotutto, il sollievo di poter tornare a casa a guardare qualche programma televisivo a caso in santa pace sul suo divano, una volta dimesso dall’ospedale, con in una mano una tazza fumante, e l’altra intenta a fare le coccole alla sua cara Mustard che faceva le fusa.

O forse era che, nel complesso, si sentiva come se lui e Tina fossero ora investiti finalmente di un compito più importante, così come doveva esserlo: proteggere Bersberg e i suoi abitanti. Si sa mai che fosse capitato un altro caso olistico a Bersberg. Anche se, francamente, quello era anche un timore, e Hobbs sperava che … non succedesse. Almeno per un bel pezzo. Ma, se proprio fosse accaduto, almeno ora lui e Tina avrebbero saputo esattamente cosa fare fin dal primo momento: chiamare Dirk Gently, Farah e Todd, e trovare a Mustard un’accogliente pensione per gatti amorevole finché tutto non fosse stato di nuovo risolto.

Hobbs lanciò un’occhiata all’altra auto parcheggiata di fronte alla centrale, e sorrise un altro poco, del tutto rasserenato, prima di incamminarsi dentro.

Anche Tina era un po’ cambiata, da dopo il caso olistico a Bersberg. Non più di tanto, naturalmente. Era ancora la solita Tina, per molti versi, cosa di cui era molto sollevato. Ma era anche cambiata, in un modo che lo inorgogliva, e allo stesso tempo lo costringeva a nascondere a volte qualche sorrisetto saputo e addolcito. Lei sembrava non essersi accorta di alcuni dei propri evidenti cambiamenti, ma Hobbs glieli poteva vedere chiaramente passare in certe espressioni sul viso, a volte.

Hobbs si fermò all’ingresso per scrollarsi un po’ la neve da scarponi e cappello, prima di inoltrarsi ulteriormente dentro il commissariato di Bersberg. «Tina?» chiamò distrattamente, mentre lanciava un’occhiata intorno. Rivedere la centrale ancora intera e ripulita continuava ad essere un notevole sollievo.

«Che cos … ?!» l’esclamazione praticamente allarmata e un tramestio impacciato gli rese noto che lei non l’aveva sentito entrare. Hobbs aveva un preciso sospetto di che cosa potesse starla distraendo. Prima, conoscendola, avrebbe potuto elencare parecchie cose, ma ultimamente tendeva ad essere in particolare modo una.

Quando la individuò con lo sguardo, seduta sulla sedia dietro la sua scrivania, reclinata all’indietro e con i piedi appoggiati sulla scrivania, sorrise di nuovo, trovando conferma al suo sospetto quando la vide trafficare col cellulare che le era quasi caduto di mano, mentre cercava nel contempo di non cadere rovinosamente giù dalla sedia. Riuscì a non cadere per terra solo tirando giù di colpo i piedi, e mandando sul pavimento con il movimento alcuni fogli e biro sparse. Non ottenne altrettanto successo col cellulare, che le cadde di mano dopo una serie di piroette a mezz’aria mentre lei cercava invano di recuperarne la presa.

«Merda.» commentò Tina, con una smorfia per il suono del suo cellulare che atterrava pesantemente sul pavimento.

«Buongiorno … » disse lentamente Hobbs, per un momento sorridendo come un gatto, prima di dispiacersi del suo cellulare. «Hum, tutto bene?»

«Non ho bevuto!» affermò subito Tina, sollevando di scatto un braccio con l’indice alzato, l’unica cosa di lei che ora spuntava dalla scrivania, sotto alla quale si era chinata a raccogliere cellulare, e poi, dopo un ripensamento, anche il resto delle cose cadute. Si interruppe di nuovo e spuntò col busto al di sopra della scrivania, appoggiandocisi coi gomiti e assumendo la sua smorfia riflessiva, gli occhi sollevati al soffitto. «Beh, a parte mezza birra ieri sera. Ma solo mezza, comunque. E sono quasi certa che fosse analcolica.»

«Io prenderò altro caffè.» annuì Hobbs, con un leggero ridacchiamento affezionato, andandoselo a versare in cucina.

«Oh, sì, grazie, anche per me per favore. Con un sacco di latte e zucchero!» alzò la voce Tina in tono quasi implorante, per farsi udire dall’altra stanza. Hobbs la sentì rimettersi a trafficare. Non proprio come qualcuno che sta cercando di risistemare, ma anche come qualcuno che sta cercando di nascondere qualcosa. Hobbs sorrise di nuovo sornionamente tra sé e sé. Sapeva già che non si trattava di alcool.

«È stata una mattinata impegnativa.» la sentì bofonchiare ancora, come per giustificare la sua ordinazione di altro caffélatte.

Hobbs corrugò la fronte, per un momento preoccupato, e tornò ad affacciarsi sulla soglia della stanza principale del commissariato. «Lo è stata? Cos’è successo?» chiese subito, concentrato.

Tina sussultò e chiuse in fretta un cassetto della sua scrivania, in modo _assolutamente_ non sospetto, appoggiandocisi contro all’indietro e assumendo una presunta posa di nonchalance appoggiata all’indietro al bordo della scrivania. «Nah, sai com’è, sono di nuovo i gemelli.»

La fronte di Hobbs si distese un poco, ma non del tutto. «Ah. Christy e Harry?» chiese, tornando nel cucinotto a finire di preparare i caffè. «Non volevano di nuovo andare a scuola?»

«Beh, sai com’è, non potevo dargli del tutto torto.» commentò Tina, seguendolo in cucina. «Insomma, chi non preferirebbe restare fuori a giocare con la neve piuttosto che sorbirsi ore di matematica, letteratura, scienze, e tutta quella roba, per ore, al chiuso?» spiegò distrattamente, mentre si rigirava in mano il cellulare per controllarne lo stato.

Hobbs sospirò e represse un accenno di sorriso, concentrandosi invece per lanciarne un’espressione abbastanza seriamente e pazientemente ammonitoria. «Tina … »

«Hey, li ho portati a scuola sani e salvi, eh?» rassicurò subito lei, rialzando di scatto lo sguardo dal telefono. «Sul serio!»

«Mhm, bene.» Hobbs sospirò di nuovo, annuendo e passandole la sua tazza di caffelatte.

«Beh, naturalmente ho dovuto fare un compromesso ragionevole, però. Insomma, tanto per cominciare, se non rendessero la scuola così noiosa, non sarebbe così difficile spiegare ai ragazzini svegli perché ci si deve andare lo stesso, no?» ragionò ancora Tina, seguendolo di nuovo nella stanza principale, mentre sorseggiava il suo caffelatte e cercava di riaccendere il suo telefono con l’altra mano, fissandone lo schermo con una certa apprensione speranzosa.

Hobbs sospirò di nuovo, con un sorriso paziente, e si sedette dietro la sua scrivania, prendendo un sorso del suo caffè. «Li hai portati di nuovo a prendere il gelato prima di andare a scuola? La signora Perkins, l’ultima volta che l’ho vista, sosteneva che sembravano _stranamente_ troppo contenti di andare a scuola … »

«Nah, certo che no. Mi ricordavo quella cosa.» annuì Tina, pur continuando a trafficare col suo cellulare «Li ho portati a giocare a palle di neve prima di portarli a scuola.»

«Oh, gesù … » sospirò pesantemente Hobbs, aspettandosi da un momento all’altro chiamate dalla signora Perkins. O forse dalla scuola. O da entrambi.

«A-hà!» esultò Tina, mentre il suo cellulare si riaccendeva. Poi sembrò ricordarsi della conversazione che stavano avendo e guardò Hobbs con la sua aria seria e impegnata. «Siamo arrivati in ritardo di soli dieci minuti! Sul serio. È stata una guerra lampo a palle di neve.» Hobbs scosse la testa con rassegnazione e sospirò di nuovo. «E prima li ho fatti ripulire dalla neve, per cancellare le tracce.» aggiunse Tina. Hobbs le lanciò uno sguardo significativo, cercando di non lasciar trasparire un certo divertimento. «E ho detto alla maestra che c’erano stati problemi, interruzione della viabilità causati da fenomeni atmosferici.»

Hobbs si passò una mano sulla faccia. «Tina … se mai quell’insegnante controllasse … »

«Dirò che avevo bucato una ruota. Ci ho già pensato.» annuì Tina, perfettamente concorde.

Hobbs la guardò relativamente stranito, e sospirò ancora. «Non era quello che volevo dire.»

«Lo so, potevo pensare a qualcosa di meglio! Ma quell’insegnante mi ha innervosito, effettivamente. Dev’essere un’arpia quando si arrabbia. Ah, e mi ero dimenticata di togliermela io la neve di dosso. Però, sai, ho detto che avevo dovuto spalare la neve dalla strada.»

Hobbs alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Bene. Vedremo che succede … » sospirò definitivamente.

Tina sembrò registrare la sua completa resa, prenderla come una sorta di tacita approvazione, e gli mandò un sorriso e un pollice all’insù. «Ottimo! È questo lo spirito, Hobbs!»

Dopodiché il suo cellulare vibrò, e lei tornò immediatamente a guardarne lo schermo con impegno. «Ah, scusami un attimo.»

Hobbs ne contemplò per un poco in silenzio il sorriso, in buona parte inconscio, che lei stava rivolgendo allo schermo, e sorrise a sua volta. Quella era l’espressione che più gli faceva sembrare cambiata Tina. Un’espressione sinceramente felice, e decisamente … beh, infatuata.

«Tina?»

«Hm-hm?» disse lei distrattamente, senza staccare gli occhi né le dita dal telefono.

Hobbs sorrise un po’ di più. «So che cosa stai tramando.»

Tina sussultò, e per poco non si fece di nuovo cadere di mano il cellulare. Alzò di scatto gli occhi spalancati su Hobbs, chiaramente con espressione colpevole, per un momento. Poi iniziò a fare vagare lo sguardo per la stanza e tentò di assumere un contegno più tranquillamente spassionato e innocente.

«Cosa? Chi? Quale piano segreto? Avanti Hobbs, mi conosci.» Tina emise un sornacchio divertito forzato e piuttosto nervoso. «Non ho piani. Mai.»

Esatto, Hobbs la conosceva. E stava ancora sorridendo con affettuoso divertimento. «Ah, allora posso ignorare quel messaggio che parlava di una festa a sorpresa per Natale a Seattle, all’agenzia di Dirk e gli altri … » disse con studiata calma, prendendo il proprio cellulare. «Bene, allora dirò a mio fratello che posso passare le feste con loro e mi organizzerò per … »

«No!» emise subito Tina, allarmata, sporgendo una mano sopra la scrivania come per fermarlo significativamente. Si rese conto dell’errore un istante dopo, quando Hobbs rialzò lo sguardo per lanciarle un sorriso sornione. «Oh, maledizione.» Tina chinò la testa e se la coprì con un braccio per un momento. Per poi rialzare su di lui di scatto uno sguardo sospettoso. «Come hai fatto a scoprirlo?» mugugnò.

«Tina Tina … » sospirò Hobbs, ancora divertito. «Sono pur sempre uno sceriffo.»

«Mhm … sì, okay. Ma come hai fatto a … ?» replicò lei, fin troppo rapidamente.

Hobbs rise di cuore. «Beh, ho ricevuto un certo indizio.»

«Da chi?» Tina spalancò gli occhi, sinceramente stupefatta.

Hobbs decise di passare definitivamente a quella che per lei non avrebbe dovuto essere tutta questa rivelazione. «È arrivato un messaggio sulla nostra chat.» 

Hobbs fece una leggera smorfia divertita, ed evitò accuratamente di dire il nome con cui era stata battezzata quella chat, da Tina stessa, alcuni mesi prima quando l’aveva creata. Vale a dire: fantastici poliziotti super-professionali di Bersberg. La chat comprendeva i contatti telefonici di lui, Tina, e Farah. Quest’ultima aveva proposto di cambiare il nome in qualcosa di più sobrio, alludendo ottime motivazioni ragionevoli. Di lì a poco ne era sorto un fitto dibattito tra Tina e Farah, che era anche stato l’argomento più dibattuto di quella chat fino a quel momento, e a cui Hobbs si era limitato a partecipare con brevi commenti rari. Dopodiché, Dirk aveva preso a fare capolino in quella chat, naturalmente portando un certo caos. Nonostante Hobbs, e Tina, fossero affascinati dal leggere i resoconti di Dirk dei loro casi olistici (il miglior reality che aveva mai visto, parole di Tina, quando Dirk aveva malamente tentato di mandare anche sprazzi di video, prima che sia Farah che Todd glielo proibissero), il fatto che Dirk perdesse il proprio telefono di continuo durante i casi stessi – o non – nelle maniere più improbabili, scrivendo sempre da numeri di cellulare nuovi, e che alla fine spesso usasse direttamente il cellulare di Farah rendendo difficile distinguere chi stesse scrivendo (almeno teoricamente, perché per chiunque li conoscesse era facile distinguere tra i due semplicemente in base a stile di scrittura, parole usate, contenuto anche solo espositivo, spesso argomento, e non da ultimo lunghezza dei messaggi o anche solo delle frasi: pragmaticamente brevi e incisive quelle di Farah, inutilmente arzigogolate e confuse quelle di Dirk), non aveva aiutato. Todd, in compenso, si era rifiutato di far parte di una chat che conteneva la parola poliziotti nel nome, alludendo al fatto che semplicemente lo rendeva nervoso, e tuttavia vi compariva indirettamente spesso, nei resoconti di Dirk, o in generale quando Dirk scriveva, e finché gli era stato permesso anche nei suoi video.

«Cos … ? Come è successo?» Tina iniziò a cercare freneticamente la chat sul suo cellulare, incredula. «È stato Dirk?»

«Mhm … credevo che Dirk fosse quello che non dovesse saperlo, visto che la festa a sorpresa è soprattutto per lui, mi pare di aver capito?» osservò Hobbs, con pazienza divertita.

«Todd?» chiese Tina, decisamente più scettica. «Farah? No, impossibile. Farah è bravissima in queste cose. Argomenti top-secret e via dicendo.» Tina scosse la testa con sicurezza.

«Quindi, questo ci fa rimanere solo con poche opzion … » suggerì Hobbs, ancora assai divertito, mentre almeno iniziava a cercare di mettere un po’ d’ordine nei documenti ufficiali sparsi sulla sua scrivania.

«Oh diavolo.» disse Tina, fissando ad occhi spalancati, allarmati e pentiti lo schermo del proprio telefono. Doveva aver infine trovato la chat in questione. Ed essersi resa conto che lei stessa aveva mandato per errore un messaggio su quella festa a sorpresa sulla chat, invece che solo a Farah. Dopo alcuni istanti di interdetto silenzio, emise un gemito di resa frustrata e sbatté la fronte sulla scrivania, coprendosi la testa con le braccia. «Sono un disastro.»

«Suvvia … » Hobbs moderò la sua risatina affettuosamente divertita. «Sono sicuro che Farah riuscirà a evitare che Dirk e Todd vedano quel messaggio.

Tina lo spiò con un broncio, alzando la testa un poco da sopra la scrivania. «Sì, ma ora Farah penserà che non sono nemmeno capace di organizzare una festa a sorpresa. E le avevo detto ‘fidati di me, sono la migliore in queste cose’.» mugugnò ancora.

Hobbs ci pensò un momento. «Beh, sono sicuro che Farah non se la sia presa. Non stai proprio scambiando messaggi con lei ora?»

Tina spalancò gli occhi, e iniziò freneticamente di nuovo a trafficare col proprio cellulare. «Merda! Forse non se n’è ancora accorta! Quindi posso ancora cancellare il messaggio! Dalla chat, cioè. E così solo tu l’avresti visto e … » Tina tornò a fissarlo. «Cavolo.»

Hobbs rise. «Non preoccuparti, terrò il segreto.» garantì, mimando un tono piuttosto solenne.

Tina fece una smorfia poco convinta. «Sì, però così per te non è più una sorpresa, ora.» ribatté, delusa.

«Beh … avresti comunque dovuto dirmelo prima o poi, no? Cioè, sarebbe stato difficile trovare una scusa valida per portarmi fino a Seattle senza dirmi della festa.»

«Oh, a quello stavo già pensando.» annuì Tina con sicurezza fieramente impegnata e sogghignante. «Farah mi stava giusto dando le sue opinioni su come riuscirci senza farti scoprire nulla.»

Hobbs rise ampiamente. «Uao. Forse dovresti evitare di dirmi quei piani. Magari potresti usarli per le prossime feste a sorpresa.»

Tina, già a bocca spalancata, evidentemente pronta a continuare il suo racconto, la richiuse di scatto. «Giusto. Giusto.» annuì, alzando il mento con aria seria.

Hobbs rise di nuovo, mentre lei gli scoccava un rapido sorriso, prima di re-immergersi nel suo scrivere sul cellulare.

Hobbs scosse la testa e tornò invece a concentrarsi sul suo tentativo di riordinare i documenti sparsi sulla sua scrivania. In effetti, gli dispiaceva che Farah non passasse più spesso a fare loro visita a Bersberg. A parte per il fatto che in occasione di quelle visite Tina si illuminava per ore come se fosse la persona più felice al mondo o giù di lì, Farah puntualmente riordinava tutta la centrale da cima a fondo, e per alcuni giorni quell’ordine permaneva abbastanza che Hobbs non doveva passare qualcosa come un’ora ogni mattina a cercare prima di tutto di riordinare i documenti ufficiali per capire da dove doveva partire quel giorno a lavorare dietro la scrivania. Quello era anche molto d’aiuto perché Tina tendeva a risultare particolarmente con la testa per aria per una settimana circa, dopo quelle visite.

Inoltre, Hobbs non disse a Tina che aveva un altro corposo sospetto: ovvero che lei stesse nascondendo il regalo di Natale per lui dentro il cassetto della scrivania, probabilmente assieme a quelli presi anche per Dirk, Todd e Farah.

E Tina, dal canto suo, non gli disse che i piani a cui aveva pensato per condurlo fino a Seattle per una festa a sorpresa avevano contemplato il bendarlo per ore di viaggio, o dirgli che gli altri avevano bisogno di loro per un caso olistico (quest’ultimo suggerito più realisticamente da Farah).

«Merda.» disse Tina tuttavia dopo un poco, in tono affranto. 

Hobbs tornò subito a guardarla, preoccupato. «Cosa succede?»

«È solo che … ora dovrò dire a Farah che tu hai scoperto la sorpresa … »

Hobbs rifletté un momento, poi scrollò le spalle con un sorrisetto. «Penso che potrei sempre fingere di non saperlo fino all’ultimo.»

Tina lo guardò, stupefatta ma speranzosa. «Lo faresti davvero?»

«No problem.» annuì Hobbs, sorridendole.

«Fantastico!» esclamò Tina, alzandosi per andare a sporgergli la mano sopra la scrivania, per battergli il cinque, sorridendo a trentadue denti. Hobbs rise, scuotendo la testa, e le diede il cinque.

¤¤¤

Todd era oltremodo irritato. Da un sacco di cose, in quel momento. A cominciare dall’assurda ressa di persone, con tanto di bambini e ragazzini bercianti, in mezzo alla quale si trovava, e dalla generale atmosfera di assurda idiozia festosa e commerciale che saturava quell’enorme centro commerciale.

L’ennesimo bambino che corricchiava urlando, rincorrendosi con qualche suo cugino o fratello o amico, lo urtò malamente contro le gambe, e senza nemmeno chiedergli scusa proseguì nel suo gioco con l’altro, ridacchiando entrambi dopo avergli lanciato solo una furtiva occhiata. Todd chiuse gli occhi e strinse i denti, trattenendosi dall’inseguire entrambi per sfogarsi su di loro a suon di urla. Si ripeté le parole ragionevoli di Farah, qualcosa a proposito del fatto che sarebbe stato più rapido – e indolore, entrambi avevano sicuramente pensato e non detto – fare un’unica visita in un posto del genere, di quei centri commerciali che avevano la possibilità economica e l’interesse commerciale a convertire un’intera loro ala o giù di lì in un concentrato di merce da Natale secondo gli standard capitalistici americani, per prendere tutto il necessario di decorazioni in una volta sola, piuttosto che rischiare di essere trascinati da Dirk in una sfrenata scia di shopping a caso, rischiando eventualmente di perderlo dentro uno di quegli affollattisimi negozi.

Todd spalancò gli occhi di getto, ricordando nettamente che non sentiva il continuo straparlare entusiasta di Dirk di fianco a lui da almeno diversi secondi, già temendo di averlo tragicamente perso lì dentro. Quando “perdevano” Dirk, di solito poteva essere successo praticamente di tutto. E sebbene Farah tendesse a fare i conti con quella prospettiva con preoccupazione, ma anche con pragmatica determinazione, entrando subito meticolosamente in azione per una ricerca di Dirk a tappeto, Todd tendeva piuttosto … ad andare leggermente nel panico. Amanda avrebbe definito il ‘leggermente’ un eufemismo ironico. Lui evitava di farlo solo perché lo irritava ammettere che era terribilmente vero, che era un eufemismo a dir poco. Il fatto era che riteneva di avere ottime ragioni, per andare un poco nel panico in quei frangenti. Tra le ultime volte che Dirk era sparito, si poteva citare quando era stato ricatturato dal progetto Blackwing, sparendo per mesi, o quando era finito incastrato in un buco spaziotemporale, o quando era rimasto ore impigliato in un ingorgo di cavi sotto la sua scrivania mentre cercava di sistemare la connessione internet. Quest’ultimo era successo solo il giorno prima, in piena notte. Quando Todd e Farah lo avevano trovato al mattino, Dirk aveva ammesso che stava consultando su internet liste di ‘come passare il migliore Natale’; o meglio, gli era risultato tragicamente difficile negarlo, visto che mentre Todd lo districava dai cavi cercando di evitare che Dirk alzandosi si trascinasse dietro e per terra monitor e quant’altro, Farah aveva visto le decine di pagine internet ancora aperte sullo schermo del computer.

Todd sussultò trovandosi di fronte una faccia sconosciuta.

«Scusi, hem … si sente bene?» chiesero i due, una donna di mezza età dall’aria confusa, e un ragazzetto dall’aria divertita da chiara presa in giro.

«Come?» Todd si sentì tentato di mandarli al diavolo. «Cioè, sì, perché?» replicò più in fretta.

«Hum … » la donna si fece un po’ indietro, mentre il ragazzetto ancora sogghignava apertamente, e Todd aveva il discreto sentore che avrebbe voluto tirargli un pugno. «No, volevo solo chiederle scusa per i miei figli. Beh, mio figlio e il suo amico. L’hanno urtata poco fa e … »

«Non importa. Grazie.» disse Todd, nettamente in tono scostante, sentendosene vagamente in colpa subito dopo.

«Sì, bene. Scusi ancora, buon Natale.» replicò in fretta la donna, allontanandosi e tirandosi dietro il ragazzetto dall’aria ancora strafottente, senza riuscire a evitare di scoccargli un paio di occhiate stranite e critiche da sopra la spalla, come se ora pensasse che fosse colpa sua dopotutto.

Todd roteò gli occhi ed emise un verso esasperato e sbuffante. Si infilò una mano in tasca e praticamente accartocciò in una presa nervosa la lista precisa delle decorazioni natalizie che Farah aveva meticolosamente compilato e affidato loro. In quell’istante si ricordò prepotentemente della sua priorità: lasciando perdere l’evitare di smarrire Dirk lì dentro, perché evidentemente era già successo, doveva assolutamente ritrovarlo prima che … beh, prima che potesse accadere qualsiasi cosa di potenzialmente disastroso. Dirk era immancabilmente una calamita per quel genere di cose, tendenzialmente disastrose, appunto. E questo, stava iniziando a sospettare Todd da tempo, non faceva nemmeno lontanamente bene ai suoi nervi, in generale.

Fece appena in tempo a iniziare a guardarsi attorno da tutte le parti, che mentre si girava su se stesso qualcuno gli si precipitò addosso, di nuovo, afferrandolo per le spalle.

«Todd!» esclamò una voce che avrebbe dovuto riconoscere all’istante, anche solo per il tono di puro visibilio. Todd stava comunque già lanciando un piccolo grido allarmato e sussultante.

Dirk sussultò di riflesso e si fece un poco indietro, lasciandolo andare. Lo guardò corrugando la fronte, da capo a piedi, per un momento. «Todd? Stai bene?»

«Io … » Todd si passò una mano sulla faccia, borbottando una mezza imprecazione. Se non altro perché quella domanda stava diventando un po’ troppo ripetitiva, per i suoi gusti. «Sì. Che succede?» tagliò corto, tornando a guardarlo con una certa nervosa apprensione. Non andava ancora del tutto escluso che Dirk avesse trovato … qualsiasi cosa potesse essere un caso dentro quel putiferio di capitalismo natalizio concentrato. O che quel qualsiasi cosa avesse – puntualmente – trovato Dirk.

Tanto per cominciare, sebbene sia lui che Farah avessero strategicamente concordato che fare le spese natalizie (Todd rabbrividiva di fastidio al solo sentire quell’espressione) con il più largo anticipo possibile rispetto alla maggior parte del resto delle persone, avrebbe consentito loro di evitare delle resse. E manco a farlo apposta, un altro caso olistico li aveva occupati per un’intera settimana o giù di lì. Contando anche i due interi giorni che si erano presi per riprendersi dal caso, anche solo fisicamente (cose come riuscire a dormire abbastanza ore o mangiare abbastanza o lavarsi e cambiarsi i vestiti potevano diventare un discreto lusso durante i loro casi olistici), ora … beh, ora Todd si trovava in mezzo a quella ressa infernale dentro un centro commerciale che era una ridda iperfestosa di inutili orpelli natalizi di qualsiasi tipo. E Dirk, naturalmente, ne era entusiasta a quanto sembrava.

«Oh, devi assolutamente venire a vedere!» esclamò Dirk, sorridendo raggiante.

Todd roteò gli occhi, e si accinse a seguirlo. Senza nemmeno accorgersi che il suo umore stava nettamente virando, il suo broncio ammansito e spinto via scioltamente da un procinto di sorriso più affezionatamente sereno e paziente.

Dirk, partito inizialmente con quasi una corsa insanamente non saggia in mezzo al putifero di persone accalcate per fare compere – o apparentemente solo per farsi un giro e fare sfogare i loro figli, nipoti, etc. – continuò a fermarsi di tanto in tanto per lanciare indietro a Todd sguardi di aspettativa impazientemente entusiasta e insieme di esortazione interrogativa, rallentando per aspettarlo. Alla fine, come cedendo alla sua impazienza, tornò indietro abbastanza da raggiungerlo, e lo afferrò per una mano per tirarselo dietro con più efficienza.

Todd ne rimase come trafitto per un momento, quasi incespicando nei propri stessi piedi. E mentre scopriva che lasciarsi tirare dietro per mano da Dirk aveva sorprendenti vantaggi – come riuscire a solcare meglio la folla, Dirk che non si faceva scrupoli nel farsi largo a suon di ‘Scusi, è un’emergenza, oh che grazioso cappello, buon Natale signore, oh deve assolutamente andare nella corsia quindici c’è una … cosa, okay non so cosa sia ma è assolutamente deliziosa!’; o come il riuscire meglio a tenere dietro al suo spumeggiante procedere entusiasta, per via anche delle gambe più lunghe di Dirk e della sua maggiore energia fibrillante; o come la solida sensazione calda della sua mano che teneva stretta la sua – Todd si sentì anche arrossire, o forse era solo il caldo per via della ressa e del riscaldamento acceso a livelli davvero malsanamente eccessivi. Nel suo petto sentì scalciare di nuovo quella sorta di sentimento, o qualsiasi cosa fosse, che lui cercava di solito di dirsi che doveva essere mal di stomaco, o un principio di ulcera per lo stress da casi olistici, e a riprova di ciò prendeva anche immancabilmente qualche pastiglia per l’acidità di stomaco che, tuttavia, raramente sembrava sortire qualche effetto benefico. Todd lo represse con decisione, e indeciso tra lo strappare la sua mano dalla presa di Dirk per togliersi da quell’impaccio, qualsiasi fosse, e dallo stringergliela di rimando più forte e abbandonarsi al tutto, finì per lasciarsi semplicemente trascinare a quel modo reprimendo entrambe le contrastanti e artiglianti sensazioni, cercando di ignorarle stolidamente. Così come negò testardamente di ricordarsi che quelle sensazioni tendevano ad aggredirlo puntualmente ogni volta, a qualsiasi contatto fisico anche minimale e casuale con Dirk, da settimane e settimane a quella parte, sempre più insistentemente e fastidiosamente pungenti e intense.

Dirk si fermò dopo un poco di quel suo folle procedere a briglia sciolta, dopo qualche serie di divagazioni sia straparlanti sia dovute a improvvisi cambi di rotta perché apparentemente lui stesso stava sbagliando strada a più riprese, facendo girare la testa a Todd. O meglio, Dirk praticamente inchiodò con un sonoro e improvviso «Ah-hà!»

Todd riprese l’equilibrio riuscendo a evitare non si sa come di cadere per l’improvviso arresto, e iniziò a protestare, almeno per esercizio di diritto, un «Dirk, si può sapere che cos … ?»

Quando anche lui lo vide. E per un momento rimase in effetti senza parole. Non solo per l’albero in sé in effetti, un colossale albero di Natale che arrivava a toccare quasi il soffitto di quell’ala del centro commerciale, ripieno di ciondoli enormi e di festoni grossi come boa constrictor, nel complesso un abbacinante spettacolo che praticamente feriva la vista. Ma anche per il modo in cui Dirk stava spalancando le braccia, ritto in piedi di fronte a lui e davanti all’albero colossale – Todd iniziò a pensare che doveva essere finto; no sul serio; non potevano esistere veri alberi di quel tipo così grandi, giusto? Oddio, era quello il loro nuovo caso? Un albero di Natale troppo grande per essere vero? – con un sorriso ancora più abbagliante e l’espressione a dir poco illuminata. Sembrava un albero di natale umano lui stesso a quel punto. E se l’albero di Natale non umano praticamente gli feriva la vista, la visione di Dirk così entusiasta (l’espressione ‘come un bambino a Natale’ improvvisamente riacquisiva nuovo senso) sembrò ferire un qualche altro senso di Todd, qualcuno che presumeva di non avere, e sentì una stretta al petto stranamente profonda, e dolorosa e meravigliosa allo stesso tempo.

«Beh … » disse Todd, schiarendosi la voce e sottraendo a forza lo sguardo da Dirk per misurare ad occhiate scettiche l’enorme albero natalizio. «È … notevole.» ammise, con una scrollata di spalle e un incerto sorrisetto un po’ forzato. Si rese conto che non sapeva più se si riferiva a Dirk o all’albero di Natale. Il ché, francamente, avrebbe dovuto essere ridicolo. Perfino per la loro media di ‘ridicolo’, con tutti i casi olistici e il resto.

«Sì, non è vero?» chiese subito Dirk, entusiasta, sembrando praticamente lievitare sul posto, e di fatto esprimendosi con piccoli saltelli incontenibili, agitando le braccia. Si voltò un momento verso l’albero gigantesco. «Ecco, questo intendevo! Cioè, non esattamente questo, non sapevo di voler intendere questo, quando parlavo di Natale, ma questo è semplicemente … Pft, persino Farah capirà, quando lo vedrà, altro che, bof, _lucine_.»

«Dirk … » Todd sospirò e si sentì un poco tornare coi piedi su un terreno più familiare, e meno sdrucciolevole, con suo immenso sollievo. Roteò gli occhi, mentre guardava Dirk cercare invano di scattare foto col suo cellulare che comprendessero tutto l’albero, sicuramente da inviare a Farah. Per riuscirci, benché fosse chiaramente impossibile riuscirci, stava arretrando all’indietro il più possibile, finendo per rischiare di travolgere persone che passavano con carrelli e torme di bambini schiamazzanti più o meno intorno o pigiati nei carrelli stessi insieme ad un profluvio di sciocchezze. «Dirk, quest’albero, o qualsiasi equivalente di queste dimensioni, _chiaramente_ non entrerebbe mai nell’agenzia.» precisò, afferrando Dirk automaticamente per un gomito per stabilizzarlo e fermarlo, prima che lui inciampasse all’indietro contro una torretta di pacchi di regali di Natale finti messa a decorazione ulteriore nei pressi dell’alberone.

«Oh, grazie Todd.» ringraziò automaticamente Dirk, scoccandosi un rapido sguardo indietro e registrando anche lui la torretta di finti pacchi di regali di Natale. Un pensiero sembrò colpirlo di netto, e spalancò gli occhi tornando a guardare Todd, e spalancando la bocca.

«No. Non proveremo a tagliarlo per farlo passare dentro a pezzi.» lo prevenne Todd.

«Cosa? No, non era questo che stavo per dire.» Dirk agitò una mano a mezz’aria con aria bonariamente e superiormente divertita. «Todd, i regali! Anche quelli fanno parte del Natale.»

«Mhm. Già.» Todd ebbe una nuova smorfia di disagio, che rivolse con un broncio corrugato alla pila di regali di Natale finti.

«Oh, merda, ecco cosa stavo facendo! Stupido enorme albero di Natale che mi ha distratto!» Dirk gesticolò verso l’albero enorme, e si distraette nell’ammirarlo di nuovo con aria sognante.

Todd si schiarì la voce. «Dirk? Che cosa stavi facendo, esattamente?» si informò con precauzione, nascondendo più o meno un sogghigno divertito.

«Io … » Dirk sembrò realizzare meglio che stava parlando con lui, e lo guardò di colpo allarmato. «Io? Niente! Niente di niente.» Todd inarcò un sopracciglio, assai scetticamente. «Io stavo solo cercando … » iniziò precipitosamente a cercare di correggere il tiro Dirk, guardandosi intorno come alla ricerca di un’ispirazione a portata di fantasia per la confezione di scuse tattiche (che non lo erano affatto, nella sua media). «Lucine! Giusto, le lucine per Farah. Farah sembra tenerci molto, a queste lucine natalizie, giusto?» rise nervosamente e affatto credibilmente.

«Dirk … » sospirò pazientemente Todd.

«Okay, ho un’idea!» lo precedette lui, alzandogli un dito indice davanti alla faccia.

«Per questo probabilmente mi servirà un momento di … preparazione psicologica.» celiò Todd.

Dirk riconobbe lo scherzo e roteò gli occhi con un sorrisetto. «Mentre tu cerchi … qualsiasi cosa ci sia sulla lista di Farah, io vado un momento a … » Dirk esitò, e sembrò rendersi conto solo in quel momento che aveva iniziato a parlare ben prima di aver finito di progettare la sua scusa. «A … »

«Cercare le lucine che sono sulla lista di Farah?» completò ironicamente Todd.

«Esatto!» esclamò Dirk grato, annuendo vigorosamente, prima di rendersi chiaramente conto che quella di Todd era un’ironica trappola. «Cioè, no Todd, certo che no! Le lucine sono qualcosa che Farah si aspetta! Il ché le renderebbe chiaramente noiose, se già non lo sono. Ci vuole qualcosa per stupire Farah. Una sorpresa, insomma!»

Todd inarcò di nuovo un sopracciglio. «Non un albero gigantesco che non può entrare nell’agenzia.» avvertì.

«Cos … ? Todd, accidenti.» Dirk rise «Se sapevo che quest’albero ti sarebbe rimasto impresso così tanto, ci avrei pensato due volte prima di mostrartelo.»

«Oh, gesù … » sospirò Todd rassegnato. «Vuoi dire che devi andare a cercare un regalo a Farah?»

«A Farah? Un regalo per Farah? Oh caspiterina! Un regalo per Farah! Stupido Dirk, come ho fatto a non pensare che … » Dirk si bloccò e sembrò allarmato dal sogghigno divertito e interrogativo di Todd. «Cioè, certo Todd, ovvio che si tratta di un regalo per Farah. Hem, a proposito … qualche suggerimento?»

«Hum … » Todd fece vagare lo sguardo, preso in contropiede. «Non ne ho idea. Qualcosa di … utile e … poco appariscente?»

«Giusto!» l’entusiasmo di Dirk sembrava un po’ troppo nervosamente e colpevolmente eccessivo. «Ottima idea, Todd. Vado a cercare qualcosa del genere.»

«Dirk, aspetta un moment … Dirk! Ci perderemo qua dentro. Per ore. E non ho nessuna voglia di andare a chiedere alle casse se possono chiamare il tuo nome all’autoparlante.» gli urlò dietro Todd, mentre Dirk cercava di nuovo di allontanarsi precipitosamente. C’era già stato un precedente. Che era risultato in un dover spiegare alla sicurezza dell’esercizio commerciale che, no, Dirk non era un bambino, e no, Farah non era una cacciatrice di taglie. Mentre Dirk naturalmente non aveva risposto affatto all’autoparlante perché nel mentre era finito dentro ad un altro caso olistico, come poi avevano scoperto Todd e Farah.

«Nessun bisogno di tutta questa agitazione Todd.» garantì Dirk, scoccandogli un ultimo sorriso smagliante, prima di sparire tra la folla. «Ci rivediamo qui, sotto l’albero gigante!» promise la sua voce da qualche parte, squillante come sempre.

Todd desistette dal tentativo di seguirlo ed emise un enorme sospiro rassegnato e critico. Perfetto, constatò, tornando a girarsi verso il torreggiante abete iper-decorato: ora non poteva nemmeno andare a cercare le cose sulla lista di Farah, perché avrebbe dovuto aspettare Dirk vicino a quell’assurdo albero. Fissandolo in cagnesco, Todd finì per avvicinarsi e andare a passarsi alcune delle foglie aghiformi tra le dita, con aria critica. Finto. Come aveva immaginato, constatò. La conferma non lo fece sentire particolarmente meglio.

Occhieggiando distrattamente alcuni bambini che si erano messi a giocare a nascondino sotto le enormi fronde finte, sospirò ancora e crollò le spalle. Un improvviso ricordo lo colpì. Diversi anni prima, suo padre e sua madre erano tornati a casa con un albero vero, acquistato in un parco apposito di alberi di Natale veri in vendita. Amanda, ancora abbastanza piccola, ne era stata entusiasta, Todd decisamente meno. Mentre lui progettava come sgattaiolare fuori di casa la notte di Natale per partecipare ad una festa con alcuni amici, alla quale non era stato invitato, una festa di ragazzi più grandi dove si diceva – o si dava per scontato – sarebbero circolati anche cose come alcool, sigarette, canne, ragazzi e ragazze grandi e quindi automaticamente affascinanti e disgustosi allo stesso tempo, e musica alternativa, Amanda era stata conquistata da tutto il processo di decorazione dell’albero, di cui per qualche motivo alla fine i suoi genitori avevano incaricato loro due. Amanda aveva ottenuto il via libera sullo scegliere le decorazioni, e Todd, pur borbottando proteste, l’aveva convinta senza difficoltà che era più divertente ammaccare tutte le decorazioni tradizionali prima di metterle sull’albero. Non era stato così male alla fine, quel Natale. Anche se Todd era riuscito con un certo successo ad arrivare di nascosto alla festa dei ragazzi e ragazze più grandi, riuscendo persino a rubare un cd dei Nirvana di cui si era innamorato mentre gli invitati effettivi erano troppo occupati a ubriacarsi e pomiciare, la parte migliore era forse stata quella di rincasare al mattino solo per trovare Amanda già sveglia, e ingaggiare con lei una partita di neve in pigiama nel giardino di casa prima che si svegliassero i loro genitori. La parte di apertura dei regali era stata condita da generosi starnuti da parte di loro due, e sebbene poi avessero rimediato un’influenza che li aveva costretti a letto fino a capodanno, condita da rimbrotti misti ad accudimento da parte dei loro genitori, era stato carino anche passare giornate in un fortino di coperte con Amanda, ascoltando il cd dei Nirvana fino a consumarlo. Anche ad Amanda era piaciuto parecchio, quel cd. Qualche anno più tardi, Amanda aveva finito per consumare del tutto il cd ascoltandolo a sua volta a più riprese, dopo che Todd glielo aveva regalato per Natale. Lei si era ricordata del ricordo, e lo aveva abbracciato stretto, perdonandolo all’istante per uno stupido litigio a riguardo di Todd non ricordava più cosa, e lui si era sentito meglio nonostante si fosse lasciato con la sua prima ragazza proprio pochi giorni prima, e avesse preso quelle feste da passare per forza in famiglia come un superfluo infierire della sua cattiva sorte o qualcosa del genere.

Todd si ritrovò a fissare la propria faccia, riflessa in modo storpiato in un ciondolo a palla stupidamente enorme che pendeva di fronte a lui dall’albero di Natale finto ed enorme. Tutto quanto, riguardo al Natale secondo gli standard occidentali commerciali, dopotutto era finto. Ma lo era anche lui. L’abbraccio di Amanda e come si erano divertiti insieme in quelle e altre occasioni da piccoli era stato vero. Ma lui poi era diventato una persona finta e falsa, e aveva rovinato tutto quanto. 

Todd deglutì e fece un passo indietro, dando una manata al ciondolo enorme ed emettendo un forzato verso amaro di auto-reprimenda. Si sforzò di togliersi dalla testa quegli stupidi pensieri, e di dirsi che andava tutto bene, ora. Quel periodo della sua vita era finito. Aveva fatto ammenda, aveva detto la verità. E anche se Amanda ancora non lo aveva perdonato del tutto, almeno ora si parlavano di nuovo. Ora loro due facevano parte di qualcosa di più grande, di casi olistici da risolvere, e di persone olistiche (eventualmente ex prigionieri del progetto Blackwing) da aiutare. Ora le loro vite avevano un significato maggiore.

Il suo sguardo si agitò all’intorno, come cercando una distrazione. E cadde su una coppietta di donne di mezza età che ridevano tra di loro di cuore, scherzando sulla sciocca forma di una decorazione natalizia con complicità esclusiva. Todd si sentì affondare il cuore, e pensò ai suoi genitori. Erano giorni che Dirk collezionava stupidaggini sui “veri” significati profondi del Natale che trovava su internet, e lui in silenzio si era sentito soffocare. Avrebbe dovuto almeno sforzarsi di fare una telefonata ai suoi genitori per le feste, per fare gli auguri o qualcosa del genere? O forse avrebbe loro rovinato le feste, sentirlo? I suoi genitori si stavano … ancora riprendendo da quando lui aveva raccontato loro la verità. E sebbene lo chiamassero come prima, di tanto in tanto, per sentire come andava e fargli un saluto, e lui riuscisse a condurre con loro almeno una parvenza di tranquilla conversazione telefonica, ne percepiva lo sforzo di perdonarlo. Quello era ancora peggio di come Amanda, invece, non si sforzasse affatto, eppure sembrasse starci riuscendo, poco a poco, lentamente, ma non come se dovesse farlo. Lei aveva tutto il coraggio ormai di aspettare che quel processo avvenisse di per sé, una volta che aveva scoperto che era già iniziato, in qualche modo, una volta che aveva appurato che era quello che voleva, anche.

Todd d’altro canto … Si ritrovò a fissare di nuovo la sua stupida smorfia nervosa riflessa in modo ulteriormente distorto nell’enorme ciondolo natalizio appeso all’albero gigante. Todd, d’altro canto, si era accorto che forse lui non sarebbe mai riuscito a perdonare se stesso.

Il pensiero, così netto e chiaro per la prima volta, lo colpì come un pugno allo stomaco.

«Al diavolo!» masticò e quasi gemette Todd, furente e ferito. E allungò una mano per dare un pugno un po’ più forte all’enorme ciondolo sospeso davanti alla sua faccia, come per cancellarne il riflesso.

E il ciondolo esplose. Dritto sulla sua faccia.

Todd gridò un poco, all’inizio, di puro allarme, e chiuse gli occhi di riflesso. Sentì frammenti taglienti di plastica vetrata piantarglisi in faccia, trafiggendogliela. E allora gridò più forte, e di puro dolore e terrore.

I.3

«Pallaaaa!» ruggì Cross, prima di scagliare un ciondolo natalizio affatto a forma di palla. Il ciondolo volò a mezz’aria verso Vogel, che lo colpì con la mazza da baseball sghignazzando come un matto.

Gripps, seduto su una sedia pieghevole da campeggio rimediata da una discarica, si esibì in un piccolo applauso divertito, appoggiando per l’occasione la lattina di birra che stava sorseggiando.

Martin grugnì non meno divertito, da sdraiato sul tetto del furgone a rilassarsi, apparentemente. Una nuvoletta di fumo si sollevava di tanto in tanto sopra di lui, in corrispondenza del suo piegare un braccio per portarsi la sigaretta accesa alla bocca.

Il Trio Chiassoso si stava prendendo un momento di pausa, per ispirazione più che per stanchezza, e senza alcuna fretta. Ma proprio i momenti di pausa, per Amanda, a volte richiedevano una certa concentrazione impegnata.

«Okay. Proviamo.» disse, alzando lo sguardo determinato dal libro di incantesimi che aveva aperto in grembo, sopra le gambe incrociate. Seduta sopra la zolla erbosa semi-coperta di neve, nel prato dove si erano fermati, concentrò la sua occhiata praticamente di sfida sulla grossa pietra che distava una decina di passi da lei.

Beastie, accovacciata poco distante da lei, si rianimò e lanciò anche lei un’occhiata alla pietra, la sua più apertamente minacciosa in qualche modo. «B’sty pensa tu ce la fa. No, B’sty sicura tu ce la fa. C’zì poi mang’mo pitra.»

Amanda annuì con un leggero mugugno di conferma distratta, chiudendo gli occhi un momento. Mosse un poco il polso destro, in cui impugnava la bacchetta magica – riparata con scotch da pacchi ormai piuttosto rovinato, lo sporco che aveva annerito i bordi, laddove si era attaccato ai residui di colla – come per scioglierlo dalla tensione. Prese un respiro profondo.

«Certo che ‘Manda ce la fa.» disse ancora Beastie, molto piano, come borbottandolo a se stessa, o per non disturbarla. Si sentiva la vibrazione di aspettativa nella sua voce.

Amanda sorrise, o sogghignò, ancora ad occhi chiusi. Poi prese un altro respiro e li riaprì. Quasi nello stesso istante sollevò con determinazione il braccio, schizzato in avanti, la bacchetta puntata verso il grosso sasso. E urlò le parole incomprensibili che aveva imparato attentamente a memoria poco prima.

Praticamente trattenne il fiato poi, mentre dalla bacchetta schizzava fuori una serie di scoppi di luce colorata sottoforma di figure geometriche vorticanti nell’aria, che alla fine colpivano in effetti dritto dritto il sasso. Ebbe il vivo sentore, marginalmente, che anche tutti gli altri ora stessero guardando e stessero trattenendo il fiato con lei.

Il sasso sembrò sparire alla vista, ma apparve poi come un’illusione visiva. No, il sasso c’era ancora. Tranne che non era più una pietra. O, almeno, non era più _di_ pietra.

Mentre ancora fissava il suo bersaglio, sempre più con un certo sollievo misto a impegnata valutazione critica, Amanda udì un altro battere le mani di Gripps, un fischio di approvazione di Martin, e una serie di ululati e schiamazzi celebrativi da parte di Vogel e Cross.

Beastie, con più attenzione concentrata, si avvicinò all’ex pietra procedendo a balzelli chinati, facendo pause e tracciando cerchi sommari tutt’intorno alla cosa, come se stesse cercando di capire da che parte farle un agguato, o come prenderla in generale. La stava tuttavia studiando molto attentamente. E annusando.

Amanda si alzò lentamente in piedi, lasciando ricadere il libro dal suo grembo, e il suo braccio con ancora in pugno la bacchetta lungo il fianco. «Allora?» chiese, con una certa trepidazione nascosta dal tono attento e critico.

Beastie, ad ormai pochi passi dalla cosa che era stata una pietra, si fermò ad annusare più esplicitamente e a lungo. «Simbrua bibbit.» disse.

«Quello è Dirk?» chiese Cross, confuso.

«No, non lo è. Intende buono e bello.» spiegò Gripps.

«Si mangia?» si informò Vogel, attentissimo. «Si rompe?»

Amanda rimase a guardare Beastie, che allungò una mano e punzettò rapidamente con la punta di un dito la cosa di un intenso color rosa abbacinante. La cosa ballonzolò su se stessa, e Beastie fece un balzo indietro per sicurezza, con un piccolo ringhio. Ma l’ex pietra si limitò evidentemente a ondeggiare gommosamente in risposta al suo tocco.

«No cos’ viva.» concluse Beastie.

Amanda roteò gli occhi. «Beh, almeno questo. Non dovrebbe esserlo, in effetti.»

«Meglio controllare, comunque.» annuì Gripps tra sé e sé. Martin emise un verso divertito ma approvante. Si era alzato sui gomiti sul tetto del furgone, per guardare meglio il risultato di uno degli esercizi di Amanda.

Beastie si fissò il dito con cui aveva toccato la cosa, e se lo leccò sperimentalmente. «È bibbit d’vero.»

«È Dirk allora??» fece Cross. Gripps gli lanciò un’occhiata critica e scosse la testa.

«Si mangia quindi!» esclamò Vogel entusiasta.

Beastie sorrise loro e annuì, prima di alzare il dito medio verso Amanda. Lei rise.

«È il pollice, Beastie. Quello, è un altro tipo di gesto, d’accordo. Anche se, grazie, apprezzo comunque.»

Beastie sembrò divertita a sua volta dallo sbaglio, e dopo un momento di ripensamento, alzò stavolta la mano con estesi pollice, indice e mignolo.

«Esatto, anche quello va bene.» confermò Amanda, annuendo e avvicinandosi a sua volta con calma al risultato del suo incantesimo.

Una parte di lei ancora non ci credeva. Non solo ora era una Witchiecockoo. Era una Witchiecockoo con una bacchetta magica, faceva parte di una gang di vampiri olistici punk, con Beastie proveniente dalle foreste di un mondo fatato, e poteva fare incantesimi e cercare olistici da aiutare. E il bello era che a volte tutto quello funzionava tutto assieme in modo avventuroso, pericoloso, e fantastico.

Amanda rise a più riprese, mentre gli altri raggiungevano la sua creazione – o meglio, trasformazione – congratulandosi con lei a manate sulle spalle. Vogel iniziò per primo a dare sperimentali morsi alla grossa massa gelatinosa di un rosa abbacinante, e di lì a poco, col calare del buio, si ritrovarono riuniti attorno ad un falò improvvisato, mangiucchiando pezzi di un’enorme caramella gommosa.

«Ci verrà un mal di pancia bestiale.» rise Amanda, sorseggiando birra e facendo una smorfia schifata e divertita per l’accostamento di birra e caramella gommosa.

«Nah. No rit’rna pitra dopo. No se non fai cosa con ramoscetto magico.» scosse la testa Beastie, convinta.

«Ben detto, sorella!» ruggì Cross al cielo, e Gripps concordò annuendo e facendo un brindisi con la sua lattina contro quella di Beastie.

Amanda rise di nuovo. Scoccò un’occhiata più in là, dove Martin stava facendo divertire Vogel tenendolo per le gambe e facendolo roteare a testa in giù, uno dei giochi preferiti da lui. Ma dal momento che il gioco stava andando avanti da un po’, Martin dichiarò una pausa e lo mise giù, accendendosi una sigaretta.

Vogel rimase sdraiato a lungo di schiena sul prato semi-innevato, contemplando il cielo e ancora sghignazzando da solo. E fu allora che notò qualcosa.

« ‘Manda?» chiamò. Lei non lo sentì subito, impegnata a scherzare con gli altri attorno al fuoco, dove anche Martin li aveva raggiunti.

Vogel esitò, incerto, per un momento. Ma poi scapicollò in piedi e fino al falò, dove quasi precipitò dentro per il suo entusiasmo, fermato all’ultimo anche da Gripps che lo afferrò per i vestiti per tenerlo in piedi e fuori dalle fiamme.

« ‘Manda!» chiamò di nuovo, più forte, ad occhi spalancati.

«Vogel.» ricambiò lei, amichevolmente, ma dedicandogli tutta la sua attenzione. «Che c’è?»

«Ho visto un cervo! Un cervo che volava!» dichiarò Vogel. Amanda lo guardò per un poco confusa.

«Un cosa?»

«Sì, nell’aria. Volava!» ripeté Vogel, allungando una mano col dito puntato verso il cielo.

Amanda sembrò pensarci sopra un momento. «Ah. Vuoi dire un cervo volante?»

«I cervi volano?» chiese Cross, colpito e stupito, oltre che un po’ scettico.

«È il nome di un insetto.» spiegò Amanda.

«Ma non era un insettoso. No no, non lo era. Aveva le corna anche.» ribatté Vogel.

Amanda ci pensò su un altro poco. Poi scrollò le spalle. «Beh, okay. Se è qualcosa di interessante, immagino lo scopriremo, prima o poi.»

«Giusto! Evviva i cervi volanti!» esclamò Cross, ululando con la testa all’indietro e alzando la lattina di birra come a mo’ di brindisi generale.

«Tornando a noi … » disse Amanda «Vogel, siediti qui con noi, vuoi? Stiamo parlando di una cosa.»

«Cosa cosa cosa? Cervi volanti?» si informò lui, precipitandosi a sedere tra di loro, di fatto travolgendo metà di loro e trovandosi il suo posto a suon di spintoni scherzosi e sogghignanti.

«Non proprio.» ridacchiò Amanda. «Parlavamo di feste di Natale.»

«Cos’è il Natale?» chiese Vogel, confuso, interrompendosi un momento dal suo tirare manate a Cross.

«L’ho chiesto prima io.» ribatté lui, incastrandogli la testa sotto l’ascella per somministrargli una grattatina con le nocche sulla testa. Vogel rise sguaiatamente e prese naturalmente a dimenarsi.

«Non si mangia.» riportò Gripps, riassumendo una parte di quello che Amanda aveva spiegato fino a quel momento.

«In breve.» decise di provare a riassumere lei «È un periodo in cui la gente fa festa. E i ragazzi a Seattle a quanto pare ci hanno invitato.»

«Loro che fanno una festa?» Cross rise di gusto.

«Non è una cosa seria.» disse Martin, probabilmente come al solito volendo dire più cose contemporaneamente.

«Prò c’zì vedere Bibbit!» si entusiasmò Beastie. «E i Tibbit.» aggiunse. Sembrava fosse così che aveva collettivamente soprannominato Todd, Farah e Mona. Quest’ultima la affascinava oltre ogni dire per il suo essere ogni volta che la vedeva un oggetto diverso, e a volte più oggetti nel corso della stessa volta. Dirk aveva nervosamente suggerito a Mona di non trasformarsi mai in niente di commestibile, o di corteggiabile, in presenza di Beastie.

«Esatto.» colse la palla al balzo Amanda. «Praticamente è come le altre volte che li andiamo a trovare. Stiamo lì un po’, cerchiamo di non nutrirci di Dirk, ci nutriamo di Todd nel caso abbia una crisi, e poi ripartiamo.»

«Ah, okay. Per me va bene.» annuì Gripps, ora che sembrava aver capito.

«Okay! Sì sì sì, benone!» «Alla grande.» «Ci sto, batterista.» confermarono anche gli altri, più o meno sovrapponendosi nel parlare, e fisicamente nello scambiarsi le loro mosse da zuffa giocosa per festeggiare.

«Bibbit ci ri-vede!» celebrò anche Beastie, balzellando in giro, uscendo e rientrando anche lei dalla zuffa collettiva.

Amanda rise di gusto. Dopotutto, finché rivedeva Todd con anche tutti loro presenti, le cose non potevano diventare troppo sgradevoli in nessun caso.

¤¤¤

Todd iniziò a svegliarsi, e all’inizio pensò che tutto fosse come al solito. Beh, o quasi. Da un lato, era abbastanza sicuro che quella fosse la sua stanza, al piano abitabile dell’agenzia, e che quella che stava filtrando dai bordi della tenda appesa davanti alla finestra fosse pallida luce di un sole invernale. Ma poi c’era qualcos’altro, a cominciare da un calore persino eccessivo lì nel suo letto. Cosa rara, visto che lui di solito dormiva solo con boxer e maglietta, che non era tipo da usare più coperte di quante ne avesse bisogno, e che certo la ferrea gestione delle spese casalinghe e dell’agenzia di Farah non prevedeva riscaldamento troppo alto a spreco.

Di colpo ricordò qualcosa di estremamente sgradevole. Qualcosa come … un’enormeciondolo natalizio che gli esplodeva in faccia, e la sua faccia trafitta da taglienti frammenti dello stesso.

Todd si tirò a sedere con un mezzo grido angosciato, portandosi le mani alla faccia.

Da quel momento, fu una serie di sorprese. A cominciare dal fatto che la sua faccia era ancora tutta intera, e non bendata. Per continuare con un verso acuto e allarmato di fianco a lui, accompagnato da qualcosa … no, qualcuno che si agitava sul letto di fianco a lui, al punto da caderne oltre il bordo con un sonoro tonfo. E per finire con la voce di Farah che esclamava prontamente da qualche parte nella stanza «Che succede?!»

Todd sbatté le palpebre, si agitò un poco, e cercò di iniziare a mettere in fila i vari pezzi. Tanto per cominciare, la sua faccia era ancora perfettamente sana. Tirò un profondo sospiro di sollievo mentale per quello, anzi, ebbe un intero brivido di sollievo; mentre registrava anche che doveva essere stato “solo” un altro maledetto attacco di pararibulite.

«Merda.» imprecò a mezza voce, passandosi di nuovo una mano sulla faccia. Come per controllare di nuovo, di riflesso, che fosse tutto al suo posto. La mano gli tremò un poco. Sbatté un pugno sul letto. «Merda.» ripeté, mentre gli sovvenivano altri confusi e vaghi ricordi, perlopiù come un sottofondo confuso, dietro la cortina di un dolore accecante al volto che avrebbe davvero preferito non ricordare. C’erano persone che gridavano, un generale frastuono di caos sopra di lui, in quei ricordi. Ma soprattutto il suo panico e il dolore accecante che lo tormentava.

«Todd! Va tutto bene! Ho le pastiglie qui!»

La voce non proveniva dal ricordo, ma sembrava allo stesso tempo un eco d’esso. Todd voltò la testa e vide Dirk arrampicarsi sul bordo del letto, rialzandosi dal pavimento dove doveva essere caduto, afferrare sconnessamente un tubetto delle sue pastiglie per la pararibulite da sopra il comodino, farsele cadere per l’agitazione, imprecare, ri-raccoglierle, e sporgersi di getto verso di lui.

Todd lo guardò per un momento come inebetito, investito sia dall’immagine attuale della sollecitudine agitata e accorata di Dirk, sia dal ricordo della stessa, ancora molto vago e coperto da un’ondata di passato dolore. 

Dirk. Doveva essere lui che lo aveva trovato, mentre gridava di dolore coprendosi la faccia con le mani e rannicchiandosi su se stesso, sul pavimento di quel maledetto centro commerciale, circondato da una torma di persone per metà allarmate, e per metà arrabbiate con lui, pensando che fosse un povero pazzo che stava cercando di rovinare loro le spese natalizie e quella stupida, generale atmosfera di idiozia festosa. Doveva essere stato Dirk che si era fatto strada tra quelle persone, raggiungendolo. Todd ricordava vagamente qualcuno che gli premeva in bocca le pastiglie per la pararibulite, dopo avergli strappato via a forza le mani dalla faccia. Ricordava ancora più vagamente qualcuno che lo teneva tra le braccia, mormorandogli sconnessamente e accoratamente che sarebbe andato tutto bene, sembrando commosso e terribilmente dispiaciuto e preoccupato, cullando il suo esausto passare dai residui del dolore trafiggente all’incoscienza pura.

Ora, Dirk lo fissava sbattendo le palpebre, studiandolo con dubbio. «Todd? È un altro … ?»

«No. No non lo è.» riuscì a dire Todd, scuotendo la testa. Si accorse che si stava di nuovo passando distrattamente una mano su una guancia, di nuovo per controllare di riflesso. Se la tirò via con un verso irritato, lasciandola cadere sulle coperte. «Sto … bene.»

Dirk emise una lunga espirazione di puro sollievo. Todd rialzò su di lui uno sguardo istintivamente stupito, e Dirk sorrise nervosamente, riappoggiando il tubetto di pastiglie sul comodino. «Ottimo. Bene, meglio così.» disse, annuendo come se stesse ancora cercando di convincersene anche lui, di tranquillizzarsi.

Todd fu travolto senza preavviso da un profluvio di stupide e inappropriate tentazioni che sembravano praticamente come bisogni veri e propri. Come di chiedere a Dirk se la sua faccia era davvero tutta intera. O di chiedergli di abbracciarlo. O di abbracciarlo lui stesso e scoppiare a piangere. Invece deglutì e abbassò lo sguardo, stringendo e allentando un poco i pugni, come per dominarsi.

«Sto bene.» ripeté piano, automaticamente, fissando le coperte. In quel momento realizzò che era ancora vestito, così come Dirk. E che Dirk stava … dormendo nel suo stesso letto. Si sentì avvampare, e poi terribilmente irritato per quello. Si schiarì la voce. «Dirk, stavi … ? Hum … » A ben pensarci, non era sicuro di voler chiedere. O di volerne parlare in generale.

«Sì, per darti le pastiglie. Pensavo fosse un altro … beh, sai.» disse Dirk nervosamente. 

Todd sapeva che in fondo era la sua ancora molto critica autogestione della anche solo consapevolezza di avere ora attacchi di pararibulite di tanto in tanto, ciò che aveva fatto sintonizzare automaticamente Farah e Dirk sul non parlarne mai troppo apertamente. Persino quando ne aveva appena avuto uno, cioè. Per quanto si sentisse come se fosse molto meglio così, per lui, per tutti loro, allo stesso tempo si sentiva sgradevolmente ingiusto. Ma ora era anche molto grato del fatto che Dirk stesse fraintendendo la sua domanda abortita all’ultimo.

«Ma non lo è!» esclamò Dirk, celebrativamente e ancora un po’ nervoso, come correggendosi in fretta. Sembrò studiare un altro poco l’espressione ancora costipata di Todd, come cercando di interpretarla. «Oh, sono le pastiglie giuste, comunque. Ho controllato.» precisò, riprendendo il tubetto dal comodino e agitandoglielo leggermente davanti.

«Sì, beh, grazie … » masticò Todd ironicamente, prendendogli il tubetto di mano giusto perché smettesse di agitarglielo davanti. Subito dopo si sentì terribilmente in colpa. Non solo perché Dirk ora sembrava stare passando attraverso un momento di dispiaciuta delusione ferita, e poi subito attraverso un tentativo di nasconderla, ma anche perché era chiaramente ingiusto. Dirk lo aveva trovato in mezzo ad un centro commerciale intasato di gente e stupidaggini natalizie, e lo aveva aiutato. Diavolo, Dirk doveva averlo portato di peso fuori da lì, una volta che le pastiglie avevano disinnescato l’attacco, e trascinatolo fino al suo letto sano e salvo. E … apparentemente aver deciso di dormire con lui.

Todd si sentì arrossire di nuovo, e si concentrò su qualsiasi cosa non fosse quell’ultimo punto, ma piuttosto sul cercare di rimediare al suo errore originale. «No, scusa … Sul serio. Grazie, cioè.»

In compenso, Dirk lo fissò sinceramente stupito. «Per che cosa?»

Todd rialzò lo sguardo su di lui, dolente e amareggiato. Doveva proprio essere colpa sua, se non riusciva nemmeno a fare accettare a qualcuno, a Dirk, un suo sincero ringraziamento. «Sai, per … tutto, no?»

Dirk lo guardò per un momento sinceramente colpito. E Todd sentì di nuovo quella sorta di qualcosa – un … sentimento di qualche tipo? O di nuovo il mal di stomaco? – agitarglisi nel petto, più scalciante e insistente e incontrollabile che mai. Deglutì e distolse lo sguardo.

E qualcuno si schiarì la voce da qualche parte nella stanza. Todd ora fissò nettamente in quel punto, così come Dirk. Solo per scoprire Farah che se ne stava in piedi lì ai piedi del suo letto.

«Farah?» fece Todd, di riflesso. Nel mentre, notò che lei indossava il suo impeccabile pigiama serio, e che era in piedi su un sacco a pelo aperto disteso sopra un materassino da campeggio, sistemati al centro dello spazio libero più ampio del pavimento della stanza di Todd. Lui sbatté le palpebre, e tornò a guardarla in faccia, piuttosto interrogativamente.

«Mhm … » disse lei, col tono di quando stava scegliendo accuratamente la cosa più adatta da dire, o almeno ci stava provando. «Eravamo … troppo stanchi per andare a dormire nelle nostre stanze. Ci siamo addormentati mentre parlavamo, io e Dirk, ieri sera.» riportò alla fine.

E Todd capì di colpo. Farah doveva essere arrivata al centro commerciale dopo che Dirk l’aveva chiamata in soccorso, o essere intervenuta in aiuto quando Dirk era riuscito a riportarlo di peso all’agenzia. Farah doveva aver aiutato Dirk a sistemarlo nel letto, ed essere rimasta a farsi raccontare da Dirk cos’era successo, e a parlare con lui per calmarlo, e ad accamparsi lì nella stanza di Todd per controllare meglio che stesse bene.

«Merda. Grazie anche a te, Farah … » sospirò Todd, passandosi di nuovo una mano sulla faccia. Si auto maledì nell’istante in cui si accorse di starlo facendo per l’ennesima volta.

«Uh, non c’è di ché … ?» Farah non andava ancora molto d’accordo con l’idea generale di trovare un suo equilibrio per sapere accettare i complimenti, o i ringraziamenti, o le congratulazioni, o quel genere di cose.

«Mi è esploso un … maledetto enorme ciondolo natalizio in faccia.» disse ancora Todd, prima di poterci pensare meglio.

«Che cosa?!» esclamò Dirk, oltremodo allarmato.

«Era solo un’allucinazione.» specificò rapidamente Farah.

«Oh. Oh sì, giusto.» annuì Dirk, tirandosi indietro dal suo improvviso impeto di stare per cercare di controllare la faccia di Todd, che ora lo guardava tra il divertito e il colpito per tutta quella sollecitudine preoccupata. «La tua faccia sta benissimo, Todd.» confermò Dirk, come per sicurezza, o come se gli avesse visto nello sguardo un riflesso doloroso, l’eco del ricordo di tutto quel dolore che evocava un’irrazionale inquietudine dubbiosa di sottofondo, a proposito del fatto se fosse davvero stata solo un’allucinazione. Todd si ritrovò a reprimere di nuovo, con maggiore determinazione, l’istinto di abbracciarlo di getto. «È … splendida come al solito.» disse ancora Dirk. Todd lo fissò stranito, e si sentì di nuovo arrossire contro ogni suo tentativo di evitarlo. «E … hem … confusa come spesso.» aggiunse Dirk, sembrando a sua volta imbarazzato.

«Benissimo.» concluse Farah, suonando segretamente divertita e compiaciuta da qualcosa, mentre raccoglieva efficientemente sacco a pelo e materassino, e girava su se stessa per uscire dalla stanza. «Vado a preparare la colazione.»

«Oh, dei muffins sarebbero una splendida idea!» suggerì precipitosamente Dirk.

Farah si fermò sulla soglia e sospirò. «Dirk, per l’ennesima volta. Quei muffins che hai sbranato l’altro giorno non li avevo cucinati io. Li avevo presi dal forno che c’è … »

«Sì sì, giusto, giusto. Allora magari potresti … » iniziò Dirk, prima di notare la significativa occhiata di lei.

«Li possiamo andare a prendere noi.» concluse Todd, con un sospiro. Dirk e Farah gli lanciarono una cauta occhiata incerta, praticamente di nascosto. «Sto bene.» ripeté Todd «E un po’ d’aria mi farà ancora meglio. E … mi dispiace per la lista, Farah. Alla fine è stata inutile.»

Con sua sorpresa, Farah sorrise divertita e piuttosto soddisfatta. «Oh no. Non preoccuparti, Todd. È stata utilissima, invece.» E con quello uscì dalla stanza, come lasciando appositamente la suspense.

Todd rimase un momento confuso, poi si girò a guardare Dirk.

Il quale, come reagendo automaticamente, spiegò subito «Quando Farah ci è venuta a prendere al centro commerciale, mentre aspettavo in auto con te ha preso tutto l’occorrente per decorare l’agenzia. E stanotte abbiamo decorato.» Sembrò pentirsi subito dopo e si morse le labbra. «Merda. Questa doveva essere una sorpresa.»

Todd roteò gli occhi, e iniziò a scendere dal letto, anche perché … tutto quel restare sul letto con Dirk in una pigra mattina invernale lo stava … piuttosto innervosendo. «Okay, scenderò a vedere il risultato, immagino.»

Dirk sorrise in modo a dir poco raggiante, puntualmente, e balzò giù dal letto a sua volta. «Oh, è fantastico Todd! E incredibile. Insomma, chi l’avrebbe mai detto che _Farah_ fosse così brava nelle decorazioni fai da te?»

«Dirk … » sospirò Todd, sbadigliando. «Farah ha praticamente arredato lei tutta l’agenzia e l’appartamento.»

«Oh, giusto.»

Più tardi, mentre facevano colazione con dei muffins, Dirk si perse a guardare un film natalizio davanti alla televisione, mentre Farah e Todd rimasero nel cucinotto a finire di bere caffè.

«Così … gli hai anticipato il nostro regalo di Natale per lui … » constatò Todd. Dopo essersi fatto una doccia, Dirk si era ripresentato lì al piano inferiore con addosso un ridicolo pigiama spugnoso, che Todd aveva riconosciuto come quello che Farah gli aveva mostrato sul pc, da acquistare on-line, come regalo per Dirk. Farah aveva specificato che era un pigiama, per dormire. Dirk aveva ribattuto che dal momento che aveva dormito vestito, non vedeva perché non potesse stare sveglio con un pigiama. Farah aveva roteato gli occhi e borbottato solo qualcosa come ‘per una lunga serie di ovvie ragioni che non mi prenderò nemmeno la briga di elencare ora’.

«Il _mio_ regalo di Natale per lui.» ribatté tranquillamente ma nettamente Farah. «Il tuo devi ancora sceglierlo, immagino. Comunque … era piuttosto abbattuto, ieri sera.»

«Hm.» Todd fece una smorfia incerta. «Devo avergli rovinato … lo shopping natalizio, o qualcosa del genere.» sospirò, scuotendo la testa.

«Todd, per la miseria.» disse Farah, fissandolo ad un tempo stupita e già sul piede di ramanzina. «Non è certo stata colpa tua.» puntualizzò.

«No ma … » Todd fece vagare lo sguardo e sospirò, come se il resto dovesse essere implicitamente chiaro.

Farah scosse la testa, evidentemente discorde. «Ma alla fine Dirk ha il suo regalo, e ora tutto è … ugh, decorato.» Farah lanciò occhiate alle decorazioni sparse per l’ufficio, appese qui e là ordinatamente e con cura. «In modo … natalizio.» concluse, come se pensasse che fosse una cosa ben più che sufficiente, e abbastanza efficiente per i suoi gusti.

Todd emise un sornacchio ironico. «A dire la verità, penso che siamo i peggiori amici con cui festeggiare il Natale, per uno come Dirk.» Farah ora gli dedicò un’occhiata decisamente più penetrante e decisa. «Voglio dire … » si affrettò ad aggiungere Todd «Lui è così … entusiasta per tutto questo, e noi non siamo proprio … entusiasti del Natale.»

Farah sembrò pensarci sopra un attimo. O, come scoprì Todd poco dopo dalle sue parole, piuttosto starle scegliendo con diplomatica accuratezza. «Io … non penso di avere niente contro il Natale, in generale.»

Todd si limitò a dedicarle un’occhiata con un sopracciglio sollevato.

«Mhm. Beh.» Farah scelse strategicamente di prendere un sorso di caffè. «Comunque, sempre meglio che passarlo con la mia famiglia.» Sembrò rendersi conto di quello che aveva detto con un istante di ritardo, e fece una smorfia a metà via tra il pentito e il perplesso dalla sua stessa affermazione, sorprendentemente quanto mai vera anche per lei stessa.

«Tu almeno sei stata trattata di merda dalla tua famiglia, e hai tutte le ragioni. Io invece … ho trattato di merda io la mia famiglia.» commentò Todd.

Farah lo guardò relativamente sorpresa, poi decisamente combattuta e dispiaciuta. «Beh.» disse alla fine, lentamente, accennando un sorriso amichevolmente caldo, e scoccando una rapida occhiata verso dove Dirk sedeva sul divano, sbranando muffins e guardando il film natalizio come per entrare meglio nello spirito del Natale, qualsiasi esso fosse per quello che stava cercando di capirne. «Sei ancora in tempo, no? Non sei su un letto di morte o qualcosa di simile. E puoi sempre … essere migliore, ora, con chiunque deciderai essere la tua famiglia.»

Todd la fissò stupito e colpito per un istante. Farah sorrise, come se trovasse conferma che aveva scelto parole abbastanza accuratamente esatte. E si alzò per andare a riporre piatti e tazze nel lavello, e lavarle naturalmente, perché odiava lasciare le cose a metà quando si poteva semplicemente farle subito.

«Ad esempio, potremmo comunque continuare a cercare di aiutare Dirk a … scoprire il Natale. O qualsiasi cosa sia tutto questo, esattamente.»

Todd sospirò, alzandosi per seguire il generale proposito di raggiungere Dirk sul divano per vedere il film assieme a lui, ancora prima di realizzare coscientemente che era quello il suo attuale proposito immediato. «Avremo un … caso olistico che c’entra qualcosa col Natale, vero?» domandò retoricamente, e già lamentosamente.

«Probabile.» concordò Farah, annuendo di spalle mentre iniziava a pulire piatto e tazza.

«Fantastico.» bofonchiò Todd, trascinando i piedi verso il divano, e Dirk, e il film che sicuramente sarebbe risultato troppo ‘buoni sentimenti’ per lui, mentre Dirk avrebbe fatto domande e osservazioni su praticamente qualsiasi cosa, di fatto ottenendo un insperato effetto positivo per Todd: quello di coprire parte dei dialoghi scontati, e di rendere meno noiose le scene più lungamente inutili.

Farah sorrise tra sé e sé, tuttavia. Ormai conosceva troppo bene Todd, per lasciarsi ingannare dal suo presunto scorbutismo quando in realtà qualcosa non gli dispiaceva così tanto. Anche forse quando lui stesso riusciva ad ingannarsi abbastanza bene in proposito.

E mentre raggiungeva Dirk sul divano, e quest’ultimo gli scoccava un sorriso, e iniziava a tentare di riassumergli la trama del film con la bocca piena di muffin, Todd si rese improvvisamente conto che si era risvegliato dopo un attacco di pararibulite, e Dirk e Farah avevano dormito vicino a lui per sicurezza. Si rese conto, insomma, che aveva già una famiglia, in qualche modo. O più di una. O più di quello.

«Sai una cosa, Dirk?» disse, senza pensarci. L’altro si interruppe di netto e lo fissò con aspettativa interrogativa, lasciando da parte un momento il suo confuso riassunto della trama del film. «Tutta quella roba sul Natale e la famiglia … beh, il fatto è che non c’è bisogno del Natale, per avere una famiglia.»

Dirk lo guardò sbattendo le palpebre, confuso. Todd pensò di avere appena detto una completa stupidaggine.

«Oh.» fece Dirk «Ma allora lo hai già visto, questo film!»

E Todd si rese conto di essere forse – da buon americano medio – banale come un film di buoni sentimenti.

«Merda.» disse, di cuore. Anche perché si rese conto che probabilmente non era affatto riuscito a esprimere a Dirk quello che voleva dire. E che, sospettava o sperava, potesse valere anche per Dirk, come rivelazione.

Anche Mona, per inciso, stava facendo del suo meglio per rendere onore allo spirito natalizio, o forse per partecipare alla scoperta/sperimentazione d’esso di Dirk. Da diversi giorni, ogni volta che loro tre scendevano in ordine sparso al piano di sotto, trovavano un pacco natalizio da qualche parte su quel piano, a volte delle dimensioni di una noce, a volte di quelle di un divano a quattro posti. Todd e Farah avevano dovuto constatare che Dirk e Mona avevano ideato una specie di nuovo gioco: Mona interpretava qualcosa di avvolto in carta natalizia e infiocchettato, e Dirk doveva indovinare cos’era senza scartarla. Dirk, non meno fiero di Mona di quel nuovo gioco, che sembrava poter diventare la tradizione natalizia esclusiva della loro agenzia, aveva opportunamente spiegato a Farah e Todd che l’idea era nata mentre lui stava cercando di imparare come incartare dei regali in stile natalizio col supporto di Mona. Salvo che poi aveva cercato di fare un imbranato retro-march dalla sua stessa affermazione, negando di avere dei regali da incartare, in un evidente tentativo di non rovinare loro la sorpresa.

Ad ogni modo, ora c’era un pacco regalo a forma di campeggiante cucciolo di giraffa che occupava un abbondante angolo del loro ufficio. Ogni tanto muoveva persino le orecchie e la coda, e abbassava la testa fingendo di brucare dal pavimento. Dirk, naturalmente, ne era stato deliziato.

I.4

Bart ingollò l’ultimo boccone di cibo cinese – spaghetti di qualcosa con qualcosa, non era sicura di ricordarne il nome – e si distese un poco contro lo schienale della sedia. «Okay, sono piena.» annunciò al resto della tavolata del ristorante. Che comprendeva una sola altra persona, apparentemente. Una persona che non aveva praticamente toccato cibo, e che stava ancora giocherellando con quello che aveva nel piatto, lo sguardo basso.

«Bene … » disse piano, quasi con cautela incerta.

Bart lo fissò, corrugando la fronte poco convinta. «Tu, invece, non hai fame?» decise di chiedere, incrociando le braccia sul petto.

«No, io non posso mangiare. Te l’ho già detto, no?» replicò un’altra voce. Bart spostò lo sguardo sul tizio seduto sull’altra sedia, il quale invece aveva passato l’ultima mezz’ora a fissare con melanconico desiderio l’enorme disposizione di cibo sul tavolo, sospirando qui e là. Ora lui la stava fissando confuso. Aveva spesso quell’espressione perplessa.

Bart sbuffò sonoramente. «Sì, l’ho capito, non stavo chiedendo a te.» decise di spiegare. 

Si sentiva … stare diventando fin troppo paziente, ultimamente. Forse era quello che richiedeva avere degli … Beh, Bart non se la sentiva di definirli proprio amici. L’uno perché lo era stato, o almeno così aveva creduto, e poi l’aveva tradita. L’altro, perché non le andava esattamente a genio. Peraltro, in quest’ultimo caso non era lei che aveva deciso di portarselo dietro. Nel primo caso, invece, lo aveva offerto lei. Ma ancora non era sicura che fosse stata una buona idea.

In breve, ancora non sapeva che farsene, di quei due. Così, in mancanza di opzioni migliori, e dopo che loro avevano comunque continuato a seguirla mentre lei uccideva alcune persone, scoprendo di poterlo ancora fare dopotutto, dopo essere uscita dal progetto Blackwing, di nuovo … No, nemmeno quello era del tutto esatto. Più che altro, il progetto Blackwing l’aveva persa. L’avevano portata in missione ‘sul campo’, come dicevano loro, e l’avevano persa. Bell’affare.

Comunque, in mancanza di opzioni migliori, Bart aveva deciso di andare a mangiare qualcosa. E aveva trovato un ristorante cinese. Quello, almeno, sapeva che le piaceva. Non era ancora sicura che le piacesse fare quello che doveva per l’universo, uccidere e uccidere ancora, e basta. Non era ancora sicura di voler tornare ad essere … come un manichino … no, un burattino nelle mani dell’universo. Ma uno di quelli che a quanto pare ora la seguivano, quello che era comparso un giorno dentro la sua cella a Blackwing, come dal nulla, e lei l’aveva trovato lì risvegliandosi, insisteva che non era così, che lei non era un burattino dell’universo. Il punto era che non aveva saputo rispondere a nessuna delle domande di Bart, tipo come faceva a saperlo (lui aveva detto che non ne aveva idea, ma lo sapeva, tipo come sentirlo), né chi era (diceva di non ricordare il suo nome, anche se era quasi sicuro di averne avuto uno prima, o durante, o forse dopo qualcosa), o che cosa ci faceva lì (le aveva garantito che non ne aveva la più pallida idea, ma doveva pur voler dire qualcosa, e forse ora aveva un compito che c’entrava con lei).

Bart non era particolarmente più convinta nemmeno dell’altro, comunque, anche se quello, invece, lo conosceva bene. O almeno, aveva pensato di conoscerlo. Tornò a guardarlo, piuttosto indisponente. Lui almeno ora aveva sollevato lo sguardo, e la stava fissando in qualche modo profondamente intristito.

«E a te che ti prende?» chiese Bart. Stava iniziando a pensare che la pazienza non facesse per lei. Per niente.

Lui mise giù le bacchette lentamente, sulla tovaglia di fianco al piatto, e si pulì la bocca col tovagliolo, anche se non aveva praticamente toccato cibo. Almeno, aveva di nuovo riabbassato lo sguardo, il ché significava che non la stava più fissando in quel modo intristito che rischiava di mandarla fuori dai gangheri del tutto.

«Ancora … il tuo nuovo amico?» si informò, scoccando un’occhiata incerta all’altro tizio, o meglio, alla sedia che lui occupava.

Bart aveva scoperto un’altra cosa. Non era sicura che fosse proprio una cosa interessante. Cioè, all’inizio era stato abbastanza sorprendente, perlomeno: a quanto pareva, il tizio che non sapeva nemmeno il suo stesso nome poteva vedere il suo ex amico che l’aveva tradita, ma quest’ultimo non poteva vedere il tizio che non sapeva nemmeno cosa ci faceva lì in generale. Bart preferiva non pensare che nemmeno lei sapeva più che cosa ci faceva lì – da qualsiasi parte – in generale.

All’inizio, lei aveva tenuto presente entrambe le opzioni. O il tizio senza nome era invisibile, oppure Ken aveva qualche serio problema alla vista. Poi si era accorta che solo lei riusciva a vedere il tizio senza nome. A quello, aveva fatto spallucce, e il tizio senza nome d’altro canto aveva avuto un’epifania tutta sua, sostenendo che quello fosse una conferma che lei dovesse essere in qualche modo un elemento che c’entrava con una sua presunta missione da parte dell’universo. Dopotutto, forse Bart aveva permesso che lui la seguisse giusto per quello. Perché lui diceva di avere una missione per l’universo. Era comunque scettica sul fatto che lei c’entrasse qualcosa, con qualsiasi fosse la sua missione, e a dire la verità il tizio gli sembrava piuttosto scemo in generale. D’altro canto, quando aveva cercato di tirargli uno spintone, aveva scoperto che la sua mano passava da parte a parte del tizio. Questo l’aveva lasciata … un po’ più sorpresa. Ma l’aveva anche quasi … incuriosita. Se non altro, doveva essere qualcuno che non poteva uccidere. Il ché, secondo lei, escludeva nettamente che quel tizio potesse essere uno dei suoi obbiettivi; pertanto, era ancora convinta che lui si sbagliasse, e che il suo compito non c’entrasse niente con lei.

Ken, d’altro canto, aveva preso quelle spiegazioni masticate a malavoglia da lei in tutt’altro modo. Un modo che apparentemente sembrava contemplare il … compatirla, essere preoccupato e pieno di sensi di colpa, il seguirla dopo che lei l’aveva offerto semplicemente perché … beh, perché lui se ne stava lì a guardarla, dicendo che era scappato da Blackwing anche lui – e lei ancora non sapeva se credergli o meno, o se le importasse davvero – e dopotutto …

E dopotutto lei ancora non aveva idea di che cosa ci stava a fare lì. Né cosa ci facessero quei due lì con lei. Né cosa volesse fare, o se volesse fare qualcosa. Soprattutto … quando mai aveva avuto importanza, che cosa lei volesse o meno? Lei era … un’assassina olistica, ecco quanto.

«Mi sto annoiando.» annunciò Bart di netto, alzandosi bruscamente dal tavolo e marciando verso l’ingresso – e uscita – del locale.

Ci fu un rumore concitato di qualcun altro che si alzava precipitosamente dal tavolo dietro di lei, ma lo sentì solo vagamente e distrattamente. Non fu sicura di come prendere nemmeno quello, la conferma che la stessero ancora seguendo, che non fosse più sola di nuovo, dentro o fuori una cella del progetto Blackwing.

Quando uscì, si fermò un momento sul marciapiede, guardandosi attorno. C’era solo una cittadina lì, con persone che passavano, nessuno che la notava in modo particolare, come al solito. Lei fissò con sguardo come velato di quella specie di ottusa noia il tutto. Non c’erano tizi di Blackwing che stessero cercando di ricatturarla. O meglio, visto che quel modo di procedere era sempre stato un errore tragico che si rivolgeva contro i tizi stessi alla fine, non c’era nessun Riggins o Priest che cercassero di avvicinarla offrendole gelati o altro, per poi parlarle e parlarle, dicendo come sarebbe stato meglio se lei fosse tornata con loro nella sua stanza. Bart ci aveva messo del tempo ad imparare che in realtà era una cella. Ma allora era più piccola di così.

Improvvisamente ebbe voglia di piangere, e di un abbraccio magari. Ma tirò su col naso, e di fianco a lei, quando si gettò un’occhiata da entrambi i lati, c’erano solo Ken che la guardava con aria dolente e preoccupata, e il tizio senza nome che la guardava con aria interrogativa e attenta come se si aspettasse un ordine o qualcosa del genere.

«Bart? Mi dispiace, se ho detto qualcosa che non … » iniziò Ken, con precauzione. Era di nuovo molto cauto, quasi come quando si erano conosciuti. Ma c’era una netta differenza, che Bart non era sicura di come potesse vedere ora, o del perché. Quando si erano conosciuti, lui era cauto all’inizio perché pensava che lei fosse una folle omicida, perché temeva che lei lo uccidesse, perché lui voleva sopravvivere; ora, invece, lo era perché sapeva che lei era un’assassina olistica, perché pensava che lei prima o poi lo avrebbe ucciso, e perché sembrava quasi sperarlo … o accettarlo.

«Ken.» Bart sospirò. «Tu hai qualcosa che non va. Proprio come me.» disse. Sentì che era profondamente vero.

Ken tacque di netto, ascoltandola attentamente. Non sembrava sorpreso, ma nemmeno del tutto concorde. Bart decise che non importava. Lui era sempre stato più lento di lei a capire, pensò di colpo. Ma lei si era stancata di aspettare che la raggiungesse.

«E tu.» Bart girò lo sguardo sull’altro tizio. «Idem.» disse.

Il tizio corrugò la fronte, confuso. «Non so cosa intendi, ma non sembra una cosa – tipo – gentile da dire. Comunque, io ho una missione. Da parte dell’universo. E quindi … »

Bart roteò gli occhi e tornò a guardare Ken. «E questo non è mio amico.» completò, prima di incamminarsi.

Dopo un istante, sentì Ken seguirla. Anche l’altro doveva starlo ancora seguendo. Bart poteva sentirlo borbottare ancora tra sé e sé qualcosa riguardante il fatto di come avrebbe capito qual’era la missione, e poi l’avrebbe portata a termine, e l’universo allora sarebbe stato contento di lui, e … Bart smise di ascoltarlo. Non riusciva invece a sentire il rumore dei suoi passi.

«Penso che tu sia un fantasma.» disse Bart. Quello, almeno, aveva senso, forse. Non che le importasse particolarmente. Scrollò le spalle. «Spiegherebbe alcune cose, credo.»

Ken si fermò di netto. «Bart, io … » iniziò a dire, in tono come al solito denso di dispiacere abbattuto. Ma sembrava dispiaciuto tanto per lei quanto per se stesso.

Bart sbuffò e si voltò su se stessa. «Non tu, Ken, quest’altro.» disse, indicando vagamente con una mano verso il tizio senza nome.

Lui la stava guardando stupito. «No, impossibile.» scosse la testa con decisione.

Bart corrugò la fronte. «Non hai detto che sei morto?»

«Beh, sì, credo. Ma non proprio morto-morto. Cioè, mi hanno sparato, ma poi c’era questa specie di vortice, e Dirk Gently aveva detto che … »

Bart sbuffò di nuovo, alzando gli occhi al cielo e agitando una mano di fronte a lui, come per spazzare via il resto dei suoi farfugliamenti. «Sì sì, mi ricordo la storia, più o meno. Anche se non mi importa, cioè.»

«Bart … » chiamò timidamente Ken, schiarendosi un poco la voce. Lei lo fissò dritto dritto in faccia, cosa che ora faceva raramente. Lui sembrò tirarsi un poco indietro, come se lei lo avesse colpito fisicamente. «Ascolta, non c’è niente di male se tu hai … un nuovo amico. Cioè, anche se è … »

Bart lo interruppe con un verso simile ad una risata amaramente divertita. «Non è un amico immaginario. Forse è un fantasma, anche se non lo sa nemmeno lui, ma non importa. Guarda che ho dei veri amici, ora, Ken.»

Lui sembrò un momento confuso. «Ah, sì giusto … i due tizi che vivono in un mondo parallelo di fantasia … » riportò, annuendo con una smorfia dolente.

Bart emise un sornacchio scettico e risentito, incrociandosi le braccia sul petto. «Panto e Silas, sì, loro. E sono amici fantastici, anche se non posso vederli. Non perché sono fantasmi, loro, ma perché sono in un altro mondo. Però ho dei veri amici, ecco. Non come te, o … quest’altro qui.»

Ken abbassò di nuovo lo sguardo, tacendo. Il tizio senza nome, che stava annuendo ubbidientemente, la guardò stupito.

«Comunque non sono un fantasma, ecco!» rimbeccò infine.

«Non sei nemmeno mio amico.» ribatté Bart. «Lo sapevo prima che me lo dicessi, che eri di Blackwing. Hai quel completo addosso … » Bart lo ripassò in rassegna brevemente con uno sguardo. «Ed è ancora sporco di sangue.»

Ken rialzò lo sguardo di netto, colpito. «Ha … che cosa … ?» disse, tornando a seguire con lo sguardo la direzione in cui fissava Bart. Un sospetto sembrò incrinargli di netto i lineamenti. Non era la prima volta, che sembrava sospettare che chi Bart vedeva potesse essere … qualcosa, anche se lui non era in grado di vederlo. Ma non era mai sembrato così vividamente colpito da un inquietudine sospettosa.

Bart sogghignò vittoriosamente. Lei sapeva, che Ken non sapeva più se crederle o meno su quello. Sospettava che fosse parte del motivo per cui l’aveva seguita. Sospettava ancora di più che lui, d’altro canto, non sapesse più cosa fare, dopo che aveva mollato il progetto Blackwing, perché – ed era l’unica cosa che avesse detto di quello, e Bart non s’era presa il disturbo di chiedere altro – stava sbagliando qualcosa, e se n’era accorto troppo tardi. Badate bene, Bart non era così stupida. Sapeva che Ken poteva ancora starla ingannando. Lo aspettava al varco anzi. Non appena lui avesse provato a offrirle un gelato, lei avrebbe saputo che era lì per convincerla a tornare al progetto Blackwing. Il fatto era che lei non avrebbe comunque saputo che fare a quel punto. Quello di cui era sicura, era che Ken non poteva tornare ad essere suo amico.

«Ah, già.» disse Bart. Sogghignò appena di nuovo, ma pallidamente. Non era che avesse tralasciato apposta di dire a Ken di quello. Il fatto era che non aveva comunque molta voglia di parlare con Ken in generale, non più. Ma ora si rendeva conto di avere di nuovo un vantaggio su di lui. Ken capiva sempre le cose troppo tardi, dopotutto. Non era nemmeno, comunque, che lei si sentisse proprio particolarmente coinvolta, come se quella fosse una specie di rivincita o roba simile. «Il tizio che non sa neanche come si chiama, e che probabilmente è un fantasma, dice che sei stato tu a ucciderlo, Ken.»

Bart si girò su se stessa e continuò a camminare, senza nemmeno soffermarsi a guardare la faccia basita e ora totalmente dubbiosa e inquieta di Ken che fissava il punto vuoto ai suoi occhi, all’incirca dove si trovava l’altro tizio, o quest’ultimo che sembrava improvvisamente nervoso e imbarazzato, pur sapendo benissimo che Ken non era in grado di vederlo.

Poi, suo malgrado, Bart sentì Ken mormorare senza fiato, e con ancora notevole dubbio «Non sarà … ? No, non è possibile. Semplicemente non è … possibile … !» c’era un’incrinatura decisamente nevrotica nel suo tono.

Bart ebbe la sensazione che lui stesse per andare in pezzi lì sul marciapiede. Era una sensazione strana. Le persone non vanno in pezzi. Le persone non sono … specchi o roba simile. Eppure lei si fermò e si girò su se stessa. Non le importava davvero, pensò brevemente, o sentì all’incirca. Ma lo fece lo stesso.

«Quante persone hai ucciso, Ken?» chiese. Lui la guardò voltando la testa di scatto, colpito e come sconvolto per un momento, poi cercando invano di interpretare cosa lei volesse dire, se la sua domanda volesse essere una frecciatina, rabbia o ironia amara, o compassione o che altro. Bart non sentiva niente di tutto quello. Non sentiva niente del tutto. Ma si ritrovò un groppo in gola che uscì sotto forma di un accenno di risata amarissima, che gli grattò la gola e la fece sentire esausta. «Perché se fosse il fantasma di qualcuno che ho ucciso io, potrebbe essere chiunque per quello che ne so. Ma se è qualcuno che hai ucciso tu … quante persone hai ucciso, Ken?»

Ken tornò a fissare il punto ai suoi occhi vuoto, e deglutì, scoccando poi sguardi tra il tizio che non poteva vedere e Bart. Come se volesse sospettare che Bart gli stesse tenendo una specie di tranello, o volesse giocargli un brutto scherzo, uno di quelli per ferire, eppure non riuscisse a credere che fosse così. Nemmeno riusciva a credere che potesse essere altrimenti, tuttavia. «Friedkin … » disse, pianissimo, ancora profondamente incerto.

«Hey! Hey, aspetta un momento! Mi dice … mi dice qualcosa questo nome!» esclamò il tizio che poteva vedere e sentire solo Bart. Lei lo guardò con impassibilità annoiata. Il tizio corrugò la fronte. «Aspetta. Siamo sicuri che sia un vero nome?»

Bart tornò a fissare brevemente Ken, prima di girarsi su se stessa e ricominciare a camminare senza precisa meta. «Bingo.» disse solo.

Ci volle parecchio prima che Ken riprendesse a seguirla. Lei non se ne curò. Il tizio invisibile che probabilmente era un fantasma, invece, continuò a seguirla straparlando di come ora si ricordava anche il suo nome, e di come dovesse scoprire la sua missione da compiere per l’universo. Bart continuò a ignorarlo il più possibile. Ken la ritrovò dopo un po’. La ritrovò in mezzo al traffico dell’ora di punta del centro di quella cittadina, e lei pensò che forse l’universo aveva deciso che Ken doveva seguirla, oppure che lui avesse dalla sua il progetto Blackwing per rintracciarla. In ogni caso, continuava a non importarle così tanto. In ogni caso, poteva significare che prima o poi avrebbe dovuto uccidere Ken. Entrambi lo sapevano. Si chiese se la missione dell’universo per il fantasma potesse essere quella di diventare il suo nuovo amico, visto che comunque, che lo uccidesse o meno, Ken non lo era più, e che Panto e Silas vivevano in un altro mondo. Si chiese se l’universo avrebbe permesso che lei riuscisse a tornare in quel mondo. Ma così avrebbe avuto due amici, ma nessuno da uccidere. E che cos’altro era lei, se non uno strumento dell’universo per uccidere?

Bart si fermò di netto verso sera. Ken si fermò ubbidientemente, a diversi passi da lei, senza dire nulla. Il fantasma che ora si faceva chiamare Friedkin continuava a straparlare di missioni universali, e di come potesse essere dopotutto più bravo in quelle piuttosto che nelle missioni del progetto Blackwing, che aveva capito essere sbagliato.

«Sapete, forse voi due dovreste andarvene per conto vostro.» disse Bart, girandosi a guardarli.

Ken la guardò penosamente smarrito per un istante, ma irrigidì l’espressione e annuì lentamente. «Se … è questo che vuoi, Bart, io … lo farò.»

«Tu, Ken, non sai nemmeno perché mi segui.» ribatté Bart, sentendo che le parole le uscivano da una parte di lei che aveva riscoperto meglio recentemente. Una parte di lei che non si era mai presa la briga di parlare così sinceramente, semplicemente perché per la maggior parte della sua vita aveva avuto ben poche conversazioni da intrattenere, con gente che avrebbe ammazzato di lì a pochi istanti. Ken, tuttavia, era ancora vivo. «Ma se dovrò ucciderti, prima o poi, ti troverò. Lo sai come funziona.» disse ancora.

Ken annuì, di nuovo lentamente e rigidamente. Sembrò sul punto di dire qualcosa, ma richiuse la bocca. E poi disse solo «Sì, lo so.»

«Okay, ma io non posso non seguirti. La mia missione … » iniziò a ribattere l’altro.

Bart roteò gli occhi. «Senti, non mi serve nessun maledetto fantasma. O amico fantasma. Ho già due amici. E comunque, non mi stai nemmeno così simpatico, quindi … » Bart agitò vagamente una mano per aria, girandosi di nuovo per andarsene. E si bloccò di colpo quando il suo sguardo fu come attratto casualmente da qualcosa che si stava impigliando ad una sua scarpa.

«Amico? Io non sono un amico, io sono … Innanzitutto, mi chiamo Friedkin.» stava replicando il fantasma irritante «E poi, l’universo mi ha fatto vedere … sai, tutto, no? E, tipo, poi mi sono ritrovato lì nella tua cella nel progetto Blackwing. E quindi, devo avere una missione che ti riguarda, altrimenti perché mai sarei finito in … ?»

«Taci. Chi è questo tizio?» chiese Bart con severa urgenza. Si era chinata a raccogliere un tovagliolo che si era spiaccicato sopra la punta della sua scarpa, sospinto dalla leggera brezza fredda invernale. Ora lo mostrò ai due, sollevandolo.

Era un tovagliolo di carta colorato, di quelli da tavola calda o giù di lì, ma sopra c’era disegnato qualcuno. I due che la seguivano, almeno per il momento, fissarono il tovagliolo confusi.

«Babbo … Natale?» disse Friedkin, studiandola come se pensasse che fosse veramente assurda.

Bart spostò lo sguardo su Ken. «Babbo Natale, credo.» disse lui, non avendo naturalmente sentito la risposta dell’altro. Il ché escludeva che potessero essere in combutta, almeno, a meno ché Ken non stesse solo facendo finta di non vedere l’altro. Ma niente a quel punto avrebbe spiegato perché il tizio – Friedkin – fosse immateriale. Beh, poteva sempre essere un fantasma che Ken vedeva e sentiva, e faceva finta di non vedere né sentire.

Bart scrollò le spalle. Quelle domande erano da Dirk Gently, non da lei. Lei era … un’assassina olistica. Anche se non le piaceva più, forse. Anche se ora la deprimeva molto. Ma il pizzicore che sentiva ora fibrillarle sulla punta di tutte le dita, piedi e mani, era qualcosa che era familiare. E l’unica cosa che lei conoscesse bene, che non l’avesse mai abbandonata fin da quando ricordava, che nessuno potesse mai sottrarle, nemmeno il progetto Blackwing, nemmeno Ken o quel ridicolo fantasma di nome Friedkin, anche se fossero stati in combutta tra loro. Nemmeno lei, poteva sottrarcisi. Ma quello, almeno, era provare qualcosa. Ed era molto meno noioso, e inutile, e triste che starsene chiusa in una cella del progetto Blackwing. Ecco, forse, tutto quello che le bastava sapere ora, come al solito. Forse non era proprio necessario che lei ci credesse, perché le riusciva comunque; di sicuro non era necessario che lei lo volesse, perché non poteva comunque scegliere; e allora, magari non era nemmeno necessario che desiderasse farlo o le piacesse, perché era comunque l’unica cosa che sapeva e poteva fare.

E ora, aveva trovato il suo prossimo obbiettivo.

«Bene.» Bart annuì e tornò a fissare l’immagine di un vecchio con la barba bianca e un vestito rosso bordato di bianco che sorrideva con le guance arrossate dal tovagliolo. Già sentiva che gli stava piuttosto antipatico, chiunque fosse. Non che le importasse. Scrollò le spalle e rialzò lo sguardo sui due che la seguivano. «È lui, allora.»

«Lui chi?» chiese Friedkin, il fantasma, confuso.

Ken, invece, non disse niente. Almeno stavolta, aveva capito. A quello, almeno, alla fine ci era arrivato da tempo. Però dopo un poco sospirò e scosse la testa. «Mi dispiace Bart, non credo.»

«Non importa, cosa credi, Ken.» si ritrovò a dire lei, sorpresa di come non fosse nemmeno arrabbiata, o delusa. Piuttosto, era come se dicesse una cosa ovvia, un dato di fatto, che le uscisse di bocca come a beneficio di quei due, che altrimenti sembravano non averlo già chiaro. «So che è così. Allora, dove posso trovare questo … Babbo Natale?»

«È questo il punto, Bart. Da nessuna parte.» sospirò Ken, dolente, sembrando sinceramente dispiaciuto di darle quella che a lui sembrava una notizia.

Bart rise, all’incirca. «Puoi semplicemente dire che non lo sai e basta. E va bene. Lo troverò, voi fate come vi pare. Non dovete seguirmi per forza.»

Lei girò su se stessa e si incamminò di buon passo. Ora sapeva che sarebbe di nuovo arrivata laddove doveva essere, al momento giusto. Non aveva bisogno proprio di cercarlo, questo tizio. Lei lo avrebbe trovato senza nemmeno cercarlo, o se lo sarebbe ritrovato davanti e basta. Magari se lo sarebbe trovato davanti all’auto che ora stava aprendo, sedendosi dietro il volante e mettendo in moto con le chiavi che semplicemente erano già inserite. Ken esitò, fermo in piedi di fianco all’auto, guardandola. Lei non ebbe idea del perché non accelerò subito e basta per andarsene. Era come se stesse aspettando che lui scegliesse se salire o meno. Era come se lui stesse aspettando che lei decidesse esattamente la stessa cosa. Bart emise di nuovo una breve risata, che non le uscì di nuovo affatto felice.

«Ma sì che invece devo seguirti per forza. C’entri sicuramente con la mia missione.» il fantasma stava ancora parlando a vanvera, sedendosi sul sedile posteriore come se per lui fosse scontato che fosse il suo posto. Sembrava una specie di vecchia abitudine, o qualcosa del genere. Sembrava che fosse in grado di farlo proprio solo per quel motivo, senza pensarci. «E comunque, Babbo Natale non esiste, quindi come fai a ucciderlo?»

Bart gli scoccò un’improvvisa occhiata penetrante attraverso lo specchietto retrovisore. Il fantasma sembrò quasi allarmato, e alzò una mano come per proteggersi istintivamente, per quanto fosse completamente incorporeo o qualcosa di simile. «No, sul serio. Te lo giuro su … »

«Sulla tua vita?» disse Bart senza vera intenzione, spiando verso Ken. Lui era ancora in piedi di fianco all’auto ferma col motore acceso, ma sembrava stare vanamente cercando di seguire la conversazione, anche se poteva sentire solo quello che diceva Bart. Lei trovò la parola esatta: esasperante. Non Ken, o meglio, non solo lui. Tutto quanto. Proprio tutto, tutto quanto.

«Sì, ecco, sulla mia vit … » Friedkin si interruppe e assunse un’aria confusa e sospettosa. «Stai cercando di fare uno scherzo … macabro?»

«No, sto cercando di fare quello che … faccio.» replicò distrattamente Bart, prima di rivolgersi a Ken. «Hey, senti. Voi sapete chi è questo Babbo Natale, no?»

«Sì. Ma non esiste davvero. È … un personaggio inventato.» annuì Ken.

«Non è possibile. Lo devo uccidere, quindi deve esistere.» ribatté Bart.

«Forse … » Ken censurò prontamente qualsiasi cosa stesse per dire.

Bart incrinò un sopracciglio. «Va avanti.» esortò. O forse ordinò. 

Una cosa era sicura, non poteva più minacciare Ken, neanche per divertirsi giusto a spaventarlo un po’ e poi dirgli che scherzava. Non che avesse più voglia di scherzare con lui. Non erano più amici. Ma Ken non poteva essere davvero spaventato, non più, non davvero. Forse era il progetto Blackwing, che faceva quell’effetto. Almeno ad alcuni. Nonostante gli sguardi inquieti che continuava a lanciare verso il sedile del passeggero, come se avesse intuito dagli sguardi di Bart dove puntare il suo, chiaramente ancora chiedendosi se ci fosse davvero lì il fantasma di un tizio che aveva ucciso, o se Bart fosse impazzita, o che altro, il fatto era che Ken era rassegnato alla sua stessa morte, ora. Sembrava, anzi, aspettarla. Bart non capiva le persone che aspettavano la loro morte. Bart sapeva solo che quelle che dovevano morire uccise da lei l’avrebbero prima o poi vista, al momento giusto, nel posto giusto, nel modo giusto. Alcune, in realtà, non avrebbero nemmeno fatto in tempo a vederla. Ma Ken …

Ken disse solo. «Non importa. Niente. Non stavo per dire … Beh, non importa.»

Bart lo fissò per un momento. Si chiese se lui la stesse seguendo perché davvero _sperava_ che lei lo uccidesse. Se quello ora fosse per lui un modo di avere un obbiettivo concreto, o un modo “giusto” di morire, o che altro. Ma, di nuovo, non erano fatti suoi. Non la riguardava, non finché non avesse dovuto eventualmente uccidere proprio lui, e probabilmente neanche allora l’avrebbe particolarmente riguardata che cosa ne pensasse Ken in proposito. O almeno, così si diceva. Comunque, non le andava di pensarci.

«Okay, ascolta. Non mi interessa se vieni o no. Ma mi servono informazioni su questo tizio, Babbo … »

«Natale.» suggerì prontamente Friedkin dai sedili posteriori, come lieto di essere utile.

«E voi sembrate sapere delle cose. Anche se sono sbagliate. Quindi, se vuoi salire anche tu Ken, fallo.» concluse Bart.

Ken, dopo un poco, annuì. Sembrava qualcuno che stesse prendendo la sua condanna a morte con impassibile filosofia, come se se lo fosse aspettato. Aprì lo sportello e salì in auto, e Bart partì.

«Allora. Ricominciamo da capo.» disse Bart. Si rese conto di avere ancora il tovagliolo sgualcito in mano, e lo sbatté sul cruscotto dell’auto con un po’ troppa forza. «Ditemi tutto quello che sapete su questo tizio.» sancì, indicando col dito puntato la stupida faccia sorridente del vecchio disegnata sul tovagliolo.

Ken e Friedkin, naturalmente, iniziarono a parlare contemporaneamente. Il primo a frasi brevi e nette, in tono neutro e come devitalizzato, fissando davanti a sé; lui, almeno, aveva la scusa di non potersi accorgere che stava parlando sopra alle parole che non poteva nemmeno sentire. Friedkin, invece, sembrava non avere nessuna scusa, ma semplicemente essere invaso dall’entusiasmo di fare qualcosa di utile per lei, convinto com’era che potesse centrare in qualche modo con la sua missione universale.

Bart si ritrovò costretta a dare la parola a turno dall’uno all’altro, e pensò che era proprio giusta quella parola: esasperazione. Ma era certa di poche altre cose. O di una sola, prima di tutto. Lei avrebbe trovato e ucciso questo Babbo Natale. Il fatto che non esistesse, doveva essere una stupidaggine. E le si stava formando il sospetto di un’altra sempre più chiara certezza: i due che ora la seguivano erano completamente inutili.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * questa sorta di sottotitoli sono versi presi dalla classica canzone ‘Jingle bells’
> 
> Mi dispiace, forse. È che avevo voglia di un caso olistico per Natale. Così me lo sono regalato da solo, tanto per cominciare ;) E intanto pubblico la prima parte. La trama era in archivio (ammesso che io abbia un archivio. Okay, non è un vero archivio.) da un pezzo. Il tempo mi manca praticamente sempre. Quindi, bando alla ciance, và a finire che mi tocca pubblicare le mie scribacchiature al ‘ciak, buona la prima’ (‘buona’, si fa per dire), perché diciamo la verità, non avrò mai più davvero tempo di sistemarle del tutto. Spero comunque che non sia così illeggibile. Poteva essere “migliore”? Probabilmente. Poteva essere peggiore? Anche, e quasi sicuramente. Prendetela un po’ come volete ;) Tanto alla fine è che non avevo acidi da prendere per riguardarmi uno speciale natalizio di Doctor Who (cit. Elijah Wood – per il quale avrei un’unica domanda fondamentale: quanto ci ha messo esattamente da piccolo a imparare a scrivere il suo nome? No, perché io devo ricontrollare ogni volta. Perché ogni volta altrimenti sbaglierei a scriverlo. Ogni. Volta. Ma immagino la risposta. Del tipo: neanch’io ho ancora imparato a scrivere il mio nome. Suona una risposta da Friedkin, tranne che lui non starebbe scherzando. Io mi darei questa risposta). Ciak, “buona” la prima. Con acidi o senza. Acidi gastrici, probabilmente. Quelli dello stomaco di Todd.
> 
> N.B.:  
> \- potrei aver scritto male 'witchiecockoo'. Prima o poi cerco la calligrafia corretta ufficiale. Per ora non l'ho trovata prontamente online. Sorry.  
> \- il rating è ancora un po' dubbio. Ho scelto il Mature per stare tranquilli/e. Forse potrebbe essere anche un 'T'. Lo scoprirò meglio scrivendola. Ed eventualmente correggerò il rating. E forse il più adatto alla fine sarebbe una mezza via tra M e T, quindi amen ;)  
> \- sh*t, quasi dimenticavo. Per chi non avesse familiarità con l'inglese, il titolo si rifà a 'Santa Claus' (una delle versioni inglesi del nome Babbo Natale, e credo proprio la versione inglese attualmente più diffusa), e naturalmente a Doctor Who.


	2. A Grinch-ish attitude (And then we got upsot)

** Parte seconda – A Grinch-ish attitude (And then we got upsot*) **

II.1

«Questa è stata … » sospirò Todd. Si interruppe, masticando un’imprecazione, per girare di scatto il volante. In qualche modo riuscì a evitare di investire un tizio che stava scivolando sulla neve giù dal marciapiede, appesantito da una selva di sporte di negozi che teneva precariamente in ogni mano. Il tizio riuscì alla fine a non cadere, e rivolse comunque un’occhiata torva a Todd, che era nel frattempo anche riuscito a evitare di urtare una delle numerose auto imbottigliate come loro in quel traffico infernale. L’altro autista, evidentemente allarmato dal suo movimento brusco e dall’essere quasi stato tamponato di lato, pigiò sul clacson con furia.

Todd chiuse gli occhi e strinse i denti, e il volante tra i pugni, cercando di dominarsi.

Una mano si sporse da di fianco a lui, per suonare un allegro ritmo di saluto sul clacson.

«Buon Natale anche a lei!» trillò Dirk entusiasta, sorridendo all’altro autista, evidentemente dimentico che i finestrini erano decisamente chiusi. Il freddo invernale aveva improvvisamente deciso di ritornare in auge, in barba al riscaldamento climatico globale e tutto il resto, e da un paio di giorni nevicava, ghiacciava, e spirava un gelido vento qui e là. Quello, naturalmente aveva ulteriormente peggiorato il traffico di Seattle.

Todd afferrò il braccio di Dirk e gli tolse la mano dal clacson, con una certa gentilezza tutto sommato, restituendo l’arto verso di lui. Lanciò giusto una breve occhiata vagamente preoccupata, e più che altro scontrosa per sicurezza, all’altro conducente. Quegli, semplicemente, sembrava essere rimasto confuso dal fare allegramente gentile di Dirk in risposta alle sue maniere aggressive.

«Una pessima idea.» terminò Todd con decisione, sospirando e avanzando con l’auto di un altro mezzo metro scarso, per rimettersi al pari con la coda, che procedeva a quel ritmo da almeno mezz’ora. Probabilmente avrebbe dovuto evitare almeno di cercare di attraversare Seattle passando dal centro, anche se era teoricamente la via più breve per raggiungere la loro meta. Ripensando a quest’ultima, il suo umore affondò ulteriormente.

«Suvvia Todd, un po’ di traffico non ha mai ucciso nessuno.» ribatté ottimisticamente Dirk, con il tono bonariamente amichevole di quando riteneva che qualcuno stesse esagerando. O meglio, che Todd stesse avendo uno di quei suoi momenti particolarmente e inspiegabilmente pessimisti.

Todd roteò gli occhi. «Penso proprio di sì, a dire la verità.» discordò.

«E poi, la tua è stata un’ottima idea, in effetti! Una vera idea da assist … hem, da perfetto socio.» continuò Dirk, imperterrito e convinto.

Todd emise un grugnito rassegnato, alzando gli occhi al tettuccio dell’auto. Per la cronaca, era ancora convinto che fosse una pessima idea. Il fatto era che alla fine ora mancavano due giorni a Natale, e loro si erano accorti solo la sera prima che non avevano ancora un albero di Natale. Ovvero, precisamente quando Dirk si era risvegliato da un sonnellino sul divano, e guardandosi intorno per la stanza aveva urlato, improvvisamente orripilato:

«Oh mio dio! Todd! Farah!» 

Questo naturalmente aveva richiamato loro due, con Farah che si era precipitata giù dal piano di sopra, con uno spazzolino da denti ancora in bocca e una delle sue pistole già in pugno, e Todd era riuscito a rompere uno dei piatti che stava finendo di lavare. Solo per ritrovarsi Dirk che annunciava loro «L’albero di Natale! Abbiamo dimenticato l’albero di Natale!»

«Dirk … » aveva tentato di dire Farah. Poi si era accorta di stare cercando di parlare con uno spazzolino da denti in bocca, se lo era tolta da lì infilandolo nel taschino, aveva rimesso la sicura alla pistola infilandosela nell’elastico dei pantaloni del suo pigiama inappuntabile, sembrando bizzarramente professionale anche a quel modo, e sospirando aveva ricominciato. «Dirk, cosa abbiamo detto a proposito di … lanciare grida allarmanti senza che ci sia un’effettiva emergenza del tipo vita o morte? O … caso olistico potenzialmente mortale in corso?»

Dirk aveva roteato gli occhi. «Tutti i casi olistici sono potenzialmente mortali in qualche modo, come voi sapete benissimo, ergo, sono anche tutti questione di vita o di morte. E poi, questa _è_ un’emergenza.»

Farah aveva lanciato uno sguardo significativo a Todd, come se spettasse a lui dire qualcosa. Todd non sembrava avere l’ispirazione giusta, perché aveva occhieggiato piuttosto verso dove una sedia a dondolo avvolta in carta da pacchi natalizia e un enorme fiocco festosamente rosso acceso stava quietamente dondolando su se stessa in un angolo della stanza, e aveva detto solo, incerto e speranzoso:

«Magari … Mona potrebbe … ?»

Dirk lo aveva guardato interrogativamente.

«Essere il nostro albero di Natale?» aveva completato Todd, ora sembrando piuttosto esasperato che la sua domanda non potesse comunque essere chiara. La sedia a dondolo incartata si era immobilizzata di netto. Todd aveva fatto una smorfia dolente, temendo di doverlo interpretare come se avesse detto qualcosa di sbagliato che aveva offeso Mona.

Dirk stava già sbuffando una piccola risata divertita e bonariamente critica. «Todd, per favore. Mona ha già un ruolo. E anzi, proprio per quello serve anche a lei un albero di Natale.»

Quella rivelazione aveva portato Farah e Todd a scambiarsi un lungo sguardo preoccupato. Il problema si era appena raddoppiato. Ora non solo Dirk, ma anche Mona sembrava non voler proprio fare a meno di un albero di Natale.

«Okay … » aveva detto lentamente Farah, tornando a guardare tra Dirk e la sedia a dondolo incartata, che aveva ripreso a dondolare su se stessa come in approvazione. «Ma _non_ delle dimensioni di quello di cui mi hai mandato le foto.»

«Cosa? Farah, suvvia.» Dirk aveva agitato una mano a mezz’aria nella sua direzione. «Non essere sciocca. Non entrerebbe _mai_ qui dentro. E poi … » Dirk si era arrampicato un poco sullo schienale del divano con la parte superiore del busto, come per sporgersi cospiratoriamente verso di loro. «Todd mi ha detto che ha scoperto che _è finto_.» aveva sussurrato a voce troppo alta.

«Certo che lo è … » aveva sospirato Farah, alzando gli occhi al soffitto, e sorridendo un poco. «Nessun aghiforme può raggiungere quelle dimensioni.»

«Infatti, come avevo pensato anch’io.» aveva detto Todd, grato comunque della conferma. Farah gli aveva lanciato un breve sguardo di sbieco, esprimendo chiaramente che la stupiva – e dubitava – che Todd potesse avere avuto uno spirito d’osservazione così precisamente realista e informato.

Ed era stato in quel momento che Dirk aveva messo il broncio, sembrando sinceramente abbattuto, e aveva mormorato, abbassando lo sguardo con delusione «Oh, quindi … niente albero di Natale.»

La sedia a dondolo incartata aveva preso un ritmo … che sembrava triste.

E Todd avrebbe dovuto saperlo ormai, o almeno così riteneva Farah, che stava per dire una stupidaggine in reazione a quello. Avrebbe dovuto saperlo, eppure si era accorto solo mentre lo stava dicendo, di quel che stava dicendo.

«Potremmo … cercare un vero albero di Natale.»

Quando aveva rialzato gli occhi di scatto, Farah lo stava guardando con le sopracciglia sollevate, tra l’allarmato e il dubbioso e il valutante, e Dirk sembrava interessatissimo ed entusiasta.

«Cos’è, un vero albero di Natale?»

E Farah si era coperta la faccia con una mano scuotendo la testa, mentre Todd si rendeva conto dell’errore, ma Dirk era ormai decisamente inebriato, e la sedia a dondolo stava dondolando a ritmo decisamente festoso ed entusiasta.

Il resto della sera era stato trascorso a spiegare a Dirk cosa intendeva Todd a riguardo di ‘veri’ alberi di Natale (no, non si trattava di vagare nel bosco cercando un albero aghiforme già addobbato, e no, nessun albero nasceva e cresceva o diventava spontaneamente già addobbato in natura), mentre Farah prendeva accuratamente le misure dello spazio che nell’agenzia poteva occupare _al massimo_ l’albero, e dettava le sue regole: niente vagare per i boschi con la missione di abbattere un albero da trascinare fino a casa, primo perché era illegale senza relativi permessi, e secondo perché tutti sapevano che lei avrebbe finito per passare il Natale cercandoli per i boschi, e avrebbe dovuto chiamare un’ambulanza o portare lei stessa all’ospedale chi di loro si fosse accidentalmente amputato qualcosa con la motosega e/o fosse finito sepolto sotto l’albero caduto dalla parte sbagliata. Dirk era rimasto abbastanza orripilato da quelle prospettive, perlomeno, da desistere da quell’idea, e tutti avevano concordato che comunque probabilmente Farah era l’unica tra loro che avesse – o potesse sviluppare efficacemente in breve tempo – le capacità e competenze per abbattere un albero in sicurezza. Farah aveva ricordato loro che era comunque illegale.

Una volta che Farah aveva spiegato a Dirk che esistevano parchi di alberi di Natale apposta – no, di nuovo, non crescevano spontaneamente alberi già agghindati a formare parchi qui e là, Dirk – dove qualcuno vendeva alberi già tagliati da portare a casa per addobbarli, Todd aveva accarezzato con sollievo la prospettiva che potessero essere ormai chiusi, o una cosa troppo fuori moda ormai per trovarne uno aperto abbastanza vicino a loro, o che … Ma Farah aveva trovato su internet uno di quei parchetti di vendita di alberi di Natale apertissimo, con prezzi più che accettabili, e alberi di varie dimensioni. E si trovava proprio accanto, e integrato, al centro commerciale dove erano stati Todd e Dirk.

«Oh!» aveva esclamato quest’ultimo «Questa non può essere una coincidenza!»

Todd e Farah si erano scambiati una breve ma concisa occhiata allarmata. Farah aveva annunciato che sarebbe venuta anche lei, mentre automaticamente ricontrollava la sua pistola.

«Farah, per la miseria. Non dobbiamo mica sparargli, al nostro albero di Natale. Voglio dire, dubito che cercherà di scappare.» aveva osservato Dirk, con la sua divertita e bonaria rassicurazione.

Todd aveva iniziato a immaginarsi sgradevolmente alberi di Natale mannari, o qualcosa del genere, che cercavano di aggredirli. Solo per distogliere in fretta i pensieri da quella prospettiva, aveva cercato di pensare a qualcos’altro. «Comunque, ci serviranno anche le decorazioni, per l’albero.» Quello invece gli aveva fatto ripensare sgradevolmente all’allucinazione dell’enorme ciondolo che gli esplodeva in faccia. «Magari Mona potrebbe … ? E, hem, magari giusto per stavolta potremmo evitare i ciondoli?»

La sedia a dondolo incartata sembrava di nuovo aver preso un ritmo non proprio concordante. Todd si era di nuovo sentito stranito, e in qualche modo davvero nel bel mezzo dell’assurdità continua, per lo stare cercando di interpretare gli umori di una sedia a dondolo.

«Oh, no no, ci servono sicuramente delle vere decorazioni. Ma senza ciondoli.» aveva detto Dirk con sicurezza. «Ma hey, c’erano un sacco di decorazioni in vendita in quel centro commerciale, quindi potremmo … » e si era interrotto notando la smorfia decisamente a disagio di Todd.

«Magari, mentre voi andate a prendere l’albero, per cui non c’è bisogno di entrare nel centro commerciale, visto che li tengono all’esterno, io andrò a prendere le decorazioni in un altro posto meno … terrificantemente affollato.» aveva strategicamente proposto Farah. 

Non sembrava del tutto convinta della sua stessa strategia. Sembrava stare valutando a sguardo Dirk e Todd come se si stesse chiedendo che possibilità c’erano esattamente che loro due finissero bloccati sotto un albero che cadeva anche se non dovevano abbatterlo loro, ma solo acquistarlo e caricarlo sul piano posteriore della sua jeep. Il fatto era che lei doveva ancora trovare un regalo per Tina e Hobbs, e magari mentre cercava quelle decorazioni … beh, avrebbe pensato a qualcosa. Cioè, avrebbe continuato a pensare a qualcosa, ma forse l’avrebbe anche trovata.

Perciò, ora eccoli lì, imbottigliati nel traffico della pre-vigilia del centro di Seattle, in mezzo ad una folla di gente imbestialita dal traffico e dallo stress da festività, e tutto questo, tanto per cambiare, non stava migliorando l’umore di Todd, e stava avendo un pessimo effetto sui suoi nervi. A ripensarci, un caso olistico sarebbe stato forse almeno nevrotizzante del traffico del centro città americano nel pre-vigilia. D’accordo, beh, almeno un caso olistico sarebbe stato nevrotizzante perché succedevano cose strane e assurde e pericolose, mentre il traffico era un’assurda normalità che si ripeteva perché la gente sembrava in preda alla follia generale orchestrata.

Qualcuno iniziò a pigiare sul clacson furiosamente, come se per qualche motivo non riuscisse proprio a capire quello che doveva stare pur vedendo coi suoi occhi, ovvero che erano tutti quanti bloccati da semafori e imbottigliamenti e quant’altro. Todd chiuse gli occhi e si aggrappò al volante solo per cercare di impedirsi fisicamente di scendere dall’auto e andare a cercare chi stava suonando vanamente, tirarlo giù dall’auto di peso, e iniziare probabilmente una scena degna del film ‘Un giorno di ordinaria follia’. Era praticamente felice che Farah alla fine non fosse andata con loro. Lei aveva sempre almeno una pistola e almeno un coltello per il combattimento corpo a corpo con sé. Farah, d’altro canto, probabilmente avrebbe scelto di evitare la via che stava loro facendo attraversare il centro di Seattle. Farah stava sicuramente marciando a piedi verso il negozio – o i negozi – che aveva strategicamente scelto, e avrebbe fatto prima di chiunque avesse avuto l’insana idea di prendere un’auto quel giorno e provare a muoversi per Seattle.

«Hum, devo dire che non sembra un’atmosfera molto festosa, tutto questo.» osservò Dirk, con precauzione dubbiosa, lanciando uno sguardo incerto a due persone che si erano scontrate nell’affollamento del marciapiede, e stavano raccogliendo sporte di regali di Natale che erano loro cadute, litigando tra di loro e con chi passando stava rischiando di pestare il loro bottino da shopping.

Todd sospirò, e prima di pensarci meglio disse «Il Natale … tende piuttosto a stressare e a fare imbestialire la gente.»

Se ne pentì immediatamente, ma Dirk lo stava già guardando colpito. «Cosa? Veramente?? Perché mai? E tutte quelle cose a proposito di famiglia e … insomma, quelle cose dei film e … tutto il resto?»

Todd sospirò di nuovo e lo guardò. Cercò un’oncia in sé di prospettiva … vagamente riparatrice almeno. «Forse basta … cercare di chiudersi in casa con le persone a cui si vuole bene, ed evitare il centro città. E guardare solo quei film.»

«Hm … » Dirk ci rifletté sopra un momento, annuendo e tornando a guardare fuori con incertezza il delirio del traffico umano e motorizzato, berciante e litigante. «Suona come una buona idea.»

Un’idea, si disse Todd, ridacchiando appena e scuotendo la testa, che probabilmente avrebbero dovuto avere prima, lui e Farah. Improvvisamente la loro missione sembrava avrebbe dovuto essere quella di salvare Dirk – ed eventualmente Mona – dallo scoprire “troppo” del Natale. Forse avrebbero semplicemente dovuto piazzarsi con Dirk – e Mona – sul divano, e guardare maratone di film zuccherosi per famiglie sul Natale, finché le festività non fossero finite. A lui, e probabilmente a Farah, sarebbe venuta la nausea, ma almeno Dirk e Mona probabilmente sarebbero diventati di un umore positivo che avrebbe finito per contagiarli.

«Beh, possiamo ancora farlo.» risolse Todd, sentendosi … meno propenso a cercare di scatenare una scena di follia omicida nel bel mezzo del traffico di Seattle alla pre-vigilia, o di peggiorarla forse. «Dobbiamo solo … uscire vivi da questa mischia assurda, e tornare a casa con un maledetto albero vero, e non uscirne finché tutto questo non sarà finito.»

Dirk era tornato a guardarlo, con un sorriso improvvisamente morbido e gentile che sembrava essere scaturito da qualche parte mentre Todd parlava, all’incirca in corrispondenza di quando aveva detto ‘casa’, e che stava di nuovo agitando qualcosa nel petto di Todd. Di fatto, luirestò trafitto da quell’espressione, che sembrava stare solo intensificandosi mentre Dirk lo guardava.

«Sai, Todd … » disse Dirk, la sua voce che diventava forse inconsciamente più bassa e profonda.

Todd deglutì. «Hum, sì? Cosa?» disse confusamente, cercando di dirsi che doveva riportare gli occhi sulla strada, anche se la fila era ancora decisamente ferma, e lui non riusciva proprio a staccare gli occhi dall’espressione di Dirk.

«Se non fosse stato per te, e Farah, penso che non avrei mai avuto un vero Natale.» praticamente mormorò Dirk. Todd deglutì di nuovo, e cercò invano di afferrare metaforicamente quel qualcosa di imbizzarrito che gli si agitava nel petto e al contempo sembrava quasi … stare facendo le _fusa_.

Ma l’espressione di Dirk fu improvvisamente attraversata come da un riflesso triste, e lui abbassò lo sguardo. «O che potrei ancora essere dentro una stupida cella con uno stupido piccolo alberello di Natale elettrico, a chiedermi se mai … »

«Dirk.» chiamò Todd, una nota netta di un tipo di gentilezza nella sua voce che avrebbe giurato di non aver mai udito prima. Senza rendersene del tutto conto aveva allungato una mano per appoggiarla su una di quelle di Dirk, che rialzò lo sguardo, di nuovo con quell’espressione intensa e come incantata. Todd si rese conto che non aveva più nessuna idea di quello che stava per dire, e deglutì corposamente. In compenso, e contro ogni sua media, Dirk sembrava a sua volta essere rimasto come senza parole, attentissimo e in silenzio. Come in attesa di … qualcosa.

E un bussare contro il vetro del passeggero fece sussultare entrambi. Todd ritirò la mano di scatto, e Dirk si girò non meno rapidamente verso il proprio finestrino. Solo per lanciare un piccolo grido acuto allarmato di sorpresa. Todd trasecolò ulteriormente e si sporse per vedere meglio anche lui, ancora relativamente confuso da … qualsiasi cosa fossa appena successa, o stesse per succedere e fosse stata interrotta. Entrambi si ritrovarono a fissare un uomo effettivamente … in qualche modo inquietante, che aspettava lì fermo in piedi di fianco all’auto.

«Hem, salve.» disse gentilmente Dirk, prima di rendersi conto che il finestrino era decisamente chiuso.

Todd lanciò un’occhiata penetrante e decisamente arrabbiata all’uomo, prima di rendersi conto del suo aspetto piuttosto emaciato, della sua aria rassegnata e paziente, del suo colorito tra il pallido e il bluastro per il freddo che stava affrontando vestito con una componente mal raffazzonata di vestiti non proprio abbastanza pesanti e decisamente sporchi in cui si era infagottato alla belle e meglio, e del fatto che reggeva un cartello senza particolari aspettative. Era un …

«Barbone.» sospirò Todd, sentendosi definitivamente in colpa, e comunque ancora piuttosto irritato. Trasalì nel rendersi conto che Dirk stava già abbassando il finestrino, temendo che l’uomo lo avesse sentito, anche se non era del tutto sicuro che un barbone potesse offendersi di essere chiamato tale. I barboni, in quanto tali, avevano forse qualche interesse per il politically-correct dell’essere definiti ‘senzatetto’? O piuttosto erano abbastanza orgogliosi da sentirsi offesi dall’uso del politically-correct a riguardo della loro vita?

«Salve, buon uomo.» stava comunque già trillando amabilmente Dirk, essendo riuscito ad abbassare il finestrino. «Buon …  hum …  Natale? E che cosa possiamo fare per lei? Oh, ha per caso un caso olistico da proporci?»

«Dirk … » sospirò Todd.

L’uomo stava lanciando una vaga occhiata al cartone inumidito di neve che reggeva in mano senza troppi fronzoli, su cui campeggiava una scritta grossolanamente scritta a pennarello, che citava ‘Buon Natale. A Natale si è tutti più buoni.’. Todd apprezzò singolarmente la sua espressione. Il tizio sembrava stare riconsiderando la sua scritta come se francamente nemmeno a lui piacesse, e fosse perfettamente e acutamente consapevole di quanto potesse suonare sarcastica, o forse come se l’avesse scritta proprio con quell’intento, lasciando che la gente si lasciasse o imbarazzare, o commuovere prendendola alla lettera, o fosse portata a provare simpatia per il sarcasmo, a seconda della propensione personale.

Poi l’uomo rialzò uno sguardo relativamente valutante su Dirk, inarcando un poco un sopracciglio, e comunque moderando gentilmente la sua perplessità. Improvvisamente sembrava colpito almeno dal fatto che, mentre di solito era la gente a non sapere come prendere lui, tra imbarazzi e politically correct e quant’altro, ora era lui che non sapeva da che parte prendere Dirk. Iniziò a lanciare vaghe occhiate a Todd, come alla ricerca di altro materiale da interpretazione, o di suggerimenti qualsiasi, mentre Dirk continuava a sorridergli con gentile aspettativa.

Todd sospirò, si infilò una mano in tasca, pescò tutte le monete sparse che trovò, e le passò a Dirk, che le fissò confuso. «Cosa sono?»

«Dalle a … questo signore.» spiegò Todd, lanciando una vaga occhiata di scusa all’uomo, che li fissava con attenzione ma senza battere ciglio, come se avesse deciso che erano uno spettacolo in qualche modo curioso. «Sono … un regalo di Natale.» aggiunse solo, posticipando le spiegazioni per Dirk a quando il tizio non fosse più stato a portata d’orecchi.

«Hum.» Dirk prese le monete e le studiò un momento con aria critica e dubbiosa, per poi passarle comunque all’uomo. «Mi scusi. Il fatto è che il mio primo Natale, e Todd non ha un buon rapporto col Natale. Da cui questo regalo chiaramente … beh, che non sembra proprio un regalo di Natale. Beh, almeno credo.»

Todd credette quasi di vedere un cenno di mezzo sorriso divertito da parte dell’uomo, che comunque annuì a Dirk con ostentata solennità cortese, si alzò brevemente un lercio berretto da Babbo Natale che portava in testa sugli sporchi capelli di un indefinito grigio-bianco-nerastro, e mormorò un divertito «Oh-oh-oh.»

Dirk lo fissò con meraviglia ad occhi spalancati, ma l’uomo si stava già girando e allontanando, per cercare un’altra auto. Todd si ritrovò suo malgrado ad ammirare come solcò il traffico di persone e auto con pacifica imperturbabilità, ignorando scioltamente chi lo urtava e poi sembrava sentirsi troppo in odore di politically-scorrect per protestare con un barbone, o con chi suonava il clacson imbestialito perché gli aveva tagliato la strada. Anzi, Todd provò praticamente un moto di simpatia apprezzante, per come qualcosa nel contegno dell’uomo, per quello che si poteva intravedere o non sotto a quell’ammasso di vestiti di recupero decisamente sporchi, sembrasse quietamente evaporare da sé un qualche segreto divertimento per tutto quello.

«Todd?» Dirk si girò a guardarlo con un’espressione stranita. «Babbo Natale non esiste … giusto?» chiese.

Todd rise, un po’ amaramente, e cercò il pulsante per tirare su il finestrino che Dirk aveva lasciato spalancato. «No. Direi proprio di no. Mi dispiace.»

Dirk lo aveva appreso già prima di incontrare Farah e Todd, ma per sicurezza lo aveva già chiesto loro qualche giorno prima. Improvvisamente Todd e Farah si erano ritrovati incuriositi per la prima volta nella loro vita nello scoprire effettivamente tutto ciò che si poteva trovare su internet a proposito della storia di nascita e sviluppo della leggenda di Babbo Natale. I risultati della quale, avevano temuto poi vagamente, forse avevano rischiato di smorzare un poco lo spirito natalizio che Dirk stava cercando di scoprire.

«Non dite sciocchezze. Sono troppo grande per credere a cose come … pft, un uomo evidentemente troppo grasso per passare attraverso un camino, e per giunta senza sporcarsi il vestito e la barba, per irrompere di nascosto nelle case della gente e consegnare regali.»

Dirk non aveva specificato che quelle ricerche avevano confermato un suo antico sollievo. Beh, non era certo che si potesse definire proprio un sollievo. Comunque, ricordava ancora vagamente come quando, ancora ragazzino, si era preparato un intero discorso per Riggins, cercando di convincerlo a far costruire un camino nella sua cella, così che potesse passare Babbo Natale e portargli dei regali. Perché aveva ragionato che doveva essere essenzialmente quello il motivo per cui non si era mai visto nessun Babbo Natale da quelle parti, nonostante lui fosse riuscito a stare abbastanza sveglio tutta la notte per aspettarlo.

Riggins lo aveva informato che erano in aprile, e che Babbo Natale non esisteva, e a mo’ di consolazione gli aveva comunque portato un po’ di frutta secca e di canditi da mangiare. Dirk era rimasto piuttosto deluso dallo scoprire che Babbo Natale non esisteva: anche se non gli avesse portato regali, ma solo carbone per via del fatto che continuava a sbagliare i test del progetto Blackwing, più che altro aveva voluto aspettarlo per avere qualcuno con cui scambiare quattro chiacchiere. E soprattutto aveva un sacco di domande a proposito di come facesse esattamente a volare la slitta, e le renne, e di come facesse a trovare il tempo di passare in ogni casa dove ci fosse almeno un bambino in tutto il mondo in una sola notte. ‘Magia’, dicevano i libri, uno speciale tipo di magia, che c’era solo a Natale o qualcosa del genere. Ma lui aveva riso superiormente a quello: lì nel progetto Blackwing, Riggins gli aveva già spiegato che non esisteva nulla del genere, come la magia.

¤¤¤

«Eccolo!» esclamò Tina, spalancando gli occhi e rizzandosi di colpo sul sedile. «C’è davv … ! Oh, cavolo.» si interruppe per chinarsi a cercare di raccogliere il bastoncino di liquerizia che le era caduto di bocca, da dove sembrava essere atterrato da qualche parte sul tappetino del posto passeggero dell’auto della polizia di Bersberg. Auto della polizia che era decisamente fuori giurisdizione. Hobbs sperava ancora, vagamente, che nessuno la notasse. Il fatto era che sia lui che Tina, dal momento che di solito da anni stavano sempre a Bersberg, e giravano comunque sempre con quelle auto, avevano pensato tempo prima che fosse superfluo pagare delle loro auto personali che comunque non avrebbero praticamente mai usato. Per non parlare delle loro ristrette economie in generale.

Hobbs rise, mentre rallentava per fermarsi alla stazione di servizio che avevano appena avvistato. «Certo che c’è. Dubitavi forse di Farah?»

«Oh, questo _mai_.» sancì Tina con sicurezza, ritornando seduta dritta. 

Rimase per un poco a fissare il bastoncino di liquerizia che aveva appena recuperato, arrossendo un poco per la sua affermazione – o per i pensieri ai quali poteva aver condotto che riguardassero in generale la nominata – e corrugando al contempo la fronte nel valutare se rimettersi in bocca il bastoncino di liquerizia dopo che era stato a contatto col tappetino dell’auto. Alla fine si schiarì la voce, come per riprendersi da un certo imbarazzo, e decise di ripulire sommariamente il bastoncino di liquerizia strusciandolo un paio di volte contro il giaccone imbottito, prima di reinfilarselo in bocca. «Farah non sbaglierebbe così madornalmente, come sull’esistenza o meno di una stazione di servizio.» annuì con convinzione.

«Beh … poteva sempre essere chiusa.» disse Hobbs, in tono da pura conversazione, mentre parcheggiava l’auto. 

La stazione di servizio era evidentemente apertissima. Cosa che avrebbe consentito loro non solo di rifornire il serbatoio per affrontare un’altra tappa del viaggio verso Seattle, ma anche di sgranchirsi le gambe, prendere qualcosa da mangiare, e fare cambio di posto alla guida. Farah, dopotutto, aveva persino suddiviso il tempo che avrebbero impiegato per il viaggio in tappe regolari, in modo da dividere le ore in parti uguali di turno alla guida. Hobbs iniziava a sospettare che Farah avesse perfino calcolato in base a parametri biologici quanto potessero reggere le loro vesciche, e quando potesse venire loro fame.

«Non essere sciocco, Hobbs.» Tina gli diede qualche pacchetta su una spalla mentre si sganciava la cintura di sicurezza, ricordandosene all’ultimo prima di cercare di scendere dall’auto con ancora la cintura allacciata. «Farah ha chiamato le stazioni di servizio per assicurarsi che fossero aperte quando le avremmo raggiunte.»

«Giusto … chissà come ho fatto a non pensarci.» rise Hobbs, dopo un momento di sbigottimento. 

Forse, dopotutto, Farah aveva veramente calcolato anche quando potevano aver bisogno di andare in bagno o di mangiare. Questo nonostante Tina avesse riempito l’auto anche di snacks. E dei tramezzini e dell’acqua da bere e del termos di caffè che aveva suggerito Farah. Per il resto, la loro auto straripava di altre cose utili di emergenza a cui aveva pensato Farah (compresa una tanica di benzina, e una cassetta per le riparazioni fai da te di emergenza che non era mai stata così completa, nemmeno quando Hobbs e Tina avevano preso servizio “ereditando” le auto dai loro predecessori), di un paio di valigie per il necessario per fermarsi a Seattle per circa tre giorni (Hobbs era ancora stupito di aver trovato con tanta relativa facilità dei sostituti per la polizia di Bersberg proprio sotto le vacanze di Natale, sostituti le cui schede di servizio erano state controllate e approvate da Farah peraltro), e di un paio di sporte straripanti dei regali di Hobbs e Tina per i loro ospiti.

«Farah sarebbe … un’ottima organizzatrice di viaggi.» sospirò Hobbs, scuotendo la testa con un sorriso, mentre si avviavano alla ricerca di bagni, e probabilmente di un giro nella sezione degli snacks da viaggio per Tina.

Tina emise un sornacchio nasale. «Farah sarebbe fantastica in qualsiasi cosa decidesse di fare.»

«E un po’ … » Hobbs evitò di dire ‘inquietante’. 

Si sentiva ingiusto, visto che prima di tutto era ancora molto grato al modo in cui Farah riordinava puntualmente la centrale di Bersberg quando li veniva a trovare. Tina, comunque, si stava già distraendo a guardare gli snack, e sembrò non aver notato il suo essersi interrotto. Hobbs si diresse al bagno, mentre si chiedeva se non fosse dopotutto un po’ castigante la parte di avventura, il fatto di avere un viaggio così rigidamente organizzato. D’altro canto, Farah probabilmente sarebbe stata capace di organizzare un viaggio sicuro persino nel caso di un atterraggio di emergenza di un aereo in cima ad un vulcano o giù di lì.

Poche ore più tardi, quando erano decisamente più vicini a Seattle ormai, Hobbs cambiò drasticamente idea. Sia sul fatto che rimpiangeva la componente di avventurosità di un viaggio per quanto meticolosamente organizzato, sia sul fatto che Farah potesse progettare un viaggio sicuro in qualsiasi evenienza. Questo perché, per quanto Farah potesse fare del suo meglio, arrivando a organizzare i dettagli più impensabili o quasi, e a rischio di diventare un po’ inquietante … beh, c’era qualcuno – o qualcosa – che poteva essere ben più inquietante di lei. Qualcuno – o qualcosa – che effettivamente ormai Hobbs avrebbe dovuto pensare di dover tenere sempre in conto.

«Tina? Tu credi che … l’universo possa centrare qualcosa con questo?» chiese Hobbs, chino in avanti per cercare di intravedere meglio qualcosa davanti a sé, attraverso il parabrezza pesantemente bordato di neve, sul quale i tergicristalli andavano avanti e indietro alla massima velocità possibile, facendo del loro meglio. Di intravedere almeno l’essenziale, vale a dire la strada, ed eventuali altri veicoli davanti a loro.

«È neve, Hobbs. Solo un po’ di neve.» disse nervosamente Tina, lei del tutto china in avanti, praticamente al massimo possibile senza schiacciarsi contro il volante, le palpebre assottigliate per tenere d’occhio la strada.

«Forse dovremmo … fermarci e aspettare che almeno si calmi un po’?» tentò Hobbs, incerto.

«Nah. Arriveremmo in ritardo. Cioè, ancora più in ritardo.» disse Tina. Le condizioni atmosferiche, fattesi incredibilmente anticlimatiche nel giro di qualche chilometro, sembravano stare facendo del loro meglio per rallentarli. Hobbs, d’altro canto, non riusciva proprio a immaginarsi perché mai l’universo dovesse avere qualche interesse nell’opporsi al loro arrivare a Seattle per passare il Natale con gli altri.

«Mhmm … » fece dubbiosamente Hobbs. «Credo che Farah capirebbe, se … »

«Ce la faremo.» grugnì Tina con determinazione, assumendo una posa ancora più combattiva e concentrata nel suo guidare. Ora sembrava disposta ad avanzare anche attraverso una tormenta di neve. E fuori dall’auto, la neve sembrava tranquillamente disposta a poter diventare una tormenta, se solo così gli fosse girato di fare.

«Sei … sicura che Farah non abbia accennato niente, a proposito di qualche, hum, perturbazione universale in corso? O Dirk? Todd magari?»

Tina stava borbottando tra sé «È solo della stupida neve. E se n’è vista peggio di così dalle nostre parti. Non siamo spaventati da della stupida nev … hu?» Lanciò un’occhiata a Hobbs, spalancando gli occhi. «Pensi che possa essere di nuovo un cas … ?»

«No. No … » Hobbs forzò una risata e scosse la testa. «Devi aver ragione tu, Tina. Dev’essere solo … beh, un sacco di neve. Comunque, abbiamo già messo le catene e tutto quanto. E se proprio peggiora, potremmo fermarci giusto un poco per lasciare sfogare il peggio. Sono sicuro che arriveremo, magari con un po’ di ritardo, ma arriveremo.»

Tina sembrò incerta per un momento, ma poi annuì e sorrise raggiante. «Certo che sì, Hobbs! Avanti, forza e coraggio!» praticamente strillò, tornando a fissare la strada con sfida decisa.

Qualche chilometro più avanti, si fermarono di fianco ad un’auto accostata con una piccola torma di passeggeri intorno che sembravano in difficoltà. E diedero la loro ruota di scorta ai tizi che avevano bucato in mezzo a quella che continuava a sembrare poter diventare da un momento all’altro una tormenta di neve. Dopotutto, loro ne avevano due di ruote di scorta, come da prescrizione di Farah.

Più avanti ancora, il riscaldamento dell’auto iniziò a tossicchiare e a funzionare solo a momenti. Si fermarono per indossare alcuni dei vestiti che si erano portati dietro di ricambio, aggiungendo strati per mantenersi caldi. Tina continuava a non volersi fermare per nulla al mondo, sostenendo che a quel ritmo avrebbero a malapena fatto in tempo ad arrivare per la sera della vigilia. Hobbs non ebbe cuore di insistere, almeno per il momento. La neve continuava ancora a cadere generosamente, ma non era nemmeno ancora diventata una tormenta vera e propria. Alla radio non sapevano che cosa dirne del fenomeno esattamente, a parte continuare ad aggiornare la cronaca di quanto stava succedendo.

Perciò, tra strade alternative trovate all’ultimo per evitare ingorghi di traffico e neve, un tratto in cui si ritrovarono in coda direttamente dietro uno spazzaneve, e turni di guida estenuanti ma più brevi e scambiati più di frequente, Hobbs e Tina continuarono comunque a procedere verso Seattle. Con indosso ormai, sotto alle giacche, tutti i maglioni che Hobbs aveva fatto a maglia per regalarli a Dirk, Todd e Farah.

II.2

«Okay … ce l’abbiamo fatta. Per ora.» sospirò Todd, con un certo sollievo, quando finalmente poté spegnere il motore dell’auto parcheggiata vicino al centro commerciale. 

Almeno era riuscito a evitare il parcheggio, sicuramente pieno di gente in preda alla follia da shopping natalizio dell’ultimo minuto, con eventuali piccoli incidenti annessi e scene di delirio svariato. Le accurate istruzioni di Farah li avevano infatti condotti ad un parcheggio più piccolo, sul retro del centro commerciale, che era di fianco al parco di alberi di Natale in vendita. Come avevano potuto appena constatare, con ulteriore e insperato sollievo di Todd, il luogo appariva deserto e buio.

«Splendido!» batté le mani Dirk, fiondandosi fuori dall’auto come se non stesse nella pelle.

Già con la fronte corrugata, come per un presentimento, Todd si affrettò a scendere dall’auto a sua volta per tenergli dietro. «Aspetta, Dirk. Forse … ha già chiuso?» chiese. Per un momento il freddo intenso che lo colpì gli tolse quasi il fiato.

«Non essere sciocco, Todd. È proprio lì. E l’insegna è accesa.» Dirk indicò col dito un punto a diversi metri da loro, e Todd si ritrovò a fissare un’insegna che notava solo ora. La scritta illuminata di rosso e bianco citava qualcosa come ‘Parco degli Alberi di Natale’, fin troppo allegramente per i gusti di Todd, che fece una smorfia di riflesso. Sotto l’insegna c’era un cancello, che tuttavia sembrava chiuso, a completamento di un recinto di rete metallica alto di diversi metri, oltre il quale era intravedibile un fitto boschetto di abeti di svariate dimensioni, piantati non nella terra ma in grossi vasi.

«Fantastico.» mugugnò Todd, non sapendo se sperare o meno che il posto fosse chiuso, dopotutto. Effettivamente, ci avevano messo il quintuplo del previsto ad arrivare fin lì, col traffico impazzito del centro di Seattle. Ma la sola prospettiva che alla fine non riuscissero a prendere un maledetto albero di Natale per Dirk e Mona …

«Uff, okay. Hai le dimensioni dell’albero che ci ha scritto Farah?» tagliò corto Todd, muovendo un po’ i piedi per cercare di ottenere che il suo corpo reagisse al freddo più prontamente e iniziasse a produrre un po’ di calore in più, sotto ai vestiti comunque abbastanza invernali. Onestamente, Todd non sentiva un freddo così pungente a Seattle da … beh, parecchi anni, forse da quando era ancora un ragazzino. E il suo guardaroba, nel frattempo di quegli anni, si era comunque progressivamente ridotto sempre più all’osso. Anche da quando avevano l’agenzia e delle … “entrate economiche” (Farah era ancora contraria a questa virgolettatura, per inciso, perché lei tentava ancora stolidamente di conteggiarle come tali), più o meno, Todd non si era preso il disturbo di rifocillare il suo guardaroba.

«Ma certo Todd.» Dirk sorrise bonariamente e roteò gli occhi con aria superiore. «Le ho proprio qui sul …  cellulare … » il suo tono e atteggiamento divennero progressivamente meno certi, mentre esplorava una ad una le tasche dei suoi abiti senza trovarlo, e iniziava praticamente a cercare altre tasche, che non esistevano. Todd iniziò a sospirare, di nuovo.

«Devo averlo lasciato in auto, nessun problema, lo prendo subito.» disse prontamente Dirk, alzando un dito per fargli segno di aspettare, e riaprendo lo sportello per mettersi a cercare sotto il sedile, sul sedile, nel cruscotto … «Oh mio dio. Todd? Penso che quel signore a cui abbiamo fatto un orribile regalo di Natale abbia rubato il mio cellulare! Merda. Dev’essersi offeso per quell’orribile regalo, e … »

«Dirk.» sospirò Todd, con rassegnazione, estraendo il proprio telefono di tasca, per aprire il messaggio che Farah aveva opportunamente comunque mandato ad entrambi diverse ore prima, con scritte le misure massime dell’albero che dovevano prendere «Il tuo telefono sarà a casa, dove l’hai dimenticato.» Ne era sicuro anche perché il barbone non sarebbe mai riuscito a infilare un intero braccio dentro attraverso il finestrino senza che lui se ne accorgesse, prima di tutto. E poi perché Dirk dimenticava spesso il suo telefono praticamente ovunque. «E questo è il motivo per cui … non sei un chirurgo.» decise di scherzare Todd.

«Non … colgo il nesso.» ribatté Dirk, guardandolo e corrugando la fronte.

«Te lo spiego dop … Merda, dov’è finito quel messaggio?» Todd non riusciva proprio a trovarlo. Era … incredibile.

«Forse lo hai cancellato per sbaglio?» offrì utilmente Dirk a mo’ di suggerimento.

Todd gli lanciò un’occhiata torva, e comunque ormai ammorbidita. Da tempo non era più in grado di lanciare vere e proprie occhiatacce a Dirk. Probabilmente … da circa la fine di quella prima travolgente settimana della loro conoscenza.

«Beh, non importa. Sono sicuro che ad occhio riusciremo a capire se … » iniziò a proporre Dirk.

«Farah ci ucciderà se sforiamo quelle misure di anche solo un centimetro.» puntualizzò Todd, iniziando a digitare sullo schermo del proprio cellulare con rassegnazione. «Le manderò un messaggio per chiederle di rimandarmi le misure.» Aveva la sensazione che Farah non ne sarebbe stata particolarmente stupita, che ce ne fosse bisogno. «E … forse l’universo dopotutto non vuole affatto che lo festeggiamo, il Natale. Magari l’universo è … ateo, o qualcosa del genere. O odia gli alberi di Natale.»

Dirk emise un verso nasale di divertita superiorità gentile. «Suvvia Todd, non fare il Grinch.»

Todd, ancora in attesa della risposta di Farah, che già si stava facendo aspettare più del solito, considerando l’efficienza di Farah nel rispondere loro, o a chiunque, alzò lo sguardo su di lui e inarcò un sopracciglio. «A me sembra che sia l’universo, qui, che sta facendo il Grinch.»

Dirk emise un verso significativo. «Fin troppo spesso. Comunque … » Poi sembrò notare qualcosa per terra ed esclamò «Oh! So cosa possiamo fare mentre aspettiamo che Farah ci risponda!»

«Andare … intanto a vedere almeno se questo posto è aperto, almeno?» notò Todd, lanciando un altro sguardo verso la recinzione, col cancello chiuso e l’insegna scioccamente illuminata sospesa sopra di esso. Visto da quella distanza, il posto sembrava praticamente degno di uno scenario da film horror. Effettivamente, Todd era stupito che non avessero pensato a renderlo meno … potenzialmente inquietante, se visto di notte, in mezzo ad una leggera nebbia di umidità e freddo; soprattutto visto che si trovava annesso sul retro di un centro commerciale che era un putiferio di scempiaggine natalizia colorata e zuccherosa.

«Cosa? Beh, anche. Ma comunque senza le misure di Farah, come hai detto tu, sarebbe inutile, no?» ribatté Dirk. Todd gli lanciò un’occhiata e fece poi vagare lo sguardo. Dirk era ancora abilissimo nell’arte di rigirargli contro le sue stesse parole, modificate all’occorrenza, per sostenere i propri ragionamenti.

«Allora, che cosa potremmo fare? Tornare in auto e accendere il riscaldamento?» propose ancora Todd, stringendosi un po’ le braccia attorno al corpo e muovendo ancora i piedi. Dove diavolo era finito quell’anno, il famoso riscaldamento climatico globale? A Todd dispiaceva onestamente e terribilmente per gli orsi polari e tutto il resto, e pensava che buona parte dell’umanità meritasse di auto-suicidarsi distruggendo il pianeta, ma stava iniziando a sospettare di non avere più l’età per godersi il freddo. O il Natale, per quello che valeva.

«Degli angeli di neve!» esclamò Dirk, spalancando le braccia, come per mostrare meglio come il terreno intorno a loro fosse in effetti ricoperto di neve. O meglio, poteva esserlo più di così, visto che si trovavano in un piccolo parcheggio semi-deserto di auto, e qualcuno aveva pensato bene di spazzare via la neve. Dirk guardò l’espressione scettica e divertita di Todd, e corrugò la fronte. «O sono i pupazzi di neve? No, no okay, sì intendevo proprio angeli di neve.»

«Sul cemento?» obbiettò Todd.

«Pft, non essere sciocco, Todd. Basta spostarsi un poco e lì sul prato, o su quello che c’è sotto quella neve, c’è della neve fresca perfetta!» corresse Dirk, indicando un tratto di prato – o quello che era – innevato che si stendeva brevemente tra la recinzione del parco degli alberi di Natale e il piccolo parcheggio.

«Io … ouff. Penso di essere troppo ateo per fare degli angeli nella neve.» rise un poco Todd, riciclando una battuta che non ricordava dove aveva sentito, o quando. Probabilmente era una battuta di Amanda. Che forse l’aveva riciclata a sua volta. Tuttavia, Dirk gli prese un polso con entusiasmo gentile, come senza pensarci, e Todd si ritrovò a seguirlo forse principalmente per quello, sentendosi un idiota e basta.

«Andiamo, sarà divertente!» incoraggiò Dirk, per poi diventare relativamente più dubbioso e interrogativo. «Cioè, lo scopo dovrebbe essere quello, no? Quindi dev’essere divertente, suppongo. Beh, tanto vale provare per scoprirlo. Inoltre, tu sai perché sono proprio angeli? E perché spiaccicati nella neve? Sono forse precipitati? C’è una specie di storia o leggenda che parla di angeli precipitati nella neve? Addormentatisi sulla neve?»

Todd si ritrovò a ridacchiare stupidamente, scuotendo la testa, e sentendosi improvvisamente e vagamente come ubriaco. Doveva essere il freddo, si disse, che lo stava rimbambendo. O il sollievo di essere uscito almeno da tutto quell’assurdo imbottigliamento di traffico nel centro di Seattle. O …

«Okay, ci siamo, questa mi sembra dell’ottima neve fresca.» Dirk si girò su se stesso e lo prese un poco per le spalle. Todd continuò a sentirsi vagamente come se la testa gli girasse, e lo guardò comunque sogghignando piuttosto divertito. Dirk aveva abbassato lo sguardo e stava rivalutando la neve sotto i loro piedi. «Hum, forse un po’ troppo … ghiacciata?» si chiese, per poi scrollare le spalle e tornare a guardarlo. «Comunque, ecco il punto, Todd: come si fa, esattamente?»

E Todd si vide e sentì, come in sogno, dire piano. «Beh, rilassati e … » Dirk lo fece, ubbidientemente, togliendoli le mani dalle spalle e mettendole lungo i fianchi, guardandolo con aspettativa e un po’ incantato, apparentemente. «Ed ecco fatto.» concluse Todd, allungando le braccia in avanti e dandogli una spinta abbastanza forte da farlo sbilanciare all’indietro. Aveva già calcolato che Dirk non rischiava di battere malamente la nuca, perché aveva ragione: c’era un ideale strato di neve abbastanza spessa e morbida sotto i loro piedi, o meglio fino alle loro caviglie praticamente. E Todd aveva giocato abbastanza a battaglie a palle di neve da ragazzino per avere memorizzato una sorta di distinzione tra i vari tipi di neve: soprattutto avendo una sorella più piccola, forse, che era una tiratrice spietata di palle di neve, ma che lui non voleva colpire con neve troppo ghiacciata e compattata perché avrebbe rischiato di farle male.

Dirk emise un piccolo verso allarmato mentre si sbilanciava all’indietro, ma con sorpresa di Todd inciampò in un mucchio di neve dietro ai suoi piedi, e riuscì all’ultimo ad aggrapparsi ai vestiti di Todd per riflesso, tirandoselo dietro quando Todd incespicò a sua volta nei piedi di Dirk, forse nei suoi, e anche lui in quel mucchietto di neve che non avevano notato.

Todd si ritrovò perciò spiattellato sopra a Dirk, e dopo aver ripreso fiato un momento, si ritrovò a ridere di gusto e sinceramente, con la faccia affondata contro la giacca pesante di lui. Quando non lo udì dire niente per diversi secondi, tuttavia, si preoccupò e si sollevò sulle braccia, preoccupato.

«Dirk? Ti sei fatto male?»

Dirk sembrava intento … a fissare il cielo, e a respirare regolarmente come se avesse bisogno di concentrarsi per riuscirci. Sembrava incantato e come se stesse cercando di … riprendersi. Todd iniziò a preoccuparsi ulteriormente e a tirarsi un po’ su, prima di rendersi conto che Dirk era ancora aggrappato ai suoi vestiti, più gentilmente ora. E non lo stava guardando, ancora.

«Beh, a quanto pare ci siamo precipitati noi, nella neve.» disse alla fine Dirk, sorridendo al cielo.

Todd ridacchiò ancora, poi si sentì arrossire, e di colpo smise di ridere. Dirk abbassò lo sguardo su di lui, intenso in un modo che lo fece sentire praticamente come se stesse precipitando in un altro mondo. Un mondo più gentile, caldo, felice e … stranamente intenso in qualche modo.

«Non … ti sei fatto male, ne sei sicuro?» disse Todd, solo per dire qualcosa, schiarendosi la voce improvvisamente arrochita. C’erano nuvolette particolarmente dense di condensa che si sollevano in corrispondenza dei loro respiri. E Todd sentì quel qualcosa – mal di stomaco, probabilmente – che riprendeva a scalciargli in petto come un cavallo imbizzarrito. Aveva un modo di agitarglisi dentro che sembrava stranamente a ritmo col battito del suo cuore, riempiendogli le orecchie.

Dirk scosse semplicemente la testa, come se fosse – ed era notevole per Dirk – senza parole.

«Okay … Allora … » iniziò a dire lentamente Todd. Stava per dire che era meglio se almeno si alzavano da lì. O almeno, credeva che fosse quello che stava per dire. Di fatto nessuno dei due si mosse di un solo millimetro.

Ma qualcos’altro si mosse. Qualcosa sotto le loro gambe, che emise una specie di brontolio decisamente irritato.

«Che diav … ?» disse Todd, allarmato, e in un attimo tanto lui quanto Dirk si stavano confusamente più o meno alzando, o almeno tirando a sedere, e spostandosi il più possibile dalla cosa che si muoveva sotto le loro gambe, fissando ad occhi spalancati il mucchio di neve su cui erano inciampati che si agitava a sua volta emettendo grugniti e borbottii di protesta lamentosa e irritata.

Sotto i loro occhi, il mucchietto di neve si mise a sedere, e quando altra neve scivolò via da lui nel processo, comparve direttamente un uomo di mezza età circa, e di statura molto bassa. Egli sbatté le palpebre diverse volte, e si stropicciò poi ampiamente la faccia con una mano, ancora emettendo una serie di grugniti irritati. Tutti i suoi movimenti, inoltre, tendevano a produrre quello che sembrava un tenue scampanellio di plastica. E questo era perché indossava un ridicolo abito verde, con una serie di campanellini di plastica lungo le cuciture.

Mentre Todd ancora fissava l’apparizione cercando di registrarla del tutto, e magari interpretarla, con un broncio sempre meno convinto, e allo stesso tempo quell’irresistibile e inconscia sorta di fascinazione allarmata che ormai lo coglieva puntualmente ad ogni stranezza in cui incappavano apparentemente del tutto casualmente, Dirk sussultò di colpo accanto a lui e gli afferrò una spalla con una mano, praticamente aggrappandovicisi.

«Todd!» esclamò, praticamente senza fiato. «È un folletto!»

Todd chiuse gli occhi per un momento, cercando di dominarsi e di accettare la cosa. E, con questo, no, non intendeva accettare la conclusione a cui era giunto Dirk. «O … un nano vestito da folletto?»

Quando riaprì gli occhi, fece appena in tempo a scoccare un’occhiata ironica a Dirk, che sembrava dubbioso, che il tizio li apostrofò con un combattivo e sarcastico «Senti chi parla, nanerottolo.»

Todd tornò a fissarlo di getto, semi-incredulo, e ora ancora meno bendisposto verso il tizio. «Come, _scusa_?»

«Sono sicuro che non voleva essere maleducato.» Dirk diede qualche pacchetta sul petto di Todd con l’altra mano, come per rabbonirlo. Todd non capì se stesse parlando di lui al tizio, o del tizio a lui, o eventualmente lasciando volutamente la frase come se potesse essere a beneficio di entrambi. «Ahem, salve, buonuom … buon … gentile … signore. Lei è un folletto? Ed è precipitato nella neve? Da una slitta magari?»

«Dirk, hai battuto la testa?» chiese Todd, mentre il nano fissava Dirk ancora più burberamente, come se pensasse che lo stava prendendo in giro, e la cosa non gli piacesse per niente. «Dev’essere uno che lavora per il centro commerciale, o qualcosa del genere.»

«Todd, ma _certo_ che è così.» disse Dirk, abbassando il tono per sussurrarglielo cospiratoriamente. I sussurri di Dirk erano sempre, senza eccezioni, fatti a troppo alta voce per poter rimanere conversazioni del tutto private. Il nano vestito da folletto infatti stava seguendo la conversazione sempre meno convinto, e sempre più irritato apparentemente. Dirk, dal canto suo, sembrava non aver assolutamente preso in considerazione quell’ipotesi realistica prima che Todd la menzionasse, ma di stare facendo del suo meglio per convincerlo – e convincersi – che invece era l’opposto. «Stavo solo cercando di … aiutarlo a rimanere nella parte.»

«Voi due mi avete calpestato.» accusò il tizio, anche se sembrava aver deciso di lasciarli perdere perlopiù, e di stare cercando qualcosa nella neve intorno a sé.

«Oh. Oh, sì, mi scusi. Ci scusi molto.» annuì Dirk, tentando un sorriso impacciato verso l’uomo. «È che stavamo cercando … angeli precipitati nella neve.»

Il tizio lanciò loro un’occhiata ancora greve, e per nulla convinta. Aveva anche apparentemente trovato quello che stava cercando nella neve. Sollevò qualcosa di tessuto, lo scosse energicamente dalla neve, e se lo calcò in testa. Era un cappello un po’ a punta, con altri campanellini di plastica che trillarono senza eccessivi fronzoli. Dirk spalancò un poco le labbra, rimanendo piuttosto affascinato.

«Sa … siamo … detective olisitici.» completò Dirk, ancora distratto dal costume. Ora sembrava starlo però studiando come se stesse cercando di formulare altre teorie.

Il nano stava cercando di spazzarsi sommariamente altra neve dal costume, ma emise comunque un grugnito decisamente sarcastico. «A-hà, certo.»

Todd si sentì di nuovo piuttosto affrontato. «E tu che ci facevi esattamente, sdraiato sotto un mucchio di neve?»

L’uomo gli lanciò una penetrante occhiata decisamente poco amichevole. «Questi non sono affari vostri.» ribatté, iniziando a cercare di rimettersi in piedi. O meglio, iniziando una serie di movimenti piuttosto scoordinati e faticosi e ondeggianti, scivolando a più riprese nella neve che non era così scivolosa, e in generale confermando un sospetto che Todd stava già iniziando a formarsi.

«È ubriaco … » sospirò Todd, piano. Lui era abbastanza capace di sussurrare, invece, che solo Dirk – che stava fissando confuso i movimenti del tizio – lo udì. Dirk lo guardò anche del tutto sorpreso. Ma tornarono entrambi a fissare il nano quando il suo tentativo alla fine fallì del tutto, e lui tornò a cadere di peso sul sedere, accompagnato da una serie di scampanellii del suo costume.

Todd chiuse gli occhi per un momento, di nuovo. Un po’ perché quella scena era piuttosto grottesca, e lui non ci poteva ancora credere del tutto, e un po’ forse per evitare comunque di mettersi a ridere per l’involontaria comicità del tizio, che sembrava ancora riuscire senza difficoltà a fissarli in cagnesco come se, prima di tutto, fosse colpa loro.

«Forse dovresti ringraziarci, in realtà.» disse comunque Todd con un sospiro, alzandosi in piedi. Dirk fece altrettanto di fianco a lui come per riflesso, ancora osservando il tizio con un misto di interesse e sorpresa intenti. «Credo che ti abbiamo praticamente salvato dal morire assiderato, amico.»

«Beh, allora potreste darmi una mano, no?» ricambiò con sorprendente prontezza ancora decisamente irritata il finto folletto, come se stesse aspettando da un pezzo che facessero esattamente quello.

«Oh, sì, certo.» annuì Dirk, sembrando quasi imbarazzato per non averlo effettivamente fatto prima, e prima che Todd potesse fermarlo o esprimersi altrimenti stava già avvicinandosi al tizio per aiutarlo a rimettersi in piedi. Così, prima che Todd se ne rendesse conto, stava roteando gli occhi, sospirando, e aiutando Dirk a sollevare di peso il nano, e poi tenendolo in piedi perché lui sembrava ancora avere qualche difficoltà di coordinazione.

«Okay. Ora, da quella parte.» istruì a quel punto il nano, indicando con un cenno della testa – e relativo quieto scampanellio del suo costume – verso una direzione sommariamente corrispondente al retro del grande centro commerciale.

«Sì, okay.» assecondò subito Dirk, iniziando a guidarlo in quella direzione.

«Hey, aspetta un momento … » iniziò a protestare Todd.

«Qual è il tuo problema esattamente, tappo?» chiese il nano, lanciandogli dal sotto in su un’altra occhiata penetrantemente affatto amichevole.

Todd si sentì trasecolare e fu sul punto di tirargli un calcio in una gamba. «Cos … ??»

«Ahem, lo scusi. È stata una giornata … trafficata. Il ché lo ha reso un po’ Grinch, se capisce cosa intendo.» si affrettò a intervenire Dirk, lanciando uno sguardo di scusa freneticamente alla ricerca di complicità a Todd, il quale glielo ricambiò inarcando decisamente le sopracciglia, come in sfida.

«Il Grinch non è mai stato così maleducato, che io ricordi.» ribatté il tizio, mentre continuavano a camminare pazientemente verso la direzione da lui indicata.

Todd roteò gli occhi, e borbottò «Ubriaco _fradicio_ … »

«Oh, quindi avete anche un Grinch?» chiese Dirk, interessatissimo, riferendosi chiaramente ai personaggi travestiti che dovevano aver assunto al centro commerciale per il periodo natalizio.

«Un? Ce n’è solo uno, di Grinch, da che mondo è mondo.» ribatté il folletto, scuotendo la testa. Todd roteò enormemente gli occhi.

«Oh, sì. Certo, certo.» annuì Dirk, lanciando di nuovo sguardi significativi a Todd.

Todd non aveva più assolutamente idea di che cosa stesse cercando di dirgli. «Okay, amico, hai lasciato la tua auto da qualche parte, o … ? No, okay, senti, non puoi guidare in queste condizioni, quindi … »

«Senti chi parla, di nuovo.» ribatté combattivamente il tizio.

Todd si sentì inalberare, di nuovo. «Non era per l’altezza che intendevo!»

«Haem.» Dirk si schiarì la voce, lanciando ulteriori sguardi significativi e ininterpretabili a Todd. «Sa, noi stavamo proprio cercando un albero di Natale, invece, non è che lei per caso si intende di alberi di Natale?»

Qui il folletto si bloccò di netto, e li fissò a lungo in faccia, la fronte aggrottata in un cipiglio sospettoso e riflessivo ad un tempo. «Chi avete detto che siete, voi due?»

«Oh, che sbadato, non ci siamo nemmeno presentati. Io sono Dirk Gently, e lui è Todd. Siamo detective olistici, e … » iniziò a spiegare giovialmente Dirk.

«Che cosa significa, detective olistici?» lo interruppe il nano, ancora con quel cipiglio in faccia.

«La versione breve … » sospirò Todd «È che risolviamo casi fuori dall’ordinario. Comunque, sul serio, lei non può guidare in queste condizioni, quindi magari ora la portiamo … a bere dell’acqua dentro il centro commerciale, se avete un vostro … camerino, o quello che è, e poi io e te, Dirk, andiamo a prendere quel maledetto alb … »

«Okay, siete assunti.» disse il nano di colpo. 

Todd e Dirk lo fissarono di netto. «Come?» fece Todd, corrugando decisamente le sopracciglia.

«Per ora non posso pagarvi. Ma … beh.» il tizio fece spallucce. «Io sono Wiskas. Vi andrebbe della cioccolata calda?» Dirk sollevò lo sguardo in quello di Todd e gli sorrise in modo spregiudicatamente vittorioso. Todd si limitò a rivolgergli la sua espressione affatto entusiasta.

Il nano vestito da folletto si aggrappò alle loro maniche e diede qualche tiro, come per rimetterli in moto per aiutarli a condurlo verso ovunque esattamente stesse pensando di andare. «Badate, intendo quella delle macchinette. Che, naturalmente, è una schifezza. Ed è il motivo per cui mi trovo in queste condizioni. A parte per la crisi magica in corso, ovviamente.»

«Oh, ce ne parli!» disse Dirk, entusiasta, mentre riprendeva ad aiutarlo a camminare.

Todd emise un verso di esasperazione critica totale, e borbottò di nuovo tra sé e sé «Ubriaco. Fradicio.»

II.3

Il furgone procedeva come al solito con pacifica decisione spregiudicata lungo la strada. Stavolta, la direzione era Seattle.

Martin guidava, emettendo pigre nuvolette di fumo dalla sigaretta. Sul sedile del passeggero, Beastie teneva la testa appoggiata sul bordo inferiore del finestrino spalancato, gli occhi chiusi e la bocca spalancata con la lingua sporta in fuori, divertendosi a intercettare i fiocchi di neve che le solleticavano la faccia e le si scioglievano sulla lingua. Sul retro, Amanda stava partecipando a quello che era iniziato in corrispondenza del loro viaggio verso Seattle, più o meno, da dopo che lei aveva sommariamente spiegato cos’era un presepe natalizio.

Su un cartone spesso disposto al centro sul piano del retro del furgone, lei e gli altri tre stavano spandendo colla, e appiccicando un’arte moderna di tutto e di più, che andava da lattine di birra spiaccicate a lego, e altre cose che avevano pescato in giro e che, per ispirazione dell’uno o dell’altro, appartenevano al confuso arrabattame misto che riempiva il furgone. Qualcuno aveva assunto una vena più creativa, qui e là: Gripps si era messo a intagliare forme di gru ad una zampa e pneumatici in miniatura – tra le altre cose – in pezzi di plastica con un coltellino, Cross ritagliava forme svariate in lattine di birra aperte, Vogel stava impilando tappi di bottiglia in piramidi colorate, e Amanda si divertiva a sciogliere un poco con l’accendino delle figurine da presepe originale prima di attaccarle al tutto.

«Come procede là dietro?» chiese Martin con un grugnito quieto.

«A meraviglia. E lì davanti?» ribatté Amanda.

«Procede.» annuì Martin, scoccando un’occhiata verso Beastie, che confermò a sua volta con un verso a bocca aperta, alzando una mano col pollice ritto.

«Ne’e b’i’itt.» disse lei a bocca aperta.

Amanda alzò le braccia sopra la testa e si stirò con un sonoro sbadiglio. «Inizio ad essere un po’ stanca. Farò un pisolino.» disse, alzandosi per andare ad abbattersi su un materasso pigiato in un angolo. 

«’Notte ‘Manda.» «’Notte batterista.» «Buon riposo, boss.» «Sogni d’incanto.» «’o’tt’e ‘anda.» giunsero le risposte in coro stonato degli altri.

Amanda si fermò a ripescare l’involto sommario di stoffa in cui teneva il libro di incantesimo e la bacchetta magica. Non che dubitasse degli altri: nessuno di loro avrebbe mai toccato quell’involto, a meno che lei non lo avesse specificatamente chiesto, e solo perché magari glielo allungassero. Anche in quel caso, lo avrebbero raccolto con estrema cura e cautela, passandoglielo subito senza sognarsi di aprirlo. Tuttavia, lei preferiva per sicurezza tenerselo sempre vicino, perché di loro si fidava, e anche dell’interno del furgone; ma gli eventi universali potevano prendere … vie assai scomode e pericolose.

Stava per sistemarsi sul materasso, quando sentì qualcosa di strano. Il fagotto emetteva … una strana sorta di calore. Amanda si fermò, fissando l’involto con la fronte corrugata per la perplessità attenta, mentre se lo staccava dal petto e, lentamente, decideva di abbassarsi per appoggiarlo sul piano del furgone.

«Ragazzi … » iniziò, mentre iniziava lentamente ad aprire la stoffa. Non che ce ne fosse bisogno, praticamente tutti gli altri stavano già dedicandole tutta la loro attenzione, come se avessero percepito la sua preoccupazione. Amanda si stava ancora dicendo che non era niente.

In effetti, non sembrava niente, perché quando aprì la stoffa si ritrovò semplicemente a fissare la bacchetta magica riparata con lo scotch da pacchi e il libro di incantesimi, esattamente com’erano quando li aveva riposti avvolgendoli nell’involto. Amanda corrugò ancora la fronte. «Forse non è niente.» disse, non troppo convinta.

Martin emise un leggero grugnito scettico, spiando la scena dallo specchietto retrovisore, con cura preoccupata e in guardia. Gli altri tre sul retro sembravano stare radunandosi con precauzione a distanza di sicurezza rispetto a bacchetta e libro, all’estremo opposto del furgone, ma anche concentrandosi come tenendosi pronti a intervenire, per ogni evenienza. Beastie invece, che sembrava non essersi accorta fino a quel momento di nulla, forse per la testa sporta in fuori dal finestrino, di colpo si rizzò a sedere sul sedile; solo per sporgersi ancora più fuori dal finestrino, iniziando ad annusare l’aria attentamente, con espressione selvaticamente intenta.

«Ma non ti convince.» disse lentamente Martin, rivolgendosi ad Amanda, ma ora lanciando sguardi attenti anche verso Beastie.

«Meglio controllare?» si chiese Gripps.

«O non farlo?» aggiunse Cross.

«Che cos’ha che non và?» chiese Vogel.

«Sembra … calda.» Amanda aveva sporto la mano verso il libro e la bacchetta, tenendola accuratamente a distanza di alcuni centimetri. Riusciva a sentire il calore che emettevano. Muovendo la mano, le sembrò di capire che il calore proveniva solo dalla bacchetta. «E non ha mai fatto così prima … » disse lentamente.

«Non è un incantesimo-coso?» chiese Gripps.

«No. O almeno, non uno mio … » rispose Amanda, corrugando ulteriormente la fronte, e spiando verso il libro.

«Neanche io l’ho fatto. Beh, me n’è sfuggita solo una prima.» disse Vogel.

«Quella era una scoreggia.» notò Cross, lanciandogli un’occhiata critica. «Ed era terribile. Che diavolo hai mangiato?»

«La caramella di Amanda.» ribeccò Vogel.

Lei lanciò verso di loro uno sguardo improvvisamente preoccupato, prima di tornare a fissare la bacchetta e il libro. «Beh, allora non resta che scoprirlo.» si decise, allungando di nuovo la mano.

«Batterista!» ringhiò Martin in avvertimento.

Ma era troppo tardi. Amanda provò ad afferrare la bacchetta, e la sua mano bruciò. E lei gridò di dolore, sorpresa. In un attimo, Vogel le si stava lanciando addosso per afferrarla per i vestiti e tirarla indietro da bacchetta e libro, gridando agitato «Sono pericolosi!»

«Dove ti ha morso?» si informò Gripps con sollecitudine preoccupata, avvicinandosi a sua volta.

«Li devo picchiare?» Cross si schierò minacciosamente verso libro e bacchetta.

«No!» disse Amanda di getto. «Non toccateli. E … non è niente. Beh, non la mia mano.» disse, corrugando la fronte e guardandosi il palmo. 

Si concentrò sul prendere profondi respiri, e sotto i suoi occhi quella che stava iniziando ad essere una terribile ustione iniziò a guarire. Non era esatto. Non stava guarendo. Era che fin dall’inizio non si trattava di una ferita così grave. La bacchetta non era proprio rovente, anche se molto calda, e più che altro era rimasta sorpresa e allarmata lei; quello che stava retrocedendo era un attacco di pararibulite ancora agli esordi, che forse avrebbe finito per farle vedere la sua mano come se si stesse sciogliendo praticamente. Ma anche se non poteva più controllare gli attacchi – o meglio, le allucinazioni che producevano – come quando era a Wendimore, Amanda riusciva a volte a farli retrocedere, se se ne accorgeva in tempo, prima che peggiorassero. In ogni caso, sapeva che a quel punto se lei avesse fallito ci avrebbero pensato i quattro vampiri olistici a interromperle gli attacchi. Lei sospettava che fosse soprattutto quello, unitamente a ciò che aveva imparato da Wakti: se la certezza che gli altri la avrebbero aiutata le permetteva di non andare nel panico, gli insegnamenti di Wakti le avevano dato la lucidità e determinazione, e la fiducia, per riuscire ad avere un certo controllo sugli attacchi.

«Okay.» annuì Gripps, sembrando un po’ più rasserenato.

«Fa male?» si informò Vogel.

«Non così tanto.» disse Amanda, soffiandosi un po’ sopra al palmo, e tornando a fissare preoccupata ma determinata la bacchetta e il libro.

«Che le prende? Perché ti ha morso?» chiese Cross.

«C’è qualcosa. Qualcosa.» disse Martin. Una volta accortosi che dietro non c’era una vera e propria emergenza, era tornato a fissare Beastie, che continuava ad annusare l’aria fuori dal finestrino. 

Amanda scoccò un’occhiata verso di lui, notò il suo sguardo, e seguendolo anche lei si ritrovò a fissare Beastie sporta fuori dal finestrino. «Beast … ?» iniziò a dire.

E Beastie tornò col busto dentro l’abitacolo solo per iniziare a battere freneticamente un pugno contro la spalla di Martin, gridando agitata «F’rmo f’rmo f’rmo!»

«Reggetevi!» avvertì Martin, iniziando a inchiodare. E sul retro del furgone, gli altri lo fecero prontamente, aggrappandosi alla belle e meglio.

Si ritrovarono alla fine fermi sulla strada. Erano in mezzo a dei campi innevati, tutto era silenzioso e deserto, rischiarato solo dalla luna.

«Dovremmo scendere?» si chiese alla fine Cross, con la fronte corrugata, quando l’immobilità generale iniziò a protrarsi un po’. Anche Martin aveva abbassato un po’ il suo finestrino, ora, e stava annusando l’aria. Non sembrava avere una chiara risposta al momento.

«Beastie? Cos’hai sentito?» chiese Amanda, sporgendosi tra i sedili anteriori.

Ma lei scosse la testa. «N’un so. R’ba di qui, e r’ba d’casa. Insieme. N’un va bene.»

Amanda sbatté le palpebre, e poi scoccò dietro di sé una nuova occhiata alla bacchetta e al libro rimasti sul piano del furgone, sentendosi improvvisamente ancora più preoccupata. «Vuoi dire che … ?» iniziò, mordendosi le labbra.

«Il cervo volante!» esclamò Vogel di getto, impressionato, schizzando il braccio a indicare la strada davanti a loro.

Amanda tornò a guardare in avanti, e gli sguardi di tutti si ritrovarono improvvisamente concentrati su … un cervo fermo in piedi in mezzo alla strada, a qualche metro dal furgone, che li guardava con le orecchie ritte girate verso di loro, e una strana sorta di attenzione che sembrava … più specifica di quella di un animale selvatico.

«Non è … un cervo.» disse Amanda lentamente. Ricordava qualcosa di quello che aveva visto su un qualche libro. O forse da qualche lezione di scuola. O da … altri libri, forse. Libri di … favole? «È … una renna. Credo … »

«E non sta volando.» aggiunse Cross, tirando uno scappellotto sulla nuca di Vogel.

«Beh, ma l’altro giorno lo stava facendo!» ribatté lui. «Ve lo avevo detto, che non era un insetto-coso. Quello non è un insetto-coso.»

«È troppo grande per esserlo.» concordò Gripps.

«Forse è solo … una renna che sta attraversando la strada.» tentò Amanda. Ma stava occhieggiando Martin, che – chino sul volante – stava fissando dritto negli occhi l’animale, come per scrutarlo meglio, o sfidarlo. C’era da dire che Martin aveva spesso quell’atteggiamento verso molte cose diverse. Amanda girò lo sguardo su Beastie.

Lei sembrava … confusa. «N’n casa, altra casa, strana casa.» disse, annusando l’aria. Anche Beastie a volte non era molto d’aiuto, specialmente quando nemmeno lei era sicura di qualcosa cioè.

Amanda roteò gli occhi e si sporse in avanti, provando a suonare il clacson. «Se è solo una renna, si spaventerà e si sposterà.» La renna non lo fece affatto. Amanda ritirò la mano dal clacson. «Una renna … abituata al traffico? Forse è una specie di renna domestica.»

«I cervi volanti si dimestichevolizzano?» chiese Vogel.

«Non è un cervo. E non sta volando.» ribatté ancora Cross.

«Non sta neanche attraversando.» notò Gripps.

In effetti, l’animale che forse era una renna, e che non stava per niente volando, li stava ancora fissando senza battere ciglio. Però di colpo sembrò riscuotersi abbastanza da battere uno zoccolo a terra, di punta, e poi raspare un po’ il cemento, sbuffando una densa nuvoletta di condensa dalle narici. Amanda ebbe il sentore che non fosse affatto un buon segno.

«Martin? Smetti di sfidare la renna.» decise di dire. «Non abbiamo niente contro quella renna.»

«Ci sta bloccando la strada.» notò lui, in un grugnito poco convinto.

«Forse lo fa perché tu la sfidi.» osservò Gripps.

«Non abbiamo mica cominciato noi, però.» ribatté Cross.

«Ah, ho capito. Quello che ho visto è un cervo, e i cervi volano. Questa è una renna, e le renne non volano.» fece Vogel.

«Non hai capito niente.» disse Cross.

«C’erano dei cartelli lungo la strada che indicavano attraversamento di cervidi?» chiese distrattamente Amanda, sorvegliando la renna con lo sguardo. Quella aveva smesso di raspare il terreno, ma si stava lentamente girando con la testa verso di loro.

«Io non guardo i cartelli.» disse tranquillamente Martin. «Mai guardati, i cartelli.»

«Sì, non so perché l’ho chiesto.» annuì ancora distrattamente Amanda. In realtà ne aveva il sospetto. La renna la stava innervosendo. Specialmente perché ora stava abbassando il capo, rivolgendo le corna verso di loro, ed emettendo un altro ampio sbuffo nasale che offuscò per un momento la sua testa in una nuvoletta di condensa.

«Oh merda.» esalò Amanda, aggrappandosi istintivamente ai sedili anteriori. Per un intenso momento desiderò avere in pugno la bacchetta magica, e allo stesso tempo non averla. Anche se avesse aperto il libro, non aveva idea di quale incantesimo sarebbe comparso, e lei non voleva comunque fare male ad una stupida renna solo perché …

Li stava caricando. La renna partì di colpo al galoppo dritta contro il muso del furgone, con un muggito battagliero, la testa abbassata e le corna puntate in avanti.

«Oh merda!» gridò Amanda, incredula.

«Hey, non ti azzardare a … !» fece a malapena in tempo a ringhiare Martin.

E la renna incornò il muso del furgone. Nello sconquasso del mezzo che rimbalzava sulle ruote per l’urto, riuscirono comunque più o meno a mantenere tutti l’equilibrio. Amanda fissò la renna che scuoteva la testa, sbuffando altre nuvolette di condensa, e arretrava di qualche metro, per poi rialzare la testa e fissarli.

«Okay, ora scendo.» Martin afferrò la maniglia interna dello sportello.

«No.» disse Amanda di getto, afferrandolo per una spalla con una mano. «Credo che … ora siamo a posto.»

«Siamo a posto? Lo siamo?» chiese Vogel.

«Lo farà di nuovo?» si chiese Gripps.

«Hai detto che era domesticata. Le renne domesticate fanno così?» fece Cross.

Martin stava piuttosto fissando la renna in cagnesco. «Cosa intendi batterista?»

«Forse … l’abbiamo quasi investita. E lei voleva sottolineare il punto.» disse lentamente Amanda. Più che altro ci sperava. Ma qualcosa, nel contegno posturale che aveva ora la renna, fieramente lì ritta in piedi davanti a loro, sembrava suggerirle quell’assurda interpretazione.

«’Manda conosce il linguaggio renna!» esclamò Vogel, oltremodo ammirato.

«Mica la volevamo investire, però.» obbiettò Gripps.

«Vorrà che la incorniamo anche noi ora? Io non ho corna per questo.» notò Cross.

Ma Beastie grugnì con decisione «C’rdo ‘Anda rigione.»

«Okay … » Amanda prese un respiro. «Okay, siamo a posto. Abbiamo capito. Scusa, va bene?» gridò alla renna, con una certa decisione netta.

La renna mosse appena le orecchie. Amanda non riuscì a capire se fosse un gesto casuale o se stesse cercando di intercettare la sua voce, per quello che poteva raggiungerla attraverso i finestrini ancora aperti. Comunque fosse, alla fine la renna si voltò e iniziò a proseguire verso il bordo della strada, quello opposto a quello dal quale forse proveniva, a giudicare da come era rivolta quando l’avevano vista.

«Ora sta attraversando.» concordò Gripps, annuendo tra sé e sé.

«Era ora.» borbottò Cross.

«’Manda conosce il linguaggio renna!» ripeté Vogel in un ululato celebrativo.

Martin si rilassò contro il sedile, accendendosi una sigaretta e sogghignando. «Beh, per stavolta passi.»

«Non avrà fatto chissà che danni … » si disse Amanda, battendogli un paio di colpetti su una spalla.

Martin emise un grugnito. «Lo spero bene per lei. Altrimenti la vado a cercare.»

Amanda sospirò. «Sì, sarebbe carino, rincorrere renne nei boschi e tutto quanto, ma dovremmo proseguire verso Seattle. E io credo che dovrei cercare di capire perché la bacchetta … » tornò a lanciarsi uno sguardo alle spalle, verso l’involto con sopra bacchetta e libro. Avevano ancora lo stesso aspetto con cui li aveva sempre visti.

«No no no, rinne currono. Molte rinne!» gridò di colpo Beastie, balzando a sedere dritta sul sedile e iniziando ad agitarsi, guardando fuori dal finestrino, verso i campi innevati e bui.

«Cosa ha detto?» chiese Cross, confuso, fissando gli altri.

«Rane che corrono?» provò Gripps.

«No rine, rinne!» scosse la testa Beastie.

E prima che qualcuno potesse dire qualcos’altro, il furgone iniziò a vibrare. Lentamente, ma progressivamente sempre di più.

«Se quella renna ha rotto qualcosa, io … » iniziò a ringhiare Martin.

«Non … credo sia il motore.» Amanda gettò un’altra urgente occhiata allarmata a libro e bacchetta. Ma essi sembravano immobili e assolutamente innocenti. Lei non ci credette nemmeno per un momento. «Okay, ora basta. Li getterò fuori dal furgone!» e si mosse per farlo.

Ma Gripps la fermò prendendola per un braccio. «Non siamo noi, a tremare. È …  la terra.»

«Terremoto?» chiese Cross, con una smorfia.

«No turr’moto, no turr’moto.»

«Sono delle moto? Grosse moto?» fece Vogel.

«Non sono motori.» scosse la testa Martin, a orecchie tese. Mentre il vibrare diventava sempre più forte, afferrò il volante e si sporse in avanti di nuovo con quel suo scrutare fuori dal parabrezza con fare intenso e potenzialmente minaccioso di sfida. «È … qualcos’altro.»

«Rinne! Rinne!» gridò Beastie, come irritata, e iniziò a tirare su il finestrino, girando rapidamente la manopola sull’interno dello sportello. «Multe rinne c’rorrono. Truppe rinne. Clusedere tutto. Tutto tutto. Poi s’prera. Di nin fursi mile!»

«Ha detto pile?» chiese Cross.

«Fate come dice. Martin, chiudi il finestrino.» istruì Amanda prima di tutto.

«Renne. Ha detto renne.» disse Gripps.

«Sà!» esclamò Beastie, indicandolo, e poi agitando le braccia. «Ma truppe! Truppe!»

«Trippa di renna?» tentò Cross.

«Truppe di renne?» fece Vogel, con una smorfia poco convinta, ma non meno affascinato dal gioco di cercare di indovinare le parole.

E Amanda impallidì. «Non è possibile. Una … »

«Mandria.» terminò Martin tra i denti. «Ragazzi? Reggetevi.»

E subito dopo, un rumore come di un tuono si abbattè intorno a loro, il vibrare del terreno massimo, e colpi sordi precipitarono contro il fianco del furgone, che si inclinò pericolosamente su sole due ruote come se fosse sul punto di rovesciarsi. Amanda gridò. Lo specchio di fianco a Beastie andò in frantumi, ma lei si stava già arrampicando sul retro del furgone, tirandosi dietro Martin. Poi, per lunghissimi momenti, fu come se una terribile tempesta o un esercito, o entrambi, si stessero abbattendo sul lato del furgone, che ritornò comunque su quattro ruote ma non smise di dondolare, mentre una gragnola di colpi lo percuotevano dall’esterno sulla lamiera.

«Stiamo scherzando!» gridò Amanda, furente e spaventata, mentre tutti loro si erano stretti in una sorta di abbraccio protettivo in un unico mucchio umano dentro il retro del furgone, seguendo perlopiù l’esempio e il suggerimento di Beastie. «Dove cazzo siamo finiti, a Jumanji?!»

Da fuori le rispose solo il rumore di decine di zoccoli che percuotevano il terreno, e diversi sbuffi e muggiti di renne che correvano tutte insieme.

Diversi minuti dopo, tutto iniziò a quietarsi lentamente. I colpi contro la lamiera si fecero più rari e meno poderosi, il terreno e il furgone iniziarono a smettere di tremare e ondeggiare, il rumore di una fitta torma di zoccoli scalpitanti scemò poco a poco, finché il tutto sembrò stare sparendo in lontananza.

Amanda prese profondi respiri, mentre lentamente e circospettamente si scioglievano dal loro mucchio collettivo di protezione. «È … passata?»

«Io c’rede sì che.» disse Beastie. La quale si arrampicò poi di nuovo sul sedile, stavolta su quello del conducente, e abbassò in finestrino per annusare l’aria fuori e ascoltare attentamente. «Quasi s’cura ‘ndate. Luntano.»

Martin grugnì. «Ora posso scendere a vedere che danni ci sono?»

Amanda roteò gli occhi, e mentre Cross diceva, come per rassicurare anche se stesso «Siamo interi. Tutti interi.» e Gripps «Lo siamo. Molto bene. Troppe renne. Brutto clima, quest’anno, con troppe renne.», lei aprì il portellone laterale e uscì, iniziando a guardarsi intorno. Fu tosto seguita da tutti gli altri.

Ma a parte il rombo che si spegneva in lontananza, sembravano essere semplicemente di nuovo su una strada deserta in mezzo a dei campi innevati, in una notte piuttosto fredda, e basta.

«Siamo sicuri che siano lontane?» chiese Cross, poco convinto.

«Multo.» annuì Beastie, sicura.

«E torneranno?» si chiese Gripps.

«Magari!» si animò Vogel, entusiasta.

«Spero di no per loro.» grugnì Martin, mentre studiava con lo sguardo e saggiava con una mano le ammaccature sulla lamiera del lato del furgone. Amanda si girò a guardarle. Poi abbassò lo sguardo a terra, e un attimo dopo si stava già estraendo il cellulare di tasca, automaticamente.

La voce di Farah le rispose dopo soli tre squilli. «Ciao.» disse subito, prima di insospettirsi e chiedere, come se lo sperasse «Sei Amanda, vero?». Le poche volte in cui Amanda faceva avviare a qualcuno degli altri un tentativo di conversazione telefonica non sortivano di solito molto successo, anche se erano state uno scherzo niente male, quando ci aveva provato con Dirk e Todd.

«Sì. E forse abbiamo un problema.»

Farah sospirò pesantemente. «Non mi dire che anche voi siete quasi bloccati da una quasi tormenta di neve, per favore.»

«Cosa?»

«Uh, niente. Niente.» disse Farah nettamente. Poi sembrò preoccupata. «Quale problema, esattamente?»

«Una tormenta di renne, direi piuttosto.» rispose Amanda, continuando a fissare il terreno e muovendosi con calma. Scese dalla strada abbastanza da ispezionare il terreno innevato, a lato del cemento.

«Di che _cosa_?»

«Dove sono Todd e Dirk?»

Farah sospirò di nuovo. «Okay, senti, dovevano solo prendere un maledetto albero di Natale. Poi mi hanno chiesto le misure, per l’ennesima volta, e ora non rispondono al telefono e sto andando a vedere in che cosa diavolo si sono cacciati stavolta.»

«Sì, come pensavo.» annuì Amanda tra sé e sé, ancora fissando il terreno, e poi spostando gradualmente lo sguardo in avanti e in lontananza.

«Sì, beh, si cacciano sempre in qualcosa. Aspetta. Hai detto … renne?»

«Sì. E penso che Dirk e Todd abbiano un caso, forse. A meno che non riguardi solo noi.»

«Amanda, scusami ma non credo di starti … seguendo.»

«Trova Dirk e Todd. Penso che ci incroceremo, se è la stessa cosa.»

«La stessa cosa cosa?»

«Beh … » Amanda tornò a fissare la moltitudine di impronte sovrapposte di una mandria di renne che cospargevano il terreno innevato. «Renne, per ora. Comunque … » di nuovo rialzò lo sguardo nella direzione in cui si allontanavano le impronte. Alcuni alberi ostruivano la vista in lontananza, impedendo di vedere alcunché di chi le aveva lasciate. Se non fosse stato per gli altri, Amanda avrebbe probabilmente deciso che doveva essere stata un’allucinazione da pararibulite. «Sono dirette verso Seattle.»

II.4

Il nano ubriaco, a quanto pareva, era diretto verso un ingresso posteriore del centro commerciale, scoprirono Dirk e Todd. Lì diede un altro tirotto alle loro maniche, come per dirgli di lasciarlo andare, cosa che Dirk fece con gentile bendisposizione e Todd mugugnando di malumore, e con un certo sforzo riuscì alla fine a pescare da una tasca del costume ridicolo che indossava un mazzo di chiavi.

«Oh.» fece Dirk, sorpreso e forse un poco deluso, mentre lo guardava cercare di infilarne una nella toppa senza troppo successo. «Allora lavori veramente qui.»

«È una sistemazione temporanea. In realtà, mi aspettavo qualcosa del genere, prima o poi. Anche se all’inizio non lo avevo capito.» ribatté il tizio, cercando ancora a più riprese di infilare la chiave nella toppa.

Todd roteò gli occhi e si fece avanti, porgendo la mano. Il tizio che sosteneva di chiamarsi Wiskas lo scrutò per un momento con un cipiglio ancora sospettoso e valutante, e assai poco amichevole, ma alla fine gli passò la chiave. «Splendido. Quindi, noi ti aiutiamo ad arrivare al bagno, e tu bevi dell’acqua e fai … quello che vuoi, mentre noi andiamo a cercare … » Todd si rese conto che la chiave non entrava proprio nella serratura. Chiuse gli occhi e raccolse di nuovo tutta la pazienza che aveva. «Sei sicuro, almeno, di lavorare veramente qui?»

«È il tuo assistente?» si informò Wiskas, lanciando uno sguardo poco impressionato a Dirk.

«Oh, in effetti … » iniziò Dirk, con giulivo orgoglio, prima di notare l’occhiataccia di Todd. «Hem, socio, a dire la verità. Una recente promozione. Meritatissima.»

«Non capisco come.» commentò Wiskas.

«Hey, senti … !» iniziò a protestare aggressivamente Todd.

«Se la chiave è sbagliata, basta provarne un’altra, no?» fece Wiskas, con sollecitudine critica.

Todd considerò seriamente l’idea di tirargli il mazzo di chiavi in faccia, ma Dirk lo stava guardando di nuovo come se stesse facendo del suo meglio per incoraggiarlo e chiedergli di portare pazienza a suon di sguardi, tra la scusa e la richiesta, e quasi la preghiera significativa. Todd roteò gli occhi e iniziò a provare le altre chiavi, borbottando sentite imprecazioni.

«Quindi non è molto che lavori qui.» chiacchierò Dirk con interesse. «Visto che non ricordi ancora bene qual è la chiave.»

«Hum, devo ammettere che sembri almeno avere un briciolo di intuizione.» notò Wiskas, considerando Dirk di nuovo da capo a piedi, con un’occhiata comunque non ancora particolarmente convinta.

«Oh sì, me lo dicono spesso.» Dirk si lisciò con una mano il davanti della giacca, sembrando gongolante.

«Bene, ecco fatto!» grugnì Todd, aprendo la porta alla fine, e spostandosi per fare passare Wiskas, oltre che per schierarsi di fianco a Dirk, al quale lanciò lui stavolta un’occhiata significativa. «D’accordo, buona fortuna amico, ora noi dovremmo andare a … »

«È chiuso, il posto degli alberi.» disse Wiskas tranquillamente, girandosi a lanciare loro un’occhiata critica, mentre cercava di rimettersi in tasca le chiavi che Todd gli aveva ripassato. «Forse le vostre intuizioni vanno e vengono.»

«Oh, disdetta.» fece Dirk.

«Ascolta … » Todd stava di nuovo assumendo un tono piuttosto aggressivo verso il tizio, avendo colto benissimo la sua nota di pungente sarcasmo divertito.

«In effetti, è proprio così. Tutto va e viene.» si intromise Dirk, sporgendo un braccio di lato e appoggiando gentilmente una mano sul petto di Todd, per placarlo. E lui non lo avrebbe mai e poi mai ammesso, ma anche se non si sentì proprio placato, beh, in qualche modo si sentì trattenuto dal proseguire la sua invettiva. Forse solo perché era Dirk a chiederlo, forse perché continuava a sospettare che Dirk volesse comunicargli qualcosa che non capiva con tutti quegli sguardi eloquenti, forse perché anche solo quel gesto e quel contatto tendevano a … distrarlo.

«L’universo, vedi, è un’ingarbugliata … » stava proseguendo Dirk, con il suo tono ispirato per le spiegazioni.

«Sì sì, va bene. Puoi saltare la parte da imbonitore.» Wiskas agitò vagamente una mano, in cui impugnava ancora le chiavi che non era riuscito dopotutto a rimettersi in tasca, il ché produsse un insieme di scampanellio del suo costume e di tintinnio di chiavi. «Comunque vi ho assunto, no? Allora, dovreste seguirmi. Il problema è qui dentro.» ora indicò l’interno, buio, del retro del centro commerciale.

«Oh, ma cert … » iniziò ad annuire Dirk, facendo per fare un passo oltre la soglia. Salvo essere fermato da Todd, che lo prese per un braccio gentilmente ma fermamente, fissando ancora poco convinto tra il nano e l’interno buio del centro commerciale.

«Lo sappiamo bene, che ci sono problemi lì dentro, ma … » iniziò a replicare.

«Lo sapete? Come?» chiese subito Wiskas, fissando di nuovo sospettosamente dall’uno all’altro.

«Ah, no, Todd si riferisce a … il suo generale odio per il fatto che il Natale è diventato un centro commerciale. E ad un … incidente con un ciondolo.» riportò Dirk.

Wiskas tornò a guardare Todd, evidentemente senza aver capito, e come se non ci stesse nemmeno provando troppo. «D’accordo … » disse lentamente, come se stesse facendo qualche calcolo mentalmente. Il ché era sorprendente, almeno agli occhi di Todd, visto che lo considerava ancora ubriaco fradicio. «Avete detto che volete un albero di Natale, giusto?»

«E tu hai detto che il posto che li vende è chiuso.» ribatté Todd, con un sornacchio scettico.

«Beh, potrei … » iniziò a dire Wiskas, fissando tra loro e l’interno buio della porta che aveva appena aperto. «Forse potrei ripagarvi con quello.»

«Se ti riferisci all’albero di Natale _enorme_ , ti siamo molto grati ma non va bene purtroppo. Non corrisponde minimamente alle misure di Farah. E Todd … beh, ho già menzionato l’incidente con un ciondolo. Era di quell’albero.» Dirk abbassò il tono per sussurrare le ultime parole quasi cospiratoriamente, lanciando sguardi sensibili di scusa a Todd, che era comunque oltremodo esasperato già per il tutto.

«Hum. Tu eri il tizio che ha gridato l’altro giorno.» notò Wiskas, gettando una breve occhiata a Todd. Prima che lui o Dirk potessero replicare, stava già proseguendo con «Non intendevo quell’albero, comunque.»

«Bene, grazie tante. E buona … serata.» masticò Todd, girandosi su se stesso e tirando un poco Dirk con sé.

«Todd … ma ci ha assunto, no?» Dirk rivolse un frettoloso sguardo di scusa a Wiskas, e iniziò a sussurrare concitatamente con Todd. «Dev’essere un … »

«Caso olistico? Ne dubito. La regola generale è che quando ci assumono sono degli squinternati, e quando nessuno ci ha assunto è l’universo, no?» replicò Todd.

«Beh … » Dirk non poteva proprio replicare a quello. Era in effetti la media della loro agenzia. E della sua vita, in effetti. Con l’eccezione di Patrick Spring, in effetti, il primo che lo avesse mai assunto. Il fatto che fosse morto poco dopo non sembrava testimoniare esattamente in favore della salute di chi lo assumeva. «Ti dirò solo due parole, Todd. Patrick Spring. Beh, o quattro, aggiungendo Zacharia Webb. Ma valgono come due, visto che sono interscambiabili.» decise comunque di giocare quella carta Dirk.

Todd si fermò. Ed emise un profondo sospiro che sembrava un lamento. Dirk cercò di moderare il suo sorrisetto e aspettò. Che Todd gli desse ragione. Beh, se non a parole, almeno coi fatti. Ma in quella sentirono un netto scampanellio di costume da folletto e di chiavi alle loro spalle, e si girarono su loro stessi.

Wiskas stava mostrando loro le chiavi, con aria compassata, ma che sembrava … come rassegnata e già pentita allo stesso tempo. «Ho le chiavi del parco alberi qui, anche. Che ne dite di uno scambio? Voi risolvete il mio caso, io vi do un albero di Natale.»

Dirk e Todd si scambiarono uno sguardo. Dirk iniziò gradualmente a sorridere, vittoriosamente e complicemente. «Non può essere una semplice coin … »

Todd sbuffò e gli diede un piccolo pugnetto su una spalla. «E va bene, andiamo. Ma sono ancora convinto che sia … come quando ci assumono e non è Patrick Spring, per la cronaca.»

«Beh, potrebbe essere divertente comunque.» ribatté Dirk.

«Ne dubito vivamente.»

«Non preoccuparti, Todd. Controllerò che non ti avvicini a quell’albero stavolta.» offrì volenterosamente Dirk. «O a ciondoli a palla in generale, nel dubbio.»

«Oh gesù.» Todd roteò gli occhi, e cercò di reprimere il suo sorrisetto.

«Bene, allora abbiamo un accordo.» concluse Wiskas, annuendo e voltandosi. Superò la soglia dell’ingresso posteriore e alzò un braccio senza nemmeno girarsi, indicando con un dito una delle pareti interne di fianco alla porta. «L’interruttore è il primo sulla sinistra. Per le luci, ovviamente.»

Todd roteò gli occhi, mentre trovava l’interruttore a tentoni e lo premeva. Le luci mostrarono quello che sembrava semplicemente un magazzino, che Wiskas stava attraversando tranquillamente, di buon passo. «È per questo che avevi bisogno del nostro aiuto?» sarcasticheggiò Todd.

«No, Todd. Suvvia, ha parlato di una specie di crisi magica, ricordi?» suggerì Dirk.

«Aspetta un momento.» Todd si fermò di nuovo, mentre Dirk dopo un momento di ripensamento stava chiudendo la porta dietro di loro. «Non sarà che qualcuno ha dato buca, e ti serve gente per interpretare qualche personaggio natalizio dentro quell’inferno commerciale, vero?»

Wiskas si fermò, emise un pesante sospiro, e si voltò a guardarli.

«Oh, Todd sarebbe un Grinch perfetto.» disse Dirk, prima di pensarci meglio. Todd gli diede una gomitata nelle costole.

Il tizio li stava di nuovo fissando da capo a piedi con aria valutante. «Spero che sappiate il fatto vostro, almeno un po’. E comunque, no, non è per quello. Ma sono chiaramente disperato, nel caso non lo aveste ancora capito. Ovvero, non ho migliori opzioni. A parte voi due, a quanto pare.» Il nano si girò su se stesso riprendendo a camminare, con un trillo di campanelli che accompagnava ogni suo movimento. 

«Beh, immagino che tutti gli altri ti avranno mollato per la tua gentil … uff.» Todd fu interrotto da una gomitatina stavolta di Dirk, che lo prese un poco per un braccio e lo tirò per continuare a seguire il loro apparente cliente.

«Quindi, c’è una specie di … crisi magica con … il centro commerciale?» chiese Dirk, interessatissimo.

« _Nel_ centro commerciale.» corresse Wiskas, fermandosi ad aprire una serie di altre porte, mano a mano che procedevano lungo corridoi e magazzini. «Ma non solo. Eppure, a quanto pare è arrivata anche qui. Il ché è un pessimo segno.»

Todd stava iniziando a notare una cosa. Che sembrava non esserci anima viva a parte loro. «E dove sono tutti i tuoi … hum, colleghi?»

«A casa, immagino.» rispose distrattamente Wiskas. «È chiuso. Come il parco alberi.»

«Quindi tu che cosa ci facevi, qui?» chiese Todd, ancora più sospettosamente.

«Cercavo di sistemare le cose. Non ci sono riuscito, a quanto pare.»

«Quali cose? E, hem, questa conversazione è interessatissima, ma quando abbiamo concordato per il pagamento con l’albero di Natale, intendevamo ancora compresa anche la cioccolata calda?» sia Wiskas che Todd si soffermarono a gettare a Dirk occhiate relativamente significative. «Hem, è che tutto questo camminare mi sta mettendo un po’ fame … Hum. Niente, come non detto. Qual è il problema quindi, esattamente?»

«Beh, siamo arrivati.» disse Wiskas, fermandosi e girandosi su se stesso per squadrarli, di nuovo, con aria affatto convinta. Alle sue spalle c’era una porta a doppia anta e ben squadrata, chiusa, che sembrava una delle numerose entrate tra i locali di deposito del centro commerciale, esattamente uguale alle altre che avevano attraversato. «Il problema è qui, dietro questa porta. E … Beh, è un bel problema.»

«Non stai facendo del tuo meglio per spiegarti, lo sai vero?» notò Todd. Dirk gli prese un lembo della manica della giacca e gliela tirò un poco. Lui stava comunque già sollevando lo sguardo. Un’insegna sulla porta, appiccicata contro la parete, citava nel linguaggio di servizio da dietro le quinte, monotono e senza fronzoli: Reparto 15 – Giocattoli.

Quando riabbassò lo sguardo su Wiskas, fu colpito da un altro dubbio. «Aspetta un momento, e poi come fa questo posto infernale ad essere chiuso? È la pre-vigilia. È praticamente impossibile.»

Wiskas inarcò le sopracciglia come se pensasse che fosse una domanda davvero stupida. «Mica potevo lasciarlo aperto in queste condizioni, non vi pare?»

«Tu sei … il proprietario di questo posto?» chiese Dirk, colpito.

«Cosa? No.» Wiskas scosse la testa, sembrando di nuovo rassegnato al fatto di averli ingaggiati, e pentito. «Ho fatto in modo che fosse chiuso, così che non ci fossero conseguenze pericolose. Ma non posso tenerlo chiuso per molto. Prima o poi ripareranno il danno. E devo risolvere il problema in fretta, quindi.»

«Quale problema? E come hai fatto a chiuderlo esattamente?» chiese a raffica Todd, sempre più sospettoso, precedendo Dirk che aveva aperto già la bocca.

Wiskas roteò gli occhi e appoggiò una mano contro la porta dietro di lui. «Alla prima domanda, beh, lo vedrete. Alla seconda, facile, ho manomesso il sistema elettrico.»

«Ma … le luci funzionano … » replicò Dirk, mentre Todd diceva «Tu _cosa_?»

Wiskas stava trovando senza apparenti difficoltà la chiave giusta e si interruppe prima di girarla nella toppa, per un momento, sospirando ancora con irritata pazienza. «Non mi sembrate molto svegli, voi due. L’ho riparato, no?»

Dopodiché girò la chiave e spinse la porta, aprendo entrambe le ante. «Ora … » disse, la voce improvvisamente bassissima. «Entrate ma … fate attenzione … !» avvertì.

Dirk e Todd si scambiarono uno sguardo, e lo seguirono, imitando più o meno inconsciamente il suo procedere con estrema cautela, lanciandosi lunghe e rapide occhiate tutt’attorno. Dirk praticamente trattenne il fiato, mentre facevano cauti passi in avanti.

Si ritrovarono a fissare semplicemente un’ala del centro commerciale, con il solito tripudio di decorazioni, e file su file di poderose e incombenti scaffalature stipate di giocattoli di ogni genere. Tutto era silenzioso e immobile, e illuminato dalle luci già accese, e completamente deserto.

«Hum … » iniziò a dire lentamente Dirk, dopo qualche secondo di silenzio.

Todd si passò una mano sulla faccia ed emise una sonora imprecazione.

«Mhm. Molto furbi. Ora cercano di nascondersi così.» commentò Wiskas. Il suo tono era … piuttosto critico, ma anche relativamente preoccupato. «È peggio di quello che sembrava. Sembrano più intelligenti di quello che pensavo. E quindi … più pericolosi.»

«Forse … » iniziò a dire Dirk, assumendo il suo tono di quando stava cercando di fare del suo meglio per suonare comprensivo e gentile. Si schiarì un momento la voce. «Forse dovremmo fare un passo indietro. E ricominciare da capo. Quale sarebbe esattamente il problem … ?»

«Si può sapere di che diavolo stai parlando?!» esplose Todd, rivolto a Wiskas. 

Il quale si girò su se stesso e lo fissò incredulo e allarmato. Il finto folletto aprì la bocca come per dire urgentemente qualcosa, ma poi il suo sguardo virò bruscamente su qualcos’altro, verso la porta alle loro spalle, e impallidì. «Oh no. Ancora quello.»

Dirk e Todd si girarono. E videro un colossale peluche a foggia di panda, alto qualcosa come tre metri, che svettava da contro la parete dietro una delle ante della porta. Dirk emise un piccolo gridolino, aggrappandosi istintivamente a Todd che sussultò a sua volta. Dopodiché sembrò realizzare meglio che era solo un peluche.

«Oh. Oh.» Dirk emise una risatina nervosa. «Devo dire che … voi americani avete proprio una fissa per le cose in grande, no? Insomma, l’albero di Natale, e i peluche a forma di, hum … orsetto lavatore?»

«Panda … » sospirò Todd, facendo per voltarsi a guardare di nuovo Wiskas. «Ascolta, se tutto questo voleva essere una specie di scherzo, penso proprio che ora … »

«Todd? Mi sembra che … si sia mosso … ?» disse rapidamente e molto piano Dirk, stringendogli più forte il braccio a cui gli si era aggrappato. 

Todd tornò a voltarsi e roteò gli occhi. «Dirk, è solo un peluche. Va bene, inutilmente ed enormemente grand … »

E non riuscì ad aggiungere altro che un gemito strozzato, perché l’enorme peluche stava ondeggiando su se stesso e … inclinandosi pericolosamente verso di loro. «Cristo!» Todd gridò e allo stesso tempo afferrò Dirk, il quale stava peraltro già scattando a sua volta.

Voltandosi per correre più lontano ed evitare di essere travolti dal peluche, scoprirono che Wiskas se la stava già dando a gambe. Istintivamente lo seguirono, e un pesante tonfo stranamente attutito alle loro spalle fu tutto ciò che confermò che dovevano dopotutto essere riusciti ad evitare di essere investiti. Si fermarono e girarono di nuovo. Solo per scoprire che l’enorme peluche di panda non era crollato lungo disteso, bensì era atterrato sulle quattro zampe. E ora stata muovendo la testa, per abbassare lo sguardo e fissarli con due occhi di plastica enormi, il marrone che sembrava quasi mandare riflessi rossastri di rimando alla luce elettrica. Mosse la mascella come per spalancare la bocca, e mentre loro praticamente si aspettavano ormai insensatamente una sottospecie di ruggito, non ne uscì assolutamente niente.

«È … è automatizzato??» strillò Todd, incredulo.

«O … vivo?!» gemette Dirk, non meno allarmato.

Fu allora che l’enorme peluche di panda iniziò a camminare, puntando col muso sdentato verso di loro, per quello che glielo consentivano le sue articolazioni non molto sviluppate di peluche, almeno. E come un tutt’uno, Dirk e Todd si girarono di nuovo su loro stessi e si diedero prontamente alla fuga lungo i corridoi tra le scaffalature. Di Wiskas non c’era più alcuna traccia.

«Merda, merda, merda … » stava intonando freneticamente Todd, correndo con appresso Dirk. Alle loro spalle sentivano i pesanti tonfi dei passi del panda, e una scaffalatura che crollava rovinosamente a terra.

«Dovremmo chiamare il WWF?» gemette Dirk, cercando di scherzare piuttosto istericamente. «Beh, almeno sembra … piuttosto lento.» notò, sembrando riprendersi un poco dopo diverso correre.

Todd si accorse che era perfettamente vero e frenò di netto, tirando Dirk con sé nel processo. «È un maledetto peluche!» protestò.

«Sì, lo è. Ed è anche maledettamente grande, Todd. E, oserei dire che sembra anche molto arrabbiato. E con noi, temo.» fece presente Dirk, mentre entrambi controllavano per sicurezza nella direzione da cui si sentivano provenire i pesanti tonfi, le alte scaffalature che ostruivano loro la vista in gran parte.

«Possibile che qualcuno abbia avuto l’assurda idea di automatizzare una cosa così grande? No, okay, mi rifiuto di fuggire da un maledetto peluche gigante, okay?» protestò ancora vivacemente Todd, scostandosi da Dirk col quale, si rese conto, si stavano praticamente tenendo aggrappati l’uno alle braccia dell’altro. «E dov’è finito quel maledetto tiz … ?»

Todd non riuscì a finire la frase perché fu colpito in testa da qualcosa. Emise un grugnito di dolore e ancora più irritato. E alzò lo sguardo così come stava facendo Dirk, più che altro notando un movimento a mezz’aria con la coda dell’occhio. Si ritrovarono a fissare un aereo giocattolo che volava per aria come se fosse un caccia nel bel mezzo di una guerra tra aeronautiche. Salvo che non era solo uno. Decine di giocattoli volanti di vario tipo si stavano gradualmente alzando dalle scaffalate, spiccando il volo e iniziando a formare una sorta di variegata tempesta in aria, dal pavimento agli alti soffitti dell’ala del centro commerciale.

E non erano solo i giocattoli volanti. Tutti i giocattoli, o almeno la gran parte d’essi, si stavano iniziando a muovere, ognuno nel modo che gli riusciva in base a come erano costruiti. C’erano palle che rotolavano o rimbalzavano sul pavimento, bambole che scalavano le scaffalature per scendere a terra, lego che uscivano da soli dalle confezioni, squarciando pazientemente le buste sigillate di plastica, e iniziavano a sciamare sul pavimento …

«Todd … » gemette Dirk, afferrandolo per un polso. Si ritrovarono ad arretrare lentamente. «Credo che … »

«Li vedi … anche tu, vero?» chiese Todd prima di poterci pensare meglio.

Dirk gli scoccò un breve sguardo interrogativo di sbieco, ma sembrò capire qual’era il suo dubbio, e tornò a guardarsi intorno deglutendo. «Sì. Non è pararibulite. A meno che non sia altamente contagiosa. E … Todd? Penso che ci sia … una rivolta di giocattoli animati in corso … »

La seguente cosa che emise Dirk fu un singulto sorpreso e spaventato. Todd si girò, e vide una mano di plastica enorme che aveva afferrato Dirk per il collo da dietro, e gli stava stringendo la gola. «Dirk!» chiamò invano, disperatamente, voltandosi del tutto, solo per vedere una specie di grosso robot giocattolo che sembrava stare cercando di strangolare Dirk alle spalle. Sembrava anche pericolosamente vicino allo starci riuscendo. Dirk lottò con tutte le sue forze, disperatamente. Todd non ci pensò nemmeno mezzo istante, e si lanciò a testa bassa contro il robot. Di fatto, ottenne di fare finire tutti e tre per terra, ma non che il giocattolo lasciasse la sua presa sulla gola di Dirk.

Dirk stava tentando di emettere qualcosa, o di respirare, e di togliersi invano la mano di plastica spessa dalla gola. «Dirk!» chiamò disperatamente Todd, iniziando a colpire il robot con tutte le sue forze. Era solo plastica, dopotutto. Era solo maledetta plastica. Plastica dannatamente resistente e compatta, iniziò a realizzare, sempre più nel panico.

«La testa!» urlò una voce. Todd era praticamente un nugolo di furia e panico, troppo concentrato nel cercare in tutti i modi di colpire disperatamente il giocattolo che stava cercando di strangolare Dirk. Stava sentendo altri giocattoli che cercavano di colpirlo in ogni modo, volandogli addosso, arrampicandoglisi addosso, ma non gli importava. Dirk stava soffocando … Dirk stava …

«La testa, per la miseria! Con questo!» gridò di nuovo la voce, e stavolta Todd alzò lo sguardo, e poi automaticamente un braccio, per afferrare al volo un martello. Vide brevemente Wiskas, ansante, che cercava di farsi strada in mezzo a giocattoli che tentavano di aggredire anche lui, piovendo dal cielo, strisciando per terra, gettandosi dagli scaffali. «Ho fatto una corsa nel settore falegnameria.»

Todd lo sentì a metà. Stava già abbattendo martellate con tutte le sue forze sulla testa del robot giocattolo. Non ce ne vollero molte, in effetti. Quando i suoi colpi raggiunsero un qualche meccanismo interno, il robot si immobilizzò e sembrò spegnersi. Sfortunatamente, la presa della sua mano rimase comunque stretta sul collo di Dirk, il quale tuttavia, con l’aiuto di Todd, riuscì ora ad aprirne le dita e a liberarsi.

«Dirk!» gemette Todd, terrorizzato più di quanto si aspettasse.

«Sto … » Dirk tossì, massaggiandosi la gola «Beh. Sono vivo.» riuscì a dire infine, ancora tossendo.

«Al diavolo!» gridò Todd irato, staccandosi con furia un serpente di gomma che si stava arrampicando su di lui, e gettandolo lontano.

«Dobbiamo uscire da qui. Subito.» gridò invece Wiskas. Sia Dirk, che si stava rialzando un po’ barcollante e tossente, e Todd che lo stava aiutando, si ritrovarono a fissare il nano che cercava di combattere nella mischia di giocattoli usando un cacciavite e una cazzuola. «Avete visto, ora, qual è il problema?»

«Lo ammazzo. Giuro che lo ammazzo … » borbottò Todd, vibrando colpi di martello per farsi largo tra i giocattoli, e trascinandosi dietro Dirk dopo averlo afferrato per un polso.

«Potrei avere … uno strumento anch’io? Uno qualsiasi?» tossì Dirk speranzosamente e assai intimorito.

«A te.» Wiskas trovò il tempo di lanciargli un coltellino multiuso, dopo aver steso un dinosauro giocattolo animato piantandogli la punta del cacciavite addosso con ferocia combattiva. 

Dirk afferrò il coltellino al volo, e lo guardò con un cipiglio molto poco convinto. «Non ci sarebbe qualcos’altr … ?»

«La sequenza giusta era prima spiegarci che diavolo succedeva, e farci armare _prima_ di entrare qua dentro!» strillò Todd inviperito, liberandosi di un’enorme bambola fracassandole una gamba con il martello. La bambola cadde a terra, e continuò comunque a cercare di seguirli trascinandosi sulle braccia, allungando le mani per afferrarli alle caviglie. «Cristo santo!» aggiunse Todd, semi-isterico, tirandole un calcio, e continuando a cercare di proseguire con Dirk appresso, seguendo Wiskas che sembrava fare strada.

«Prima non era così grave!» protestò quegli, mulinando colpi di cacciavite e cazzuola. «Prima almeno non cercavano di aggredire direttamente, erano solo animati e basta. E non mi aspettavo certo che iniziassi a urlare come uno stupido per risvegliarli.»

«Se tu ci avessi almeno spiegato prim … !» fece per replicare Todd inviperito.

«Hem, scusate?» disse Dirk. Si interruppe con una smorfia per usare il piccolo seghetto del coltellino multiuso per liberare un braccio di Todd da una corda per saltare che lo aveva avvinghiato e stava per colpirlo sulla testa con una delle impugnature, se non altro rivestita di spugna. Dirk non avrebbe onestamente mai pensato che dei giocattoli potessero essere così pericolosi. Dopotutto, non erano costruiti per i bambini? In effetti, il fatto che la maggior parte di quei giochi fosse per bambini, e che sembrassero non molto coordinati o precisi nell’attaccarli, era probabilmente l’unico motivo per cui stavano comunque riuscendo a procedere. Dirk rabbrividì al pensiero di come poteva andare altrimenti, e deglutì. La gola gli faceva ancora male. «Ma è questa, la crisi di magia di cui parlavi?»

«Certo che lo è, ovviamente.» rimbrottò Wiskas, come se fosse ovvio. «Perché a voi cosa sembra?»

«Quale magia, esattamente?» si informò Dirk, mentre Todd abbatteva con uno spintone di peso una torre Eiffel di lego che stava cercando di fare lo sgambetto a Dirk.

«La magia del Natale, ovviamente. C’è qualcosa che non va. Ma io non so cos’è. Altrimenti non mi troverei nemmeno qui, tanto per cominciare.» disse ancora Wiskas. «Comunque, intanto usciamo da qui. Prima che anche altri giocattoli riescano a uscire dalle confezioni sigillate.»

Dirk gemette alla sola idea. E Todd gridò di dolore sorpreso, facendolo ulteriormente agitare e preoccupare. Il motivo era che era appena stato colpito da una freccetta che gli si era piantata in una spalla. Dirk impallidì, e alzò lo sguardo. Solo per vedere un soldatino giocattolo alto due spanne, e appostato in agguato sul bordo di una mensola delle scaffalature come un cecchino, che sembrava avere finito le munizioni di plastica innocue, ma avere trovato un set per il gioco a freccette.

II.5

Bart rideva. Rideva grassamente, quasi piegata sul volante dell’auto, mentre guidava. Almeno, ora alle sue stesse orecchie la risata suonava … qualcosa come quando rideva prima.

«Che hai, ora?» chiese Friedkin, il fantasma, dai sedili posteriori.

Ken si limitava a guardarla, e ad aspettare. Ma sembrava un po’ più confuso, e un po’ più sollevato. Le sue labbra si piegarono quasi in un accenno di sorriso. Bart smise di ridere. Ma sogghignò.

«Questo tizio, Nababbo Astrale … »

«Chi?» fece Friedkin, decisamente confuso.

«Babbo Natale.» disse automaticamente Ken.

«Quello che è!» strepitò Bart, tirando una manata irritata al volante. «Comunque, vi ha fregato tutti quanti.»

Friedkin corrugò decisamente la fronte. «Hem, non credo proprio? Come fa a fregarci se non esiste, prima di tutto?»

«E come ci avrebbe fregato?» chiese invece Ken, con un mezzo accenno di sorriso, comunque rigido.

«È ovvio! È così ovvio.» ribatté Bart con convinzione. «Vedete, deve essersi nascosto, e ha fatto credere a tutti di non esistere, ecco.» spiegò, battendo qualche pugno deciso sul tovagliolo stropicciato ancora appoggiato sul cruscotto.

«Hmm.» si limitò ad annuire appena Ken. «Beh, perché no?»

«Cosa? No, okay, state scherzando, vero?» Friedkin stava fissando dall’uno all’altra, sempre più incerto e preoccupato.

«Ah, e poi ha cambiato nome, San Nicola, o quello che è. Bah.» Bart gesticolò vagamente verso Ken, come a fare piazza pulita delle sue spiegazioni riguardo alla nascita della leggenda, o alla sua presunta origine, per quel poco che ricordava a grandi linee. «Ah, e quella storia dei giocattoli, un’intera panzana, ovvio. Nessuno può trovarsi contemporaneamente in più posti, o attraversare tutto il mondo in una notte e … » Bart tornò a ridere sguaiatamente «Lasciando cose nelle case, in ogni singola casa?» ululò praticamente dal ridere.

«Ma è una storia, appunto. Comunque, solo nelle case dove ci sono bambini, tipo … Credo.» Friedkin sembrava stare improvvisamente cercando di riconsiderare il tutto.

«Quindi … » disse invece Ken, lentamente, fissando impassibilmente la strada che scorreva via davanti a loro. Stavano entrando in una città non molto grande, da qualche parte nei pressi di Seattle forse. «Pensi che si sia nascosto.»

«Certo. Ma non gli servirà a niente, è chiaro. Non con me.» disse Bart con decisione.

«Già.» disse solo Ken, in tono piatto e incolore.

Bart lo spiò di sbieco, insospettita. «Che hai, ora?»

«Io? No, stavo solo … pensando.» Ken le lanciò un breve sguardo, sembrando quasi voler automaticamente fingere indifferenza, e poi ripensandoci e tornando a fissare la strada, con espressione atona e rassegnata.

«Che la mia missione sia … trovare Babbo Natale? Così che tu lo possa uccidere? O scoprire se esiste? O perché non esiste? Sembra una cosa difficile.» si stava chiedendo Friedkin ad alta voce, come se non sapesse pensare se non a quel modo.

Bart lo ignorò, e continuò a spiare Ken, con un cipiglio sempre meno convinto e sempre più irritato. Alla fine sembrò decidere di dargli un pugno su una spalla, e sbraitare «Sputa il rospo, Ken.» Il suo tono non era per niente scherzoso o amichevole. Non come lo era stato all’inizio, quando si erano incontrati. O meglio, quando lei lo aveva trovato. Anche se non era lui che stava cercando. Questo non significava che non fosse lui che doveva trovare. Bart aveva deciso di smettere di chiedersi se avrebbe dovuto ucciderlo allora. Dopotutto, non ci era riuscita, no? Quella doveva essere già la risposta, come sempre.

Ken sembrò accorgersene perfettamente, della differenza del suo atteggiamento anche se apparentemente simile nei gesti, e nel breve sguardo che le lanciò passò un rapido flash quasi di inquietudine vera e propria, prima che tornasse a squadrare la sua espressione in qualcosa di relativamente impassibile, e a fissare la strada. «No, niente. Stavo solo pensando che sicuramente troverai chi devi uccidere, chiunque sia, ovunque sia.»

Bart roteò gli occhi. «Questo è ovvio.» Poi notò meglio quello che lui aveva detto. «Ma non pensi che sia Babbo Natale?» chiese, assai scetticamente.

Ken irrigidì ulteriormente l’espressione, e Bart la prese come una conferma, anche se lui disse solo «Non importa cosa penso, giusto?»

Bart fu presa un momento in contropiede. Ma annuì e tornò a guardare la strada in cagnesco. «No, infatti. Perché sbaglieresti.»

Non voleva essere una specie di frecciatina. Né Ken sembrò proprio prenderla così. Ma chiuse gli occhi per un momento e sospirò. «Probabile.»

Nell’abitacolo scese il silenzio. Almeno finché Friedkin non si sporse un poco tra i sedili davanti e, guardando dall’una all’altra, chiese «Quindi … fatemi capire. Ora pensiamo che Babbo Natale esiste??»

Ken non gli rispose perché non poteva sentirlo, ma forse non l’avrebbe fatto nemmeno se avesse potuto udirlo. Bart poteva sentirlo benissimo, e non gli rispose se non emettendo un verso esasperato e continuando a guidare con determinazione. Era inutile ripetersi: se era qualcuno che lei doveva uccidere, doveva esistere per forza, da qualche parte. Non importava se ci avesse messo per trovarlo un’ora, o una settimana, o …

Bart inchiodò, di puro riflesso. Un uomo, che era lo stesso che stava cercando, era in piedi davanti all’auto, in mezzo alla strada, di spalle. C’erano in effetti parecchie persone in mezzo alla strada. Bart sbatté un momento le palpebre.

«Che ci fa tutta questa gente in mezzo alla strada?» chiese.

«Sei entrata in una zona pedonale, credo … » disse distrattamente Ken. Anche lui stava guardando, senza particolare sorpresa, l’uomo che lei doveva uccidere fermo davanti all’auto.

«Non è … possibile. Allora esiste?!» esclamò Friedkin.

L’uomo si stava girando su se stesso, stupito, e Bart ripigiò sull’acceleratore, borbottando. «Visto? È stato facilissimo.» E inchiodò subito dopo, di nuovo, dopo aver fatto sì e no mezzo metro in avanti.

L’uomo che doveva uccidere, ora decisamente allarmato, balzò indietro e appoggiò le mani guantate sul cofano, strillando un «Hey! Sei impazzita??» Una grossa campanella che aveva in mano gli sfuggì, rotolando sul cofano per cadere poi oltre il bordo, tintinnando sonoramente.

Tranne che non era l’uomo che Bart doveva uccidere, come aveva appena realizzato lei, quando il tizio si era girato. Beh, non era nemmeno un tizio, né un uomo. Era in effetti una corpulenta donna, che si stava abbassando ora con una mano guantata la barba finta, per riuscire a inveirle meglio contro.

Bart la fissò, sbattendo le palpebre. E quindi, corrucciata, chiese «E questa chi diavolo è?» Lanciò un paio di sguardi al tovagliolo e al disegno che riportava sopra, confrontando la faccia disegnata con quella donna. No, non si assomigliavano proprio. Eppure erano vestiti praticamente uguali. La donna stava facendo il giro della macchina per venirle a battere sul finestrino. Ma si fece indietro per un momento sorpresa, quando Bart aprì proprio lo sportello per scendere dall’auto.

«Si può sapere che sta facendo? Rischia di investire qualcuno! Questa è una zona … » la donna si era ripresa in fretta, e sembrava decisamente alterata.

Bart si fece avanti di colpo, inciampando un poco nella campanella caduta, alla quale lanciò uno sguardo distratto, prima di liberarsene con un calcio.

«Hey!» protestò ancora la donna, che tuttavia ora era arretrata ulteriormente, vagamente preoccupata dall’atteggiamento di Bart.

Lei marciò di nuovo fino ad arrivarle ad un palmo dal naso, e allungò una mano, tirandole un po’ la barba finta. Prima che la donna, sempre più incredula, potesse protestare ancora, Bart rialzò lo sguardo nel suo in un modo che sembrò coglierla di sorpresa e allarmarla, e sbraitò «Perché sei vestita come il tizio che devo uccidere? Te l’ha detto lui di farlo? È un piano per nascondersi? Avanti, parla, non ho tempo da perdere. Dimmi dove si trova Babbo Natale!»

La donna rimase un momento allibita, poi si riprese abbastanza da tirarle uno spintone, arretrare velocemente e dire ad occhi spalancati «Tu sei pazza … !», in tono curiosamente risentito ma ora più sinceramente timoroso. Bart la guardò girarsi su se stessa e allontanarsi ulteriormente, cercando con lo sguardo qualcosa.

Bart emise un grugnito irritato. Poi si chinò e raccolse la campanella, agitandola un poco e studiandone il suono con una certa vaga curiosità, corrugando la fronte. «Hey!» gridò «Se mi dici dove si è nascosto, ti ridò la tua campana, va bene?»

La donna non sembrava averla udita. Sembrava stare parlando freneticamente con un poliziotto, indicando sommariamente nella sua direzione. Bart alzò gli occhi al cielo e buttò la campanella per terra, girandosi. «Una perdita di tempo.» mugugnò.

Si rese conto che difficilmente sarebbe riuscita a salire semplicemente in auto e andarsene. Un accenno di folla di curiosi incerti e allarmati si era fermata intorno all’auto, e comunque persone sciamavano lungo tutta la strada. Ken sembrò intuire quello che stava considerando lei, e iniziò a scendere dall’auto. Friedkin, che era già sceso, se ne stava lì in piedi con la fronte aggrottata, e una delle sue arie molto confuse.

«Hum. Prendiamo un’altra auto?» chiese Ken, lanciandosi un’occhiata attorno, ma soprattutto spiando con una vaga ombra di preoccupazione nella direzione dove Bart aveva visto la donna parlare freneticamente col poliziotto.

Lei emise un verso sarcasticamente irritato, e si voltò iniziando a camminare. «Andremo a piedi.» disse solo, forse giusto per non dargli ragione. Ma anche perché sembrava l’opzione più veloce al momento. Si rese conto troppo tardi che aveva usato il plurale. Quando si scoccò un’occhiata al di sopra delle spalla, i due la stavano comunque ancora seguendo. Della donna travestita come l’uomo che doveva uccidere o del poliziotto, invece, non c’era più traccia. Dovevano averla ampiamente persa di vista tra la folla, ed essersi fermati all’auto che si erano lasciati dietro.

«E l’auto?» chiese Friedkin. Lui ancora non era abituato a quel ritmo.

«Ne troveremo un’altra, se servirà.» Bart scrollò le spalle e continuò a camminare. Poi fu colta dall’impressione netta che le fosse sfuggito qualcosa. O meglio, di essere stata male informata. Si fermò bruscamente e si girò verso gli altri due. Le bastò un’occhiata alla faccia impassibile di Ken per capire che la sua domanda sarebbe stata retorica. «Voi sapete perché quella donna era vestita come l’uomo che devo uccidere? Parla prima tu, Ken.» aggiunse, quando si rese conto che entrambi stavano per risponderle, sovrapponendosi. Scelse Ken perché ce l’aveva soprattutto con lui. Forse in generale, ma anche perché non glielo aveva detto prima, qualsiasi cosa fosse. E ripensandoci, credeva che lui avesse omesso apposta di dirle qualcosa. Voleva proprio sentire cosa aveva ora da dire.

«Ci sono persone che si vestono da Babbo Natale, per Natale di solito. Per vari motivi. Quella donna … penso che stesse facendo una colletta per qualche causa.»

Bart assottigliò le sopracciglia, la sua espressione che diventava pericolosamente vicina ad arrabbiarsi sul serio. «Cosa? Perché?»

«C’entrava una qualche malattia, credo.» disse Friedkin. Bart spiò verso di lui, non particolarmente più convinta. «Ah, l’ho letto sul cartello appeso al paiolo per le offerte.» riportò ancora lui, corrugando la fronte. «È una malattia, giusto? Qualcosa tipo un’allergia alle pellicce di foca?»

Bart tornò a fissare Ken. «Quindi questo tizio … » si rese conto che aveva lasciato il tovagliolo nell’auto. Scrollò le spalle. Aveva abbastanza memorizzato la faccia, comunque. «Questo tizio ha anche delle persone che si vestono come lui per far perdere ancora di più le sue tracce? Merda. L’avevo sottovalutato … » ammise, corrucciandosi un poco.

«O forse era una malattia delle foche? Le foche hanno delle allergie?» si stava chiedendo Friedkin, sforzandosi.

«Io … » Ken sospirò. E apparentemente si decise a parlare. «Penso che tu debba uccidere qualcuno che è vestito come Babbo Natale.»

Lei lo fissò duramente, ma realizzando meglio un particolare sbatté le palpebre. «Tutte le persone vestite da Babbo Natale? Quante sono, esattamente?»

E Ken improvvisamente sembrò colpito da qualcosa a cui non aveva pensato, e nettamente innervosito da quello. «No, penso … Solo una.»

«Ma come faccio a sapere quale?» ribatté Bart. Si rese conto solo allora che stava chiedendo a Ken come fare quello che faceva. Si rese conto solo allora, dall’espressione di nuovo piuttosto incerta e preoccupata di lui, che Ken non ne aveva la più pallida idea.

Friedkin, che stava dicendo qualcosa come ‘No, forse era una cosa contro le pellicce di foca. O le foche in generale.’, sembrò ritornare in pari sulla conversazione e avere una specie di epifania. «Ah! Forse è questa la mia missione. Migliaia di persone vestite da Babbo Natale, e tu ne devi uccidere solo una, e io devo capire di chi si tratta.»

Bart lo fissò in cagnesco. Poi, per buona misura, lanciò un’occhiataccia anche a Ken.

Il quale deglutì e disse «Sono sicuro che … non ci sia bisogno che tu lo sappia per certo di chi si tratta. Magari è una di quelle volte in cui nemmeno sai che devi uccidere quella persona, ma … succederà e basta.»

Qui Bart rise, brevemente e nettamente. «No. Non funziona così.» Poi rifletté rapidamente e disse «Torniamo all’auto. Mi serve quel tovagliolo.»

Attorno all’auto si era radunata una folla abbastanza densa di curiosi che Bart non ebbe difficoltà a marciare fino allo sportello aperto e recuperare il tovagliolo. Il poliziotto che stava parlando via radio si accorse di lei solo all’ultimo, e iniziò a chiamarla a gran voce, ordinandole di fermarsi. Bart naturalmente non lo fece, e di nuovo si smarrì tra la folla, ancora seguita dagli altri due.

Si fermò solo dopo diverso tempo, che le servì per riflettere ancora, fissando il tovagliolo corrucciata. Dopotutto, era un disegno, e neanche una foto. Probabilmente, il tizio che doveva uccidere doveva essere quello che più assomigliava a quella foto. Anzi, doveva essere così per forza. Decise di tornare a mostrare il tovagliolo di nuovo ai due che la seguivano, con un brusco «Non vi ricorda qualcuno? Un tizio famoso? Qualcuno che conoscete?»

Si rese conto che le sue domande erano assurde. Che il suo tono era vagamente … preoccupato. Se non proprio in difficoltà.

Friedkin la fissò come se la considerasse nuovamente assurda. «Sai quanti tizi grassi e rubicondi ci sono che vanno in giro vestiti da Babbo Natale a Natale? Beh, non so neanch’io quanti, ma parecchi.»

Bart abbassò lentamente il tovagliolo. Iniziava a pensare che quella sarebbe stata una cosa … molto lunga. «Forse questo tizio si veste così, questo in particolare, anche quando non è Natale.» rimuginò, incerta. Se non era una questione solo di chi, era sempre anche una questione di quando. Ma il dove?

«C’è … una scritta sul tovagliolo?» disse allora Ken.

Bart pensò che stesse cercando di prendere tempo, o di fare il superiore quando stava sicuramente dicendo una sciocchezza. Ma poi lei tornò a guardare il tovagliolo. La notò allora, la scritta. Era scarabocchiata rapidamente a penna sul retro del tovagliolo, appena leggibile e un po’ smacchiata dall’umido, come se qualcuno avesse preso rapidamente nota usando la prima cosa che gli era capitata a disposizione.

«Cosa … vuol dire Mall Center?» chiese, confusa, rialzando lo sguardo. Era solo una parte del nome del posto. Il resto, comunque, sembrava solo un nome a caso. E il resto ancora l’aveva capito. Il resto ancora era un indirizzo di Seattle.

Si ricordava di Seattle. Era dove aveva trovato Ken, mentre cercava Dirk Gently.

¤¤¤

«È questo il posto?» chiese con dubbio Hobbs, fermando l’auto nell’enorme parcheggio deserto, vicino all’ingresso principale dell’enorme centro commerciale.

Tina trafficò coi guanti e il cellulare, ricontrollando il messaggio di Farah. «Sì.» annuì, lanciando una lunga occhiata sospettosa all’edificio deserto. «Noti qualcosa di sospetto?»

«Sembra … chiuso?» disse Hobbs, mentre scendevano dall’auto, scoccando occhiate poco convinte all’edificio. Scosse la testa un poco, lanciando uno sguardo incerto a Tina. «Perché Dirk e Todd dovrebbero essere in un posto chiuso?»

Lei alzò le spalle e tirò su col naso, muovendosi un poco sul posto per tentare di scaldarsi. «All’inizio dovevano solo prendere un albero di Natale. Ma Farah dice che da quel momento in poi potrebbe essere successo qualsiasi cosa, praticamente.»

«Hum, sì … immagino.» commentò Hobbs, con una smorfia dolente. Aveva sentito anche lui la chiamata, dopo che Tina aveva messo il vivavoce. Lei aveva chiamato Farah solo per dirle con soddisfazione che stavano effettivamente arrivando a Seattle, quasi-tormenta di neve o non, ma lei aveva spiegato che stava andando a vedere cosa era successo agli altri due, perché le era arrivato un messaggio vocale strano, che forse era una richiesta di aiuto.

«Guarda.» Tina allungò un braccio col dito puntato, indicando un semplice cartello a freccia che indicava la direzione del parco degli alberi di Natale. «Forse sono lì. Loro e … qualsiasi cosa olistica sia stavolta.»

Hobbs deglutì un poco, e annuì con tutto sommato una certa determinazione. Dopotutto, se toccava a loro stavolta aiutare Dirk e Todd, era deciso a non tirarsi indietro. «Va bene, allora, andiamo.»

«Ricevuto.» Tina balzò lei stessa dietro il volante, calcandosi ancora di più in testa il berretto di pelliccia sintetica che indossava, scrutando con determinazione in avanti sotto alla visiera dello stesso. 

Aggirarono in auto il centro commerciale per raggiungerne il parco alberi, a quanto pare sito sul retro, e lo trovarono. Anche lì tutto sembrava spento, chiuso e deserto, a parte per il piccolo esercito di aghiformi invasati all’interno del recinto, e l’insegna allegramente accesa di lucine colorate lampeggianti sul cancello chiuso. Notarono anche l’auto di Farah parcheggiata nel piccolo posteggio lì di fianco al posto. Per il resto, nessuna traccia di Dirk, o Todd, o Farah.

«Hum … » Hobbs studiò il pesante lucchetto che chiudeva i giri di grossa catena avvolti attorno al cancello. «Forse dovremmo provare a … chiamarli? O aspettare Farah?»

Tina scosse la testa, nervosamente. «Non credo. Farah ci avrebbe avvertito. Potrebbe essere arrivata prima di noi ed essere finita anche lei nei guai.» Il pensiero sembrò renderla particolarmente battagliera. Lanciò uno sguardo deciso a Hobbs. «Okay. Hobbs? Dobbiamo fare irruzione in questo parco alberi.»

«Ma siamo fuori dalla nostra giurisdizione … » iniziò a ribattere Hobbs, lanciando sguardi incerti con una smorfia dolente e preoccupata tra lei e gli alberi radunati oltre la recinzione. «Non dovremmo nemmeno essere qui con l’auto di servizio. Né tantomeno con le pistole. E se ci mettessimo a sparare in un parco alberi … »

Tina sbatté le palpebre, e sembrò solo allora realizzare che aveva in mano la pistola. «Giusto, giusto.» annuì, rimettendosela nella fondina e alzando le mani con fare placante e da trattativa. «Niente pistole, allora. Stiamo solo … facendo una perlustrazione. Perché abbiamo il sospetto che … ci sia un crimine in corso. All’interno di questo parco alberi.»

«Questo non risolve affatto … » Hobbs sospirò pesantemente «Che crimine, esattamente?»

«Uh.» Tina si guardò intorno, come se sperasse di cogliere un’ispirazione improvvisa. «Mancata licenza per la vendita di alberi di Natale?»

Hobbs scosse pesantemente la testa. «Tina, io … »

«Ma Farah, Dirk e Todd potrebbero essere in pericolo!» incalzò lei «Hobbs!»

«Io … » lui esitò, e scosse di nuovo la testa, sospirando. «Okay.» praticamente gemette, con rassegnazione.

«Ottimo! Prendo le tenaglie!» Tina praticamente balzò verso il baule.

Hobbs non le chiese nemmeno perché ci fossero anche quelle nell’auto di servizio, non sapendo se avrebbe trovato più preoccupante che fosse stata un’idea di Tina o di Farah. Quando gli parve di sentire qualcosa.

«Tina? Senti anche tu questo … rumore?»

«Uh?» lei si distrasse dal suo tentativo praticamente impossibile di cercare un oggetto in particolare nella rinfusa di oggettistica accumulata all’interno dell’auto, rizzando automaticamente le orecchie. «Quale rumore?»

«Sembra … una specie di ronzio?» Hobbs iniziò a guardarsi attorno, incerto. Gli sembrò di notare qualcosa in lontananza che si avvicinava, e cercò invano di identificare meglio la sagoma.

«Oh, ottimo. Ora abbiamo il nostro rumore sospetto per giustificare l’irruzione e … » iniziò a dire Tina.

«Quella non è Farah?» ribatté Hobbs, piuttosto sorpreso. Ora che la sagoma si stava avvicinando sempre di più, correndo sulla neve in scivolata, stava riuscendo a distinguere meglio una motoslitta, con a bordo proprio lei a quanto pareva, che mirava verso di loro alla massima velocità.

«Dove??» si animò subito Tina, per poi rimanere praticamente ad ammirare la scena. «Oh, lo è.» disse, quasi senza fiato. Come rimase praticamente per tutto il tempo mentre Farah li raggiungeva, fermando la motoslitta di fianco a loro.

«Tina. Hobbs.» Farah si ripulì sommariamente la faccia dagli spruzzi di neve con una relativa smorfia. «Scusate, ci ho messo un po’ a trovare il giusto equilibrio con questa. Non ne avevo mai guidata prima una.»

«Non si sarebbe detto. Sembravi una che c’è nata sopra.» disse Tina. Sembrò rendersi conto del complimento quando Farah le scoccò uno sguardo tra il sorpreso, il relativamente divertito, e poi un poco sussiegosamente apprezzante. «Cioè, hem, volevo dire.» tossicchiò Tina, cercando di darsi un contegno, e piazzandosi le mani sui fianchi. «Nessuna notizia di Dirk e Todd?»

«Presumo che quindi voi non li abbiate trovati … ?» Farah lanciò un’occhiata tutt’attorno, con aria tra il preoccupato e il valutante, di nuovo molto seria.

«Siamo arrivati da non molto.» spiegò Hobbs. «E tu … sei arrivata fin qui in motoslitta?»

«È Mona. Dirk e Todd avevano la mia auto.» Farah indicò con un cenno del capo la sua auto parcheggiata. Poi sembrò optare per avvicinarsi ed ispezionarla. Bastò afferrare la maniglia per aprirla, perché non era stata chiusa.

«Oh.» Hobbs corrugò la fronte. «Questo potrebbe voler dire che sono stati … aggrediti appena scesi dall’auto? Al punto da non aver avuto nemmeno la possibilità di chiuderla?»

«Loro la dimenticano spesso aperta.» scrollò le spalle Farah.

«Ci sono delle impronte qui!» notò Tina, indicando nettamente per terra.

«Bene, ottimo lavoro Tina.» Farah sembrò un po’ più ottimista, e subito dopo nettamente concentrata a chinarsi sulle impronte per esaminarle, lasciandosi sfuggire il modo in cui Tina arrossì e gongolò per un momento, prima di notare il sorrisetto di Hobbs e cercare di ridarsi rapidamente un contegno impegnato. «Vediamo di capire che cosa … » lo sguardo di Farah si adombrò quando le impronte la condussero a quella che sembrava in effetti una specie di … lotta nella neve? «Hum, forse Hobbs ha ragione. Forse Dirk e Todd sono stati … aggrediti da qualcosa … Qui sembra esserci stata una colluttazione.»

«Poi si sono diretti verso il retro del centro commerciale, però.» notò Tina, che stava notando l’altra scia di tracce.

«Cosa?» Farah raggiunse lei e Hobbs, scrutando le tracce. «Tre … persone?» disse la parola con vivida incertezza. Le tracce erano effettivamente strane, come se le terze appartenessero a qualcuno di piccolo, e che indossava strane scarpette. Inoltre, procedevano a distanza ravvicinatissima tra loro.

«Dirk e Todd sono stati aggrediti da … un bambino?» chiese Hobbs, decisamente confuso.

«Beh, probabilmente questa è una spiegazione troppo semplice. Comunque, andiamo a scoprirlo.» Farah scosse la testa, e si incamminò con decisione, seguendo le tracce.

Tina la seguì immediatamente, con determinazione combattiva, e Hobbs sperando vagamente ma sentitamente che fosse tutto un malinteso, mentre si rendeva conto sempre di più che in effetti, per quanto lo entusiasmassero i resoconti di Dirk, trovarsi di nuovo di fronte ad un caso olistico vero e proprio lo … innervosiva particolarmente.

«Le tracce terminano qui. Devono essere entrati.» disse Farah, seguendo con lo sguardo, nonché fisicamente, i mucchiettini di neve caduti dalle scarpe anche sul tratto cementato e rialzato appena fuori quello che sembrava un ingresso sul retro del centro commerciale. Alzò lo sguardo e fissò la porta con determinazione.

«Quindi alla fine dovremo comunque fare irruzione abusivamente.» Tina roteò gli occhi e lanciò ad Hobbs uno sguardo del tipo ‘te lo avevo detto, non ti agitare’.

«No … » Farah corrugò la fronte, sorpresa ma non così tanto in fondo, quando semplicemente provare la maniglia le rivelò che non ce ne sarebbe stato in effetti bisogno. «È … aperta.»

«A dire la verità, non vi sembra ancora più strano?» disse Tina, per poi abbassare di netto la voce quando Farah le scoccò uno sguardo significativo, mentre si insinuavano dentro, solo per scoprire tutto illuminato e perfettamente deserto. Il suo tono divenne anche progressivamente un po’ più nervoso mentre procedevano, scegliendo le svolte per i corridoi semplicemente in base al fatto se fossero o meno illuminati dalle luci accese. «Voglio dire … dovrebbe essere aperto, e invece è chiuso, tranne che non è veramente chiuso, ma … »

«Dirk? Todd?» chiamò Farah, con un accenno di speranza che fosse così semplice.

«Hum, che cosa ti hanno detto esattamente loro?» si informò Hobbs, corrugando la fronte.

Farah sospirò e decise di fermarsi per estrarsi il telefono di tasca. «In realtà, sembrava solo un messaggio mandato per errore. Ma è … strano.» Farah sembrò optare per evitare di cercare di spiegarsi meglio, e si limitò a spingere il pulsante che avviò il messaggio. Tina e Hobbs rimasero ad ascoltare, con attenzione vivida e concentrata. Ma non c’era molto da sentire.

Più che altro, perché il messaggio era evidentemente stato mandato per errore, come se Todd avesse urtato il telefono che aveva in tasca, o come se ci si fosse seduto sopra. Questo era intuibile dai diversi crepitii e fruscii di sottofondo, che rendevano ancora più difficile distinguere le parole. La cosa veramente strana, a parte la conversazione solo parzialmente udibile, era probabilmente il fatto che ancora più in sottofondo c’era una sorta di silenzio che sembrava come sospeso; quello, e il fatto che le tre voci sembravano stare facendo del loro meglio per sussurrare. E persino Dirk sembrava starci riuscendo meglio del solito. Farah tentò di completare, a beneficio di Tina e Hobbs, le parti con parole semi-incomprensibili, spiegando sommariamente che lo aveva riascoltato più volte, mentre veniva lì, per riuscirci. A Tina sfuggì nella sua direzione un altro sguardo ammirato, prima che sembrasse sforzarsi di concentrarsi sull’ascoltare il messaggio con un’espressione più concentrata e professionalmente impegnata.

«Pensate che si siano hum … calmati?» sussurrò la voce di Dirk nella registrazione.

«No. Penso che siano in agguato.» disse cupamente una voce sconosciuta. Dirk emise una specie di gemito sconfortato.

«Beh, comunque, dobbiamo uscire da qui. La porta non è lontano, giusto?» Persino Tina e Hobbs non poterono fare a meno di notare il nervosismo combattivo e decisamente alterato nel tono di Todd.

«Ovvio.» disse solo la voce sconosciuta, prima di assumere un tono più critico. «Pensate di poterlo fare in silenzio?»

«Sentimi bene, se solo tu avessi almeno provato a … » si udì Todd interrompersi e sospirare pesantemente. «D’accordo. Comunque è la nostra unica possibilità, no?»

«Todd … ? Stai sanguinando.» disse la voce di Dirk, sinceramente dolente e preoccupata.

«Se è per questo, tu ti sei storto una caviglia … e hanno colpito anche te. E sei stato quasi strangolato.» ritorse Todd, la vivida preoccupazione malcelata dietro un tono da ripicca. Tina e Hobbs alzarono sguardi decisamente inquieti verso Farah. Che sembrava più … abituata, per quanto affatto entusiasta, a sentire simili resoconti.

Stavolta il sospiro sbuffante e critico sembrò quello della voce sconosciuta. «Pensate anche di riuscire a trattenere i vostri bisticci da coppietta fino alla porta? Saranno circa dieci metri, credo … »

«Noi non stiamo affatto … !» iniziò a protestare la voce di Todd.

«Hem … qualcuno ha più rivisto quella specie di orsetto lavatore gigantesco?» chiese inquieta la voce di Dirk. Prima che qualcuno potesse rispondergli di nuovo, il messaggio si interruppe dopo una breve serie di fruscii disturbatori. Todd doveva aver urtato stavolta un altro tasto del proprio telefono.

Hobbs e Tina si ritrovarono a fissare Farah, mentre lei sospirava, scuotendo la testa e rimettendo via il proprio telefono. «Ecco quanto.»

«Beh, quei due _sembrano_ una coppietta.» notò Tina «A dirla tutta … » Sembrò notare gli sguardi di Hobbs e Farah e tossicchiò. «Voglio dire, okay, tutto il resto è strano. E preoccupante. Ma soprattutto strano.»

«Un … orsetto lavatore gigante?» disse Hobbs, confuso, grattandosi la fronte con aria corrucciata.

«Sì, beh … » iniziò Farah.

Ma fu interrotta da un improvviso rumore alle sue spalle, e si girò di netto. Il rumore in sé aveva già di per sé qualcosa di catastrofico, se tanto le dava tanto delle sue aspettative ormai verso le situazioni assurde – più o meno in corso di caso olistico – in cui si cacciavano Dirk e Todd. E quello che si ritrovarono a fissare lei, Tina e Hobbs, sembrava decisamente una conferma.

¤¤¤

Martin fermò il furgone, e per un lungo momento lui e gli altri a bordo d’esso si limitarono a fissare la scena attraverso il parabrezza. Dopo un poco, lui si appoggiò allo schienale e si accese una sigaretta, con aria corrucciata e meditabonda.

«Batterista?» disse solo, esalando la prima boccata di fumo.

«Sì?» disse lei, con voce incerta e non meno concentrata e corrucciata.

«Abbiamo trovato le tue renne.» completò solo Martin.

Lei roteò gli occhi, ma riconobbe l’intenzione di alleggerire il tutto con uno scherzo, e commentò con uno sbuffo, dandogli una piccola pacca su una spalla. «Lo vedo. Fino a qui, ben fatto.»

«Non sapevo che le renne facessero così.» notò Cross, fissando la scena confuso.

«Che corressero tutte in tondo intorno a grosse scatole per abitare.» annuì Gripps, come a completamento concorde della frase.

«Non è una … cosa per abitarci dentro. È un centro commerciale.» spiegò sommariamente Amanda.

«Qu’lle rinne strine. Non di qua.» disse Beastie con decisione.

«Perché lo fanno?» chiese Vogel. «È divertente?»

«Non sembrano divertite.» notò Cross, con una smorfia perplessa.

«Allora perché lo fanno, se non è divertente?» Vogel era ancora più confuso.

«Sembrano arrabbiate.» notò Gripps.

Martin annuì lentamente, con un mugugno pensoso. «Si fanno strane cose, quando si è arrabbiati.»

«Vero.» annuì Gripps concorde.

«Qual è il piano, boss?» chiese Vogel, decidendo di concentrarsi su Amanda, con atteggiamento maniacalmente pronto a tutto, e come se pendesse dalle sue labbra.

«Okay. Dunque … » Amanda continuò a fissare la mandria di renne che correvano in cerchio, come imbizzarrite, tutt’intorno al centro commerciale enorme.

«Bibbit!» esclamò di colpo Beastie, balzando ritta sul sedile.

«Una caramella gigante? Dove?» chiese Cross.

«Nu nu, Bibbit Bibbit! E Tibbit!» Beastie agitò il braccio, insistendo nel suo indicare.

Amanda seguì con lo sguardo la linea immaginaria che la portò a individuare due auto, una della polizia di Bersberg, e una che era chiaramente la jeep di Farah, parcheggiate tra il centro commerciale e quello che sembrava una vendita di alberi di Natale in un recinto chiuso. «Come sbagliarsi. E scommetto che … è stata un’idea di Todd.» commentò.

«Perché tengono gli alberi in un recinto?» chiese Cross.

«Gli alberi non si muovono.» annuì vigorosamente Vogel, sghignazzando.

«Le renne sì invece, e sono fuori.» notò Gripps.

«Forse erano in un recinto prima. Ecco perché sono incazzate.» notò Martin, con un’esalazione di fumo di sigaretta. Poi gettò uno sguardo ad Amanda. «Che si fa?»

«Immagino che siano là dentro. E, quasi sicuramente, che siano nei guai, come al solito.» commentò lei, scuotendo la testa.

Martin annuì, dopo aver studiato appena un altro poco la sua espressione. Tornò a girare lo sguardo in avanti e ingranò la marcia. «Capito.» disse solo, avanzando verso le renne che correvano.

«Se … cerchiamo di infilarci dentro, seguendo il loro ritmo più o meno, e il verso in cui corrono, e poi cerchiamo di stringere i cerchi verso il centro commerciale mano a mano … Forse ce la facciamo. Forse.» ragionò Amanda ad alta voce.

«Mi piace. Buona idea.» annuì Martin, come se la sua precedente intenzione generale fosse stata semplicemente precipitarsi incontro alle renne e vedere cosa sarebbe successo.

«Okay. Io penserò al piano B d’emergenza se questo non funziona.» stabilì Amanda, girandosi per recuperare bacchetta magica e libro. Lo fece con precauzione, senza toccare direttamente la bacchetta e tenendo entrambi avvolti dentro il panno. La bacchetta era ancora calda, riusciva a sentirlo attraverso il tessuto. Deglutì. Doveva risolvere anche quel problema, prima o poi. O almeno capire di che cosa si trattava.

«‘Tenta ‘tenta, perù.» avvertì Beastie, considerando il panno che Amanda ora reggeva con una smorfia incerta. «Q’uosa nun va bene. E no con rinne. Rinne di casa ma non casa.»

«Okay. Sì, farò attenzione. Grazie Beastie.» decise di annuire Amanda. Avrebbe provato poi a cercare di capire meglio cosa intendeva Beastie. 

Anche se quest’ultima stava assorbendo qui e là qualche parola del loro linguaggio, il resto richiedeva ancora il suo tempo, per un’interpretazione almeno sommaria. Amanda si chiese se ci fossero renne – o qualche assurdo animale di fantasia più o meno rassomigliante – anche nel mondo d’origine di Beastie, altrimenti sarebbe stato curioso come lei potesse aver assorbito quella parola in particolare. Tuttavia, le possibilità erano comunque molte: a cominciare dal linguaggio non meno assurdo – per quanto più comprensibile nelle singole parole, più o meno – che usavano gli altri del Trio Chiassoso, e passando per un recente hobby di Gripps di ritagliare pezzi di giornale per fare collage di parole accostate senza senso, su cui poi quasi tutti loro sghignazzavano per ore.

II.6

Dirk continuava a spostare nervosamente lo sguardo da un punto all’altro del tratto di corridoio tra gli alti scaffali, spaziando in tutta la visuale che riusciva a scorgere da quel punto. Non era un punto d’osservazione ideale, avrebbe osato dire, e da molti punti di vista (il gioco di parole era completamente involontario, e quando se ne accorse non lo rallegrò particolarmente). Erano stati costretti a rifugiarsi sotto uno degli scaffali, riuscendo a strisciarci sotto in qualche modo. Per la prima volta da diversi anni, Dirk aveva trovato che non essere più piccolo – sia d’età che di costituzione fisica, parallelamente – sembrava uno svantaggio. Ma era questione di prospettive in ogni caso: le celle di Blackwing erano sembrate tremendamente grandi e vuote, quando era più piccolo, e gli uomini nelle tute d’ordinanza terribilmente grandi e minacciosi, così come i marchingegni davanti ai quali era stato costretto a stare per ore cercando di indovinare qualcosa, o quelli a cui era stato legato per gli esperimenti ancora meno piacevoli, almeno da un punto di vista strettamente fisico; essere più grandi non aveva particolarmente aiutato, come aveva poi scoperto con delusione, perché a quel punto le celle erano sembrate più strette e costringenti, gli uomini armati non più affrontabili, e le macchine non meno irritanti e/o dolorose. Dirk rabbrividì e scosse appena la testa, i suoi pensieri che fuggivano rapidamente da quelle considerazioni, dandosela a gambe nella direzione opposta, solo per ritrovarsi praticamente a riprecipitare nel presente, non particolarmente più confortevole, anche solo fisicamente.

«Hey, Dirk?» la voce di Todd gli risuonò di riflesso, come praticamente sempre, automaticamente confortante e incoraggiante, come un generale richiamo alla realtà, e recante una misteriosa rassicurazione sul fatto che non importava quanto le cose sembrassero critiche e tragiche – o lo fossero a tutti gli effetti – perché lui ce l’avrebbe fatta, in qualche modo. No, loro ce l’avrebbero fatta.

Dirk era comunque prima di tutto infinitamente grato a tutto quello: che Todd fosse lì, che fosse – contro ogni probabilità e prospettiva – ancora lì, con lui. Era anche – di nuovo, come spesso accadeva – affascinato da come il suo tono fosse spontaneamente in grado di mutare nel corso di sole due parole da una sfumatura ad un’altra, cominciando da una piuttosto irritata e rimbrottante, per finire con una sinceramente preoccupata.

Dirk prese un respiro, e iniziò a ritornare effettivamente alla realtà. Non era mai comunque sempre così facile e immediato. I suoi pensieri tornarono al bivio precedente, riprendendo la svolta giusta. Una questione di dimensioni fisiche, giusto: Todd e il loro attuale cliente avevano fatto meno fatica a infilarsi sotto lo scaffale, lui decisamente di più. Todd lo aveva tirato per i vestiti per aiutarlo, con un’urgenza pratica e nervosamente disperata allo stesso tempo. Dirk si mosse un poco, e realizzò brevemente due cose: la prima era che una mano di Todd lo teneva ancora per i vestiti e – differentemente da chiunque altro lo avesse tenuto stretto per i vestiti in precedenza, di solito per trascinarlo in giro come un carrello della spesa lungo corridoi di un centro del progetto Blackwing, o magari per scuoterlo urlandogli minacciosamente in faccia – anche quello suonava misteriosamente come un’ancora di realtà e sicurezza; l’altra era che lui si stava automaticamente spostando un poco contro Todd, giusto quel tanto per immergersi maggiormente in quel profluvio di ancoraggio alla realtà, alla sicurezza che sarebbe andato tutto bene, in qualche modo. O che sarebbe andato tutto male, molto più probabilmente, ma comunque ce l’avrebbero fatta lo stesso.

«Dirk?» ora il tono di Todd suonava decisamente più preoccupato. La sua mano gli lasciò andare i vestiti e si spostò di poco, giusto per somministrargli una stretta gentile e allo stesso tempo di richiesta significativa e quasi implorante su un braccio. «Va tutto bene?»

Dirk prese un altro respiro, e voltò la testa per focalizzare meglio lo sguardo su Todd, sbattendo le palpebre finché non riuscì a mettere del tutto a fuoco il suo viso. A parte per l’espressione agitata, urgente e preoccupata che vi scorse, anche quello era una visione infinitamente rassicurante. 

«Todd?» si ritrovò a dire di rimando. Il suo tono suonò invece più tra l’interrogativo di rimando, ma incrinato da una leggera vibrazione incerta e spaventata. Dov’era che si trovavano, di nuovo? Giusto. Niente Blackwing, ma nemmeno la loro rassicurante agenzia … no, casa. Erano nel bel mezzo di una rivolta di giocattoli. Oh, giusto!

Dirk tornò a spostare lo sguardo fuori, esplorando nervosamente il tratto di corridoio che riuscivano a vedere da lì. I giocattoli sembravano … meno minacciosi. E un po’ meno animati. Alcuni erano tornati a posarsi sugli scaffali, che ora erano ripieni di un marasma confuso di giochi mischiati, altri giacevano sul pavimento: qualcuno strisciava ancora per terra o svolazzava per aria o rimbalzava o rotolava o camminava sul pavimento, d’accordo, ma sembravano più come se stessero facendo un giretto svogliato, senza particolare meta né intenzioni aggressive. Dirk era molto grato anche a questo.

Fece una smorfia, e si mosse un altro poco, di nuovo inconsciamente un po’ più contro Todd. Una ricca manciata di varie parti sparse del corpo gli dolevano più o meno pungentemente o pulsantemente, e anche se ferite e ammaccamenti da caso olistico vari non erano una novità per lui, di una cosa era certo: non diventavano più piacevoli col tempo, né con l’abitudine. La gola e il collo gli dolevano decisamente, rendendo sgradevole ogni singolo respiro, come se quel robot giocattolo stesse ancora cercando di strangolarlo (rabbrividì al pensiero); aveva almeno un paio di freccette piantate addosso, una nella schiena, una forse nel polpaccio; e per finire in bellezza una caviglia gli pulsava dolorosamente e sembrava gridargli di non farlo ogni qual volta tentava di muoverla.

«Beh … » Dirk schioccò le labbra, quando ebbe la sensazione che Todd stesse per richiamarlo. Voltò lo sguardo sulla sua faccia e si sentì relativamente indisposto, e piuttosto in procinto – e in diritto – di lamentarsi: non con Todd, ma più con … sì, decisamente con l’universo. «Per rispondere alla tua domanda, Todd, no, non mi sento proprio benissimo. Voglio dire, non pensavo proprio di passare il Natale sotto uno scaffale nel bel mezzo di una rivolta di giocattoli, tanto per cominciare.»

Todd sembrò, curiosamente, sorpreso e poi divertito. Gli sogghignò un poco, con un accenno di smorfia dolorosa di riflesso all’ultimo. Dirk si sentì già sul punto di chiedergli scusa, mentre abbassava lo sguardo su Todd, per quanto riuscisse a vederne di lui nella loro attuale posizione decisamente scomoda. C’era una freccetta piantata sulla sua spalla, e aveva almeno un paio di lividi che gli si stavano formando in testa, uno dove l’aveva colpito l’aereo giocattolo, l’altro in corrispondenza dell’occhio, ancora lacrimante e decisamente arrossato, dove l’aveva centrato con la punta dell’ala una ballerina volante decisamente aggressiva.

«Tu non avevi nessuna idea di come passare il Natale, prima che ne parlassimo.» puntualizzò Todd, sogghignandogli in faccia senza ritegno, sembrando su di giri e allo stesso tempo follemente entusiasta e combattivo, e persino _felice_.

Dirk trattenne il fiato per un momento, e pensò en passant che avrebbe voluto baciarlo. Fino a rimanere senza fiato. Subito dopo si sforzò di esercitare di nuovo l’arte del cercare di ricondurre i suoi pensieri sul filo giusto, deviandoli prepotentemente, e scosse la testa con uno sbuffo divertito. «Ouff, beh … sarebbe stato comunque qualcosa di migliore di una rivolta di giocattoli impazziti.» ribatté.

«Bene, allora siamo pronti.» concluse con un grugnito irritato, divertito e determinato il terzo che era lì sotto con loro. Dirk si era quasi dimenticato di lui. Probabilmente non avrebbe dovuto. Quasi sicuramente non avrebbe dovuto. Non dimenticarsi che non c’erano solo lui e Todd lì ora sotto quello scaffale, specialmente visto che il terzo era il loro cliente nonché prima di tutto colui che li aveva condotti nel bel mezzo di una rivolta di giocattoli impazziti; e non mettersi a flirtare con Todd mentre erano pigiati sotto uno scaffale dove erano stati costretti a riparare dopo essere finiti nel bel mezzo di una rivolta di giocattoli impazziti.

Qui Dirk rimase un momento basito, e sbatté le palpebre. «Aspetta un momento.» disse di getto. Stava _flirtando_ con Todd? Quest’ultimo pensiero non lo espresse ad alta voce. Se non altro perché era notevole. Oh, pensò di nuovo. Beh, in effetti questo poteva spiegare molte cose. Non la rivolta di giocattoli, o altre cose non proprio chiarissime che aveva detto il loro cliente prima (a proposito, doveva proprio ricordarsi di fargli altre domande poi, non appena fossero usciti da lì), ma _parecchie_ altre cose. L’istante successivo Dirk si ricordò puntualmente che probabilmente ora come ora avrebbe dovuto starsi focalizzando invece su quei particolari in effetti: no, di nuovo, non sul flirtare con Todd, ma sulla rivolta di giocattoli e il loro cliente non proprio campione nello spiegare cosa stava succedendo. Come diceva Farah? Qualcosa sull’ordine delle priorità. E qualcos’altro a proposito del pensare prima alle conseguenze di un’azione, sempre che ce ne fosse il tempo, e forse altre cose riguardo alle necessità basilari. A dire il vero, a volte il linguaggio professionale di Farah lo confondeva: sembrava una struttura filosofica complessa, e con un linguaggio solo per addetti. Comunque, per quanto flirtare con Todd sembrasse ora una priorità e necessità, e le possibili conseguenze sembrassero estremamente affascinanti e interessanti al momento, probabilmente …

«Dirk? Cosa c’è?» lo incalzò Todd.

Giusto, la rivolta di giocattoli impazziti. E poi le domande per approfondire il caso. «Quindi non abbiamo idea di dove sia finito l’orsetto lavatore gigante?» si ritrovò a dire Dirk.

Todd sospirò e roteò gli occhi. «No. Ma comunque … »

«Perché sembra una cosa difficile da perdere. Cioè, viste le _dimensioni_ , no?» notò Dirk. Si disse tra sé e sé, per un momento, che stava facendo un ottimo lavoro nell’organizzazione delle loro priorità. Farah sarebbe stata fiera di lui probabilmente (oh, doveva ricordarsi di raccontarglielo!), e forse avrebbe definito persino ‘strategica’ la sua organizzazione delle priorità (Farah sembrava avere un debole per termini come quelli. No, Farah sembrava sentirsi molto meglio quando riusciva a calcare nella realtà quotidiana – i casi olistici erano notoriamente più riluttanti a farsi calcare in qualsiasi modo – quei termini che lei apprezzava moltissimo).

«Dirk.» richiamò Todd, con paziente urgenza «La nostra priorità ora è uscire vivi da qui. Se non vediamo quel mostro di peluche, è decisamente _meglio_.» Dirk lo guardò, e rimase allo stesso tempo un po’ deluso riguardo alla sua capacità presunta di organizzazione delle priorità, e piuttosto inorgoglito dal fatto che Todd fosse ottimo nell’aiutarlo a migliorarla giusto un pochino.

Beh, era da dire che Todd faceva assolutamente del suo meglio, ma non era infallibile. Dirk lo adorava anche per quello. Sapeva per esperienza personale che le persone sempre un passo avanti potevano risultare irritanti agli altri. Lo sapeva per esperienza più che diretta. «Todd, la nostra priorità è risolvere il caso.» gli ricordò, dandogli una pacchetta pazientemente bonaria su … no, la spalla era meglio evitarla, c’era ancora una freccetta piantata …  Dirk fece una smorfia dolente, e scelse con attenzione premurosa il suo braccio.

«E sarà difficile riuscirci da morti.» ribeccò subito Todd, lanciandogli uno sguardo significativo. 

Dirk esitò un momento. Era un tantino più difficile replicare a quello. Decise di provarci comunque. «Beh … »

«Non vi sopporto più.» commentò burberamente la terza voce, risultando piuttosto spazientita. Dirk e Todd voltarono lo sguardo di netto, e con espressioni piuttosto critiche e offese, sul terzo. Wiskas grugnì e sembrò cercare di guadagnare una posizione adatta ad uno scatto, per quanto possibile considerando lo scarso spazio a disposizione lì sotto. Lo videro stringere più forte nei pugni il cacciavite e la cazzuola che ancora impugnava saldamente, sembrando più … un nano da battaglia, che un folletto di Babbo Natale, pensò Dirk distrattamente, basandosi su certi film di genere fantasy che aveva trovato per caso in televisione una volta. «Non so proprio perché vi ho portato qui.»

«Beh, _infatti_!» ribatté Todd, criticamente.

«Al mio tre.» disse Wiskas semplicemente, fissando con cupa bellicosità il corridoio, e poi puntando lo sguardo sulla porta che dovevano raggiungere per uscire da lì.

«Maledizione.» imprecò Todd. Dirk lo sentì afferrargli una mano e stringergliela, come se fosse determinato a non lasciarlo andare qualsiasi cosa succedesse. Dirk ne fu stranamente, e di nuovo, profondamente grato e rincuorato. Poi lo colpì un pensiero.

«Dovremo … hum, correre, giusto?»

Wiskas gli lanciò di sbieco uno sguardo critico e perplesso, mentre quello che gli scoccò Todd sembrò … più rapidamente intuitivo. Specialmente, forse, perché Dirk stava lanciando un’occhiata incerta a Wiskas. Il quale ribatté «Sì. Che cosa vi è sfuggito esattamente nel ‘uscire da qui prima possibile’?»

«Niente. Siamo pronti.» disse Todd, e la stretta che diede alla mano di Dirk sembrò volergli comunicare che aveva capito, e che in qualche modo avrebbero risolto. Dirk fu grato che avesse scelto di stringergli quella mano e non l’altra. Nell’altra mano, ora che ci faceva caso, aveva una freccetta piantata sul dorso d’essa, e impugnava ancora il coltellino multiuso.

«Merda … » fece appena in tempo ad esalare Dirk, nervosamente.

Poi Wiskas fece rapidamente il suo conteggio ad alta voce, e non appena lo ebbe finito scattò fuori da sotto lo scaffale e corse verso la porta alla massima velocità consentitagli dalla sua altezza. Dirk doveva ammettere che era sorprendentemente rapido. Todd era scattato praticamente nello stesso momento, ma si fermò per tirare e aiutare Dirk ad estrarsi da sotto lo scaffale, ignorando stolidamente alcuni giocattoli che iniziarono a rianimarsi e a cercare di colpirli.

Dirk riuscì a tirarsi in piedi con insolita rapidità, un po’ per la paura, un po’ forse perché odiava che Todd si stesse sorbendo la gran parte di quei colpi da giocattoli impazziti, nientemeno. Ora che ci pensava, per quanto Todd potesse avere dei risentimenti verso il Natale – o ciò che lo riguardava – il Natale sembrava avercela di rimando con Todd ancora di più.

«Volete sbrigarvi?!» rimbrottò Wiskas, più avanti. Dirk, finalmente in piedi e già tirato da Todd nella corsa, lo vide mulinare cacciavite e cazzuola facendosi largo tra i primi giocattoli che sembravano averli individuati e stare di nuovo cercando di attaccarli.

«Cavolo, cavolo, cavolo … !» esalò rapidamente e nervosamente Dirk, mentre lui e Todd raggiungevano Wiskas. 

Sull’onda di un’ispirazione improvvisa, Dirk afferrò Wiskas per la vita, e ignorando le sue robuste proteste e il suo agitarsi se lo issò sulle spalle, continuando poi a correre. Wiskas sembrò lasciare perdere le sue proteste quando in effetti quella posizione parve consentirgli di colpire meglio i giocattoli volanti che cercavano di bersagliargli, e Todd si limitò a grugnire una sorta di assenso rassegnato.

Per il resto, erano tutti troppo impegnati a precipitarsi verso la porta, alla quale si stavano avvicinando rapidamente dopotutto. Dirk stava già sentendo un’insperata esplosione di speranza e sollievo allargarglisi in petto. Quando, puntualmente, qualcosa sembrò andare terribilmente storto.

Qualcosa che aveva tutto l’aspetto di un colossale peluche di panda che emerse da dietro uno scaffale e si piazzò tra loro e la porta. Dirk emise un piccolo grido allarmato: dannazione, lo sapeva che avrebbero dovuto chiedersi maggiormente dove si trovava quel mostro di peluche. Fece per frenare, ma Todd, gridando imprecazioni tra il disperatamente battagliero e il nevroticamente determinato, lo tenne ancora più forte per la mano e lo trascinò in avanti. Dirk pensò nettamente per un istante che fosse impazzito, e che intendesse scagliarsi dritto contro l’enorme orso di peluche. Ma, come se non ne potesse fare a meno, si fidò un po’ più di Todd e un po’ meno del suo vivido terrore. E un istante dopo capì. Il ché non lo fece sentire particolarmente meglio. Todd intendeva passare di corsa sotto la pancia del peluche, prima che questo avesse il tempo di capire cosa stavano facendo e riuscisse a coordinare abbastanza le sue membra, ostacolate dalle limitate articolazioni da peluche, per colpirli nel mentre.

Dirk emise un altro piccolo grido praticamente senza fiato, e poi stavano correndo sotto la pancia dell’enorme peluche, e lui scoprì con enorme sollievo che Todd aveva ragione, e che Wiskas stava cercando di pugnalare il panda da sotto con cacciavite e cazzuola. In una pioggerella di rivestimento spugnoso, Dirk spuntò con Todd e Wiskas, ancora sulle sue spalle, oltre il colossale peluche, e in un attimo stavano solcando la soglia e Dirk si sentiva quasi incerto tra il lasciarsi crollare per terra per il sollievo e il mettersi a saltare sul posto e abbracciare Todd.

Non ebbe il tempo di fare niente del genere. Todd si stava girando su se stesso per tenere sott’occhio i loro inseguitori, e Wiskas stava gridando «Aspettate! Non devono uscire da qui! Non possiamo assolutamente farli uscire da qui! La porta! Chiudete la porta.»

In qualche modo, Dirk intuì che i calci che ora Wiskas gli stava tirando contro il petto significavano una richiesta specifica, e lo fece scendere da sopra le sue spalle. Quando tornò a raddrizzarsi, Todd stava già cercando di spingere una delle ante per richiudere la porta di quel settore del centro commerciale, con i giocattoli più o meno all’interno. Più o meno perché i più rapidi di loro stavano un po’ fuoriuscendo, e naturalmente ancora cercando di aggredire loro tre.

«La porta! Chiudiamola!» gridò ancora Wiskas, iniziando a spingere l’altra anta con testarda e sorprendentemente energica forza. Dirk si riscosse e, per quanto avrebbe preferito aiutare Todd, si precipitò in soccorso di Wiskas, cercando di respingere con qualche calcio e manata i primi giocattoli che stavano attraversando la soglia per attaccarli.

«Forza!» li esortò Wiskas, mentre spingevano i battenti, sorprendentemente pesanti, più di quello che Dirk ricordava.

«Dirk? Todd?» esclamò una voce incredula e allarmata.

Dirk voltò la testa, così come Todd e Wiskas, ma solo i primi due la riconobbero immediatamente.

«Farah! O, sia ringraziato l’universo!» praticamente gemette Dirk. Poi riconobbe gli altri che stavano correndo con lei, o più o meno correndo. Più che altro stavano avanzando rapidamente per correre in loro istintivo aiuto, ma stavano avendo qualche difficoltà logica a processare il loro stare pur vedendo dei giocattoli animati e decisamente aggressivi. «Oh, ci sono anche Tina e Hobbs, guarda Todd!»

«Che diavolo … ?» esalò Hobbs, decisamente allarmato e confuso di fronte alla scena.

«E questi chi sono??» strepitò Wiskas, scrutando i nuovi arrivati in cagnesco.

«Dirk, Todd.» ripeté Farah, concitata, già con la pistola estratta in pugno. «State ben … ?» non riuscì a finire la frase perché un indiano giocattolo le lanciò una freccia dritta in fronte. Diversi di loro emisero grida allarmate, e Farah rimase un momento interdetta.

Tina sparò all’indiano senza nemmeno pensarci, facendo sussultare tutti per il rimbombo del colpo di pistola, e rimanendo lei stessa apparentemente basita dalla sua reazione così rapida e senza mezzi termini. Con sua stessa sorpresa, inoltre, lo centrò in pieno, distruggendo il giocattolo. «Oh. L’ho colpito??»

Farah, così come gli altri, stavano constatando meglio che quella che l’aveva centrata in fronte era una freccia a ventosa, semplicemente. Lei sembrò stare per togliersela, ma non ne ebbe precisamente il tempo, perché dovette detronizzare con un calcio perfettamente coordinato da combattimento corpo a corpo una grossa bambola che stava per aggredirla al grido registrato di ‘Ti voglio bene, mamma’.

«Siete impazziti?! Non sparate ai giocattoli!» urlò Wiskas, inviperito.

«Perché no?!» strepitò Todd, continuando a spingere la porta.

«La porta. Dobbiamo chiudere la porta!» gemette Dirk.

Farah, Tina e Hobbs sembrarono piuttosto lieti di avere un compito specifico, e fecero per correre in loro soccorso, quando le ante della porta balzarono in avanti bruscamente e di colpo, sbalzando via sia Todd che Dirk e Wiskas. In un attimo, prima una enorme zampa di peluche, e poi un intero panda di peluche enorme, stavano attraversando la soglia, lasciandosi dietro una piccola scia di imbottitura dagli strappi aperti sotto la sua pancia da Wiskas prima.

«E quello che diavolo è?!» esclamò Tina, alzando di nuovo la pistola, ad occhi spalancati. «Oh merda, questo è un pessimo trip. Un pessimo, pessimo, pessimo … »

«Tina! Non sparare.» disse Hobbs, severamente, e non meno allarmato di lei, oltre che armato. Anche lui ora aveva estratto la pistola e la stava puntando sul gigante di peluche.

«Perché no? E non dirmi la giurisdizione! Perché anche questo è decisamente fuori giurisdizione, qualsiasi sia la giurisdizione di un panda gig … !» rispose lei, decisamente agitata ora, e intenta ad arretrare come tutti loro.

«Perché si … hum … arrabbierebbe ancora di più?» disse Hobbs, decisamente incerto.

«Oh, a me sembra già parecchio … !» iniziò a replicare Tina non meno rapidamente.

Dirk emise un grido di dolore sorpreso e lancinante. Farah, la più vicina a lui in quel momento, lo guardò di getto, mentre Todd, finito riverso sul pavimento dopo essere stato colpito dalla porta, lo fissò non meno di scatto e gridò il suo nome d’istintivo allarme. Farah allungò una mano e scacciò con un pugno una Barbie alata in foggia di fata che stava crudelmente affondando di più la freccetta già piantata nel dorso della mano di Dirk.

«Okay, preparatevi a sparare!» sentenziò Farah, rompendo i suoi indugi a proposito di quanto rischiassero loro stessi di essere colpiti da fuoco amico. Dopotutto, tutti e tre loro erano comunque stati addestrati a sparare, quindi non era come una cosa così pericolosa e irresponsabile. Non quando perlomeno stavano venendo aggrediti da … «Dirk, cosa diavolo sta succedendo?»

«Una rivolta di giocattoli.» disse lui, con una smorfia dolorosa e ansando agitato. Farah lo stava già aiutando ad alzarsi, e trascinandolo verso una parete del corridoio, dove lo appoggiò per toglierlo dalle traiettoria delle armi già puntate di Tina e Hobbs.

«Questo lo vedo, ma … !» disse rapidamente lei, caricando la sua pistola e mettendosi in posizione da tiro.

«Su che cosa spariamo … ?» gemette Tina, incerta.

«Siamo sicuri che non … ?» stava chiedendo Hobbs.

«Non dovreste assolutamente sparare sui giocattoli!» gridò Wiskas, furente.

«E lui chi è?» chiese Farah, scrutando il nano vestito da folletto che si stava piazzando davanti a Tina e Hobbs, saltando e agitando le braccia per cercare di dissuaderli, o di ostruire loro la linea di tiro. Tina e Hobbs lo stavano già fissando perplessi e ancora agitati.

«Lui è … » iniziò Dirk, ma in quella il suo sguardo si spostò altrove, ed emise un gemito terrorizzato. «Todd!»

Farah girò prontamente la testa, solo per notare che Todd era ancora riverso a terra, perché una enorme confezione di Das gli si era rovesciata miratamente sulle gambe, intrappolandogliele. E l’enorme panda di peluche, sebbene fosse rimasto in effetti incastrato nella porta, torreggiava fin troppo su di lui. Dirk gemette di nuovo, come se qualcuno lo stesse di nuovo pugnalando con una freccetta, e fece per slanciarsi verso di lui disperatamente. Farah lo prevenne, ricacciandolo a sedere contro la parete con una spinta decisa sul petto, e si slanciò lei verso Todd, con tutta l’intenzione di raggiungerlo e trascinarlo di peso fuori dalla portata di quel maledetto … Non lo raggiunse. Il panda di peluche gigante la colpì dritta dritta con una zampata, morbida ma comunque impattante, e lei si ritrovò lanciata di lato contro una parete del corridoio, sentendosi prima di tutto terribilmente stupida.

«Farah!» Tina sparò di nuovo, e di nuovo, con sua stessa sorpresa, colpì qualcosa. Stavolta un aereo giocattolo che proprio in quel momento stava volando davanti alla testa dell’enorme peluche. L’aereo precipitò da qualche parte nel corridoio con uno schianto di plastica, e il panda spalancò la bocca e di nuovo sembrò ruggire, sebbene non emise alcun suono a tutti gli effetti.

«Todd! Farah!» urlò Dirk a sua volta.

La sua voce fu praticamente sovrastata tuttavia da una sorta di ruggito collettivo che avanzava lungo il corridoio, accompagnato da un correre di anfibi sul pavimento a spron battuto che si avvicinava, e dalla voce acuta di Amanda.

«Todd!?»

Dirk e gli altri si girarono in tempo per vederla arrivare, correndo, con alle sue calcagna Martin, Cross e Vogel. «Amanda?!»

«Che diavolo … Cristo, ragazzi!» imprecò lei, fermandosi vicino a Hobbs e Tina, insieme agli altri, mentre tutti e quattro sembravano studiare rapidamente la scena.

«Un peluche!» esclamò Vogel, fissando l’enorme panda. «Ma i peluche sono vivi?» chiese Cross, confuso e improvvisamente inquieto. «Batterista? Tuo fratello sembra nei guai.» osservò Martin. In un istante, tutti e tre erano pronti nelle loro pose aggressive e combattive, pronti a ingaggiare battaglia.

«E quest’altri?!» esclamò Wiskas, decisamente arrabbiato.

«Amanda! Per favore … » gemette Dirk urgentemente.

Lei non ebbe nemmeno bisogno di capire a che cosa si riferiva. Aveva già avvistato come Todd fosse … intrappolato da una specie di colata di Das, dalla quale stava cercando freneticamente di liberarsi con le mani, il panda di peluche gigante che torreggiava su di lui, e Farah che cercava di rimettersi in piedi ma sembrava decisamente un po’ sbattuta ancora.

«Okay!» Amanda assunse subito il suo tono imperativo da combattimento, sembrando comunque piuttosto nervosamente spaventata, ma non per questo meno decisa. «Liberatemi il campo!»

«Amand … No, aspetta un momento.» iniziò a dire Farah, intuendo prontamente cosa stava per fare.

Hobbs e Tina si ritrovarono con sorpresa e confusione sospinti da parte da Cross, Vogel e Martin.

Quest’ultimo grugnì «Attenta, Amanda … »

«Lo so!» replicò lei, mentre svolgeva dal panno libro e bacchetta magica, chinandosi sul pavimento per appoggiare e aprire il libro, e tenendo impugnata la bacchetta ancora troppo calda con il panno, scoprendone giusto la punta, per non scottarsi. «Ma non abbiamo altra scelta.»

Wiskas spalancò lo sguardo, notando la bacchetta. «No! No, ferma!»

Ma era troppo tardi. Amanda stava puntando la bacchetta verso il panda gigante di peluche, leggendo rapidamente le parole che comparivano sulla pagina, sapendo che era qualcosa … qualcosa che lei voleva. E lei voleva che suo fratello non fosse spiaccicato da un panda gigante di peluche, prima di tutto. Amanda gridò le parole, e dalla bacchetta scaturirono le forme colorate che rotearono nell’aria, colpendo dritto il panda di peluche …

«No!» strillò ancora Wiskas.

Amanda lo ignorò. Ma le forme colorate e roteanti non arrivarono mai a colpire direttamente il panda. Piuttosto sembrarono … rimbalzare contro qualcosa di invisibile appena prima d’esso, e poi tornare indietro con infuriata forza. Amanda non fece nemmeno in tempo a gridare, mentre se le vedeva precipitare contro. Ma udì un ruggito allarmato e furente, e vide a malapena le tre sagome che le erano famigliari scattare per disporsi protettivamente di fronte a lei. Dopodiché, sia lei che Vogel, Martin e Cross furono colpiti in pieno. Allora Amanda gridò, sinceramente spaventata.

Gli altri si ritrovarono a guardare increduli e profondamente allarmati i quattro che venivano come sbalzati indietro di forza, lanciati a strisciare per diversi metri indietro lungo il corridoio. «Amanda!» gridò Todd, fuori di sé dalla paura. Ma di fatto l’esplosione di forme multicolori sembrò sparire in un attimo, e con suo enorme sollievo vide i quattro punk tirarsi sui gomiti e le ginocchia lentamente, confusi ma apparentemente integri.

«Amanda?» fece Dirk, sbattendo le palpebre incredulo.

«Che diavolo … è successo?» disse lei, ancora confusa. Poi gridò di nuovo, e si rese conto che aveva ancora in pugno la bacchetta, ora decisamente rovente. La lasciò andare di getto, ed essa cadde sul pavimento, praticamente sfrigolando. Cross, Martin e Vogel presero Amanda per le braccia e la tirarono un po’ più indietro sul pavimento, un po’ più lontano dalla bacchetta, praticamente ruggendo sordamente e minacciosamente.

«Te lo avevo detto! Mai usare la stessa magia contro la stessa magia. Specialmente se è fuori controllo, come è evidente che lo è!» urlò Wiskas.

Amanda lo fissò, furente. «E tu chi accidenti sei?»

«Potrei dire lo stesso, no?» ribatté lui.

«Beh, io sono una dannata witchiecockoo!» sbraitò Amanda.

«Non molto brava, direi.» replicò Wiskas.

«Oh, senti, adesso … !» Amanda fu interrotta da un grido di Dirk, e come gli altri si ricordò puntualmente del pericolo ancora imminente.

Più precisamente, si ritrovarono a tornare a guardare Todd, ancora piuttosto bloccato dalla colata di Das nonostante i suoi infuriati sforzi frenetici per liberarsene, e il panda di peluche gigante che stava sollevando una zampa per … pestarlo, a quanto pareva.

«Dannazione!» Farah alzò le braccia, la pistola in pugno. «Tina! Hobbs! Aprite il fuoco!»

Gli altri due lo fecero piuttosto prontamente, e scaricarono le tre pistole dritte dritte sul panda di peluche gigante. Ne ottennero solo proiettili che lo attraversavano da parte a parte, evocando piccole eruzioni di rivestimento spugnoso dalla superficie d’esso, senza sembrare intaccarlo per il resto.

«Il meccanismo! Questi cosi hanno … un meccanismo interno?» disse Hobbs.

«Oh, sì, giusto! Dov’è il meccanismo interno? Dobbiamo mirare a quello! Alle … come si dice … batterie!» si agitò Tina, mentre tutti loro tre cercavano di ricaricare rapidamente le armi.

«Non è affatto automatizzato. È animato e basta!» disse Wiskas, facendosi avanti per lanciarsi minacciosamente contro il panda gigantesco armato di cacciavite e cazzuola, come se avesse preso una risoluzione disperata.

Con sua sorpresa, si ritrovò superato di netto da qualcuno che sembrava aver preso una decisione ancora più disperata, e ancora prima di lui, semmai avesse preso proprio una decisione cioè, semmai ci avesse anche solo pensato una prima volta cioè.

Dirk si parò davanti a Todd, sotto la zampa che l’enorme peluche aveva sollevato. «Dirk!» «Dirk, no!» si alzarono voci allarmate da più parti, essenzialmente da parte di Todd e Farah. Ma lui rimase lì dov’era, e la zampa si stava abbassando. Dirk sembrò crollare su se stesso, o avere una reazione puramente istintiva, e praticamente precipitò su Todd, rannicchiandosi come a fargli da scudo.

«Vi prego, ora basta! Fermatevi!» gridò con tutta la sua voce e la sua disperazione, chiudendo stretti gli occhi.

Si aspettava il peggio. Si aspettava di finire schiacciato da un maledetto panda enorme di peluche, così come Todd. Lo sentì trattenere il fiato quanto lui, e stringerlo di rimando circondandolo con le braccia. Ecco quanto, pensò Dirk. Alla fine l’universo aveva deciso di concludere il suo incarico, e che Dirk non serviva più. E Todd – stupido, meraviglioso, irrinunciabile, incredibile Todd – stava per morire altrettanto stupidamente perché non aveva voluto proprio sentire ragioni, quando Dirk aveva cercato di avvertirlo, di spiegargli che comunque, molto spesso, anche quando il caso era stato risolto, non c’era esattamente un lieto fine. Mai per lui, poco ma sicuro. E nemmeno per chi gli era stato troppo vicino, spesso. Soprattutto, stavolta non avevano ancora nemmeno risolto il caso, quindi figurarsi …

La successiva cosa che sperimentò Dirk, fu una strana sorta di … sospensione. Tutto era immobile, o così sembrava. Non si udiva praticamente niente, e lui e Todd stavano in effetti ancora trattenendo il fiato. E quello stupido orsetto lavatore gigante di peluche ci stava mettendo un’ _eternità_ per schiacciarli.

Poi Todd esalò un respiro, e allo stesso una parola. «Dirk … ?»

Lui poteva intuire la domanda. Non per questo aveva una risposta al momento. Ma, di nuovo, la voce di Todd ebbe l’immediato potere di riportarlo nettamente alla realtà, alla concretezza, a … Dirk riprese a respirare a sua volta. «Mhm?» disse solo.

«Cosa … succede, ora?» chiese Todd. Dirk sospirò. Il fatto che ora la domanda fosse esplicita non lo rendeva più edotto sulla possibile risposta. Ma qualcosa nel tono di Todd gli dava almeno uno spunto interessante: cercare di scoprirlo. Giusto, ecco quello che facevano, che dovevano fare. In ogni caso, comunque fosse finita.

«Non ne ho nessuna idea.» disse piano Dirk, con precauzione. «Mai avuta.» aggiunse, come confessandolo.

«Questa … è l’unica certezza.» commentò Todd. Dirk ne fu profondamente grato. Il suo tono non conteneva né accusa né un commento critico. Era più come … abituato. E divertito. E apprezzante comunque, anche se non avesse voluto o avesse cercato di non esserlo, comunque. Improvvisamente, Dirk pensò per un istante che Todd gli avrebbe voluto bene anche se non avesse voluto volergliene, o non così tanto come traspariva da lui, quando Dirk si permetteva di prendersi un momento per coglierlo. Todd gli avrebbe voluto bene comunque, qualsiasi cosa fosse successa, e Dirk avrebbe potuto appurarlo ogni volta, qualsiasi cosa fosse successa, perché entrambi dopotutto non potevano farne a meno. Oh, pensò Dirk, nuovamente colpito. Aveva la discreta sensazione che avrebbe dovuto realizzarlo prima.

Todd si stava muovendo, prima cautamente, poi con una certa cocciuta decisione. «Beh, credo che siamo ancora vivi.» constatò, mentre Dirk si muoveva di riflesso a sua volta, per cercare di estrapolarsi abbastanza da guardarsi intorno.

«È già … un inizio?» esalò, con un’incerta ombra di ottimismo, mentre entrambi riuscivano a trovare il modo di spiare con precauzione intorno a loro. O meglio, prima di tutto, sopra di loro.

Ed eccola lì, la gigantesca zampa del panda di peluche che stava per spiaccicarli. Entrambi sussultarono, e Dirk emise un piccolo grido allarmato, già sul punto di riprecipitarsi a raggomitolarsi su se stesso e su Todd. Quest’ultimo tuttavia reagì abbastanza prontamente da afferrarlo per le braccia e fermarlo.

«È … immobile?» chiese Todd, corrugando la fronte. Dirk si calmò un poco e guardò meglio. Lo era. O, perlomeno, lo sembrava.

«Hum. A prima vista, direi che … » iniziò Dirk. Salvo che si interruppe per allarmarsi nuovamente con un piccolo grido, quando si sentì afferrare da qualcuno, che afferrò anche Todd, e iniziò a trascinare entrambi sul pavimento, fuori da sotto l’enorme zampa sospesa del gigantesco peluche a forma di panda.

«Oh. Farah.» constatò Dirk, con enorme sollievo. Con decisamente meno sollievo e maggiore allarme riconobbe anche gli altri due che li stavano trascinando lontano dal peluche troppo cresciut … costruito troppo grande. Erano Martin e Cross.

«Grazie … » disse Todd, masticandolo con irritazione, mentre lanciava un altro sguardo irato al Das che ancora gli bloccava le gambe, e ora gli impiastricciava anche le mani con cui aveva cercato invano di liberarsi. Martin si limitò a grugnire in risposta. «E, cosa diavolo è successo, adesso?»

«Si sono … immobilizzati. Tutti quanti, sembra.» disse Farah. Todd e Dirk si stavano guardando meglio attorno, ora che erano fuori dall’enorme portata del panda di peluche. Era vero. Non solo l’enorme peluche, ma anche tutti gli altri giocattoli sembravano … aver perso la vita che, prima di tutto, non avrebbero nemmeno dovuto avere. Per sicurezza, comunque, una Tina e un Hobbs decisamente nervosi stavano tenendo ancora sotto tiro il panda enorme, le pistole spianate. Amanda e Vogel, che aspettavano più in là, sembrarono molto sollevati di vederli uscire sani e salvi da sotto la zampa quasi del tutto calata del panda.

«Todd, Dirk. State bene?» si informò Amanda, scossa ma non priva di un certo sangue freddo ormai forgiato.

«Sì, ma … come avete fatto?» chiese Dirk, ammirato, spiando soprattutto verso di lei.

Amanda sembrò presa in contropiede. Scosse la testa, e indicò la bacchetta e il libro ancora sul pavimento. La bacchetta non sembrava più arroventata. «Non io.» disse «La mia magia ha … qualche problema, a quanto pare.» Dirk stava già riaprendo la bocca, ma Amanda scosse la testa e lo prevenne con «No, non ho ancora idea del perché. Ma ho tutta l’intenzione di scoprirlo.»

«Sei stato tu … Dirk. Cioè, credo.» disse Hobbs, incerto

Lui e Todd lo guardarono perplessi. «A fare cosa?»

«Beh, tu hai gridato e improvvisamente … si sono tutti … disanimati?» Tina gesticolò vagamente in giro con una mano, in modo pressappoco illustrativo. «A proposito, come cavolo hai fatto?» chiese, ammirata.

«Non sono psichico!» disse Dirk rapidamente, di riflesso. «Specialmente _non_ con dei giocattoli in rivolta.»

«Tu ne sai niente?» Todd rivolse piuttosto uno sguardo irritato a Wiskas, che sembrava non particolarmente più convinto di tutti loro, e stava saggiando sospettosamente con la punta di un piede una palla di gomma. Essa si limitò a rotolare appena sul pavimento, sospinta dal suo piede; non come se fosse animata, ma come se fosse una semplice palla. Wiskas la sorvegliò comunque con gli occhi assottigliati in fessure di sospetto, finché non smise di rotolare.

«Heylà?» richiamò Amanda, piuttosto spazientita.

Wiskas si girò con un sospiro e le scoccò un’occhiataccia. «Sei veramente irresponsabile, lo sai?»

«Oh.» fece di colpo Dirk. «Oh!» si agitò, muovendo le braccia e afferrando una spalla di Todd e una di … si rese conto che era di Cross, e spostò la mano con uno scatto deciso per aggrapparsi piuttosto ad un pantalone di Farah. 

«Dirk? Che cosa … ?» si informò lei, preoccupata.

«Hai avuto un’idea?» taglio corto Todd. «Un indizio?» chiese ancora, più speranzosamente.

«Lui ha detto qualcosa su un problema con la magia, e anche Amanda ha un problema con la magia!» notò Dirk, indicando col dito puntato tra Wiskas e Amanda.

Amanda lanciò uno sguardo decisamente poco convinto a Wiskas. «A me non sembra una witchiecockoo.» osservò criticamente.

«Ma ha detto … la stessa magia?» disse Todd, lentamente, guardando anche lui Wiskas, come cercando di seguire la caccia di indizi di Dirk.

«No, su quello devo essermi sbagliato.» ribatté Wiskas, scrollando le spalle. «Non può essere la stessa. Non esiste niente come una witchiecockoo, nel regno di Natale.»

«Nel … cosa?» chiese Hobbs, corrugando la fronte.

«È il nome di questo centro commerciale?» si chiese Tina, per poi scuotere la testa. «No, aspettate, non si chiama così.»

«Comunque, hem.» Farah si schiarì la voce e fissò tra Wiskas e Dirk e Todd. «Avete detto che lui è … ?»

«Oh, giusto. Farah, e … hum … tutti voi altri, lui è Wiskas.» presentò Dirk, con uno svolazzo della mano. E una smorfia di dolore. Di nuovo la mano sbagliata, a quanto pareva. Quella trafitta da una freccetta. Il suo sguardo rimase sgradevolmente incollato sul modo in cui la freccetta praticamente gli trapassava il palmo, e si sentì girare piuttosto la testa. «Il nostro nuovo … cliente … » disse, deglutendo.

«Ah.» disse solo Farah, prendendogli il polso con gentilezza, osservando la freccette piantata nella sua mano con una sua smorfia, e poi con una simile dolente constatazione le altre piccole ferite che cospargevano lui e Todd. «Okay. Comunque … »

«Non è un vero folletto, vero?» si informò Tina, spiando Wiskas con incertezza. «No, perché giuro che stavolta non ho preso niente di _così_ forte, sul serio. Quindi, non può essere che qualcosa di olistico, no?»

«Credo sia qualcunoche lavora … in questo centro? Come … folletto di Babbo Natale?» tentò Hobbs.

«Oh, sì sì.» Tina annuì vigorosamente. «Sì, questo ha molto più senso.» Sembrò rendersi conto di quello che aveva appena detto, e corrugò la fronte. «Quindi … non è questa la risposta giusta, eh?» disse, spiando soprattutto verso Dirk, Todd e Farah.

«Tsk. Il mio impiego qui, è solo temporaneo.» disse Wiskas. «In realtà, sono stato esiliato.»

«Oh, sul serio? Ora le spiegazioni? _Solo ora_?» borbottò Todd.

«Esiliato? Da dove?» chiese Farah, confusa.

«Dal regno di Natale, naturalmente.»

«Che non è … questo centro commerciale.» ripeté Tina, per sicurezza.

«Certo che no.» ribatté Wiskas, lanciandole un’occhiata burberamente critica. «Comunque, il nome corretto non sarebbe certo folletto di Babbo Natale.»

«Il nome corretto di cosa?» fece Dirk, ascoltando con rapito interesse.

«Di quello che sono, naturalmente.» replicò Wiskas, tornando a guardare lui e Todd con un sopracciglio inarcato. Poi disse, come se fosse ovvio «Io sono un aiutante di Babbo Natale. Chiaramente.»

Seguì un momento di corposo silenzio.

Poi Dirk emise un gridolino di pura fibrillazione entusiasta, afferrando una spalla di Todd. Quella sbagliata, e con la mano sbagliata. Todd emise un leggero grugnito di dolore. Dirk gli chiese scusa. Farah stava roteando enormemente gli occhi. Mentre tutti gli altri fissavano ancora con svariate sfumature di incerta incredulità dubbiosa Wiskas, lì ritto in piedi con un’aria tutta orgogliosa, solenne, e decisamente imbronciata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *da versi del testo della classica canzone ‘Jingle bells’
> 
> My gosh. Ho il sospetto che il trip natalizio stia per peggiorare. Tina, aiutami tu.  
> Inoltre, ma forse non secondariamente: ho il sospetto che questi “capitoloni” (che dovrebbero essere parti), siano molto lunghi da leggere e quindi possano risultare scomodi a qualcuno/a. Magari rifletto sull’opportunità di mettere un numerino ad ogni stacco, in modo da rendervi potenzialmente più pratico leggere le parti a spezzoni, potendo riprendere dal numero successivo a quello che magari vi ricordate eravate arrivati/e.


	3. Trouble in Noel-land (Over the fields we go)

** Parte terza – Trouble in Noel-land (Over the fields we go*) **

III.1

«Questo … è decisamente strano.» disse Hobbs, non per la prima volta, e iniziava a temere che non sarebbe stata nemmeno l’ultima. Si grattò un po’ la nuca, lì in piedi sulla cima della breve scalinata che conduceva all’ingresso posteriore del centro commerciale, rialzato probabilmente per permettere ai tir di spedizione di scaricare.

«Lo è.» annuì Tina, ancora guardando ad occhi piuttosto spalancati il profluvio di renne, un’intera mandria, radunata a cerchio intorno all’edificio. «Non ho mai visto delle renne comportarsi così. Nemmeno nei documentari, cioè.»

«E, hum … » Hobbs spiò verso la statua di ghiaccio a forma di alce a dimensioni naturali, che troneggiava lì a qualche passo da loro, con un contegno fieramente soddisfatto. «Lei è … Mona, giusto?»

Gripps annuì, accarezzando gentilmente un fianco della statua di ghiaccio. «Da una mano.» disse.

«A fare … che cosa, esattamente?» si informò Hobbs, prima di scuotere la testa e ripensarci. «È … impressionante. Molto … ben fatta.» si corresse, annuendo. La statua di ghiaccio sembrò arrossire all’altezza delle guance dell’alce, con soddisfazione.

«E non sappiamo ancora che cavolo prende a queste renne, giusto? Cioè, sembrano aver preso qualcosa che ha fatto loro piuttosto … male? Ma chi drogherebbe delle renne?» osservò Tina.

«No s’lo rinne. Alcuane rinne nun diqquà.» sancì Beastie, con convinzione. 

Hobbs e Tina la guardarono per un momento, poi si scambiarono uno sguardo tra loro.

«Sì, okay.» decise di dire infine Hobbs, sorridendo un poco a Beastie, gentilmente.

«Vui f’re guordia a rinne, io vadare vedere c’umo stia Bibbit e Tibbit, sà?» fece ancora lei.

Hobbs e Tina si scambiarono uno sguardo incerto. 

«Sì, noi stiamo qui con Mona e le renne.» annuì Gripps.

Beastie gli sorrise, ridacchiando e grugnendo di soddisfazione, e si alzò in piedi dalla sua posizione chinata sulle gambe per scoccare un bacio sulla guancia di Gripps, poi accarezzò con reverente ammirazione il dorso del muso dell’alce di ghiaccio, e infine caracollò via con un «Si rinne fa qulcosa, vui urla.»

«Probabile.» disse Tina, stavolta avendo capito il senso – o così le pareva – mentre tornava a guardare nervosamente la mandria di renne che trottavano lì intorno, o sembravano intente a brucare erba semi-congelata, trovandola con colpi di muso sotto la neve.

«Forse c’è stato qualche … sconvolgimento climatico. Da dove … da dovunque vengano?» si chiese ancora Hobbs, spiando con incertezza verso Gripps e l’alce di ghiaccio. «E … hum, non trovando più cibo hanno …  fatto una migrazione un po’ fuori mano?»

Gripps si limitò a scrollare le spalle. «La fame è una cosa brutta.» concordò annuendo.

«Oh sì, specialmente quella chimica.» commentò Tina, annuendo a sua volta. «Comunque, non credo che sia il loro caso. A meno che non abbiano mangiato dei funghi? Dei funghi velenosi, ci scommetto. O forse muschio allucinogeno? Non ne ho mai sentito parlare, ma non per questo, beh, si sa.»

«Tina … credo piuttosto che sia qualcosa di olistico … » commentò Hobbs, con un sospiro.

«Ah beh, per quello ci vuole Dirk.» sancì Tina con convinzione «Poco ma sicuro.»

¤¤¤

Amanda prese un profondo respiro, e si concentrò.

«Sei sicura che sia una buona idea, batterista?» chiese Martin, fermo in piedi di fianco a lei.

«Io … » Amanda esitò. Guardò la distesa di giocattoli non più animati, sparsi ovunque dentro il reparto del centro commerciale. Scoccò uno sguardo infine anche all’enorme panda di peluche, ancora immobile appena fuori dalla porta, la zampa sollevata nell’atto fallito di spiaccicare Todd e Dirk. 

Corrugò la fronte, e scosse la testa con un sospiro, abbassando lo sguardo sul libro degli incantesimi che reggeva aperto, e sulla bacchetta che impugnava nell’altra mano. Sulla pagina del libro erano già comparse chiaramente da un po’ le scritte che le servivano, le parole che le bastava pronunciare; un incantesimo di riparazione, per rimettere le cose a posto. Amanda emise un piccolo verso ironico tra sé e sé. Apprezzava sempre l’ironia, anche quando era auto-rivolta, dopotutto. Era una punk di una banda di vampiri olistici che sconquassavano tutto, apparentemente distruggendolo, ed era una witchiecockoo che lottava per rimettere a posto le cose che non andavano nell’universo, ed era affetta da una malattia che le dava allucinazioni rivelatorie, ed era … beh, una Brotzman decisamente combattiva.

Sembravano quasi troppe cose tutte insieme. Sembravano apparentemente discordanti tra di loro, un puro caos congrumato. Ma lei sentiva che non lo era. Lei sospettava che fosse tutto confluente in qualcosa che era come … allineato. Dirk – e Todd – forse avrebbero detto che lo era con l’universo, allineato. Ma francamente a lei davano un po’ ai nervi i tentativi un po’ nervosi di Dirk di spiegare la cosa, e la fede non meno nevrotica di Todd le faceva venire piuttosto il latte alle ginocchia. Però lei lo sentiva. Qualsiasi cosa fosse, e anche se fosse stata solo una sua sensazione, sentiva che era … qualcosa di immenso, e con una sinfonia tutta sua che sembrava attraversarla e permearla. Il caos era almeno di due tipi, ed ecco l’apparente ossimoro, ma così stavano le cose: la confusione mirata e disastrosa di certe persone, come quelle del progetto Blackwing coi loro scopi malvagi, e il caos spontaneo e armonioso dell’universo che intesseva e disfaceva fluidamente, senza mai fermarsi, con un’intenzione … non proprio benigna, forse, ma libera e creativa e distruttiva e … tutto quanto. Tutto quanto, semplicemente, ogni cosa a modo suo, in un flusso molto più grande, così che si poteva vedere il tutto e il niente allo stesso tempo, come quando lei e Todd si erano ritrovati in quella sorta di … punto di visuale privilegiato, lì in quella specie di caleidoscopico luogo siderale. Per un momento che era parso infinito. A volte, si chiedeva se Todd ricordasse ancora quel momento, se riuscisse di nuovo a percepirlo. Perché lei sì, anche se solo a volte così chiaramente.

Ebbe la sensazione che Martin, di fianco a lei, stesse sorridendo, anche se aveva chiuso gli occhi. Amanda li riaprì e sbatté un poco le palpebre. Tornò a fissare la bacchetta che impugnava, corrugando la fronte più pensosamente. Era ancora calda, ma non più rovente. La teneva in mano col manico avvolto nella stoffa. L’altra sua mano, quella che le era stata ustionata prima, era già stata bendata accuratamente da Farah, che le aveva detto non si trattava di una ustione grave. Farah ne era sembrata sorpresa mentre lo constatava e lo diceva, ma Amanda aveva capito, e ancora lo sentiva. L’ustione stava guarendo; lentamente, ma comunque molto più velocemente del normale. Non aveva idea se fosse perché si trattava di una ferita magica, ma aveva un’altra sensazione. Aveva la sensazione che stesse guarendo perché … la bacchetta magica non aveva voluto veramente farle male. Aveva solo tipo … reagito ad un suo errore. Ma forse la bacchetta magica, o l’universo, avevano riconosciuto che il suo errore era stato dettato dall’urgenza di aiutare gli altri. Di … rimettere le cose a posto, dopotutto.

«Non so cosa potrebbe succedere, ancora.» decise infine di rispondere Amanda sinceramente. Non ebbe bisogno di guardare direttamente Martin. Sapeva che lui la stava ascoltando con attenzione, e capendo – o intuendo – più di quello che potevano dire solo le parole, forse. «Ma ho una buona sensazione. E poi … » Amanda emise un piccolo verso divertito e ironico, solcando con lo sguardo la distesa di giocattoli di nuovo non animati, sparsi ovunque alla rinfusa, alcuni rotti, probabilmente dalla battaglia sostenuta da Dirk, Todd, e quel tizio. «Il tizio ha detto che la magia se n’è andata da qui, ora. E non vedo chi altro potrebbe sistemare questo casino.»

Martin grugnì in assenso. «I cuccioli ci rimarrebbero male, coi giocattoli rotti.»

Amanda annuì. «Qualcosa del genere. Inoltre … beh, o la va o la spacca, no? Così almeno saprò se proprio non posso più usare la magia, almeno finché non scopro del tutto cosa sta succedendo. Tanto vale fare un tentativo.»

«Okay, batterista.» Martin sembrava definitivamente concorde. «Se qualcosa va male, schiva e corri. Al resto penso io.»

Amanda emise uno sbuffo divertito, ma gentilmente. «Bene. Grazie, Martin.»

Dopodiché, Amanda puntò la bacchetta verso il soffitto, allungando il braccio, e chinò la testa per leggere ad alta voce l’incantesimo. Sperando con tutta se stessa che, se proprio non avesse funzionato, almeno non avrebbe avuto qualche … effetto molto sgradevole. Si tenne pronta a mollare la bacchetta se avesse iniziato di nuovo a sembrare arroventata. Ma non ce ne fu bisogno. Perché non appena ebbe pronunciato l’ultima parola, fu la bacchetta a schizzarle via di mano, saettando in alto verso il soffitto, a mezz’aria.

«Merda!» esclamò Amanda, alzando la testa di scatto, allarmata. Martin emise un verso di avvertimento e la afferrò per un braccio, tendendosi in una posizione pronta alla fuga o alla lotta, o a entrambe.

Ma la bacchetta si fermò sospesa a mezz’aria, metri al di sopra delle loro teste, e sembrò esplodere tutt’intorno a sé una nuvola immensa delle solite figure geometriche più o meno storpiate, e decisamente colorate, per tutto lo spazio dell’ampio reparto del centro commerciale. Per qualche istante sembrò che fosse tutto lì, e che non stesse accadendo nient’altro. 

Amanda sospirò pesantemente, osservando le forme colorate che si disperdevano nell’aria, diventando fumose e sparendo gradualmente, mentre planavano verso terra. «Credo che non abbia funzionato. Allora … » iniziò a dire.

Ma si interruppe di netto quando i giocattoli iniziarono a muoversi. Tutti insieme. 

«Merda! Oh, diavolo! Si stanno rianimando!» gridò Amanda.

Martin emise un ruggito di battaglia, e si schierò davanti a lei.

E i giocattoli iniziarono a fluttuare per tutto lo spazio.

Amanda afferrò Martin per la giacca, e lo spinse a chinarsi verso il pavimento insieme a lei, per cercare istintivamente di non essere colpiti. Ma non furono colpiti da niente. Mentre Martin continuava ad emettere un sordo ringhio gutturale di minaccia, Amanda notò che i giocattoli non li stavano attaccando. Né sembravano animati, in realtà. Sembravano solo … starsi riparando quelli rotti, e stare fluttuando al loro posto sulle scaffalature quelli ancora integri. Alcuni stavano tornando nelle loro confezioni, sacchetti di plastica che si richiudevano come se non fossero mai stati squarciati, scatole che si risigillavano con tanto di etichette di garanzia che tornavano integre, e in generale …

«Diavolo … » esalò Amanda. «Sta … funzionando?»

Martin sembrava starsi relativamente calmando, non ancora del tutto convinto. «Forse.» concesse.

Ma mentre i giocattoli continuavano a vorticare al loro posto, Amanda alzò lo sguardo. E vide la bacchetta che cadeva verso di lei. Alzò un braccio rapidamente, e la afferrò al volo. Era ancora calda, però, e Amanda ne riavvolse il manico nel panno di stoffa, per tenerla comunque in pugno. Aveva quasi voglia di farle un complimento, nemmeno fosse un animaletto domestico. Invece, abbracciandosi contro il petto il libro di incantesimi richiuso, si rialzò del tutto in piedi, imitata lentamente e ancora piuttosto sospettosamente da Martin.

Voltandosi, Amanda vide l’enorme panda di peluche che veniva come mosso da una forza invisibile, riparato nei punti forati da proiettili e quant’altro, fiocchi di imbottitura che tornavano al loro posto reinfilandovicisi dentro prima che si richiudessero come sotto i colpi di invisibili macchine da cucire, e disposto di nuovo per stare in piedi contro una parete di fianco alla porta ancora aperta, attraverso la quale i giocattoli che avevano fatto in tempo a imperversare per un tratto del corridoio stavano ubbidientemente rientrando, e tornando riparati al loro posto.

Amanda sorrise, lentamente ma profondamente. «Sì. Sta funzionando.» disse, con un certo sollievo.

«Ben fatto, batterista.» commentò Martin, di fianco a lei, appoggiandole una mano sulla spalla come se fosse fiero di lei. Sembrava proprio esserlo. Ma cosa più importante di tutte, Amanda si sentiva decisamente meglio, e decisamente soddisfatta.

¤¤¤

«Okay. Pronto, Dirk?» chiese Farah, concentrandosi.

«Hum … » disse lui, lentamente. «Devi proprio?» Farah rialzò lo sguardo sul suo viso, sorpresa e incerta. «Giusto, sì, devi proprio.» annuì Dirk, nervosamente. Poi sembrò ripensarci. «E se non fossi pronto … ?» chiese, relativamente intimidito. Stavolta Farah optò per scoccare uno sguardo a Todd.

Lui sospirò. «Dirk … »

«Farà male, vero? Cioè, sì, lo farà.» Dirk ricordò nettamente la smorfia di dolore di Todd di poco prima, quando Farah gli aveva estratto la freccetta dalla spalla, per poi medicarlo con un kit di pronto soccorso che aveva trovato in un’apposita cassetta appesa alla parete del centro commerciale, senza particolari difficoltà, come se sapesse perfettamente dove cercare. Aveva spiegato brevemente, di fronte all’ammirata sorpresa di Dirk, che c’erano precise regole di sicurezza per i posti di lavoro, che prevedevano kit di pronto soccorso, e lei aveva solo dovuto consultare una delle mappe per l’evacuazione e quel genere di cose di emergenza appese alle pareti.

Farah occhieggiò di nuovo verso Todd. E lui disse, quasi automaticamente e sinceramente «Sì. Un po’.» 

Farah fece vagare lo sguardo, esasperata, mentre Dirk si restringeva ancora più su se stesso. «Lo temevo.»

«Ma farà molto più male se rimane conficcata nella … tua mano.» disse Farah, riabbassando lo sguardo sulla mano trafitta di Dirk, con una leggera smorfia dolente.

«E comunque, passerà. E poi … » Todd sembrò cercare una qualche ispirazione. Roteò gli occhi. «Poi berremo la cioccolata calda.»

«Una cosa non esclude l’altra, però, giusto?» Dirk corrugò la fronte. Todd gli lanciò uno sguardo significativo, simile a quello con cui lo stava considerando Farah. «Oh beh, okay. Procediamo.» disse Dirk con un verso arreso, sporgendo comunque l’altra mano – quella decisamente più sana – di fianco a sé. Todd gliela prese come per riflesso, stringendogliela.

Dirk si sentì automaticamente meglio. Almeno finché Farah decise di rompere ogni indugio, forse soprattutto prima che lui – come temeva – ci ripensasse, e gli estrasse la freccetta dalla mano con un unico gesto rapido e deciso. Dirk gridò comunque un po’ di dolore, più che altro incredulo e praticamente offeso. Abbassò di scatto lo sguardo sulla propria mano, ma si rese conto che era una pessima idea quando notò il sangue che ne sprizzava ampiamente. Si sentì leggermente svenire. Più che altro scivolò un po’ di lato, contro il fianco di Todd che lo sorresse, mentre Farah tamponava con rapida professionalità l’emorragia, premendo forte.

Quando Dirk si riebbe del tutto, si rese conto che era disteso sul pavimento, con una coperta addosso. La sua testa era appoggiata su qualcosa di relativamente morbido, e la prima cosa che mise a fuoco fu il viso di Todd. Lui non lo stava guardando, ma gli stava accarezzando un poco i capelli con una mano, fissando altrove, con un’aria stranamente … come combattuta e malinconica.

«Todd … » mormorò Dirk. Non aveva idea del perché stava parlando così. Era enormemente contento di vedere Todd, tanto per cominciare. Come sempre. E poi avrebbe voluto continuare a guardarlo in silenzio. Ma udendolo, Todd abbassò lo sguardo e sottrasse immediatamente la mano dai suoi capelli, sembrando imbarazzato e pentito.

«Hey. Stai meglio?»

«Hum.» fece Dirk, dubbiosamente. «Non lo so. Non abbiamo ancora risolto il caso, vero?» La qual cosa, sorprendentemente, non suonava così preoccupante come al solito. Non quando poteva stare sdraiato con la testa appoggiata sulle gambe di Todd, con Todd che gli accarezzava i capelli.

Ma Todd aveva smesso di accarezzargli i capelli, purtroppo. Stava comunque sbuffando qualcosa di simile ad uno dei suoi piccoli versi tutto sommato divertiti. Lo stava anche tirando gentilmente per le spalle, come invitandolo a tirarsi su.

«Ecco, appunto. Comunque, è il momento giusto per riprendersi. Sta arrivando la cioccolata calda, mi sembra.»

«Oh.» Dirk si decise a tirarsi effettivamente a sedere con più sollecitudine, ritrovandosi con la schiena appoggiata al muro di fianco a Todd. Lo guardò per un momento da capo a piedi, ricordandosi di un particolare importante. Todd aveva un occhio nero, e anche se si era rivestito con tutti gli abiti pesanti, Dirk ricordava di aver assistito a Farah che gli medicava la ferita sulla spalla dopo avergli estratto una freccetta da essa, e dopo che con l’aiuto paziente anche di Tina e Hobbs avevano dovuto liberare le sue gambe da una colata di Das, specialmente prima che si compattasse ulteriormente. «E tu stai bene?»

Todd gli dedicò un’espressione un po’ stranita, sorpresa e divertita. «Probabilmente meglio di te, comunque.»

«Ah, giusto … » Dirk si ricordò delle sue stesse ferite. In effetti, la schiena e il polpaccio gli facevano piuttosto male, da dove Farah doveva avergli estratto le altre freccette conficcate (diamine, ecco perché aveva sempre _detestato_ il gioco del tiro a freccette), per non parlare della caviglia che Farah gli aveva sommariamente steccato. Raccolse il coraggio e si guardò la mano. Anch’essa era rigorosamente stata bendata con lo stile meticolosamente attento e preciso di Farah, e pulsava ma come … in distanza.

«Su col morale.» disse Todd, chiaramente ironico. «Per fortuna ho sempre degli antidolorifici con me.» Era vero. Viste le sue allucinazioni da pararibulite, aveva di solito anche quelli con sé. Farah li considerava parte ormai da tempo del loro equipaggiamento di base, visto i casi olistici e tutto il resto.

«Sai … » disse lentamente Dirk, guardandosi intorno con un sospiro dolente «Pensavo che un caso olisitico a Natale sarebbe stato, sai, più … » Todd inarcò un sopracciglio, dedicandogli un’occhiata significativa. Dirk si distrasse un momento a guardare l’alce di ghiaccio – Mona, indubbiamente – ritta sulle zampe all’ingresso posteriore del centro commerciale, giusto fuori del locale dove si trovavano, il primo che avevano attraversato lui e Todd entrando, guidati da Wiskas, quelle che sembravano ore fa. Quelle che forse erano ore fa. Farah, Hobbs e Tina stavano in piedi lì vicino fianco a fianco, contemplando una mandria di renne radunate lì fuori, a quanto avevano appreso lui e Todd da Farah mentre li medicava, e immersi in quella che sembrava una conversazione soppesante, incerta, e relativamente preoccupata. Gripps sembrava intento a somministrare delicati grattini con appena la punta delle dite sul dorso del muso dell’alce di ghiaccio.

«Meno mortalmente pericoloso?» suggerì Todd, decisamente sarcastico.

Dirk sospirò pesantemente e tornò a guardarlo, dolente. «Non è mai un buon segno, quando le cose sono così … pericolose già all’inizio. Lo sai.» mormorò.

Todd lo fissò per un momento, sembrando sorpreso. Poi mosse una mano e trovò una delle sue, quella sana, stringendogliela un poco. «Hey, avanti. Sai com’è, no? Alla fine ce la caviamo sempre, giusto? E risolviamo il caso. Con … discutibile efficienza, o quello che è.» ridacchiò un poco, scuotendo la testa.

Dirk rimase a guardarlo per un momento in silenzio. Todd aveva un occhio nero, altri lividi in formazione sparsi, e quello sguardo brillante di fiducia ed una certa esaltazione quasi maniacalmente convinta, come se fosse pronto a … beh, a gettarsi dentro un’altra furiosa rivolta di giocattoli animati, se si trattava di risolvere un caso olistico, e se poteva farlo al suo fianco. Dirk si sentì girare per un momento la testa, di nuovo, e pensò che avrebbe potuto baciarlo. No, che avrebbe voluto baciarlo. Potuto? Non ne era sicuro.

Prima che potesse pensarci meglio di così, qualcosa emise un poderoso ed entusiasta «Bibbit e Tibbit!», e precipitò praticamente loro addosso.

Dirk emise un piccolo grido allarmato di riflesso, Todd semplicemente sussultò con una certa rassegnazione. E si ritrovarono stretti in un abbraccio sorprendentemente gentile da una commistione di abiti e atteggiamenti a cavallo tra la selvaticità di un mondo di fantasia che avevano conosciuto (fin troppo?) bene, e i modi di una certa banda di vampiri olistici punk con cui avevano parimenti una certa familiarità (di nuovo, e per quanto riguardava Dirk, suo malgrado).

«Beastie … » sospirò Todd. «Fai piano, per favore. Siamo … ammaccati.»

«Sà sà, pino e gentalmente.» annuì Beastie, strusciando la faccia un po’ contro il lato della testa dell’uno e dell’altro, prima di tirarsi indietro e rimanere accucciata sulle gambe di fronte a loro. «Brivi Babbit. Multo bibbit. Miei bibbit brivi e curoggiosi.»

«Grazie, Beastie.» esalò Dirk, rassegnato, stringendosi un po’ più contro Todd, come per prevenire un altro assalto di abbracci e complimenti. «Anche tu sei … beh, molto … tutte quelle cose.»

Beastie dedicò loro un ghigno raggiante, annuendo. «Sà, si sa.»

Todd emise un piccolo verso ironicamente divertito, e Dirk si stava rassegnando a dover di nuovo accantonare quelle … ispirazioni di prima, quando l’attenzione di Beastie sembrò attratta da qualcos’altro, perché voltò la testa e annunciò «Fratsorelli turnano!»

«Com … e?» disse Todd, ma lei stava già schizzando via. Seguendola con lo sguardo, Dirk e Todd notarono Amanda e Martin che sembravano stare tornando dai corridoi più interni. Amanda sorrideva decisamente, e Martin sembrava … beh, l’espressione di Martin non era mai molto chiara ai loro occhi, ma sembrava qualcosa di positivo.

«Heylà, perdenti.» salutò affabilmente Amanda, fermandosi davanti a loro, con Martin che rimaneva appena qualche passo più indietro, sogghignando. Beastie alzò la mano, e Martin sporse la sua in modo che lei potesse somministrargli un cinque, prima di balzare di fianco ad Amanda e abbracciarsi sommariamente alle sue gambe. Amanda le accarezzò distrattamente la testa, studiando Todd e Dirk da capo a piedi, con un sorrisetto piuttosto divertito. «Farah vi ha rattoppato per bene?»

«Sì. E tu come stai?» chiese subito Todd.

«Non fare il preoccupato, nessun bisogno.» Amanda agitò vagamente la mano con cui non stava somministrando grattini sulla testa di Beastie, che strusciava affettuosamente il naso contro una sua anca. «In realtà, ho sistemato un po’ il casino che vi eravate lasciati dietro.» annunciò, sorridendo a trentadue denti con soddisfazione.

Dirk e Todd abbassarono lo sguardo sull’involto di stoffa, che doveva racchiudere la bacchetta e il libro magico, che lei si era legata alla cintura borchiata dei pantaloni. Da qualche tempo il Trio Chiassoso si era lasciato alle spalle lo stile in grigio, per passare ad uno più viola e borchiato, una specie di neo-punk-queer, stando a quello che Amanda aveva detto vagamente al telefono una volta a Todd, mandandogli una loro foto.

«Vuoi dire che … ?» iniziò lentamente Dirk.

«Hai usato di nuovo quella bacchetta?» chiese Todd, allarmato. «Ti ha ustionato, prima! E … »

«Okay, c’è ancora qualcosa che non mi è chiaro.» Amanda gli spedì un’occhiata ferrea, che lo azzittì rapidamente. «Ma comunque … » e qui lei alzò la mano ancora fasciata, e si tolse il bendaggio. «Beh, le cose non vanno così male, forse.» terminò con una scrollata di spalle, e un ghigno ancora spregiudicatamente soddisfatto, mentre Dirk e Todd fissavano increduli il palmo della sua mano, ora appena arrossato e basta.

«Sta … guarendo?» chiese Dirk. «Com’è possibile?» fece eco Todd, sbattendo le palpebre.

«Non è quella magia, ad avere un problema.» disse un’altra voce.

Loro si girarono a guardare Wiskas, anche lui di ritorno dai corridoi più interni. Era seguito dappresso da Cross, che trasportava con attenzione concentrata e non proprio convinta un pezzo di lamiera come se fosse un vassoio improvvisato, con sopra una fitta disposizione sparsa di bicchieri di plastica pieni di qualcosa di caldo che emanava un delizioso profumo. Vogel sembrava scortare il tutto, ma quando vide gli altri lasciò perdere per gettarsi entusiasticamente in una sorta di sgangherato ballo di ricongiungimento con Beastie, e poi di festoso ritrovo anche con Martin, e non da ultimo in un abbracciare Amanda spassionatamente.

«Oh.» Dirk sospirò beatamente. «È cioccolata calda, quella?»

«Orrenda cioccolata finta dalle macchinette, in realtà.» puntualizzò Wiskas con un sornacchio critico. «Ce n’è per tutti. Ragazzone?»

«Cross … » suggerì Amanda, divertita «Penso parli con te.»

Cross spostò tra lei e Wiskas uno sguardo decisamente perplesso, prima di appoggiare il vassoio improvvisato sulla prima superficie disponibile che trovò a portata. «Non sono un cameriere.» disse solo, prendendo un bicchiere per sé, e bevendo la cioccolata buttandola giù alla goccia come se fosse un potente alcolico. La saggiò con una smorfia incerta, muovendo un po’ la bocca. «Ma non è whiskey, questo.»

«Quello è il mio nome. Wiskas. Te l’ho già spiegato, ragazzone sveglio.» ribatté Wiskas distrattamente, agitando un po’ una mano come ad accantonare definitivamente la questione.

Mentre Cross borbottava un «Certo che sono sveglio. Mica sto dormendo.», e Amanda e gli altri prendevano a loro volta un bicchiere a testa, Farah li raggiunse e propose un aggiornamento delucidatorio generale, guardando significativamente soprattutto Wiskas. Sembrava pronta a manifestare il suo risentimento a proposito del fatto che lui avesse praticamente condotto Dirk e Todd dentro un disastro che li aveva quasi uccisi, nonostante Wiskas avesse già spiegato che non sospettava il disastro potesse rivelarsi tale, finché non era stato troppo tardi, e sembrava ancora convinto che fosse stato l’urlare di Todd a scatenarlo, prima di tutto.

Accettarono comunque la proposta di Farah, o meglio, Wiskas sembrava più disposto a spiegarsi meglio, ormai. Si radunarono sommariamente nei pressi della soglia dell’ingresso sul retro del centro commerciale, per sorvegliare nel mentre anche le renne. Wiskas non sembrava particolarmente sorpreso nemmeno di quelle, ma decisamente preoccupato. Con una cioccolata calda a testa – e Dirk aggiunse alla sua almeno tre bustine di zucchero che Wiskas mise al centro sul pavimento, cavandosele dalle tasche del suo ridicolo costume scampanellante da folletto di centro commerciale – si raccolsero per un momento in un silenzio quasi … contemplativo. O più che altro decisamente denso di tentativi di ragionamento.

Alla fine, Hobbs si schiarì timidamente la voce e, occhieggiando le espressioni di un po’ tutti, compresa quella impassibilmente fiera e cristallizzata dell’alce di ghiaccio, iniziò con un tentennante «Quindi, da dove … hem, cominciamo?»

«Dalle renne?» propose Tina.

«Ho un conto in sospeso con loro.» disse Martin.

«Cosa?» fece Tina, scambiandosi occhiate incerte con Hobbs.

«Hanno incornato il furgone, prima.» offrì Amanda a mo’ di spiegazione. «E, abbiamo già detto che quello è un malinteso risolto. Comunque, la mia magia funziona ancora, e ho sistemato i giocattoli.»

«Tu cosa?» chiese Wiskas, sembrando decisamente contrariato.

«Beh, ha funzionato. E tu avevi detto che la magia se n’è andata da qui.»

«Quindi … le renne non c’entrano?» chiese Farah, studiando a sguardo gli animali, con una smorfia incerta.

«Certo che centrano. Sono anche loro parte di quello che non va con la magia del regno di Natale.» specificò criticamente Wiskas.

«Il legno di cosa?» fece Cross, poco convinto.

«No no, ha detto regno.» spiegò Gripps.

«È un tipo di albero?» si informò comunque Vogel, affascinato.

«C’sa ma no c’sa.» annuì Beastie, convinta.

«Okay, time out.» Todd alzò le mani nel gesto universale di pausa. «Dobbiamo trovare un punto da dove cominciare a … cercare di spiegare, per quanto possibile, che diavolo è successo o … sta ancora succedendo.»

«Sta ancora succedendo, ovviamente.» disse Wiskas, lanciandogli un’occhiata critica, come se fosse ovvio.

«Magari potremmo iniziare dai giocattoli impazziti?» propose Dirk.

«O dall’inizio.» sancì Farah, lanciando un’occhiata significativa a Wiskas. Il suo tono sembrò in qualche modo riuscire a placare tutte le voci che stavano per praticamente ri-sovrapporsi.

Lui sembrò studiarli tutti uno ad uno per un momento, con aria ben poco convinta. «Siete tutti quanti detective olistici, per caso?»

«Nah. Già detto. Witchiecockoo, punk e … Oh, insomma.» sbuffò Amanda. «Amanda. Piacere, immagino.»

«Tina e Hobbs. Polizia di Bersberg.» si presentò Tina a sua volta.

«Fuori giurisdizione.» precisò Hobbs, in tono automatico e con un sospiro dolente e rassegnato. «E in realtà anche fuori servizio, se è per quest … »

«Trio Chiassoso!!» ululò Vogel, balzando in piedi. 

Wiskas lo guardò. «Voi tre chi?»

«Eh? No, noi sei.» disse Vogel, perplesso.

Wiskas lo fissò per un momento in più, poi sembrò decidere di lasciare perdere e scosse la testa. «Comunque … non sono sicuro di volervi coinvolgere in tutto questo.»

«Come, _scusa_?» fece Todd.

«Ma ci hai assunto, no?» ribatté Dirk, tentando di essere più diplomatico. «E … abbiamo aiutato, più o meno, giusto?»

«Io ho riparato il casino che c’era di là.» supportò Amanda. «E Dirk ha tipo … detronizzato quei giocattoli in rivolta, o quello che erano.»

«Sì e … non ho idea di come abbia fatto.» disse Wiskas, sinceramente, tornando a fissare Dirk da capo a piedi. «Sei sicuro di non essere … hum … beh, non so cosa potresti essere esattamente, ma … ?»

«Non sono psichico. Mai stato.» buttò fuori in fretta Dirk.

«Senti … » sospirò Todd «Qualsiasi cosa stia succedendo, penso che tu abbia bisogno di una mano, giusto?»

Wiskas gli scoccò un’occhiata poco convinta. «Forse … » disse, lentamente «Ma cosa ti fa pensare che voi potreste darmela?»

«Hem, per i motivi che abbiamo appena citato, tipo?» fece presente Amanda.

Wiskas le dedicò un’occhiata severa. «Tu hai quasi rischiato un’esplosione magica.»

Amanda fece per replicare di getto, ma Hobbs si schiarì la voce e alzò le mani con fare placante. «Scusate, io … beh, non sono del tutto sicuro di che cosa stia succedendo, ma … Mi ricorda qualcosa.»

«Sul serio?» chiese, con scettica sorpresa, Tina.

Hobbs annuì. «Sì, mi ricorda un … assurdo guazzabuglio disastroso che qualche mese fa era precipitato su Bersberg. E tutto quello che so con certezza è che Dirk, Todd e Farah, e il Trio Chiassoso, hanno … risolto tutto quanto, alla fine. O almeno evitato il peggio. Hanno risolto … il caso olistico, insomma.»

«Oh, grazie Hobbs.» Dirk era praticamente commosso.

«Il mio non è un caso olistico.» disse Wiskas, con aria ancora decisamente dubbiosa. «Il mio è … Beh, c’è una crisi magica in corso.»

«Allora perché ci hai assunto, se ne sei così sicuro, che non sia un caso olistico?» ribatté Todd.

Wiskas guardò lui e Dirk, sorpreso. «Beh, eravate gli unici nei paraggi. E c’era un grosso problema lì dentro.»

«Questo lo abbiamo visto, sì.» masticò Todd.

«Che è solo un aspetto marginale di un problema ben più grande.» continuò Wiskas, ignorando il commento. «E poi, voi avete nominato il parco degli alberi di Natale.»

«E quello cosa c’entra?» si informò Tina, affascinata e confusa.

«Beh, è lì che si trova il … » qui Wiskas esitò corposamente, e tacque di colpo.

«Il? Un articolo?» fece Gripps, corrugando la fronte.

«Non importa. Non credo vi riguardi.» scosse la testa Wiskas, incrociando nettamente le braccia sul petto. «Sapete, credo che possa dirvi grazie, per avermi aiutato, e sono sicuro che abbiate … cose da fare, posti dove tornare, e tutto il resto, quindi … » terminò, alzandosi in piedi e spazzandosi sommariamente i pantaloni del costume scampanellante da folletto.

«Siamo … piuttosto bloccati da una mandria di renne impazzite, al momento.» notò Tina, come perplessa dal fatto che il particolare gli fosse sfuggito, o potesse sfuggire a qualcuno in generale. «Cosa facciamo, con quelle?»

«E tu hai detto che sono collegate a quello che sta succedendo.» sottolineò Amanda, non meno battagliera.

«Okay, sentite … » Farah sollevò le mani come per placare la conversazione e prendere parola, ma guardò soprattutto Wiskas, di nuovo con intenzione severa. «Penso che tu dovresti accettare, che ti piaccia o no, che siamo ormai coinvolti anche noi in tutto questo. E, di solito, questo nei nostri casi è decisamente un … hum, segno. Non importa se non ci credi, comunque. Ma visto che ormai abbiamo visto … beh, parecchie cose, ecco quanto: non ce ne andremo di qui finché non ci racconterai la storia dall’inizio, tutto quello che sai. Poi … beh, poi vedremo il da farsi.»

Wiskas la guardò come soppesandone le intenzioni. Farah sostenne senza sforzo il suo sguardo, non meno decisa.

«Sono d’accordo.» appoggiò Todd.

«È sicuramente qualcosa di olistico. Beh, molto probabilmente.» annuì Dirk.

«E non dimentichiamo le renne.» aggiunse Tina.

Wiskas sembrò arrendersi, mentre un generale consenso compatto si schierava tutt’intorno a lui da parte anche degli altri. «E va bene.» disse, lasciandosi ricadere a sedere, con un generale scampanellio del suo costume. «Come volete. Allora, comincerò dall’inizio.» grugnì, come in sfida.

«Molto bene.» si limitò ad annuire Farah con aria ragionevolmente concorde, come se non avesse appena ottenuto lei stessa quella resa, incrociando a sua volta le braccia e disponendosi ad ascoltare con vivida attenzione concentrata, come praticamente tutti gli altri.

III.2

«È una lunga storia.» avvertì Wiskas, spiandoli di nuovo tutti di sbieco, come se sperasse vagamente di cercare di dissuaderli a quel modo. O come se in effetti ormai non avesse altre idee.

«Abbiamo tempo.» comunicò Todd, in tono relativamente spazientito.

«Sì, sai … le renne, le ho già menzionate, giusto?» Tina indicò con un pollice vagamente nella direzione della mandria radunata tutt’intorno al centro commerciale, inarcando le sopracciglia.

«A me piacciono le storie!» esclamò Vogel entusiasta.

«Allora … » Wiskas prese un profondo respiro, e improvvisamente assunse un contegno piuttosto depresso, oltre al suo malumore generale piuttosto burbero. «Io sono un aiutante di Babbo Natale, e avevo la carica di capomastro, nel regno di Natale. Andava tutto bene, in generale. Eravamo molto indaffarati, in realtà. Ma poi … » il suo tono assunse una nota particolarmente dolente. «Babbo Natale non è più tornato, un giorno. Così, sparito nel nulla, senza messaggi né niente. Sono tornate solo … come le chiamate voi? Beh, Cometa e le altre. Nessuna traccia di lui. Da allora abbiamo aspettato, e aspettato. Non con le mani in mano, naturalmente. Abbiamo continuato il nostro lavoro, io mi sono assicurato che tutti continuassero il loro lavoro, così come la Signora, naturalmente. E, credetemi, non è stato facile. Col passare del tempo, il malumore e l’abbattimento si sono diffusi sempre di più, e sono peggiorati. Poi, Twiskas ha preso il comando, improvvisamente, e ha decretato che si sarebbe dovuto eleggere qualcuno perché diventasse il nuovo Babbo Natale, vi rendete conto?»

Wiskas fece una breve pausa drammatica.

«Hmmm … » disse lentamente Hobbs, spiando gli altri come se cercasse un qualche suggerimento su come prendere la cosa esattamente.

«Oh, gesù … » praticamente gemette Todd, nascondendosi la faccia tra le mani.

«Comunque.» Wiskas schioccò la lingua criticamente, calcandosi meglio il cappello del costume da elfo sulla testa. «Da quel momento ho proclamato uno sciopero, e diversi altri erano con me. Anche perché ormai il magazzino era strapieno del risultato del nostro lavoro, e non c’era nessuno che li consegnasse, e il Grinch, beh, anche lui aspettava con le mani in mano, finché non è sparito nel nulla anche lui, e anche lui senza lasciare messaggi o altro. E poi, Twiskas è riuscito a convincere abbastanza degli altri aiutanti, e mi ha condannato all’esilio.»

«Uh?» fece Amanda, sbattendo le palpebre. A giudicare dalla sua espressione, era indecisa se prendere la cosa come una specie di scherzo o sul serio.

«Naturalmente, ho dovuto scappare. Tsk, ben prima che Twiskas riuscisse a farmi catturare, naturalmente. Lui si crede molto furbo o qualcosa del genere. Beh, non lo è affatto. E mi sono ritrovato qui. Ho pensato di prendermi un po’ di tempo per riflettere, e nel frattempo … insomma, ho cercato di adattarmi, e nascondermi. Semmai Twiskas avesse deciso di provare a mandare qualcuno a cercarmi, ammesso che arrivi a tanto, anche solo di intelligenza, e chissà per quale scopo poi. Lo so, di fatto gli ho lasciato campo libero. Ma a dire la verità … » Wiskas prese un altro profondo respiro «A dire la verità non è che sapessi più bene nemmeno io cosa fare. Insomma, non finché non tornerà Babbo Natale. Le cose forse sarebbero andate a rotoli prima o poi, con o senza Twiskas. Lui, sapete, alla fine è solo uno che se ne approfitta. E forse non è nemmeno così malvagio, ma i momenti di crisi hanno un brutto effetto su di lui.»

Farah annuì, molto lentamente e praticamente cautamente, come cercando di mostrarsi comprensiva, pur con una smorfia decisamente incerta sul volto.

«Ma poi ho iniziato a percepire che qualcosa non andava. E allora ho capito. C’è una crisi magica in corso. Non era solo malumore e via dicendo. C’è proprio qualcosa che non va nella magia del Natale. Temo che con la scomparsa di Babbo Natale tutto si stia … deteriorando, o distorcendo. Questo spiegherebbe anche perché il castello di Natale sembrava avere tutti quei problemi strutturali ultimamente … Ouff. Comunque, la crisi magica sta arrivando anche qui, a quanto pare, ormai. E io devo trovare il modo di rimettere le cose a posto. Ecco quanto.»

Per un momento, cadde un denso silenzio.

Alla fine, Gripps scrollò pacificamente le spalle e osservò «Non era poi così lunga, come storia.»

«Voglio dire … stai scherzando, vero?» disse Amanda, guardando Wiskas da capo a piedi.

«Credo che sia ubriaco. Di … qualcosa.» mugugnò Todd, tra dietro le mani in cui si teneva ancora nascosta la faccia.

«Ah, ecco.» annuì Tina.

«Beh, io penso che … hum … Lui sia … convinto.» disse Hobbs, con una smorfia incerta. «Di … qualche cosa, almeno.»

«Okay. Dunque.» stabilì Farah. «Ho una serie di domande.» Se le era persino appuntate, mentre lui parlava, digitando sul suo cellulare.

«Babbo Natale quindi esiste??» eruppe Dirk, colpito.

Wiskas gli dedicò un’occhiata poco convinta. «Naturalmente. Beh, ho usato il nome per voi più conosciuto, ovviamente non si chiama così, in realtà.»

«Ah sì, e come si chiama?» provocò Todd, scetticamente.

«Oh, lui ha molti nomi. Ma credo il suo preferito sia Kevin.»

«Come?» fece Tina, decisamente stranita ormai.

«Quando parli di, hum, ‘regno di Natale’ … » Farah gettò un rapido sguardo di controllo alle sue annotazioni, come per essere sicura di riportare correttamente il termine «Di che cosa parliamo, esattamente? Cioè, dove si trova?»

«Oh sì, giusto! Probabilmente è lì che dovremmo andare!» esclamò Dirk fervidamente.

Amanda gli gettò un’occhiata divertita. «E questo lo stai dicendo per risolvere il caso, oppure per andare a sgambettare allegramente nel tuo personale sogno natalizio?»

«Io … » Dirk udì benissimo il piccolo verso sinceramente divertito di Todd, e alzò il mento cercando di darsi un sussiegoso contegno. «Non diciamo sciocchezze. Per risolvere il caso, ovviamente. Probabilmente, beh, non ci giurerei ora ma … » Dirk assunse il suo sorrisetto provocatorio «Oserei dire che per risolvere il caso dovremo scoprire dove si trova Babbo Natale, o Kevin, e riportarlo al … alla magione di Natale.»

«Dirk … » sospirò Todd.

«Avanti, Todd.» ribatté lui, riconoscendo il suo tono, e dandogli qualche piccola gomitatina nel fianco, per piazzargli poi in faccia un sorriso raggiante e un’agitata significativa di sopracciglia. «Non è mai stato così facile capire come risolvere un caso. E intendo davvero _mai_.»

«Quindi … hum … un caso di sparizione?» si chiese Farah, con incertezza. Notò la serie di sguardi alquanto dubbiosi che gli scoccarono Amanda, Tina, Hobbs e Todd. «Voglio dire.» si schiarì la voce «Ammesso che sia vero.»

«Mi state dando del bugiardo, per caso?» grugnì Wiskas, risentito. «Prima mi chiedete di raccontarvi la mia storia, e poi mi date del bugiardo?»

«Oh, no … Noi, hem … » Farah tossicchiò, imbarazzata. E corrugò la fronte, cercando le parole «Noi stiamo solo … riflettendo tutti assieme su … »

«Hai qualcosa per dimostrare quello che dici?» tagliò corto Amanda, roteando gli occhi.

Wiskas le dedicò un’occhiataccia. «E tu hai una spiegazione per quella bacchetta magica, e il libro degli incantesimi?»

«Per non parlare di quei giocattoli indemoniati.» commentò Dirk, guardando soprattutto Todd e Farah significativamente. E forse giusto con una venatura – beh, piuttosto netta – di richiesta esortante e speranzosa. Loro conoscevano quello sguardo. Soprattutto Todd a dire la verità.

«Che tu hai fermato senza sapere nemmeno come sia successo?» ricordò Amanda.

«E anche la tua magia ha avuto uno strano effetto, no? E, se non sbaglio, la tua bacchetta ha qualcosa di strano ultimamente, corretto?» rincarò Dirk, con piglio allegramente insistente e paziente, come se fosse convinto di avere ragione. «Quindi, magari il caso di Wiskas è … Oh, insomma, sul serio devo ripeterlo?»

«Cioè … » Hobbs si schiarì la voce. «Tutto è collegato?»

«Ah-hà!» Dirk schioccò le dita a mezz’aria nella sua direzione, oltremodo soddisfatto. «Esatto!»

«Anche le renne, quindi?» chiese Tina, incerta.

«Molto probabilmente.» annuì Dirk.

«Bah. Loro sono solo le nuove amiche di Cometa e le altre.» commentò Wiskas.

«Chi?» fece Cross, decisamente confuso.

«Sono i nomi delle renne di Babbo Natale nelle storie per i bambini.» spiegò Amanda in breve. «Quelle che tirano la slitta volante.»

«Cervi volanti!» esclamò Vogel di colpo. «Ve lo avevo detto!»

Tina si girò più volte a lanciare occhiate decisamente inquiete alle renne. «Aspettate, volete dire che quelle renne possono … anche volare?»

«No, penso che siano i … cervi? Che volano? Abbiamo a che fare anche con cervi volanti?» chiese Hobbs, non meno incerto e decisamente preoccupato. Improvvisamente si sentiva molto sollevato di essere fuori dalla sua giurisdizione. Subito dopo si ricordò che in compenso era probabilmente finito nella … giurisdizione di un caso olistico.

«Stiamo dicendo che quelle sono … renne di Babbo Natale?» chiese Farah, cercando vagamente di riprendere il filo. Anche se il filo non la convinceva particolarmente. Spiò la cioccolata che stava sorseggiando con relativo sospetto. Poi notò che Tina si stava estraendo una fiaschetta da qualche parte da sotto i vestiti, e stava per correggerla. Tina notò il suo sguardo e fece per mettere via la fiaschetta con un certo imbarazzo. Ma Farah allungò il suo bicchiere con un verso quasi esaurito. Tina sbatté un attimo le palpebre, quindi corresse la propria cioccolata e quella di Farah. E poi anche quella di Hobbs, che allungò a sua volta il bicchiere.

«No che non lo sono. Non tutte, chiaramente. Ma … » Wiskas si alzò in piedi, e poi si sollevò sulla punta dei piedi e spiò nel branco di renne. «Sì, quella mi sembra Cupido.» annuì tra sé e sé, rimettendosi a sedere.

«Il … dio dell’amore?» chiese Dirk, confuso.

«Anche. Ma, in questo caso, direi uno dei nomi delle stupide renne delle stupide favole.» spiegò Amanda.

«Okay. Forse dovremmo … hum … » Farah scrutò per un momento nel vuoto davanti a sé.

«Risolvere il caso?» fece Dirk, significativamente.

«Risolvere il problema delle renne?» tentò Tina.

«Beh, io devo capire cosa sta succedendo con la mia magia. Ma non credo che … » iniziò Amanda.

«E va bene.» Todd si alzò in piedi, con un sospiro rassegnato. Prese fiato e disse «Quasi sicuramente, Dirk ha ragione.»

«Oh.» Dirk lo guardò sinceramente sorpreso. «Grazie T … Hem, voglio dire, certo che ho ragione.»

Todd roteò gli occhi con un mezzo sorriso incerto. «Almeno in qualche modo. Insomma, questo dev’essere … qualcosa di olistico. E visto che abbiamo appena … sventato una rivolta di giocattoli, o quello che era, e che … hum … Wiskas sostiene, se ho ben capito, che potrebbero esserci altri guai in arrivo … »

«Sì, hai afferrato.» annuì Wiskas, sembrando piuttosto ironico. Todd roteò di nuovo gli occhi.

«Le renne mi sembrano già … un notevole problema, comunque.» notò ancora Tina. «Dico così per dire, eh?»

«Non ci resta che indagare.» concluse Todd con un sospiro rassegnato. Lanciò uno sguardo a Farah, come se sperasse che anche lei a quel punto prendesse la sua decisione.

Farah borbottò qualcosa, e sembrò arrendersi, alzandosi in piedi a sua volta. «D’accordo. Lo avevamo detto, no? Un caso natalizio?» lei scoccò un altro sguardo a Dirk, come in conferma dubbiosa.

E lui si illuminò di colpo, e incespicò in piedi con entusiasmo. «Oh. Oh, caspita! Lo è! Lo è davvero!»

«Uao.» commentò Amanda «Chi l’avrebbe detto, che ormai vi divertisse persino una zuffa con dei giocattoli impazziti.»

Todd le lanciò uno sguardo e un sorrisetto. «Vuol dire che tu e la tua gang vi tirate indietro?»

Martin grugnì come se tutto sommato apprezzasse la sfida scherzosa, e allo stesso tempo in avvertimento. Amanda si stava già alzando in piedi, comunque, sogghignando. «Quando _mai_?» ribatté a tono.

«D’accordo … » Hobbs si scambiò un rapido sguardo con Tina, ma lei era praticamente già balzata in piedi, calcandosi il cappellino in testa con determinazione e ruggendo un «Va bene! Facciamolo! Ci sto!»

«Quindi … che cosa dovremmo fare, esattamente?» terminò Hobbs. Il suo sguardo vagò con incertezza, per soffermarsi su Dirk. Anche gli sguardi degli altri si stavano concentrando su di lui.

«Hem … Beh … » Dirk esitò, scrutando Todd, poi Farah, e alla fine Wiskas. «Trovare Babbo Natale, giusto?»

Wiskas borbottò un commento probabilmente poco complimentoso, e incrociò le braccia sul petto. «Pensate che non ci abbia già provato?»

«Come hai provato a cercarlo, esattamente? E dove?» si informò Farah.

Lui esitò per un corposo momento, come se improvvisamente gli fosse sorto un dubbio. «Beh … » disse, lentamente. «L’ho cercato per tutto il castello di Natale. E non c’era.»

Calò un denso silenzio per qualche secondo. Poi diversi di loro iniziarono a parlare tutti insieme.

«Non hai detto che non era più tornato? Cioè, quindi fin dall’inizio non avrebbe comunque potuto essere lì, giusto?» ragionò Farah.

«E se anche fosse tornato, perché avrebbe dovuto farlo di nascosto?» chiese Dirk, interessato.

«Non avete nemmeno provato a cercarlo?!» praticamente urlò Todd, incredulo e piuttosto accusatorio.

«Qualcuno di voi ha mai provato a seguire le tracce di renne volanti?» si informò Wiskas, lanciando a tutti occhiate penetranti di sfida.

«Beh … se la metti così … » Tina si passò una mano sulla nuca, un po’ intimidita.

«Non è … possibile?» tentò Hobbs.

«Non aveva con sé niente con cui potesse … hum … tipo lanciare un avvertimento? Una richiesta di soccorso, un S.O.S. insomma?» si informò Farah.

«C’è anche la slitta volante in questa storia, per caso?» chiese Amanda, piuttosto ironica.

«Anche quella è sparita.» disse Wiskas. Dirk si aggrappò un poco ad una manica di Todd e praticamente saltellò sul posto, mentre lui roteava gli occhi.

«Okay, quindi se avesse avuto un incidente … » Farah aggrottò la fronte, preoccupata. «Da quanto tempo è scomparso, esattamente?»

«Molto.» sospirò Wiskas «Circa dodicimilanovecentosette Natali fa.»

Farah e gli altri sbatterono gli occhi. Poi, con estrema cautela, lei chiese «Come contate esattamente il tempo, in questo … regno di Natale? Che, per la cronaca, ancora non ho capito dove si trova.»

«Non posso spiegarvelo.» disse Wiskas. «Vi ci potrei … portare … » lanciò un’occhiata assai dubbiosa a Dirk, che stava annuendo vigorosamente, come se non stesse nella pelle. «Ma, hum, non posso spiegarvelo.»

«Nel senso che non sai nemmeno tu dov’è, o che è un segreto?» domandò Amanda.

«Okay!» quasi strillò Dirk «Andiamo nel regno di Natale! Cominceremo le ricerche di Babbo Natale dal palazzo di Natale!»

«Castello. Si chiama castello, di Natale.» precisò Wiskas, con un grugnito decisamente scettico.

«Quello che è.» Dirk agitò una mano vagamente per aria come ad accantonare la precisazione che sembrava ritenere superflua, e gli spedì uno sguardo decisamente speranzoso e sovraeccitato.

«Dirk, abbiamo già stabilito che … oh, per la miseria … Che Babbo Natale potrebbe essere ovunque tranne che lì.» gli ricordò Todd.

«Beh, magari è tornato nel frattempo.» obbiettò Dirk. Todd roteò gli occhi.

«Io credo … » disse Farah, annuendo tra sé e sé «Che se c’è qualcuno, o qualcosa, da trovare, probabilmente Dirk ci inciamperà sopra non appena metterà piede … ovunque sia questo posto esattamente.»

«In effetti, mi è inciampato sopra. Lui e quest’altro.» commentò Wiskas, ancora critico, indicando anche Todd.

«Mi sembra di averti già detto che è stato un incident … » Todd si fermò, e fissò Farah, che ricambiò con le sopracciglia significativamente sollevate. Todd crollò le spalle con un verso esasperato e arreso. «Perfetto. Fai strada, Wiskas. Andiamo … ovunque si trovi questo posto. Farah ha ragione. Probabilmente Dirk inciamperà in Babbo Natale in men che non si dica.»

«Oh, sarebbe splendido!» Dirk praticamente esalò in visibilio. «Ho un sacco di domande per lui.»

«Dubito che capireste la metà delle risposte.» commentò Wiskas.

«Hey.» avvertì Todd, ora di nuovo in modalità litigiosa. E di fatto senza nemmeno accorgersi di apparire chiaramente come qualcuno che prende le difese di Dirk a spada tratta.

«Quanto è lontano questo posto, esattamente?» chiese di nuovo Farah. «E, dio, ti prego non dirmi che calcolate anche le distanze in quell’unità di misura. In … Natali.»

«Ci serviranno dei mezzi di spostamento.» commentò Amanda.

«E … dovremmo superare le renne, comunque.» notò ancora Tina.

«Possiamo cavalcarne una?» si informò Vogel, affascinato. «Mentre vola?»

«Io … non sono ancora sicuro di aver capito … beh, parecchie cose.» ammise Hobbs.

«Tranquillo. È sempre così.» rassicurò Dirk sorridendogli.

«Ahem.» si schiarì significativamente la voce Wiskas. «Io non organizzo _gite_ nel regno di Natale.»

«E con questo intendi che?» si informò Amanda.

Wiskas li scrutò tutti in generale, assumendo un contegno severo. «Io sono incaricato anche di proteggerlo, il regno di Natale, come tutti gli aiutanti di Babbo Natale, naturalmente.»

«Ma hai bisogno del nostro aiuto per riuscirci.» puntualizzò Amanda.

«E se cerchi qualcuno che abbia una … ridicolmente altissima percentuale di probabilità di trovare chi dev’essere trovato, beh, eccolo qui.» rincarò Farah, indicando Dirk.

«Modestamente.» disse lui, sistemandosi un po’ meglio la giacca pesante addosso.

«Okay. Voi due potete venire.» Wiskas indicò Dirk e Todd come se avesse preso una decisione. 

«E io.» disse Farah, come se fosse una certezza.

«Tu … » Wiskas si guardò attorno, riflettendo. «Tu mi sembri … abbastanza assennata. Magari potresti occuparti delle renne.»

«Occuparmi delle renne? E come?» replicò Farah.

«Basterà tenerle occupate.» disse Wiskas senza cerimonie. «Soprattutto Saltarello e le altre. Oh, e state attenti a Fulmine, ha un pessimo carattere quando è di malumore. Non fidatevi di Donnola, ha un senso dell’umorismo tutto suo. E, perdiana, non sfidate Freccia in una corsa e cercate di evitare che Donato si abbuffi. E lasciate perdere Ballerina, lei tanto si diverte comunque con poco.»

«Hum … quante sono esattamente, le renne di Babbo Natale?» chiese Tina, spiando verso la mandria.

«Otto … ? Credo.» rispose Hobbs, incerto.

«E le altre come si chiamano?» si informò Gripps.

«Quali altre?» chiese Wiskas, lanciandogli un’occhiata con la fronte aggrottata.

«Sono un po’ più di otto, queste renne, non ti pare?» suggerì Amanda, significativamente.

«Ah beh, non ho idea di chi siano le altre. Renne e basta, immagino. Come ho detto, Cometa e le altre devono aver deciso di radunarne un po’ per avere compagnia, e divertirsi così.»

«Scatenando … renne impazzite che scorazzano intorno a Seattle?» chiese Farah, decisamente preoccupata.

«Sì, beh. Devono essere anche loro di malumore. Per via del problema con la magia del Natale.» scrollò le spalle Wiskas. «Voi cercate solo di evitare che non facciano troppi danni, okay?»

«E come, esattamente?» chiese Tina, incredula.

«Beh, io inizierei dal cercare quelle otto sciocche, e a scendere a patti con loro, tanto per cominciare. Anzi, no. Meglio distrarle. Sì, distrarle andrà bene.»

«’Manda conosce il linguaggio delle renne.» disse Vogel, tutto fiero.

«No, sentite, noi veniamo nel regno … in quella cosa che dici. Devo scoprire che cosa succede alla mia magia.» disse Amanda, con sicurezza.

Wiskas si fermò a guardarla. «Non credo proprio. Comunque, sicuramente non con quella roba con te. Credo che avrebbe … una brutta reazione. Come quella che ti è successa prima.» Il suo sguardo si era abbassato sull’involto di panno che Amanda si portava appresso, con dentro il libro degli incantesimi e la bacchetta.

Lei scrollò le spalle, dopo un lungo momento di riflessione. «Okay, beh, comunque, Dirk e Todd si cacceranno nei guai, io e i ragazzi vogliamo fare un giro in questo posto, e io cercherò comunque di capire cosa sta succedendo alla mia magia. Quindi … » si sciolse il nodo dell’involto dalla cintura, e lo porse a Tina e Hobbs. «Faremo alla vecchia maniera. Potete tenermeli da parte?»

«Io … hum … d’accordo, suppongo.» disse Hobbs, con vivida esitazione, prendendo con estrema precauzione l’involto in mano, scoccando occhiate incerte tra esso e Amanda.

«Non, e intendo per nessun motivo, provate a usarli, d’accordo?» si raccomandò Amanda, scrutando con particolare sospetto Tina, che distolse il suo sguardo tra l’impressionato e l’affascinato dall’involto ora in mano a Hobbs, e annuì vigorosamente con fare rassicurante.

«Hey, okay, okay … Tranquilla. Ne ho avuto abbastanza a Bersberg, di roba magica, credimi. Io e Hobbs ci occuperemo delle renne. Con … uh, Farah? Daremo una mano a … Farah.» disse, spiando verso di lei quasi speranzosa, e piuttosto incerta.

Farah stava roteando gli occhi con rassegnazione, e studiando Dirk e Todd con preoccupazione. «Ve la caverete?»

«Farah … » sbuffò Dirk, alzando gli occhi al cielo «Quando mai … ?» Poi notò lo sguardo significativo di lei e si interruppe di netto. «Hum, beh, noi … »

«Faremo del nostro meglio.» sospirò Todd.

«Sì, giusto. Quello.» annuì vigorosamente Dirk.

«E, hum, voi … » Farah spiò verso Amanda e gli altri.

«Ovvio. Cercheremo di tenere i due perdenti fuori dai guai. O, dentro ai guai ma, insomma, di farceli uscire dall’altra parte ancora interi.» annuì Amanda.

«Sarà divertente.» commentò Cross, lanciando un’occhiata sogghignante a Dirk.

«Ne dubito. Era molto meglio prima.» Dirk si aggrappò di nuovo leggermente ad una manica di Todd. «A ben pensarci, non potremmo riorganizzare un attimo le squadr … ?»

«Non ci passeremo comunque tutti.» disse Wiskas. «Siamo in troppi.»

«Passare per che cosa?» chiese Amanda.

«Per il passaggio per cui … dobbiamo passare.» disse ermeticamente Wiskas. Amanda roteò gli occhi.

«Il furgone ci passa?» chiese Martin, indicando il loro furgone parcheggiato lì vicino con un pollice.

«Soprattutto non quello.» commentò Wiskas.

Martin spiò verso Amanda, mugugnando riflessivamente. Si accese una sigaretta. E disse «Abbiamo un problema, qui.»

«Bene, perfetto!» concluse rapidamente Dirk «Magari anche voi potreste … distrarre le renne. Sono sicuro che sareste bravissimi in quello. O spaventare le renne. Anche in quello.»

«Io posso cavalcarne una mentre vola?» chiese di nuovo Vogel, maniacalmente interessato.

«Soprattutto non cavalcate le renne!» disse subito Wiskas. «Cioè, non quelle del regno di Natale.»

«E come le riconosciamo esattamente?» chiese Farah, per poi specificare «Non voglio cavalcare nessuna renna. Ma hai detto che dobbiamo distrarre loro, no?»

«Non potete distinguerle, non sono diverse dalle altre. Tranne per il fatto che sanno volare, ovviamente. Cosa che forse non riescono nemmeno più a fare, visto la grave perturbazione magica. Probabilmente è stato quello. Si annoiavano. E hanno cercato un modo per passarsi il tempo. E compagnia.» commentò Wiskas, lanciando un altro sguardo all’enorme mandria di renne.

«Quindi, scusate, come cavolo facciamo?» chiese Tina, spalancando gli occhi e grattandosi un poco la fronte.

«Potreste comunque distrarle. Non le riconoscerete ma … loro riconosceranno questa.» disse Wiskas, traendosi da una tasca un’audiocassetta. Lanciò uno sguardo all’auto della polizia di Bersberg, riflettendo un momento. «Avete un mangianastri? E degli autoparlanti, su quella roba?»

«Suppongo … di sì.» ammise Hobbs, come se non ne fosse per niente entusiasta.

«Ottimo.» Wiskas lanciò al volo l’audiocassetta a Farah. «Mettete su questa. Vi seguiranno.»

«Che cos’è? Una specie di … richiamo per renne?» si insospettì Tina, scrutando l’audiocassetta che Farah si stava rigirando in mano, non meno dubbiosa.

«Dovrebbe funzionare.» tagliò corto Wiskas, per poi guardare il Trio Chiassoso, o forse soprattutto Amanda. Lei sembrava aspettarlo al varco, pronta a lanciargli uno sguardo praticamente di sfida. Wiskas sospirò. «Vi darò le istruzioni per raggiungere un altro passaggio. Non dovrebbe volerci molto. Con un po’ di fortuna, nel frattempo comunque questi due troveranno … qualcosa, spero.»

«Certo!» annuì Dirk con fervida sicurezza. «Ci pensiamo noi, tranquillo.» Wiskas non sembrava ancora affatto persuaso, per niente.

«Qualcosa troveremo, di sicuro.» pronosticò Todd, con una certa rassegnazione incupita.

«Guai, probabilmente.» annuì Amanda concorde.

«Va bene. Andiamo, voi due impiastri. Noi prenderemo il passaggio più vicino.» sembrò rassegnarsi ancora maggiormente Wiskas, incamminandosi. Si soffermò solo per lasciare in mano a Martin un foglio di carta ripiegato, su cui aveva scarabocchiato rapidamente qualcosa. «Qui c’è la strada per l’altro passaggio. Non potete sbagliare.»

«Sai, mi sto stancando del tuo modo di rivolgerti a no … i.» Todd terminò la sua protesta fermandosi di netto, pressappoco quando si trovò di fronte alla mandria di renne da … attraversare.

Dirk deglutì e si pigiò un poco contro il suo fianco. «Hem, Wiskas? E con questi … graziosissimi animali, come pensiamo di … fare, esattamente?»

«Cercate solo di non inciampare in nessuna di loro. Non penso che faranno molto caso a noi.» scrollò le spalle Wiskas, incamminandosi tra le renne.

« _Pensi_?» ripeté Dirk, rivolgendo a Todd uno sguardo inquieto.

«Beh, potreste anche cercare di non mettervi a urlare. Anche quello potrebbe essere molto d’aiuto.» commentò ancora Wiskas, abbassando la voce.

Todd roteò gli occhi, e cercò istintivamente la mano di Dirk, prendendola e stringendogliela. Annuì verso di lui, e gli parve che Dirk annuisse di rimando con maggiore sicurezza. Todd si voltò verso gli altri. «Vorrei dirvi buona fortuna, sul serio. Ma … beh … »

«Cercate di non inciampare in niente di troppo pericoloso finché non arriviamo.» concluse Amanda.

Todd emise un piccolo sornacchio piuttosto divertito, e si voltò. Si scambiò un altro sguardo con Dirk. Stavolta lui gli sorrise, sembrando più rasserenato, e come se l’entusiasmo gli stesse di nuovo sorgendo dentro a illuminarlo.

‘Icarus’ pensò Todd per un momento, poi si costrinse a riscuotersi e ad iniziare ad avanzare con lui, con precauzione, tra le renne sparse tutt’intorno, cercando di non perdere di vista Wiskas – cosa comunque non facile, considerando la sua altezza proporzionalmente a quella delle renne, e al loro numero. Todd si chiese esattamente come poteva andare quella specie di vecchia leggenda, se il tuo sole umano diventava un’altra persona. Aveva la sensazione che non potesse comunque finire bene. Aveva la sensazione ancora più forte di non poterci comunque fare niente.

Vicino all’ingresso sul retro del centro commerciale, Martin aveva aperto il pezzo di carta, e lo stava studiando sommariamente. Amanda, affiancataglisi, stava già facendo altrettanto, così come poco a poco anche un raduno complessivo degli altri del Trio Chiassoso.

«Una mappa.» schioccò le labbra Amanda, individuando anche il punto segnato da Wiskas con una semplice croce, sulla stampa di una vista satellitare di Seattle e dintorni.

«Una mappa di che cosa?» chiese una voce singolarmente cristallina, e un po’ arrochita come dalla mancanza d’uso.

Il Trio Chiassoso al completo, Farah, Tina e Hobbs si girarono, con vari gradi di sorpresa o mancanza d’essa, verso l’alce di ghiaccio. Che non era più un alce di ghiaccio. Mona, seduta tranquillamente sul bordo rialzato della piattaforma d’ingresso, li guardò di rimando, con un sorriso gentilmente incuriosito. Era nella sua forma umana, e indossava quello che sembrava un pigiama morbido a forma di renna.

«La mappa di un posto che … » Amanda si interruppe, rivolgendole un sorriso sospettosamente divertito. «Non stavi ascoltando anche tu?»

Mona annuì un poco, e poi scosse la testa. «Fino ad un certo punto. Poi mi sono annoiata un po’.» ammise. Notò alcuni sguardi un po’ sconfortati, e si premurò di aggiungere «Ma ho capito, credo. Dirk e Todd cercano Babbo Natale, voi fate giocare le renne, e voi andate per un’altra strada.»

«Fare … giocare le renne.» Farah si strinse la base del naso tra due dita e chiuse gli occhi per un momento, come se ancora non ci potesse credere.

Gripss annuì, indicando il foglio in mano a Martin. «Questa è l’altra strada.»

«Okay.» annuì semplicemente Mona. «Oh, non ho mai provato ad essere una strada.»

«Tu … che cosa preferisci fare ora, Mona? Cioè, se non sono indiscreta.» chiese Farah, trattenendo un accenno di sospiro.

Mona li studiò tutti per un poco. «Vi servirà aiuto? Probabilmente. Intanto farò un giro. Ho voglia di contare le renne.»

«Forse … preferisco non sapere quante sono esattamente.» osservò Hobbs. Ma Mona era già diventata un aeroplanino di carta, e stava spiccando il volo, librandosi al di sopra del centro commerciale e della mandria di renne che lo circondavano, divertendosi apparentemente ad evitare i radi fiocchi di neve che cadevano pigramente ora.

«Dev’essere proprio uno spasso continuo.» commentò Amanda, seguendola distrattamente con lo sguardo, e occhieggiando appena verso Farah.

«Beh.» lei scrollò le spalle. «Il vostro non lo è?»

Amanda ridacchiò. «Ci puoi giurare.» garantì «Ragazzi e ragazze? Andiamo?»

Il resto del Trio Chiassoso ruggì compattamente attorno a lei, e alcune renne più vicine ebbero qualche scatto nervoso di reazione relativamente allarmata.

«Hum … Forse dovremmo prima … capire come uscire da qui.» sospirò Farah. Di colpo si accorse di qualcosa, e lanciando uno sguardo a Tina disse «Avevi ragione. Probabilmente questa doveva essere una priorità.»

«Oh.» Tina rimase sinceramente sbalordita, e arrossì piuttosto vistosamente, prima di tossicchiare e cercare di fare del suo meglio per nasconderlo. «Ahem, nel frattempo, forse ho avuto un’idea.»

«Oh cielo … » sospirò Hobbs, sorridendo un poco e scuotendo la testa.

«Una di quelle buone, intendo.» insistette Tina, tirandogli una piccola gomitata nel fianco.

III.3

«Quindi, dov’è che andiamo di bello?» si informò amichevolmente Dirk, dopo che ebbero superato dopotutto con successo lo schieramento di renne sparse. 

E con ‘successo’ valeva a dire che nessuna di loro aveva tentato di calpestarli o incornarli, essenzialmente. Il momento culmine era stato quando una renna vicino alla quale stavano passando aveva allungato il muso mettendosi ad annusare una spalla di Dirk. Il quale, molto coraggiosamente, non aveva nemmeno strillato; probabilmente anche grazie al fatto che Todd gli aveva praticamente stritolato la mano che gli teneva stretta, tirandolo molto, molto lentamente e con precauzione a proseguire. Dirk si era guardato indietro più volte, temendo che la renna lo seguisse; ma lei sembrava aver perso interesse, e Todd aveva evitato che a forza di guardarsi indietro lui sbattesse dritto dritto contro altre renne.

Wiskas, che ancora li precedeva, gli lanciò un breve sguardo corrucciato da sopra una spalla. «Al passaggio per il regno di Natale. Sul serio … che problema avete, esattamente?»

Todd riuscì abbastanza a trattenersi dall’iniziare una lite, anche perché ormai iniziava a perdere la speranza che il loro cliente fosse capace di non insultarli, e replicò «Che non ci hai ancora detto cos’è, ad esempio. O come funziona. O dove accidenti … »

«Se potete aspettare solo dieci minuti, lo vedrete.» rimbrottò Wiskas.

«Sai, l’ultima volta che hai detto che l’avremmo visto, ci siamo trovati in mezzo ad un esercito di giocattoli che stavano per ucciderci, quindi capisci che … » ribatté prontamente Todd.

«Ancora con quella storia?» replicò Wiskas. «Comunque è un problema risolto. Per ora.»

«Che noi abbiamo risolto.» puntualizzò Todd.

«Senza avere idea di come … giusto?» Wiskas spiò sospettosamente verso Dirk.

«Nessunissima idea.» garantì lui con sicurezza. «Ma ci succede spesso. Cioè di non averne idea. Non di domare dei giocattoli in rivolta così. Ah, ma è anche la prima volta che ci capitano dei giocattoli in rivolta.»

«Fantastico.» bofonchiò Wiskas. «Il campo magico dev’essere _profondamente_ disturbato.»

«Comunque … » Todd si era estratto di tasca il proprio cellulare e stava leggendo qualcosa con la fronte corrugata. Dirk si sporse istantaneamente per spiare cosa stava leggendo, cercando al contempo di non incespicare nei piedi di Todd mentre camminavano. O nei suoi. O in altri eventuali foll … aiutanti di Babbo Natale svenuti sotto la neve. Non era facile. Ma Todd gli stava ancora tenendo la mano, come se non se ne fosse reso conto – sospettava Dirk – e dal momento che Dirk sospettava anche, per esperienza, che non appena se ne fosse accorto Todd gliela avrebbe lasciata andare, non aveva alcuna intenzione di farlo notare.

«Abbiamo altre domande.» terminò Todd.

Wiskas lanciò loro un altro breve sguardo accigliato. «Domande che non possono proprio aspettare?»

«Beh, dobbiamo risolvere il caso, giusto?» appoggiò Dirk, sottraendo scioltamente il telefono a Todd, che non protestò nemmeno e si limitò a roteare gli occhi, pensando che almeno forse se le avesse poste Dirk Wiskas potesse essere … relativamente meno scorbutico nel replicare piuttosto che se ci avesse provato lui. «E quindi dobbiamo indagare e … fare domande, e quel genere di cose.» riassunse Dirk, per poi leggere dallo schermo del cellulare «Ad esempio, chi è questa Signora?»

«Ve le ha mandate quella vostra amica, Farah, le domande, vero?» chiese Wiskas.

«Corretto.» annuì Dirk di riflesso, prima di poterci pensare meglio.

«Stai di nuovo evitando di rispondere.» notò Todd.

«Forse saperne troppo potrebbe … influenzare la vostra indagine. Nel verso sbagliato.» disse Wiskas.

«Oh. A questo non avevo pensato.» Dirk corrugò la fronte riflessivamente.

Todd roteò gli occhi. «È un altro modo per non rispondere, questo.» disse semplicemente, prima di notare qualcosa e rallentare il passo, perplesso e sospettoso. «Perché stiamo andando al parco degli alberi di Natale?»

Wiskas li aveva in effetti condotti proprio fino a pochi passi dal cancello chiuso della recinzione che circondava gli aghiformi invasati, pini o abeti che fossero Todd non lo avrebbe saputo dire, e non si degnò nemmeno di fermarsi a rispondere, procedendo cocciutamente fino davanti al cancello, dove si fermò e si estrasse di nuovo dalla tasca il mazzo di chiavi.

«Nessuna intuizione in proposito?» si limitò a borbottare a quel punto, pungente come sempre.

«Pagamento anticipato?» propose Dirk «Oh, sei molto gentile. Ma non serve.»

Todd stava di nuovo roteando gli occhi «No infatti, sarà meglio che ci sbrighiamo a … risolvere questo caso. Abbiamo … altro da fare.» disse, incerto.

«Immagino.» grugnì distrattamente Wiskas, mentre apriva senza difficoltà il lucchetto, stavolta apparentemente in grado di trovare subito la chiave giusta, e svolgeva la pesante catena per aprire il cancello.

«Aspetta un momento … il passaggio si trova qui dentro?» chiese Todd, relativamente interdetto, mentre lui e Dirk lo seguivano. Wiskas si inoltrò tra gli alberi sistemati apparentemente alla rinfusa, come se si orientasse perfettamente, sebbene i sentieri fossero un dedalo di spazi lasciati tra gli alberi per camminare, senza segni o indicazione alcuna.

«Siete proprio dei campioni come detective.» commentò Wiskas.

«Oh, splendido. Due alberi con una fava.» commentò Dirk, guardandosi attorno con interesse. «Todd, Farah ti ha anche mandato le misure per il nostro albero poi?» chiese.

«Ora, se non vi dispiace, mi servirebbe una mano.» disse tuttavia Wiskas, fermandosi di colpo e girandosi verso di loro. Dirk e Todd frenarono con un po’ meno prontezza, rimanendo a fissarlo di nuovo stupiti.

«Per che cosa, esattamente?» Todd inarcò un sopracciglio.

«Per trovarlo.» rispose Wiskas.

«Il … passaggio?» chiese Dirk. «O il nostro albero di Natale?»

«Certo che intendo il … Oh, per tutte le strenne.» Wiskas si passò una mano sugli occhi, esasperato.

«Vuoi dire che nemmeno tu sai dov’è il tuo famoso passaggio segreto??» trasecolò Todd.

«Okay, sentite, lasciate perdere. Voi date pure un’occhiata in giro alla ricerca del vostro albero, mentre io cerco il passaggio.» e così detto, Wiskas si voltò su se stesso e si inoltrò tra gli alberi di nuovo.

Dirk e Todd si scambiarono un breve ma netto sguardo. Poi Dirk aprì la bocca e iniziò a dire «Pensi che dovremmo … ?»

«Io seguo lui, tu cerca l’albero.» disse rapidamente Todd, incamminandosi per stare dietro a Wiskas, anche se a maggiore distanza. Non intendeva proprio pedinarlo, e non gli importava che Wiskas si accorgesse che lo stava seguendo comunque, ma …

«Ma perché?» chiese Dirk, confuso.

«Perché non mi fido di lui.» replicò semplicemente Todd.

«Todd … » Dirk roteò gli occhi dandosi arie di grande pazienza. «Con questo atteggiamento, nemmeno il nostro cliente si fiderà mai di noi. Il ché è … beh, frequente, e non l’ideale per risolvere il caso, spesso.»

«Dirk, il nostro cliente, di solito, è l’universo.»

«Esatto. E ti sembra forse che l’universo non si fidi di noi?»

«A volte ne ho il sospetto, visto che praticamente ti sbatte in faccia gli indizi.»

«Bof, questo non è affatto … » iniziò a replicare Dirk, prima di notare qualcosa, e automaticamente sollevare un braccio indicando alle spalle di Todd. «Che cos’è quello?» 

Todd, che inavvertitamente si era fermato per parlargli - il ché, si rese conto troppo tardi, mentre si girava a cercare di vedere che cosa avesse notato Dirk, significava che aveva già perso di vista Wiskas tra gli alberi – tentò invano di capire che cosa intendesse. Non vedeva altro che alberi tutt’intorno a loro, erano al centro di un boschetto artificiale di aghiformi in vaso di ogni dimensione possibile praticamente, e anche se Wiskas aveva spinto un interruttore entrando nella recinzione, che aveva acceso una serie di lampioni molto alti disposti strategicamente, tra i grossi rami e spessi tronchi si raccoglieva una nebbiolina bassa sopra alla neve caduta più di fresco, e una generale fitta penombra. Il contrasto tra il nero del buio e il bianco della neve fresca era … ancora più una sfida paradossalmente per la vista.

«Quello cosa?» mugugnò Todd, ancora irritato per aver perso di vista Wiskas. Per quello che ne sapeva, avrebbe anche potuto chiuderli lì dentro e andarsene. Todd non aveva nessuna intenzione di passare la notte chiuso in un maledetto parco di alberi di Natale con Dirk. Beh, l’ultima non era proprio esatta. Probabilmente avrebbe finito per non dispiacergli passare del tempo con Dirk praticamente ovunque, come avevano dimostrato un sacco di situazioni terribilmente scomode, inquietanti e irritanti in cui si erano ritrovati nel corso dei loro casi. Probabilmente avrebbero cercato di scavalcare la recinzione per uscire, a quel punto; Todd ricordò nettamente l’ultima volta che Dirk aveva provato a scavalcare una recinzione, nello specifico nel corso del caso di Patrick Spring o Zacharia Webb. Si costrinse rapidamente a deviare il corso dei suoi pensieri. 

E per un istante pensò a quelle espressioni che aveva Farah quando eventualmente arrivava ad estrarli – più o meno letteralmente – da qualcuna di quelle situazioni scomode e assurde; da un lato rassegnata, da un lato segretamente divertita, una volta che aveva constatato che dopotutto non erano così feriti. Né apparentemente così avviliti o spaventati come ci si sarebbe potuto aspettare. Una volta Farah aveva riassunto il suo motivo di divertimento chiedendo solo, con amichevole ironia, comunque rassegnata «È lo shock o vi siete divertiti?» Per inciso, Farah amava di meno finire rinchiusa con Dirk per ore da qualche parte. Erano situazioni in cui, aveva ammesso una volta con Todd, improvvisamente avere una pistola – o qualsiasi altra arma, compreso il proprio corpo e le conoscenze di lotta che aveva – la _spaventava_. Todd sapeva anche che lei pertanto sperava intensamente che Mona fosse con loro, in quelle occasioni, e che avesse pietà di lei e si trasformasse in qualsiasi cosa potesse distrarre Dirk abbastanza da non parlare così tanto, o almeno da non pretendere che lei lo ascoltasse o rispondesse.

«Ma sì, quello. Quella … cosa penzolante? Appesa?» Dirk indicò con un dito, e Todd continuò solo a vedere pini o abeti o quel che erano, fitti tra loro, tutt’intorno. «Una … pigna forse?» Dirk si stava già muovendo per avvicinarsi, incuriosito. E naturalmente Todd lo seguì.

Todd non fece nemmeno in tempo a pensare un ‘forse ci siamo?’, né a visualizzare quante probabilità ci fossero che Dirk stesse per trovare Babbo Natale – il suo cervello continuava a voler disperatamente rifuggire da quello che sembrava il fulcro del loro caso; il suo cervello continuava a sperare che Wiskas fosse solo un tizio che si era preso una brutta sbronza, e che quei giocattoli animati fossero stati … una specie di grosso cortocircuito; il ché lo era probabilmente, ma magari non nella magia ma semplicemente nella … hum, rete web? Magari ora facevano tutti i giocattoli con una qualche specie di connessione remota? – che Dirk di fatto … finì praticamente impigliato tra i rami di almeno due o tre abeti, come risultato del suo distratto tentativo di passarci in mezzo quando erano evidentemente troppo vicini tra di loro.

«Dirk, che cosa stai facendo?» Todd si ritrovò a chiedere in automatico.

Lui gli lanciò di rimando uno sguardo significativo e pazientemente superiore. «Indagando? E, hem, non per essere _critico_ Todd, ma … quando dici che ora siamo soci, intendi che non mi aiuterai mai più? Cioè, perché pensavo che soci implicasse più tipo un aiutarsi a vicenda, e … »

«Oh gesù, sta fermo, ti stai … impigliando ancora di più.» Todd sospirò e iniziò a cercare di districare Dirk dai rami. Ora che ci si trovava, si chiedeva perché non ci aveva pensato prima, che sarebbe successo qualcosa del genere. Quella doveva essere la versione da caso olistico di Dirk VS gli alberi di Natale. Quella casalinga sarebbe stata probabilmente un Dirk che riusciva a legarsi da solo al loro albero di Natale mentre cercava di decorarlo, ed eventualmente anche a darvi fuoco con un improvvido guasto elettrico delle lucine, così che lui e Farah l’avrebbero trovato praticamente legato ad un falò, e avrebbero dovuto usare prima di tutto un altro degli estintori di emergenza. Ormai li collezionavano praticamente.

Todd iniziò a ridere un poco, sommessamente ma irresistibilmente. Dirk, intento a cercare di aiutarlo ad aiutarlo a liberarsi dai rami, lo guardò perplesso e allo stesso tempo sorridendo automaticamente di rimando. «Todd? Che c’è di così divertente?» chiese, ora come se non vedesse l’ora di partecipare allo scherzo.

«Beh … tu, direi.» commentò Todd, con un ironico sbuffo.

«Lo dovrei prendere come un compliment … ? Off.» Dirk si prese in faccia di rimbalzo un ramo.

«Scusa.» Todd cercò vagamente di non scoppiare direttamente a ridacchiare, scuotendo la testa.

Dirk tentò di mettere su un broncio credibile, fallendo miseramente mentre sputacchiava qualche foglia aghiforme che gli era finita in bocca. «Ho avuto un’ottima idea a darti una promozione, Todd. Stavi diventando un pessimo assistente. Un assistente che … ride delle mie disgrazie.»

«Attento a quello che dici, potrei sempre lasciarti qui … uff, incastrato tra dei maledetti alberi di Natale.» Todd ridacchiò solo ancora di più.

I tentativi di Dirk di non sorridere stavano diventando sempre più disastrosi, vedendolo ridere così. «Non lo faresti mai.»

«Non mettermi alla prova.» celiò Todd di rimando, mentre tirandolo riusciva alla fine a trarlo definitivamente fuori dall’impaccio di rami. Uno di essi pensò bene di dare un’ultima schiaffata sulla schiena di Dirk, facendolo sbilanciare un poco in avanti prima che potesse riprendere l’equilibrio. Todd lo tenne in piedi afferrandolo per le braccia, e Dirk fece altrettanto.

«Beh, grazie Todd. Ben fatto.» si complimentò Dirk, in un tono che sembrava voler mantenere un certo contegno. Todd scoppiò di nuovo a ridere, e Dirk roteò gli occhi e sbuffò un poco. Ma Todd sembrava anche essersi dimenticato di lasciarlo andare, e Dirk scoprì che – come spesso gli accadeva – non era affatto così male stare tanto vicino a Todd. Tutt’altro. Era … estremamente interessante. O, in breve, piacevole. Inoltre, Todd era bizzarramente … più affascinante del solito quando rideva. Dirk sentì una stretta calda al centro del petto che gli era ormai piuttosto familiare, in quegli ultimi mesi della sua vita; solo in quel periodo non era qualcosa di doloroso, ma qualcosa come … sciogliersi in un piacevole e confortante calore. E desiderarne di più allo stesso tempo. Desiderarne di più all’infinito. Perché, a volte, gli sembrava quasi che avesse insita la stessa melodia dell’universo quando era contento e soddisfatto. Eppure era qualcosa di diverso.

« _Tu_ sei una costante messa alla prova, Todd.» si trovò a mormorare Dirk. Perché di nuovo desiderava baciarlo. Ma quello avrebbe probabilmente interrotto il meraviglioso spettacolo di Todd che rideva spensieratamente e sinceramente. Era un dilemma non da poco.

«Uh? Cosa?» Todd smise di ridere per dedicargli uno sguardo confuso, incrinando un sopracciglio. Poi sembrò istantaneamente cogliere qualcosa nello sguardo di Dirk. E la sua reazione, chiaramente involontaria e di riflesso, sembrò ancora più interessante agli occhi di Dirk. I suoi occhi si spalancarono, e un tipo di serietà come sospesa e incantata si fece largo sui suoi lineamenti, apparentemente senza chiedere nessun permesso. Dirk osservò affascinato il tutto. Almeno finché, dopo un momento che parve troppo breve, Todd distolse lo sguardo e fece un passo indietro, lasciandolo andare e schiarendosi la voce. Dirk mise su un certo broncio, ma prima che facesse un passo avanti alla ricerca istintiva di nuovo di quelle sensazioni, Todd stava dicendo «Non avevi visto qualcosa? Una pigna o roba simile?»

«Oh. Oh, sì, giusto!» Dirk si rianimò di tutt’altro interesse, e si girò su se stesso. Non gli ci vollero che pochi istanti prima di rivedere ciò che aveva attirato la sua attenzione, e di nuovo puntò il dito convinto. «Eccola là. E non sembra una pigna, forse. Un … biscotto, magari?»

«Un che cos … ?» Todd si interruppe per afferrare prontamente Dirk per un braccio e trattenerlo, visto che lui si stava per infilare di nuovo nello stesso fittume di rami da cui lo aveva appena estratto. «E … abbiamo già definito che questo percorso non funziona. Cerchiamo di aggirare questi … alberi trappola, e di capire cos’è.»

«Ottima idea, Todd!» si complimentò Dirk, girandosi di nuovo prontamente a metà su se stesso, e iniziando a cercare un altro percorso. Todd lo seguì con una certa pazienza rassegnata, e un altro accenno di risatina sogghignante.

«Se tanto mi da tanto, scommetto che … » fece giusto in tempo a commentare, ma Dirk sembrava aver trovato la strada giusta, sorprendentemente, e si stava fermando di fronte ad uno dei tanti alberi. 

«Eccolo qui!» esclamò. Stavolta il suo puntare il dito ebbe l’effetto inteso. Anche perché il suo dito era sospeso a praticamente una spanna da quello che aveva visto. 

Todd si ritrovò a guardare semplicemente un piccolo oggetto appeso con un cordicino ad uno dei rami più sottili di un albero come tanti lì dentro. E corrugò la fronte per un momento. «Un … arbre magic?»

«Non avevi detto che gli alberi non sono decorati, prima che qualcuno li prenda, li porti a casa, e li decori?» disse Dirk, lanciandogli una delle sue espressioni tutta soddisfatta e provocatoria «Quindi, Todd, perché qualcuno ha appeso un … ? Aspetta. Un arbre cosa? È un termine … hum … tedesco?»

«Francese.» corresse automaticamente Todd. «Li appendono alle auto per spandere un profumo per ambienti.» Continuava a studiare la sagoma di alberello appesa ad un albero. «Ma non credo lo sia. Sembra più … »

«Un ciondolo. Anche perché questo è un albero e non un auto.» annuì Dirk «Come pensavo. E, Todd, chi mai appenderebbe un ciondolo ad un albero di Natale?» Todd gli lanciò uno sguardo significativo. «Voglio dire … » insistette Dirk, come se Todd stesse facendo il difficile «Chi appenderebbe un ciondolo a forma di albero di Natale ad un albero di Natale? Insomma, sarebbe inutilmente ridondante, no? Sarebbe come … appendere un citofono ad un citofono, no?»

Todd gli lanciò uno dei suoi ormai consumati sguardi tra il perplesso, il divertito, e il rassegnato. «Nah, acqua di nuovo. È una cosa che esiste. Anche se … beh, non l’avevo mai vista da questo punto di vista. Suppongo che tu abbia … qualche ragione.»

Dirk emise un piccolo verso saccentemente sardonico e soddisfatto. «Beh, è proprio Natale, Todd. Voglio dire, stai ammettendo che ho ragione. Ed è la seconda volta nello stesso giorno.»

«Oh, sta zitto … » Todd roteò gli occhi, prima di tornare a fissare il ciondolo con la fronte corrugata. «Okay, forse è solo una specie di scherzo, o … qualcuno che l’ha dimenticato qui, o non so.» scrollò le spalle. «Ma visto che l’hai trovato tu, probabilmente è qualcosa di significativo in qualche modo. Beh, forse. Come direbbe Farah … un cinquanta e cinquanta, o giù di lì.»

«Cinquanta e cinquanta?» Dirk fece uno sbuffo nasale amichevolmente scettico. «Comunque, intanto non è a forma di palla, almeno.» Todd gli lanciò uno sguardo semi-incredulo. «Scusa. Pessimo scherzo.» disse in fretta Dirk.

Todd scosse la testa sogghignando appena. «No, è … Probabilmente è meglio. Scherzarci sopra, almeno.» ragionò distrattamente, tornando a concentrarsi su quello che effettivamente sembrava un ciondolo appeso all’albero. Notò che aveva disegnate su un lato delle piccole decorazioni natalizie, un accenno di ciondoli e lucine e fronzoli festonati, e allungò una mano per prenderlo e osservarlo meglio. «D’accordo. Forse è il cinquanta per cento in cui è solo uno stupido ciond … »

«Non toccatelo assolutamente!» praticamente tuonò urgentemente una voce severa. Todd ritrasse automaticamente la mano di scatto, e lui e Dirk voltarono la testa. Solo per vedere Wiskas che arrivava di rapido passo, con un cipiglio tanto per cambiare tra il critico e il burberamente rimbrottante. «Non posso proprio lasciarvi da soli nemmeno per un minuto, vero?»

«Oh beh, possono succedere un sacco di cose in un minuto. Persino in una manciata di secondi, per la verità. Una volta ad esempio … » iniziò a dire Dirk. 

Fu interrotto, soprattutto per una certa sorpresa vagamente confusa, da Wiskas che si faceva largo tra loro urtando le loro gambe perché lo facessero passare. Il piccolo uomo si fermò sotto al ramo col ciondolo che penzolava e si girò a squadrarli con ulteriore severità, piazzandosi i pugni sui fianchi, e assumendo una complessiva posa da ramanzina. «Si può sapere che vi salta in mente? Chi vi ha insegnato ad andarvene in giro a toccare i ciondoli altrui come niente fosse?»

«Oh.» Dirk sbatté le palpebre, come se non ci avesse mai pensato prima. «Mi dispiace. È un tuo ciondolo?»

Todd stava facendo del suo meglio per _non_ cogliere per sbaglio nessun eventuale doppio senso involontario nelle parole dell’aiutante di Babbo Natale. O sedicente tale. «Okay, senti … Hai trovato il tuo passaggio segreto almeno, intanto?»

Wiskas inarcò le sopracciglia enormemente. «No. Voi l’avete trovato.» disse, indicando con un dito sopra di sé, riferendosi al ciondolo ancora appeso sopra la sua testa, a diverse spanne sopra la sua testa. 

Todd sbatté le palpebre. Più volte. Poi emise un verso tra l’incredulo e l’esasperato e si stropicciò la faccia con una mano. «Oh, ma per favore.»

Wiskas li stava di nuovo squadrando con un’aria decisamente sospettosa. «E … anche stavolta volete dirmi che non avete idea di come avete fatto?» praticamente li sfidò.

«Nessuna.» annuì Dirk. «Ah, non è esatto. Nel caso dei giocattoli in rivolta, non ho _nessunissima_ idea di come, o cosa, sia successo. In generale cioè. Sia complessivamente che nel particolare, a dirla tutta. In questo caso, beh, mi capita spesso.»

Wiskas lo considerò di nuovo con le sopracciglia inarcate. «Ti succede spesso di trovare passaggi per il regno di Natale?» grugnì, incrociandosi le braccia sul petto.

«Oh sì, trovo di tutto.» annuì Dirk. Poi corrugò la fronte. «Ti ho già parlato della mia connessione con l’universo, vero? E dell’indagine olistica. Beh, devo per forza avertene già parlato, visto che ci hai assunti.»

«Non vi ho assunto per trovare il passaggio per il regno di Natale … » iniziò a ribattere Wiskas, come se stesse parlando con persone dure di comprendonio.

«Anche se lo avevi perso … » mugugnò Todd, provocatoriamente, sogghignando con una certa soddisfazione.

«Ma per trovare Babbo Natale.» completò Whiskas. Poi sembrò ripensarci. «In realtà, nemmeno per quello. Per quello vi siete auto-assunti. Quello per cui vi avevo assunti, e lo ripeto, perché non avevo migliori opzioni sul momento, era per aiutarmi con quei giocattoli.»

«Beh, sembra che … le tue ultime risorse, cioè noi, siamo in effetti la tua migliore opzione dopotutto, no?» Dirk sorrise col suo charme raggiante. Wiskas rimase un momento effettivamente senza replica. 

Todd spiò Dirk di sbieco con una certa sorpresa ammirata, poi annuì concorde in appoggio, squadrando le spalle come in sfida. «Esatto.»

Wiskas continuò a fissare dall’uno all’altro per un pezzo, sembrando affatto entusiasta, ma anche – ancora – senza effettiva replica.

«Quindi … andiamo?» propose Dirk, con la sua cauta gentilezza da tentativo di persuasione.

Wiskas sbuffò molto sonoramente, ma la sua sembrava un’altra resa. «E va bene. Ci servirà una scala.»

«Prego?» chiese Todd.

Wiskas roteò gli occhi e alzò un braccio in alto al massimo. La punta delle sue dita distava ancora diverse spanne dal ciondolo appeso. «Devo spiegarvelo sul serio?» disse.

Dirk e Todd si scambiarono una lunga occhiata.

«Hem … Magari potrei … staccarlo per te e allungartelo?» offrì Dirk, cercando di essere gentile.

«O Dirk potrebbe sollevarti di nuovo sulle spalle.» borbottò Todd, inarcando un sopracciglio come se fosse ovvio.

«Non dite sciocchezze. E soprattutto, non azzardatevi a toccare il ciondolo.» replicò Wiskas. «Se fosse così semplice, ci arriverei da solo. Ora, per favore, andate a prendere la scala. La troverete appoggiata alla recinzione vicino al cancello. E cercate di non perdervi, magari.»

Todd guardò Dirk, e lui riconobbe perfettamente lo sguardo di quando stava per spazientirsi definitivamente. A differenza di un tempo, in cui Todd finiva per esplodere, almeno ora gli lanciava quello sguardo, come una sorta di avvertimento. O almeno, Dirk aveva deciso di prenderlo come tale.

E Dirk prese gentilmente Todd per le spalle e iniziò prontamente a sospingerlo verso … la generale direzione che sperava fosse verso il cancello, e la scala. «D’accordo, faremo in un baleno.» annunciò con piglio piuttosto allegro.

«Ne dubito. Vi aspetto qui.» grugnì Whiskas.

Todd si lasciò condurre via da Dirk, ma non lesinò nel borbottare un udibilissimo «Ha perfettamente senso … Un aiutante di Babbo Natale che si nasconde travestendosi da folletto di Babbo Natale, che perde il suo passaggio segreto, e che lo mette in una posizione dove comunque non può raggiungerlo senza una scala … »

«Suvvia Todd. È semplicemente geniale.» ribatté bonariamente Dirk, credendolo chiaramente sul serio, e battendogli un paio di piccole pacchette incoraggianti su una spalla. «Chi sospetterebbe mai che un finto folletto di Babbo Natale sia un _vero_ aiutante di Babbo Natale? E se non sa nemmeno lui dove si trova il passaggio segreto, non possono estorcerglielo nemmeno sotto interrogatorio. Infine, se nemmeno lui può arrivare al ciondolo che in qualche modo non ancora chiaro serve per il passaggio segreto, allora … »

Todd spiò verso l’espressione di Dirk, contorta in un tentativo di riflessione sorpresa. «Allora?» provocò infine.

«Beh.» Dirk scrollò le spalle. «Sono sicuro che ci sia un buon motivo.»

«Non ne dubitavo.» sospirò Todd. 

Dirk notò tuttavia che si era decisamente calmato, e che stava sorridendo di riflesso in quel modo che gli piaceva. Sorrise anche lui altrettanto, se non di più. E per quanto fosse estremamente eccitato di avere un caso olistico natalizio, e sperasse vivamente che non li uccidesse, e magari che non ci provasse nemmeno troppo, si ritrovò a pensare con una certa sorpresa – e la sensazione di non doverlo essere, così sorpreso, anche se non aveva nessunissima idea del perché – che probabilmente avrebbe passato comunque un buon Natale, con Todd, anche senza un caso olistico natalizio.

¤¤¤

Tina terminò l’illustrazione della sua idea, e rimase in silenzio ad aspettare di sentire che cosa ne pensavano gli altri. Cercando di non spiare troppo – o almeno non troppo scopertamente – soprattutto in direzione di Farah. O di tradire troppo la sua nervosa aspettativa.

«Okay … » iniziò Farah, lentamente, ancora cercando di riflettere, con la fronte decisamente corrugata.

«Nah, non fa per noi. Ci vuole troppo tempo.» disse invece Amanda.

«Beh, hum, in effetti potrebbe essere … un po’ laborioso. Ma … » Hobbs si grattò un poco il mento. Mentre parlava, si ritrovò a cercare comunque di prendere le difese di Tina. Anche perché la sua idea effettivamente non gli dispiaceva troppo. Almeno credeva.

«No no, per voi può funzionare.» si spiegò meglio Amanda, annuendo. «Dopotutto, dovreste tenerle impegnate queste maledette renne, no? Da questo punto di vista l’idea di Tina mi sembra grandiosa.»

«Oh. Sul serio?» si stupì Tina, spalancando gli occhi.

«In effetti … immagino di sì.» disse lentamente Farah. Tina la guardò con molto interesse. Ma Farah stava rivolgendo una smorfia dubbiosa e relativamente preoccupata verso Amanda e il resto del Trio Chiassoso. «Quindi voi come … pensate di fare?»

«Per prove ed errori, immagino.» concluse Amanda spassionatamente. «Ragazzi e ragazze? Che ne dite di provare ad attraversare la mandria di renne?» Il loro furgone, sebbene lasciato non molto distante dall’ingresso posteriore, era comunque stato progressivamente circondato dalle renne sparse tutt’intorno.

«Ci sto. Io ho ancora un conto in sospeso con almeno una di loro.» annuì Martin.

«No, non ce l’hai. O almeno, ora non è il momento.» ribatté tranquillamente Amanda. «Ora dobbiamo arrivare a quel passaggio, passarci attraverso, scoprire cosa non va nella mia magia, eventualmente aiutare Dirk e Todd a non finire troppo nei guai, cosa che sarà praticamente impossibile, e poi … » Amanda si interruppe notando Vogel che se ne stava speranzosamente con un braccio alzato come per chiedere la parola. «Sì, Vogel?»

«Possiamo giocare con le renne?» chiese lui di getto.

«No, mi dispiace.» scosse la testa Amanda, occhieggiando poi dubbiosamente verso Farah, Tina e Hobbs. «A questo penseranno gli altri, a quanto pare. Vuoi … hum, preferisci andare con loro?» Lo sguardo di Farah assunse una sfumatura decisamente restia in proposito.

«Cosa?» strepitò Vogel, allarmato, sobbalzando. Poi si buttò vicino a lei e a chi degli altri le era più vicino in quel momento, indicativamente Gripps e Beastie, e si aggrappò con decisione ai loro vestiti e braccia. «No no no, resto con voi, con voi, con voi. Se non giochiamo con le renne va bene! Niente renne allora, passaggi e tutto il resto, vengo con voi!» praticamente urlò.

«Hey, okay, okay. Va benissimo, Vogel. Grazie.» Amanda lo calmò a suon di grattini sulla testa, e lui rialzò il suo sorriso smagliante verso la sua faccia. «Hai ragione, non so come faremmo senza di te.»

Vogel ghignò tutto sollevato, lasciandola andare. «Sì sì, lo so.»

«Quindi, non litighiamo con le renne.» disse Cross, la fronte corrugata per la concentrazione.

«Esatto.» confermò Amanda annuendo.

«Dopo c’è la festa?» domandò Gripps educatamente.

«La … ? Ah. Già. Suppongo di sì.» Amanda occhieggiò di nuovo verso Farah, la quale stava roteando gli occhi come se improvvisamente stesse rivalutando in positivo la loro missione attuale. «Sì, sicuramente. Ci sarà una festa. Da qualche parte.» annuì Amanda con decisione.

«Molto bene.» commentò quietamente Gripps.

«Va bene, sarà il caso di andare.» Amanda si piazzò in piedi sul bordo della piattaforma rialzata, studiando il mare di renne. «Martin? Pensi che … ?»

«Sicuro.» annuì lui. «Nessun problema.»

«E non … attacchiamo briga con le renne. Non per stavolta.» ripeté Amanda per sicurezza. «Per favore.»

Martin si limitò ad alzare il pollice in segno di consenso, e scese lentamente dalla piattaforma.

«Non litigare con le renne. Non litigare con le renne … » ripeté Cross a mezza voce, come per essere sicuro di ricordarselo, mentre seguiva Martin insieme a Gripps. Vogel offrì in scherzo un braccio sporto per dare la precedenza a Beastie, che ghignò, e poi ringhiò debolmente ma significativamente non appena fu giù dalla piattaforma, come in avvertimento, direttamente verso le renne.

«Siete sicuri che sia … hum … sicuro?» chiese Farah, mentre Amanda scendeva dalla piattaforma a sua volta, seguendo gli altri.

«Abbastanza. Beh … » Amanda sembrò rivalutare le sue parole e scrollò le spalle «Non so, vedremo. Ce la caviamo anche col non sicuro. O soprattutto col non sicuro. Lasciate fare a noi e pensate al … piano di Tina.»

«Hmm … » Farah non fece in tempo a decidersi a mostrare eventuali ulteriori preoccupazioni. Specialmente perché lei, Tina e Hobbs si trovarono di fatto ad assistere all’avanzamento del Trio Chiassoso al completo tra la mandria di renne. 

Il loro stile era decisamente diverso da quello di Wiskas, Dirk e Todd di poco prima. I componenti del Trio Chiassoso si disposero piuttosto in una sorta di piccolo corteo compatto, con Martin in testa e Vogel che camminava all’indietro a chiusura, e insieme a tutti quelli sui lati nel complesso di fatto facevano un poco indietreggiare le renne tra le quali passavano a suon di sguardi penetranti, movimenti innaturalmente lenti e piuttosto piegati in modo relativamente inquietante, o – nel caso di Beastie – ringhiando piano ma con decisione in faccia a qualche renna più ostinata o semplicemente troppo pacificamente tendente a ignorarli. Amanda era l’unica che si limitava a procedere come se riuscisse a mantenere spontaneamente un invidiabile sangue freddo, ignorando le renne, al centro di quella sorta di drappello. Di tanto in tanto tuttavia allungava un braccio per afferrare un lembo della giacca di qualcuno degli altri che sembrava troppo intento ad incaponirsi nella sfida a sguardi con una renna, tirandolo tranquillamente di nuovo sul percorso verso dove avevano lasciato parcheggiato il furgone.

«Sembra che … se la stiano cavando, in effetti.» osservò Hobbs, tra l’incredulo e il cauto.

«Oh merda. Forse avrebbero dovuto pensarci loro alle renne.» esclamò Tina, come se si fosse appena accorta di un errore di pianificazione notevole solo all’ultimo, o semmai troppo tardi, più verosimilmente.

Farah emise un gran sospiro. In parte di sollievo – non aveva nessuna voglia di sentire Todd che lanciava critiche indirette e aggressivo-passive se a sua sorella fosse successo qualcosa – e in parte di risoluzione. «No, ce ne occuperemo noi. O almeno, proviamoci. No, anzi. Riusciamoci. Loro … beh, cercheranno di aiutare Dirk e Todd, tra le altre cose.»

Farah, a dirla tutta, iniziava a sentirsi persino sollevata di aver a che fare “solo” con delle renne impazzite, piuttosto che con un viaggio nel regno di Natale. Non che non fosse preoccupata per Dirk e Todd, anche se quei due di solito trovavano qualche inverosimile modo per uscire vivi da ogni inghippo universale, di solito. Ma sospettava che francamente un simile viaggio l’avrebbe … discretamente sconvolta. Sul lato piuttosto isterico dello sconvolgimento, cioè. Quando avrebbe puntualmente dovuto sentire i resoconti di Dirk e Todd su quello che già immaginava sarebbe risultato come una specie di trip allucinogeno in un mondo del Natale … beh, avrebbe finto che fosse esattamente quello, almeno in parte, per calmarsi i nervi: un’allucinazione. Ecco quanto.

«Hey gente!» strillò Amanda da lontano. La videro in piedi sul tetto del furgone, che sventolava sommariamente un braccio verso di loro. «In bocca al lupo!»

«In bocca alla renna!» strillò Vogel tutto contento.

«No, quello no. Non entrate nella bocca delle renne. Credo hanno i denti.» replicò Cross, con aria critica.

«Ci vediamo alla festa.» salutò Gripps.

Beastie ululò qualcosa di incomprensibile a mo’ di saluto, e seguì un sonorissimo colpo di clacson, probabilmente da parte di Martin. A quello, le renne si agitarono e ripresero a galoppare un po’ tutt’intorno, in ordine sparso.

«Oh perdiana.» si allarmò un poco Hobbs, facendosi istintivamente indietro, e portandosi una mano alla fondina.

«Hobbs, hey. Un po’ di sangue freddo … » disse Tina, facendosi indietro a sua volta e guardando con sguardo un po’ spiritato di timore le renne ora decisamente agitate. «Non possiamo sparare alle renne. Sono … sai, animali e … Non so se sono protette dalle leggi sulla caccia o qualcosa del genere, ma … ugh, insomma. Finiremmo sui giornali come i cattivi, credo. Insomma, è praticamente Natale.»

«Vorrei poterlo dimenticare.» sospirò Farah, con definitiva risoluzione rassegnata. «Okay, andiamo a prendere l’occorrente per il … uh … piano di Tina.»

Tina la guardò ancora semi-incredula, e profondamente colpita. «Caspita. Ho _veramente_ un piano!»

«Sì, e non è così male.» ammise Hobbs, scuotendo la testa con un sorrisetto.

«Beh, quando mi ci metto, sai, faccio scintille.» Tina sorrise smagliante genericamente a entrambi.

«Okay, prima dovremo trovare il reparto … adatto.» Farah annuì tra sé e sé e marciò dentro, alla ricerca di nuovo di una piantina appesa nell’edificio.

«Forse è meglio se io rimango intanto a … hum … sorvegliarele renne?» si chiese Hobbs ad alta voce, e con notevole dubbio.

«Buona idea.» annuì Farah. Poi sembrò rifletterci. «Probabilmente ci servirà anche qualcosa con cui tenerci in contatto per sicurezza.»

«Oh, io ho qualcosa!» esclamò Tina, frugandosi tra i pesanti strati di vestiti che indossava. Dopo un poco, le sue mani riemersero con un paio di walkie-talkie confezionati. 

Farah li guardò sbattendo le palpebre. «E quelli dove … ?» le venne un sospetto e lasciò la frase in sospeso.

«Ho lasciato il costo esatto alle casse. Appoggiati dove li possono vedere. Giuro.» rassicurò Tina subito. «Insomma, non è mica un furto. Per chi mi hai preso, Farah?» scherzò piuttosto nervosamente.

«Tecnicamente … » Farah lasciò perdere la replica, roteò gli occhi e si riavviò, non nascondendo troppo bene un sorrisetto. «Andiamo a cercare il reparto giusto. Se c’è.»

«C’è. L’ho visto.» annuì Tina con sicurezza. «Ma non ricordo il numero.»

Ci volle il suo tempo per raggiungere il reparto giusto. Quel posto era effettivamente enorme, e Farah rifiutò la proposta di Tina di cercare di accendere una specie di auto con porta-carichi per i dipendenti alla quale passarono di fianco. Alla fine raggiunsero la porta del retro del reparto, che lo collegava ai corridoi del magazzino e per i dipendenti, e rimasero un momento ferme davanti ad essa.

Farah lesse ad alta voce l’insegna sopra la porta, come per ulteriore – e probabilmente superflua – sicurezza: Attrezzature per il giardino e Animali. 

«Beh … » iniziò a dire Tina, un po’ nervosamente, mentre Farah si avvicinava per aprire la porta. Si trattenne dal mettersi una mano sul calcio della pistola nella fondina, per riflesso. «Il lato positivo è che qui non dovrebbe esserci niente che può essersi animato, giusto?» forzò una piccola risata nervosa.

Farah corrugò la fronte e le lanciò uno sguardo. «In realtà potrebbero esserci un sacco di cose. Tosaerba, ad esempio.» poi sembrò pensarci meglio e corrugò ulteriormente la fronte. «Inoltre, non tutti i giocattoli avevano meccanismi elettrici. Voglio dire, erano animati anche quelli che non avevano niente di elettrico o meccanico. Immagino che quindi qualsiasi cosa potrebbe animarsi. Anche … oh, non so. Scatolette di cibo per cani.»

«O … kay.» disse Tina con un filo di voce. «Quindi come procediamo?»

Farah ci pensò su un momento. Poi decise di estrarre la pistola e la impugnò fermamente in una mano, allungando l’altra verso la maniglia della porta, lentamente e con cura. «Con cautela.»

«Sì. Bene. Molto bene.» annuì concordemente Tina, schierandosi dalla parte opposta, per coprirla, la pistola a sua volta estratta e in pugno. Per un momento pensò che sembravano terribilmente come due eroine da telefilm poliziesco o giù di lì. Pensò anche che non le sarebbe affatto dispiaciuto essere la compagna di ronda di Farah. Avrebbe voluto dire passare un sacco di tempo insieme a lei, prima di tutto.

Poi Farah iniziò ad aprire la porta il più lentamente possibile, spiando nella fessura che si andava mano a mano allargando, e Tina deglutì corposamente e si concentrò per ogni eventuale evenienza, stringendo i denti e imponendosi di essere professionale, di essere una degna partner.

III.4

«Tutto bene, batterista?» si informò Martin, mentre guidava.

Amanda, seduta al posto del passeggero di fianco a lui, rialzò lo sguardo dalle proprie gambe e gliene lanciò uno di sbieco, forzando un sorrisetto spregiudicatamente e amichevolmente complice. «Perché non dovrebbe esserlo, biondo?»

Martin scrollò le spalle ed emise un compassato sbuffo di sigaretta. «Pensavo che le renne ti avessero resa nervosa.» scherzò.

«Quello eri tu.» ribatté prontamente Amanda, il suo sogghigno che diventava più spontaneo.

«La prossima a sinistra. La prossima strada.» indicò Gripps, da dove se ne stava appena dietro ai due sedili, con la mappa dispiegata in mano.

«Quindi dobbiamo trovare questa X?» chiese Vogel, spiando la mappa, e indicando il segno con il dito.

«Certo che sì. È ovvio.» Cross lo considerò con un’occhiata stranita. «Sei scemo?» sghignazzò.

«Ma ci sono un sacco di X in giro.» replicò Vogel, ricambiandogli una serie di piccoli pugni e manate reciproche senza remore. «Come facciamo a sapere qual è quella giusta?»

«F’rse av’rà qulcosa. Un’cosa no sempre che vide noi.» disse Beastie.

«Esatto.» annuì Amanda, per poi corrugare la fronte. «Cioè, almeno lo spero. Quel tizio non mi sembrava così in gamba. Sembrava un po’ come Dirk e Todd. Un po’ un disastro.»

«Sì, assomiglia un po’ a tuo fratello.» annuì Cross.

«Perché è basso?» chiese Vogel.

«No, l’umore.» scosse la testa Cross.

Amanda emise un verso ironicamente divertito. «Scorbutico. Decisamente.»

«La malattia dei marinai1?» chiese Cross, corrugando la fronte.

«No quello è un frutto.» ribatté Vogel, sghignazzando.

Mentre Vogel e Cross continuarono a discutere di frutti e marinai e malattie, Gripps annunciò «Tra un po’ la strada finisce.»

«Come finisce?» grugnì Martin.

«Sì, ho visto. Da un certo punto in poi si va a piedi gente.» confermò Amanda.

«Questo è un problema.» notò Martin.

«Lasceremo il vecchio drago da qualche parte. Ci aspetterà.» Amanda diede con una mano qualche pacchetta sul furgone, e qualcuna su una spalla di Martin. Quest’ultimo borbottò un poco, ma si limitò ad accendersi un’altra sigaretta e a grugnire in assenso non entusiasta ma comunque concorde.

Per il tempo che Martin impiegò a finire quella sigaretta, giunsero ad una svolta che li condusse su una strada chiusa, e poi alla fine della strada chiusa. Ora non solo intorno a loro, ma anche davanti a loro si stendevano campi innevati. In un attimo, Amanda e gli altri erano balzati giù dal furgone e li stavano contemplando: Amanda scrutando tutt’attorno con attenzione, anche se non sembrava ci fosse nulla in particolare in vista, gli altri annusando l’aria con interesse. Dietro di loro il motore del furgone rombava ancora.

Amanda lanciò uno sguardo significativo a Martin. Lui scrollò le spalle e si risolse ad andare a spegnere il motore del furgone. «A piedi.» grugnì ancora, come se non gli tornasse del tutto il perché mai.

«Beh, o quello, oppure dovremmo mettere degli sci al posto delle ruote.» notò Amanda scherzosamente.

Martin grugnì in risposta, stavolta con apprezzamento per lo scherzo. Vogel iniziò a sghignazzare di gusto. «Diventerebbe una meravigliosa slitta.» annuì Gripps, tutto convinto.

«Hey gente. Penso che Beastie senta qualcosa.» disse Cross, scrutando di sbieco con perplesso interesse incuriosito la nominata, la quale si era accucciata per terra come suo solito, piegandosi sulle gambe, e sembrava ancora intenta ad annusare l’aria.

«Cos’è, Beasty?» chiese Martin.

Lei si voltò a guardare lui e gli altri, e scosse la testa. «No sicura. Ma c’uomo rinne. No tutte, s’lo ‘lcune loro. Ma c’uomo ‘lcune rinne.»

«Ci sono altre renne?» chiese affascinato Vogel, guardandosi tutt’attorno con animata aspettativa.

«Non penso.» scosse la testa Amanda. «Beastie? Ti va di fare strada?»

«Sà. B’ne sà ‘ccordo. Sguite B’sty.» annuì vigorosamente lei, iniziando a ballonzolare in avanti – dopotutto, ancora procedeva in qualche inspiegabile modo più rapidamente china sulle gambe piuttosto che dritta. Balzando sulla neve così, procedette per parecchi minuti, fermandosi di tanto in tanto ad aspettarli, agitando un braccio per indicare di seguirla, e chiamandoli a gran voce con «Diqquà diqquà. B’sty s’cura. V’nite v’nite.»

«Stiamo inseguendo delle renne?» chiese Vogel dopo un poco.

«La vuoi finire con queste renne?» Cross gli tirò un’amichevole manata sulla nuca, che Vogel ricambiò subito con un divertito pugno sulla sua spalla.

Amanda, invece, procedette con sicurezza ma vivida attenzione seria, lo sguardo concentrato su Beastie. Lei non sentiva nessun odore in particolare, solo freddo, e non vedeva altro che campi coperti di neve, un cielo nuvoloso di sfumature che andavano dal bianco pallido fino ad un fumoso grigio ferro, e non udiva altro che il tirare di una brezza svogliata e comunque intirizzita. Ma non dubitò nemmeno per un momento che Beastie invece fosse in grado di sentire … qualcosa. Dopo diverso di quel procedere, anche sugli altri intorno a lei iniziò a percepire il calare di un clima più serio, più concentrato e teso.

Mentre Vogel e Cross avevano smesso di scherzare e azzuffarsi un poco giocosamente tra loro, Amanda spiò verso l’espressione corrugata di Gripps, e quella intensamente accesa di concentrazione ferina di Martin.

«Ora lo sentite anche voi?» chiese piano, come per non disturbare quella percezione.

«Forse. Non so cos’è.» scosse la testa Gripps, sembrando ancora confuso.

«È strano.» ammise Martin.

«Cosa n’n casa mi quasa.» disse Beastie.

«Sembra un ritornello.» sghignazzò un poco Vogel, ma piuttosto nervosamente.

«Non sono altre renne, no?» disse Cross.

Prima che qualcuno potesse – eventualmente – rispondergli, Beastie si fermò. Loro fecero prontamente altrettanto, fermandosi dietro di lei. Sforzando la vista, Amanda vide una strana sagoma in lontananza, appena intuibile per il riverbero più biancastro-grigiastro che si rispecchiavano il terreno innevato e il cielo nuvoloso, nella penombra buia della notte sui campi.

«Che è quella roba?» disse Cross, decisamente perplesso.

«Non una renna.» commentò Gripps con sicurezza.

«Accidenti.» disse Vogel.

«Sembra molto alto.» notò en passant Martin, accendendosi una sigaretta.

«Beastie?» fece Amanda «Ti sembra … pericoloso?»

«N’n propria.» Beastie scrollò le spalle. «N’n ancura. Tr’ppo lintano. N’n sise di percoloso perù.»

«Okay. Tanto, andremmo comunque, giusto?» risolse Amanda.

«Giusto.» confermò Martin.

E si riavviarono, stavolta tutti studiando a sguardo la sagoma sempre più vicina, cercando di distinguerla meglio. Ogni dettaglio che Amanda credeva di distinguere, mano a mano che procedevano, sembrava tradire puntualmente ogni suo tentativo di indovinare di che cosa potesse trattarsi. Così dovette escludere che si trattasse di un palo della luce, di una specie di antenna ripetitrice, poi di un grattacielo nel bel mezzo del nulla, e di una torre, e …

Finché non si ritrovarono praticamente ai piedi della … cosa. Amanda non aveva ancora trovato un termine esatto per definirla. O almeno, non oltre il fatto che sembrava … vegetale, perlomeno. Perché sembrava una specie di enorme arbusto, dal tronco verde spesso parecchi metri e poi altri ancora, che si ergeva verso l’alto, con alcuni rami meno spessi – il ché era tutto dire – e attorcigliati un po’ su loro stessi, che spuntavano da esso ma finivano in breve, e qualche a dir poco enorme foglia qui e là. Amanda inclinò la testa all’indietro, seguendo il serpeggiare dell’enorme sorta di tronco verde fin verso il cielo. Spariva tra le nuvole, apparentemente procedendo oltre.

«Oh, andiamo.» disse infine Amanda. «Vuoi prendermi in giro?»

«C’sa? Nu nu, l’udore è q’sto c’so.» disse Beastie con sicurezza.

«Nah, non dicevo a te Beastie. Anzi, ci credo che sia questo. È … beh.»

«Non è inverno?» chiese Gripps, confuso.

«E quindi?» replicò Cross, lanciandogli un’occhiata perplessa.

«Non è un albero da inverno, ma ha le foglie.» spiegò Gripps.

Amanda emise una breve risata e scosse la testa. «È come una specie di … Oh, che diavolo. È una citazione di una fiaba. O lo sembra.»

«Che fibbia?» chiese Vogel.

«Il fagiolo magico. Favola.» disse distrattamente Amanda, avanzando con precauzione. Provò a toccare leggermente il busto verde enorme. Solo per scoprire che … sembrava vero. Vero vegetale. «Praticamente, una pianta di fagioli troppo cresciuta.»

«Il troppo è relativo, comunque.» osservò Martin. Amanda gli spedì un’espressione tra il divertito e il significativo, inarcando un sopracciglio.

«Quindi ci sono fagioli enormi?» chiese Cross.

«E si possono mangiare?» fece eco Vogel.

«Io … non ne ho idea.» scosse la testa Amanda, ancora piuttosto divertita. Ormai ne avevano viste di stranezze. Almeno, questa non sembrava così pericolosa, per il momento. Ma decisamente fuori posto. A meno che non fossero finiti nel paese delle favole. Questo le ricordò qualcosa, e di colpo spiò verso Beastie. «Aspetta … tu dicevi qualcosa delle renne, no?»

«Quali cosa?» chiese lei di rimando, disponibilmente attenta.

«C’è un coso qui. Scusate l’interruzione.» disse Martin.

Amanda si girò, mentre anche gli altri si raccoglievano attorno a ciò che aveva notato.

«E un’altra cosa qui!» esclamò Vogel quasi subito dopo.

Amanda li raggiunse per notare prima una croce, disegnata con quello che sembrava un inchiostro luccicante e di rosso vivo sul fusto della pianta, e che le strappò un commento da «Quel folletto scorbutico non avrà sul serio segnato il punto anche qui? E per chi poi?», e quindi una ghirlanda natalizia bella grossa appesa ad uno dei grossi rametti attorcigliati.

Amanda sbatté le palpebre e rise brevemente. «Oh, avanti!»

«Non dovevamo trovare un … ?» Cross si grattò la testa. «Non era un fagiolo enorme.»

«Un passaggio.» offrì utilmente Gripps.

«Per il regno dei folletti o qualcosa così.» confermò Martin.

«Ma certo. Basterà scalare l’enorme fagiolo magico.» commentò Amanda, sarcastica.

Cross la fissò ad occhi spalancati. «Sei seria?»

«Qui, Cross, è la realtà che non è seria. Per niente.» Amanda fece un piccolo verso scettico.

«Non lo è, spesso.» annuì Martin.

E Vogel nel frattempo decise che poteva essere divertente fare un balzo e appendersi alla ghirlanda, per cercare di infilarcisi dentro e dondolarsi a quel modo. Salvo che non appena la afferrò si udì improvvisamente una sorta di scampanellio, e poi un altro rumore … come una specie di cigolio che sembrava riverberarsi quietamente tutt’attorno a loro.

«Vogel!» Amanda balzò avanti, lo afferrò, e per sicurezza lo tirò indietro.

«Non ho toccato niente!» esclamò subito Vogel. «Niente a parte l’albero a cerchio.»

«Cos’è che fa questo suono?» chiese Gripps, confuso. Lui e gli altri si erano riuniti più compattamente, guardandosi tutt’attorno, un po’ chini e decisamente in guardia, pronti ad un’eventuale rissa. Ma anche piuttosto curiosi. Tranne Beastie, notò Amanda di colpo.

«Beastie??» chiamò subito.

«Dìqquà dìqquà.» giunse la voce di lei. «Gra’te in’turno acc’oso. C’è cusa.»

Un po’ per intuizione e un po’ per interpretazione, Amanda e gli altri iniziarono ad aggirare l’enorme fusto verde. Per fortuna non dovettero proprio percorrerne tutto il diametro, che era notevole. E trovarono Bestie accucciata sulla neve, lo sguardo fisso su qualcosa che sembrava percorrere tutta la lunghezza del fusto arboreo. Qualcosa che da un capo spariva sotto la neve, e dall’altro sopra alle nuvole. Una specie di fune, con altri cavi attorno, e con una specie di linea di scorrimento in metallo e legno. Ad Amanda sembrava familiare, e allo stesso tempo non riusciva esattamente a capire cosa …

«Arr’va. Q’lcosa scinda.» avvertì Beastie in un grugnito, lo sguardo puntato verso l’alto.

Amanda fece giusto in tempo ad alzare a sua volta lo sguardo, che notò qualcosa quasi precipitare giù dal cielo lungo il busto verde, a velocità non proprio di caduta libera, ma comunque estremamente rapida.

«Attenti, ragazzi.» avvertì a sua volta, facendosi indietro. Gli altri la imitarono, arretrando rapidamente ma compatti e in guardia.

E si ritrovarono a vedere una specie di cabina di legno e metallo, non completamente chiusa, che arrivava lungo quella specie di cavi e pista di scorrimento, rallentando a diversi metri da terra senza fretta e con una sorta di tranquillità meccanicamente abituata e naturale, fino ad atterrare col fondo sulla neve con un pacifico tonfo sordo.

Amanda sbatté le palpebre.

«Cos’è?» chiese Vogel, incuriosito, annusando con precauzione.

«Una scatola vuota.» disse Cross.

«Funivia.» tentò Gripps, non molto convinto.

«Ascensore.» concluse Martin. Poi gettò uno sguardo ad Amanda. «C’è un ascensore, nella favola?»

«Non ne ho la minima idea. Non la ricordo così bene. Ma forse era in un’altra favola.» disse distrattamente Amanda, come rispondendo in automatico.

Dopo qualche lungo momento di silenzio, in cui gli altri aspettarono che Amanda riflettesse, Beastie si fece avanti piano piano, sperimentalmente, annusando verso l’ascensore. Amanda perciò la seguì di riflesso, per non lasciarla andare da sola in faccia a qualsiasi cosa fosse, e pertanto gli altri le seguirono a loro volta.

«Saliamo?» offrì Martin dopo un altro po’, quando Beastie aveva concluso che l’ascensore non era una cosa viva – lei comunque non aveva ancora mai visto un ascensore prima – e Amanda ormai stava prendendo sempre più il tutto con la solita filosofia.

«Ovvio.» disse infatti Amanda.

Riuscirono ad entrare tutti, un po’ stretti, specialmente con Cross e Vogel che non perdevano occasione di scambiarsi qualche giocosa gomitata sghignazzante.

«E adesso? Come funziona?» si informò Gripps.

«Ci dovrebbe essere … un pulsante. Credo.» disse Amanda, in tono assai eventuale.

«Com’è fatto un pulsante?» chiese Vogel, cercando fervidamente intorno, per quanto riusciva, pigiati com’erano.

«Qualcosa che si spinge.» spiegò Gripps.

«Trovato.» sghignazzò Vogel, tirando un altro piccolo spintone a Cross.

«Qui c’è qualcosa.» notò Martin, indicandolo col dito.

Amanda girò lo sguardo e vide … una pulsantiera, o quello che lo sembrava almeno. Era un semplice pannello di legno fissato alla belle’e’meglio sulla parete interna di quella specie di ascensore. Sopra c’erano … quelli che sembravano piccoli bastoncini di zucchero natalizi, a bande rosse e bianche, appiccicati. Erano solo due, uno messo con la parte arricciata in basso, e l’altro con quella parte verso l’alto.

«Okay. Voi tenetevi. Per ogni … possibilità. O impossibilità, più probabile.» sancì Amanda, allungando una mano. Diede giusto qualche secondo di tempo agli altri per fare come aveva avvertito, che di fatto risultò in tutti loro che si aggrappavano tra di loro e alla struttura di quella specie di ascensore, poi prese un profondo respiro e tirò un piccolo ma deciso pugno ad uno dei bastoncini. Non accadde esattamente niente.

«Non fa niente.» disse Vogel, deluso.

«L’altro forse?» propose Gripps.

«Continuate a tenervi.» istruì Amanda, e tirò un pugno sull’altro bastoncino.

Per qualche secondo non accadde di nuovo nulla.

«Forse è rotto?» chiese Cross.

«Io non sono stato!» disse subito Vogel.

E in quel momento l’ascensore ebbe un tremito cigolante e profondo, prima di schizzare verso l’alto a tutta velocità, come se decollasse.

Amanda gridò, un po’ di paura istintiva e un po’ come se fosse pronta a dare battaglia, e si tenne stretta con tutte le sue forze, così come stavano facendo anche gli altri, più o meno intenti a fare lo stesso anche per quanto riguardava il coro di ululati, ruggiti di battaglia, un po’ di sincerissimo spavento, e parecchio di maniacale divertimento.

¤¤¤

Bart frenò bruscamente, ignorando il fatto che proprio per quello l’auto scivolò e sbandò sulla neve e su un po’ di ghiaccio per diversi altri metri, prima di fermarsi effettivamente. Ken lanciò le braccia avanti di scatto per reggersi di riflesso, e mostrò un accenno di inquietudine vera e propria per un momento.

Bart si soffermò un istante a lanciargli uno sguardo sogghignante di rivincita. «Paura di morire, Ken?» Ma rimase relativamente delusa dal modo in cui l’espressione di lui era già tornata come impassibile.

«Immagino sia ridicolo, in effetti, da parte mia … » ribatté solo lui, in tono piuttosto smorto.

«Beh, io preferirei davvero non morire in un incidente d’auto, se possibile!» protestò una voce dai sedili posteriori. Bart gli lanciò un’occhiata scettica attraverso lo specchietto retrovisore. 

Qui e là continuava a dimenticarsi di lui. Sebbene non avesse fatto altro che parlare e parlare, praticamente e perlopiù da solo di fatto, qualcosa come tutto il viaggio. Alla fine stava diventando come una specie di rumore di sottofondo – pensò distrattamente lei – come quello del traffico, o di … una radio quando parlano di cose noiose invece di fare sentire musica. Lei aveva provato ad accenderla, la radio, ad un certo punto. Per un po’ aveva funzionato, anche se Ken non aveva riso né commentato né cantato nessuna canzone, limitandosi a guardare la strada che scorreva fuori dal finestrino. E il tizio aveva continuato a parlare; poi a commentare quello che sentiva dire per radio; e alla fine a cantare. Bart aveva strappato l’auto-radio e la aveva gettata fuori dal finestrino. Ken non aveva battuto ciglio. Il tizio sui sedili posteriori aveva emesso un lamentoso «Perché lo hai fatto?» e lei aveva replicato con un grugnito «Mi sta venendo il mal di testa.» Non era vero. Se lo fosse stato, sarebbe stato per il parlare continuo di lui piuttosto che per la radio, probabilmente.

«Tu non sei già morto?» replicò ora Bart, con un grugnito critico, spalancando lo sportello e scendendo.

«Sì. Beh, no. Forse. Magari l’universo mi ha fatto tipo … risuscitare.» Friedkin, o il suo fantasma o quello che era, scese a sua volta in automatico dall’auto. Ken stava facendo lo stesso dall’altra parte. «E comunque non è carino continuare a dirlo. Mi rende … un po’ nervoso, ecco. Perché siamo scesi?»

Bart scoccò uno sguardo tra il confuso e l’irritato a Friedkin, e poi uno a Ken. «Spiegaglielo un po’ tu, io mi sono scocciata.» disse a quest’ultimo, agitando un poco una mano per aria. «E poi ho da fare.» aggiunse con determinazione, fissando in cagnesco l’insegna sotto alla quale aveva fermato l’auto. Si cavò il tovagliolo di carta e lo confrontò con l’insegna. La scritta coincideva, il nome del posto cioè. Sull’insegna non c’era nessuna faccia del tizio che doveva uccidere, solo lo stesso cappello, e altri disegni colorati che lei non si prese nemmeno la briga di studiare meglio.

«Spiegargli … cosa?» disse Ken, lanciando una vaga occhiata tutt’attorno, sembrando ancora inquieto per quella presenza che gli risultava invisibile e inudibile, e che sembrava ancora incerto se prendere come vera.

«Che … Oh sul serio, siete impossibili.» sbuffò Bart, incamminandosi ad ampi passi verso l’edificio che vedeva. C’era un enorme parcheggio vuoto da attraversare, e il posto sembrava grande, e lei doveva trovare... «Devo trovare il tizio che devo ammazzare, no?»

«E pensiamo che sia Babbo Natale. Che Babbo Natale esista?» disse ancora Friedkin, seguendola automaticamente. «Quindi dovrei aiutarti a trovarlo per ucciderlo, no? Ma come dicevo prima, non mi sembra una bella cosa. Cioè, lui è un bravo tizio. Fa dei regali alla gente, e cose così. E la pubblicità alla Coca Cola, che è buona, e parecchie altre cose buone. In cambio solo di biscotti.»

«Biscotti?» Bart si fermò e si voltò su se stessa, così di colpo che Friedkin sussultò un poco, mentre Ken si fermava come se ci fosse molto più abituato e senza battere particolarmente ciglio. Bart pensò che Ken effettivamente doveva esserci più abituato. Ancora abituato, cioè. Come se nel frattempo non fosse successo niente. Bart provò un improvviso, netto e fugace impulso di rabbia. E si rese conto che da un lato voleva che lui si disabituasse del tutto e immediatamente, e dall’altro che non fosse successo niente nel frattempo.

«E latte. Un bicchiere di latte.» annuì Friedkin. «Tutti lo sanno.»

Bart roteò gli occhi e rivolse un cipiglio irritato a Ken. «Cos’è questa storia di biscotti e latte?»

«Una … versione della leggenda.» disse Ken automaticamente, come se ultimamente avesse deciso che la sua unica funzione nell’esistenza era quella di rispondere alle sue domande fornendo nozioni. Anche a quello sembrava esserci ancora piuttosto abituato. Ma non c’era nulla del modo in cui lo aveva fatto prima; il suo volto era impassibile, il suo tono rigido e automatico e rassegnato. Sembrava come … spento. Bart si disse che era ridicolo: le persone non si potevano spegnere e accendere come delle luci, le persone erano vive o morte. E spesso molte altre cose, soprattutto da vive. Improvvisamente Ken le sembrò chiaramente un morto che camminava. E anche quello non aveva senso: i morti non camminavano. Lei lo sapeva per certo.

Notando lo sguardo di significativa aspettativa critica e scettica, Ken aggiunse «Secondo quella versione, si lasciano dei biscotti e del latte per Babbo Natale da … qualche parte in casa, e lui quando passa la notte di Natale lascia i regali e mangia e beve questa specie di … offerte che gli si sono lasciate.»

Ora Bart stava spostando tra lui e Friedkin uno sguardo decisamente scettico. Scoppiò in una breve risata grattante, scuotendo la testa. «Che razza di storia è questa?»

Friedkin aveva corrugato la fronte in maniera riflessiva già da un po’. «Potremmo preparare un’esca. Forse se mettiamo dei biscotti e del latte, lui arriva e tu puoi ucciderlo.» 

Bart lo considerò con aria immota, sbattendo semplicemente un po’ le palpebre. L’impressione che quel tizio fosse un po’ scemo era sempre più forte. 

«Ah, ma io non sono ancora sicuro che sia una cosa giusta, ucciderlo, se esiste!» si affrettò ad aggiungere Friedkin. Poi sembrò colto da un altro pensiero e impallidì. Bart notò en passant che non era molto pallido, dopotutto. Gli sembrava di aver sentito dire che i fantasmi erano pallidi. Da quello che ne sapeva lei, di certo lo diventavano alcuni cadaveri, ma di solito non c’era alcun bisogno che lei si soffermasse tanto, una volta morti il suo compito era finito e il resto non erano affari suoi. 

«Oddio!» gemette Friedkin, spalancando gli occhi inquieto «Ma allora, se esiste, e io non ho mai ricevuto regali … Vuol dire che ero un bambino cattivo!»

Bart roteò gli occhi e si voltò per riprendere la sua marcia. «Non hai mai ricevuto nemmeno del carbone però, no?» replicò distrattamente e sarcasticamente, ricordando un altro particolare di quell’assurda storia che le aveva nel frattempo riassunto Ken. E tuttavia si fermò di nuovo di lì a poco, di netto, fissando basita qualcosa che notava meglio solo ora. Qualcosa che erano parecchie cose, che circondavano l’edificio che era dove doveva trovarsi il tizio che doveva ammazzare, comunque si facesse chiamare e qualsiasi strana storia assurda avesse diffuso sul proprio conto per depistarla.

«Almeno non sono più un bambino … » stava tirando un sospiro di sollievo Friedkin. «Perché, voglio dire, credo che siano cattive le cose che ho fatto prima. Col progetto Blackwing, intendo. Ma era prima che lo capissi, che erano cattive. Quindi comunque, prima pensavo che fosse giusto, no? Che i cattivi fossero gli altri. E quindi … »

«Ken!» quasi urlò imperativamente Bart. Poi stese un braccio davanti a sé. Impugnava un piede di porco. Non ricordava precisamente quando o dove l’aveva preso. Non aveva importanza. Non era certo quello il problema, al momento. Bensì quello che stava sommariamente indicando. «Che cavolo sono quelle?»

«Hum … renne … ? Credo.» disse lui. Bart lo spiò di sbieco. Ma lui sembrava ancora più sorpreso di lei. Era comunque un notevole miglioramento rispetto alla semi-perenne espressione atona che aveva ora. Poi Bart si ricordò meglio che non gli importava affatto, della sua stupida espressione.

«Delle cosa?» sbraitò piuttosto, irritata che lui non si spiegasse meglio.

«Sono, hum, degli animali.»

«Questo lo vedo anche io.» grugnì lei, ancora irritata. «Che diavolo ci fanno degli animali qui? Sono tanti. Sono un mucchio di animali e belli grossa e con delle corna. È una fattoria questa?»

«Non … dovrebbe proprio esserlo, no.» scosse la testa Ken, lanciando un altro rapido sguardo all’insegna, ancora perplesso. «Forse una specie di … trovata pubblicitaria?»

«Eh?» fece Bart, chiedendosi se lui lo stesse facendo proprio apposta a non essere chiaro.

«Oh, allora dev’essere proprio qui, Babbo Natale. Lui ha delle renne.» esclamò Friedkin, colpito.

Bart spostò immediatamente lo sguardo su di lui, con un verso scettico. «E a che gli servono?»

«Per tirare la slitta.» spiegò Friedkin, lieto di essere utile.

«Quella che _vola_ , eh?» commentò Bart, sarcastica, e ancora piuttosto irritata.

«Certo.» Friedkin le lanciò uno di quegli sguardi che sembravano voler dire che pensava che lei fosse veramente strana a volte.

«Ken, quante renne ci vogliono per tirare una slitta?» chiese Bart.

«Credo dipenda dalle dimensioni e dal peso del caric … »

«Circa quante?» insistette Bart, fulminandolo con un’occhiata di malumore.

«Una, due. Otto o dieci al massimo forse.» rispose lui prontamente e ancora automaticamente. Sembrava piuttosto distratto dal contemplare la mandria di renne radunate intorno all’edificio.

«Queste sono più di otto o dieci.» Bart indicò la mandria di renne con una mano.

«Sì, lo sono.» annuì semplicemente Ken.

«Forse ha un sacco di slitte! Ecco perché riesce a consegnare tutti quei regali in tutto il mondo. Tipo come … un servizio di spedizioni di corrieri che … » iniziò a dire Friedkin, tutto eccitato.

«Forse è una trovata pubblicitaria per … la consegna di regali a domicilio?» si chiese Ken, con una smorfia di dubbio. «Ma c’è qualcosa di strano. Non sembrano … né legate né dentro ad un recinto.»

Bart scrollò le spalle e si girò su se stessa, fissando torvamente le renne e l’edificio oltre di esse. «E va bene. Credo siano i suoi animali da guardia allora.»

«Come? No, te l’ho detto, sono per la slitta.» Friedkin le lanciò uno dei suoi sguardi con la fronte corrugata. Bart trovava … scombussolante quando era lui a guardarla come se pensasse che fosse lei quella un po’ scema.

«Non … credo.» disse lentamente Ken, naturalmente rispondendo solo a Bart, visto che poteva udire solo lei. Poi notò lo sguardo penetrante di lei, e alzò appena le mani come per placarla, ma sembrava un gesto più che altro riflesso. «Io, hum … penso che sia stato un incidente. Forse sono scappate da qualche recinto.»

E Bart, fino ad un momento prima determinata a continuare la sua marcia, renne o non, per trovare il suo obbiettivo, tornò a fissarlo con improvviso interesse. «Che hai detto?»

«Che … è stato un incidente?» ripeté Ken. Poi sembrò anche lui colpito da un pensiero. O forse realizzare meglio l’occhiata scetticamente divertita con cui lo stava fissando Bart. «Ah...»

«Già.» masticò Bart, tornando a contemplare le renne, ora più riflessiva. «Gli incidenti non esistono, Ken. Non per me, o per … »

«Dirk Gently?» completò Ken, lentamente. Bart incrinò un sopracciglio, voltandosi di nuovo.

«Ah sì. Quella sembra l’ultima auto di … quella tizia che avevamo sul computer. Come si chiamava? Sarah Brown?» disse Friedkin, notando anche lui l’auto parcheggiata più in là, in un parcheggio che sembrava essere sul retro dell’edificio.

«Che diavolo state dicendo, ora?» Bart seguì il loro sguardo. «Dirk è qui?»

«Oh cavolo! Mi piacerebbe vederlo. Ho parecchie cose da chiedergli. Hey, magari lui potrebbe sapermi dare qualche dritta su come devo fare con la missione universale e tutto il resto!» esclamò Friedkin. Per poi voltarsi verso Bart e Ken, e dire sospettosamente «Aspettate un momento. Non è che Dirk e Babbo Natale sono la stessa persona, vero? No, perché Dirk mi sembra troppo … sapete no? Magro, per essere Babbo Natale. E giovane.»

«A quanto sembra.» Ken rispose a Bart. Il suo sguardo si incupì notevolmente. «Forse … non è una buona idea.»

Bart lo fissò con improvviso interesse. «Che cosa, non lo è?»

«Che io … ti segua in questa … cosa. Forse potrei … aspettare qui.» disse Ken lentamente.

Bart lo studiò con ancora maggiore interesse. Ma ne era già praticamente sicura; ora sembrava esserci un’espressione vera e propria sul volto di Ken, una che non stava sparendo fugacemente. «Ken?» disse.

«Sì, Bart?» replicò lui. Lei ne seguì con interesse i tentativi di pianeggiare di nuovo la sua espressione in qualcosa di insensibile; fallirono.

Bart si piazzò davanti a lui di colpo, per studiarlo meglio in faccia. Lui sembrò sul punto di tirarsi un poco indietro, e poi impedirselo; non come se la temesse, ma come se volesse sottrarsi a quello scrutinio, e poi avesse realizzato che lei se ne sarebbe accorta. Ma era già troppo tardi per quello. Bart sogghignò appena.

«Hai paura di Dirk Gently?» domandò Bart, lentamente. E Ken distolse lo sguardo dal suo.

«No. Solo, non penso che … »

Bart scoppiò a ridere, di netto, e andò avanti per un bel pezzo.

«A dire la verità, credo che abbia cercato di uccidere anche lui. Dirk Gently cioè, non Babbo Natale. A meno che non siano la stessa persona. Ma questo lo abbiamo escluso, giusto?» fece Friedkin, guardando con cipiglio confuso Bart che praticamente si sganasciava.

Poi lei smise di colpo di ridere e puntò di scatto un braccio, e inavvertitamente anche il piede di porco che impugnava, verso Friedkin. «Sai una cosa, hai ragione, stavolta.»

«Sul fatto che Babbo Natale e Dirk Gently siano la stessa persona?» disse Friedkin, con una smorfia incredula.

«No, ma potrebbe essere divertente reincontrarlo, dirgli ciao, e vedere se per caso ha trovato Babbo Natale così io lo uccido, e tutto quel genere di cose no?» disse Bart sommariamente. «A volte è capitato, che Dirk Gently trova le persone che devo uccidere. È strano, no?» il suo sguardo era ancora fisso su Ken. E stava ancora sogghignando, ma i suoi occhi erano piuttosto ferocemente soddisfatti e divertiti.

«Allora io … » ritentò Ken.

«Tu verrai, Ken.» disse solo Bart.

Per un lungo momento Ken esitò, guardandosi intorno, apparentemente solo per non fissarla direttamente. Bart aspettò, senza fretta, godendosi la scena come se lo stesse aspettando al varco.

«Io vengo.» annunciò Friedkin.

«Non puoi … costringermi.» disse infine Ken, lentamente.

Bart strabuzzò gli occhi, e poi tornò a ridere di getto. Ma si voltò anche su se stessa di lì a poco, e iniziò a camminare, stavolta verso il retro del centro commerciale, lasciando perdere le renne da guardia. Quelle dovevano essere una falsa pista. Dirk Gently poteva essere una pista più valida di un mucchio di stupide renne, per trovare chi doveva uccidere.

«Fa come vuoi, Ken. Ma sai com’è. Non ti è andata bene, l’ultima volta che l’universo ci ha separato.» commentò Bart, ancora sghignazzando, mentre si allontanava.

Friedkin fissò Ken per un momento. «Sai … è strano quello che dice. Molto strano. Ma sembra quasi … un po’ vero, forse? Cioè, lei è finita in una cella, e poi tutta quella roba sì. Però sembra … non so cosa. Sembra lei. Tu invece sembri … beh, non so cosa. Ma un po’, hum, non proprio felice?»

Poi Friedkin si ricordò nettamente di un dettaglio. «Ah, giusto. Ora non mi puoi né vedere né sentire, vero?» Per sicurezza, decise comunque di agitargli una mano davanti alla faccia. Ken non fece una piega, il suo sguardo improvvisamente intenso, e allo stesso tempo non del tutto penetrabile, che rimaneva incollato su Bart che si allontanava. 

«No, niente. Peccato.» Friedkin fece spallucce, e seguì Bart gridando un «Hey, aspettami! Te l’ho detto, devi c’entrare qualcosa con la mia missione universale, non posso perderti!»

Ken rimase ancora a lungo a fissare Bart che si allontanava. E alla fine si mosse per seguirla a sua volta. Quando la raggiunse, scoprì che lei lo stava aspettando, davanti ad un parco di alberi di Natale recintato, il cui cancello tuttavia era aperto e le luci accese, nonostante fosse piena notte. C’erano tracce sparse per terra sulla neve che entravano. E Bart lo stava aspettando come se sapesse che lui l’avrebbe seguita. E lei stava anche ancora sogghignando, come se pensasse di conoscerlo ormai molto meglio di quanto lui potesse conoscere se stesso.

«Eccoti, finalmente.» commentò Friedkin, vedendolo arrivare. «Non preoccuparti troppo, comunque. Penso che Dirk Gently ti perdonerà. Lui sembra … sai, buono. E anche Babbo Natale, forse, ti perdonerebbe. A meno che non siano la stessa persona cioè. Ma anche se così fosse, il risultato non cambia, no?» 

Friedkin sembrò immergersi subito dopo in un nuovo tentativo di riflessione, corrugando la fronte, mentre Bart proseguiva semplicemente all’interno del parco di alberi di Natale, e lui e Ken la seguivano. «Magari se gli chiedi scusa … »

Bart latrò improvvisamente una risata, a sentire quello. Poi si fermò e scaravoltò la testa all’indietro, urlando semplicemente «Hey! Dirk Gently! Dove sei?»

III.5

«Okay, questo è _definitivamente_ il miglior Natale che abbia mai avuto.» sospirò Dirk con aria sognante.

Todd lo spiò, scetticamente divertito. «Il tuo sogno era di reggere una scala ad un … aiutante di Babbo Natale mentre cerca di prendere un ciondolo che dovrebbe aprire un passaggio per un regno di Natale?»

«O santi numi.» esclamò Dirk colpito, spalancando gli occhi. «Sì, esattamente!»

Todd ridacchiò di gusto. «Sei assurdo. Come al solito.»

«A te non dispiace affatto, Todd.» ribatté Dirk, con un sorrisetto saputo. «È inutile che tenti di fare il … riccio.»

«Il cosa?» Todd ridacchiò di nuovo.

«La volete smettere di flirtare là sotto? Avrete pure qualche altro migliore momento per farlo. Magari senza rischiare di farmi cadere. Di questo passo, non ci arriveremo mai nel regno di Natale.» bofonchiò irritata una voce poco sopra le loro teste.

Dirk e Todd alzarono lo sguardo su Wiskas, che stava giusto raggiungendo il gradino giusto della scala che gli stavano reggendo, e studiando con aria concentrata il ciondolo appeso all’albero.

«Cosa? Non stiamo affatto … !» iniziò a replicare Todd, sentendosi avvampare un poco ma nettamente.

«Sì sì, come vi pare. Ora state zitti e ascoltate.» lo interruppe Wiskas, col suo tono burberamente rimbrottante. «Subito dopo che avrò avviato il passaggio, dovrete spostarmi in fretta dall’albero, capito?»

«Hem … » iniziò a replicare Dirk, con la sua espressione prontamente di replica poco convinta.

«Sì beh, oppure salterò. Probabilmente è più sicuro.» risolse Wiskas con un grugnito critico.

«Sai, potresti veramente fare grossi progressi sul saperti spiegare prima e per tempo, se solo ti allenassi un po’ di più … » iniziò a replicare Todd pungentemente. Ma si distrasse a guardare Wiskas che sembrava stare … digitando una specie di combinazione pigiando sui ciondoli dipinti sul ciondolo a forma di alberello di Natale, appeso all’abete. «Che stai facendo adesso?»

«Todd, non per essere, sai, fastidioso … » iniziò Dirk «Ma immagino che stia … Uh.»

Todd non ebbe bisogno di chiedergli cosa gli prendesse. Perché anche lui lo sentì e vide chiaramente. L’albero si era come … mosso. E non per il vento. Era più come se avesse avuto un improvviso, netto e piuttosto violento sussulto.

«Bene. Funziona ancora almeno.» disse rapidamente Wiskas ad alta voce. «Ora!»

«Oh, merda.» Dirk lasciò andare di colpo la scala, che si inclinò pericolosamente verso l’albero che ora tremava decisamente e violentemente, spargendo foglie aghiformi tutt’intorno come se stesse per decollare come un razzo. Todd emise un verso allarmato di avvertimento sorpreso, cercando di trattenere la scala ma di fatto sbilanciandosi anche lui verso l’albero che sembrava in preda ad un terremoto personale.

«Merda.» ripeté Dirk, agitato, riafferrando la scala e tirandola nel verso opposto. «Scusa.»

Stavolta la scala si sbilanciò rovinosamente in senso opposto. Wiskas fece prontamente un salto, atterrando nella neve un po’ più in là, e Dirk finì per incespicare, tirandosi addosso la scala e Todd.

L’albero tremava veramente come se avesse un suo terremoto incorporato ora, e Dirk e Todd si districarono abbastanza rapidamente dalla scala per farsi indietro, fissandolo sorpresi.

«Se questo è un altro dannato incidente in cui ci hai cacciati dentro senza nemmeno avvertirci, io … !» avvertì rabbiosamente Todd, rivolto a Wiskas.

Ma prima che potesse terminare la frase, l’albero improvvisamente si inabissò nel terreno, scomparendo di netto con un sonoro e conciso rumore, una sorta di ‘ffflupp’. Si lasciò dietro giusto un buco – più grande del semplice diametro del tronco perché, apparentemente, si erano fatti spazio anche i rami, piegati come un ombrello aperto dal lato completamente sbagliato – circondato da neve fittamente cosparsa di foglie aghiformi.

«Semplicemente … fantastico.» disse Dirk, praticamente senza fiato.

«Oh beh. Ve l’ho detto. Almeno qualche cosa funziona ancora come dovrebbe.» replicò Wiskas, sembrando per la prima volta un po’ meno di malumore.

Todd gli rifilò uno sguardo critico, ma poi finì per alzarsi in piedi, così come stava facendo Dirk, entrambi che si avvicinavano lentamente al buco ora aperto nel terreno, come falene irresistibilmente attirate da un falò della pura curiosità.

« _Non_ entrate nel passaggio senza di me, per favore. Sarebbe un tragico errore.» istruì Wiskas, puntualmente col suo tono criticamente burbero, mentre si assicurava il ciondolo che ancora stringeva in mano col cordino attorno al polso, come per non perderlo.

«Il passaggio è … un tunnel sotterraneo?» disse Todd, in tono distratto.

«Il regno di Natale è sottoterra??» si stupì Dirk, non meno incuriosito, e non meno come ipnotizzato dalla curiosità. «Oh, c’è una storia simile, mi pare? Qualcosa tipo Sardine nel paese delle Marachelle2?»

Ma subito dopo arrivarono abbastanza vicini da spiare dentro la piccola voragine che si era lasciata dietro l’albero. Solo per vedere quello che sembrava un enorme tunnel senza fondo che spariva nelle profondità buie del terreno. 

A Todd ricordò sgradevolmente qualcosa di simile ad una fossa scavata per seppellire qualcuno, e corrugando la fronte si voltò a fissare Wiskas con sospetto. «Che fine ha fatto l’albero?»

«In effetti mi ci stavo piuttosto affezionando. Oh, Todd. Avrebbe potuto diventare il _nostro_ albero di Natale.» osservò Dirk.

«Sì certo. Farah sarebbe _entusiasta_ di avere il passaggio per il mondo di Natale dentro l’agenzia.» borbottò Todd, senza perdere di vista Wiskas, che li stava raggiungendo vicino alla piccola voragine, dandosi arie di grande pazienza.

«Bene, non resta che, beh, passare.» disse quegli.

«Hey, no, aspetta un momento.» Todd si tirò indietro di netto di un passo, la sua espressione ora decisamente contrariata. Per sicurezza prese una manica di Dirk e lo trattenne un poco. «Stavolta, tanto per cambiare, ci spiegherai a cosa andiamo incontro prima che … ci buttiamo dentro un’enorme buca senza fondo nel terreno, d’accordo?»

Wiskas fece una smorfia semi-spazientita. «L’albero è solo un modo per nascondere il passaggio, quindi è finito … da qualche parte che non so. Noi, invece, finiremo esattamente dove stiamo andando, cioè nel regno di Natale, ricordate?»

Dirk fece per dire qualcosa, ma Todd lo anticipò di netto, affatto convinto. «E puoi garantirci che ci arriveremo tutti interi?»

Wiskas sbatté le palpebre, guardandolo come se pensasse che fosse oltremodo e inutilmente irragionevole. «Cosa vi prende ora? Siete voi che avete insistito per venire per risolvere quello che chiamate un caso olistico o quello che è, prima di tutto. E poi, perché mai dovrei usare un passaggio che … non fa passare di là?»

«Purché non sia l’aldilà, per intenderci.» ribatté prontamente Todd.

«Oh, questa è carina.» rise leggermente Dirk. Si ritrovò fissato da entrambi gli altri due e si schiarì la voce. «Ahem, comunque sì, è una cosa importante. Todd ha … hum … potrebbe avere dei … problemi di nervosismo.» disse, tornando serio, e lanciando un’occhiata automatica di sorta di scusa a Todd.

«Non mi dire. E io che pensavo che questo fosse il suo lato felice.» replicò Wiskas burberamente.

«No, intendo … Insomma, quanto è diciamo allarmante esattamente il … passaggio?» si informò Dirk.

Wiskas li studiò per un momento con la fronte corrugata, riflettendo. «Ah, parli di quella cosa. Quando si è messo a urlare l’altro giorno, dicendo che un ciondolo gli era esploso in faccia o roba simile?»

«Sì, beh, senti … !» iniziò a replicare mordacemente Todd.

«Non è importante. Cioè, non lo sono i dettagli. È una cosa … privata.» intervenne tuttavia Dirk, Todd che lo fissava piuttosto colpito e sorpreso. «Comunque, sarebbe meglio che non ci fosse niente di troppo … hum … eccessivo?»

Wiskas spostò di nuovo lo sguardo dall’uno all’altro, lentamente. «Prima avete affrontato un esercito di giocattoli impazziti. E sì, tu hai urlato parecchio, ma sai che quello che hai visto non era inventato, vero?»

Todd sbatté le palpebre, stupito. Poi emise un grugnito piuttosto arcigno, incrociando le braccia sul petto. «Beh, urlavi parecchio anche tu, grazie a questo lo so con certezza.»

«Oh per tutte le ghirlande, sentite … Nessuno vi costringe a venire. E comunque, no, non ci sono … chissà che cose strane state immaginando, nel passaggio. È solo un passaggio.»

«Okay. E come funziona?» insistette Todd.

Wiskas incrinò decisamente un sopracciglio. «Mi stai chiedendo sul serio … come _funziona_ la magia?»

«Hum, beh … » Todd esitò, pur cercando una qualche pronta risposta a tono.

«Magari potresti descriverci com’è per te. Quando prendi questo passaggio. Così ci potremmo fare un’idea.» Dirk notò l’occhiata ancora più chiaramente scettica e semi-incredula e critica con cui ora lo stava fissando Wiskas. «Hem, magari una descrizione a grandi linee?»

E in quel momento una voce urlò, rocamente e con esigenza, tra qualche parte tra gli alberi «Hey! Dirk Gently! Dove sei?»

E Dirk rispose automaticamente «Qui!» Solo dopo si rese conto che lo aveva fatto. E del modo ancora più stranito e incredulo in cui ora lo fissava anche Todd.

«Amici vostri. _Altri_?» chiese Wiskas, affatto entusiasta.

«Oh no. Non ho la più pallida idea di chi sia.» disse onestamente Dirk, solo per ritrovarsi fissato da sguardi ancora più straniti.

«Nemici?» disse in fretta Wiskas, guardandosi intorno, e assumendo quel contegno che sembrava più tipico di una specie di nano pronto alla guerra, piuttosto che a quello di un folletto, almeno agli occhi di Dirk.

«Spero vivamente di no. Ma è – hem – una discreta possibilità.» rispose Dirk, di nuovo con assoluta sincerità.

«Dirk Gently! Non posso mica stare qui tutta la notte, insomma. Ho delle cose da fare.» urlò ancora la voce roca. «Dove sei?»

Dirk aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, e Todd gliela tappò di netto con una mano. Dirk lo fissò, corrugando le sopracciglia confuso.

«Non avete nessuna idea di chi sia?» chiese di nuovo Wiskas, sempre più in quella sua modalità come da combattimento, guardandosi freneticamente intorno. «Maledizione. Avete lasciato il cancello aperto??»

«Hai tu le chiavi!» protestò Todd. «E non ci hai detto di chiuderlo.» Si rese conto che Dirk stava tentando di parlare con la sua mano ancora sulla bocca, mentre gli lanciava sguardi significativamente risentiti, e gliela tolse.

«Todd? Non stavo certo per dirgli dove siamo.» protestò Dirk come prima cosa, relativamente offeso. «Comunque, la voce non sembra familiare anche a te?»

«In effetti … » e di colpo il pensiero colpì Todd. «Aspetta un momento! Bart?? Ma non era … ?»

«Ah no. Credo che lei si trovi ancora … » iniziò a replicare Dirk.

«È qui.» disse Todd, alzando un braccio e indicando. Dirk e Wiskas si girarono prontamente su se stessi. Solo per vedere Bart che aveva appena aggirato uno dei gruppi di alberi sparsi, e, notatili, stava marciando verso di loro con un piede di porco in pugno.

«Ah, eccoti qua.» disse lei, alzando ancora la voce per farsi sentire, mentre avanzava verso di loro. «Senti, hai mica visto un tizio grosso, vecchio, con una barba bianca e un ridicolo costume rosso e bianco da queste parti?»

«Io … » iniziò a replicare Dirk, guardandola semi-incredulo.

«E quella chi diavolo è?» chiese Wiskas, strabuzzando le palpebre. «Sul serio, non organizzo gite nel regno di Natale o roba simile, quindi la volete piantare di chiamare qui gente?»

«Che cos’ha da agitarsi quel tizio?» Bart si fermò, ancora a diversi metri da loro, per studiare con cipiglio per un momento interessato, e confuso, Wiskas. Poi scrollò le spalle e di nuovo alzò la voce per praticamente urlare «Allora, hai visto uno così, Dirk Gently?»

«Io non … » iniziò di nuovo a dire Dirk, ma in quel momento notò altre due persone che stavano arrivando dietro a Bart. E impallidì definitivamente, oltre ad afferrare saldamente Todd per un braccio.

«Non è possibile. Altre _tre_ persone?» disse Wiskas, ormai troppo esasperato e accigliato, più di quanto cioè pensasse di poter mai diventare.

«Tre? Sono due.» disse Todd, confuso.

«Oh, no, no, no, no … » iniziò a gemere Dirk, con terrore spiritato. 

Todd gli dedicò quasi tutta la sua attenzione di scatto, preoccupato. Quel tono e quel modo di fare di Dirk erano come una coltellata nell’anima, dense di puro orrore terrorizzato. «Dirk? Che c’è ora?»

«Non è possibile … » balbettò lui, fissando alle spalle di Bart. «Lui è … morto? E lui è … oh.» il suo gemito spezzato fece venire i brividi a Todd, che cercò di scuoterlo un poco, gentilmente ma fermamente, se non altro per trarlo via da quella specie di tanatosi.

«Dirk? Hey, Dirk. Cosa … ?»

«Ah, non farci caso. Friedkin è un fantasma. E Ken dovrebbe chiederti scusa, immagino.» disse Bart, ancora alzando la voce. Sembrava essersi dimenticata di avvicinarsi più di così, o non voler perdere tempo. Il suo sguardo scivolò oltre di loro. «Che diavolo è quel buco per terra?»

«Merda, merda, merda … » Dirk tenne afferrato Todd, e con l’altra mano afferrò Wiskas per una spalla, ignorando le sue proteste, e arretrando con loro verso la piccola voragine alle loro spalle. «Dobbiamo andarcene di qui. Dobbiamo assolutamente … »

«Ha detto chiederti scusa? Quel tizio che se ne andava in giro con lei?» Todd ebbe un improvvido momento di ritorno di memoria da uno dei frammentati e riluttanti racconti di Dirk. «Aspetta un momento! Quello è lo stronzo di Blackwing che ti ha sparat … ?»

Dirk frenò nettamente il tentativo di Todd di avanzare rabbiosamente verso Bart, o più nello specifico verso Ken, fermatosi come Friedkin alle spalle di lei, e guardò speranzosamente e urgentemente Wiskas. «Il passaggio è già aperto, hai detto?»

«Certo che lo è.» replicò lui. «Quindi … nemici vostri?»

«Ciao Dirk.» salutò Friedkin. Solo Dirk e Wiskas lo fissarono, Todd sembrava ancora puntare con lo sguardo vividamente infuriato su Ken. «Ho alcune domande da farti, se hai, hem, un momento, nel tuo impegno di … hum … scavare buche per terra? Ad esempio, non sono sicuro di aver capito bene questa cosa della missione universale. Mettiamo che io abbia delle riserve … etologiche3. Cioè, sull’ammazzare o meno Babbo Natale, ad esempio. A proposito, non sei tu Babbo Natale, vero?»

«Okay, andiamo!» decise Dirk, con un filo di voce spiritata di paura. E prima che Todd o Wiskas potessero replicare o tentare di opporsi, Dirk si stava buttando all’indietro dentro la piccola voragine, con un piccolo strillo comunque di paura, tirandoseli dietro di forza.

¤¤¤

«Hey, Dirk Gently, aspetta!» gridò Bart.

Ma era chiaramente troppo tardi. Dirk Gently e i suoi amici erano spariti dentro la grossa buca nel terreno. Bart sbuffò e roteò gli occhi, prima di lanciare un conciso sguardo irritato alle sue spalle. «Insomma, potete evitare? Dirk Gently si spaventa facilmente. Lo avete spaventato.»

«Sì ma … perché si sono buttati dentro una buca? Cioè, è una specie di sport?» chiese Friedkin, confuso.

«Te lo avevo detto, che non sarebbe stata una buona idea.» disse invece Ken, in tono piatto.

«Sai Ken? Il tuo atteggiamento sta iniziando a stancarmi sul serio.» ribatté Bart, girandosi e marciando verso la buca nel terreno. «Dirk Gently?» chiamò «Guarda che è inutile che vi nascondiate lì. Vi abbiamo visto benissimo saltarci dentro, sapete? C’eravate anche voi, quando vi abbiamo visto.»

Ken e Friedkin la seguirono, il primo senza fretta e con notevole riluttanza, fissando la piccola voragine aperta nel terreno come se ormai avesse un recondito e praticamente perpetuo sospetto che potesse non essere affatto quello che sembrava, il secondo di buon passo e automaticamente.

«Quindi stanno, tipo, giocando a nascondino?» chiese Friedkin, confuso. «O sono solo molto maleducati?»

«Dirk Gently. E amici. Sentite, voglio solo sapere se … » Bart tacque. Si era fermata sul bordo della buca. E stava fissando dentro … «Che cos’è questa roba?» chiese, fissando il mulinare di colori, come dentro una sorta di grosso calderone, ma fumosi e in qualche modo come … siderali, che trovò subito oltre il bordo della buca.

«Quale rob … ? Ah!» Friedkin spalancò gli occhi, la sua intera espressione che si illuminava di colpo e in modo rivelatorio. «Ci siamo! Finalmente ci siamo!»

Bart optò per ignorarlo e interpellò Ken bruscamente e piuttosto autoritariamente, indicando quella specie di cosa vorticante dentro la buca col piede di porco puntato. «Ken?»

«Io … Non lo so.» ammise lentamente lui, fissando quella specie di distorsione siderale effettivamente incredulo, e profondamente inquieto. «L’ultima volta che l’ho vista, è stato quando … » Ken esitò corposamente, guardandosi tutt’attorno. Bart riconobbe il gesto di quando sembrava stare cercando di capire dove si trovava Friedkin, o se esisteva, o comunque tenendo presente la possibilità che esistesse, appunto dove in tal caso si trovasse in quel preciso momento.

Bart emise un verso amaramente sarcastico. «Quando hai ucciso il fantasma qui, per caso?»

Ken riportò di scatto lo sguardo su di lei. E quasi subito esitò e lo abbassò. «Sì.» ammise piano, annuendo.

«Giusto, c’era anche lì. È stato esattamente quando poi ci sono finito dentro e ho visto tutto l’universo!» esclamò Friedkin, ancora animatamente, indicando la buca nel terreno come se anche Bart non la potesse vedere chiaramente. «Questo dev’essere, tipo, un passaggio per l’universo! Una … come si dice … porta per l’universo!»

Bart lo guardò, accigliata. «Noi ci siamo adesso, dentro l’universo, di già.» replicò.

«Sì ma è tipo … come un retroscena. Da lì, puoi vedere tutto, capisci?» insistette Friedkin.

Bart rimase un momento sinceramente colpita. Spiò verso Ken, ma lui sembrava essersi chiuso su se stesso, e fissava quella specie di apertura con quella roba vorticante tutta colorata di siderale come se fosse la sua lapide, o giù di lì. Le ricordò vagamente il modo in cui ora guardava lei, la maggior parte del tempo. Come se non avesse scampo, o qualcosa del genere.

Di nuovo, pensò brevemente Bart, Ken arrivava in ritardo al come stavano le cose. Certo che nessuno di loro aveva scampo. Non dall’universo. C’erano dentro, per l’appunto, prima di tutto. L’unica differenza tra di loro, era di nuovo che Bart lo aveva saputo per certo da molto tempo, da molto prima di lui. Perché lei lo sentiva. Ken, invece, sembrava ancora solo capace di rimanere lì a guardarlo, l’universo, come una specie di pesce incantato. Bart si chiese se lui stesse cercando il coraggio di buttarsi dentro quella buca.

Lei scrollò le spalle, invece, e guardò un momento verso Friedkin. «Non so di che parli, ma beh, Dirk Gently è finito qui dentro, no? E magari lui sa dov’è il tizio che devo uccidere. O, comunque, questa è la strada giusta. Lo è sempre, di solito. Non importa che aspetto ha, o chi è, dov’è, o quand’è, no? Io trovo sempre chi devo uccidere.»

Friedkin annuì, lentamente e con una smorfia incerta e impressionata. «Quindi … fortuna mia che sono già morto?» tentò, come se stesse cercando di indovinare la morale di un discorso che non gli era del tutto chiaro, e per quanto riguardava le parti che gli erano perfettamente chiare invece, beh, avrebbe preferito che non lo fossero.

Bart roteò gli occhi. Tornò a fissare il vorticare di colori dentro la buca. Non era … così brutto, a vedersi. Anzi, sembrava quasi rilassante. Un po’ come guardare la televisione o una lavatrice in funzione, forse, ma molto, molto meglio. Insomma, si sentiva come se … come se fosse la strada giusta. Si sentiva … meglio di quanto non si sentisse da molto tempo.

Probabilmente fu giusto solo per quello che lo fece. Sporse una mano di fianco a sé e la appoggiò su una spalla di Ken, con decisione. Lui sussultò appena.

Lei rimase a guardare comunque quel vorticare di colori siderali. Era molto meglio che guardare Ken, solo per scoprire magari che lui aveva di solito quell’espressione rigida e lontana, come se non gli importasse più di niente. «Che ne dici, Ken? Com’è che si dice? Quello che non ti uccide ti guarisce?»

Non era sicura che l’espressione giusta fosse quella. Ma Ken disse solo, piano e con voce … appena meno atona del solito, forse «Qualcosa del genere.»

«Vuoi provare?» chiese Bart, sogghignando un poco. «E, vuoi una mano?»

Con sua sorpresa, Ken rispose sembrando per la prima volta sincero. Il suo tono non le piacque del tutto. Era comunque rassegnato, e l’ironia, appena palpabile, non sembrava un modo per scherzare con lei. Sembrava un modo per scherzare, forse, con tutto quanto tranne lei, o con una versione di lei che lui sembrava essersi costruito in qualche modo. Di colpo pensò che Ken non l’aveva mai davvero capita. E che, forse, non l’aveva mai nemmeno conosciuta, non davvero, nemmeno quando l’aveva incontrata. Improvvisamente faceva meno male che lui avesse smesso di essere suo amico. Perché forse non lo era mai stato davvero, dopotutto.

«Perché no, Bart?»

Lei smise di pensarci e basta. Semplicemente fece pressione con decisione sulla sua spalla, e Ken non fece alcuna resistenza. Bart lo spinse tranquillamente dentro la buca, e quasi subito dopo ci si gettò anche lei, dritto dritto nel vortice colorato.

«Hey, aspettate!» fece giusto in tempo a sentire urlare Friedkin dietro di lei, come quando sembrava voler accusarla di stare cercando di seminarlo.

Poi, qualcosa sembrò esplodere in lei. O tutt’attorno a lei. O lei, forse, esplose. Non come una bomba, o qualcosa del genere. Più come … se si fosse tuffata direttamente nel grande flusso, quello che in realtà da sempre poteva percepire e seguire, ma non come … se ci fosse davvero proprio _immersa_.

Bart non aveva mai capito cosa intendesse la gente con l’avere un’epifania. In quel momento, sembrò più come avere un Big Bang personale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *da versi del testo della classica canzone ‘Jingle bells’
> 
> Note per la comprensione:  
> 1\. Scorbutico deriva in effetti dalla malattia cosiddetta dello scorbuto.  
> 2\. Credo che Dirk si riferisca ad Alice nel Paese delle Meraviglie ;) Alice finisce nel paese delle Meraviglie seguendo un coniglio dentro la sua tana, attraverso quindi un buco scavato nel terreno.  
> 3\. Sono abbastanza sicuro che Friedkin intenda ‘etiche’.
> 
> Altre (potenzialmente inutili) note:  
> So che cosa state tutti/e pensando fin dall’inizio: chi mai affiderebbe un qualsiasi incarico a Friedkin? ;p Già, a parte il progetto Blackwing, ma quello si commenta da solo (e non positivamente, in genere).  
> Ho deciso di dividere le parti con stacchi numerati interni, in modo che ci siano “sottoparti” (?) più o meno di uguale lunghezza, nel tentativo di rendervi più pratica la lettura semmai preferiate/riusciate a leggere meno in una sola volta (il tempo può essere tiranno e tutto il resto, insomma). Naturalmente ho corretto anche le parti precedenti (per chi di voi le avesse già lette – o tentato di leggerle) con questa nuova suddivisione, che comunque ha solo un uso pratico per la lettura (o così si spera) e nessun altro significato particolare relativo a trama e simili.  
> Ho il notevole sospetto che potrebbe aggiungersi una sesta parte. Il fatto è che mentre scrivevo questa storia mi si sono aggiunte parti di trama e personaggi che mi piacevano troppo, e scene assurde che mi divertono. Mai fidarsi del tutto quando stai cercando di scrivere un caso olistico. Finisce per prendere strade secondarie (ma non troppo) tutte sue ;)


End file.
